The Highest Value
by maryh10000
Summary: A Slytherin's ambition is defined by his highest value. What will Snape's turn out to be? Written to be canon-compliant before the seventh book came out. So of course it's AU now.
1. Prologue: Slytherin Heart

**Prologue: Slytherin Heart**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

Originally posted at occlumency dot sycophanthex dot com

* * *

><p>Tobias looked down at the scrawny black-eyed boy glaring up at him.<p>

"They deserved it, Da. They've been stealing my books and stuff since the second week of school. Why is it okay for them but not for me?"

"Sit down, Salazar." The man waved his son to the faded, threadbare sofa in the front room, and settled himself on the equally shabby armchair with the matching pattern.

The boy relaxed somewhat at the sound of his middle name, which only Mum or Dad ever used, but the glare did not soften.

"I'm not going to defend the Wizarding rules against underage magic. Your hex was well controlled, and your Muggle classmates will never know that they were victims of magic. You did not endanger the barrier between Muggles and the Wizarding world."

Salazar's mouth dropped open in an expression of surprise that, at the age of eleven he could still be shocked into displaying. Later, his control would become so good that no one would ever see any reaction he didn't deliberately allow them to see. This was not the lecture he was expecting.

Tobias smiled faintly at the unintended emotional display that he could still occasionally evoke from his son.

"I accept the necessity of the separation of Muggles and wizards, and I even accept the restriction on underage magic, in general," Tobias continued. "But I don't accept any Ministry law without question." He paused. "Salazar, why did you hex those boys?"

The boy hesitated. The answer was obvious - therefore, it was a trick question. He did not want to ask his father what he meant unless he couldn't figure it out for himself.

Tobias watched the gears turn in the boy's head, and the dark glare turn to cold emptiness as his son turned within himself.

"I wanted to get revenge," he started, slowly. "I wanted them to stop bothering me."

"All right," said his father. "And what did you expect the consequences to be, when you broke the Ministry law?"

"I know you and Mum think the law is stupid," he answered quickly. "You'd stick up for me."

"And why would we do that?" the man responded.

Salazar's eyes widened, then turned cold again as he began to process this new information.

"What will the Ministry do to me, then?" he asked tonelessly.

"It was very unwise to break a Ministry law without knowing exactly what power the Ministry had over you, and without lining up support ahead of time," his father said coolly. "Your mother has the relevant sections of the code on your desk in your room. I expect you to read it and give us both a full report after dinner. But in short, the consequences can be quite severe - more severe than your mother and I are willing to allow. So we will indeed stand up for you, pay the fine, and impose a discipline that is acceptable to the Ministry."

Now Salazar's face burned with shame. The Snapes were not well off, and he knew the fine would be a hardship. But mostly, he was furious with himself for not anticipating the consequences of his act. He didn't even know how much the fine might be. Or what the "unallowably" severe consequences were.

"I'm sorry, Da," he mumbled softly, eyes downcast.

"We are confiscating your wand, and banning all use of magic in the house for one month," Tobias said.

"Yes, sir", the boy sighed, turning his empty eyes respectfully back to his father.

The two sat in heavy silence for several moments, and the boy dropped his head again.

"Salazar." Tobias went over to sit next to his son on the sofa, and put his hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at his father, eyes still empty to cover the shame he felt.

"This is about more than knowing the consequences of your actions," the man continued. "There may come a day when you will accept far worse consequences than this for something even more important. When you will not be able to live with yourself if you do not accept them. And if I'm still alive when that day comes, it will be the proudest day of my life."

His son's eyes bored into his with an intense curiosity that would have unnerved Tobias if he hadn't had long familiarity with it.

"You must know what that highest value is, Salazar. You must know what is worth any consequence to defend."

"What is it, Da?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"You must decide that for yourself, " Tobias answered, "and it will probably change over time. When I was your age, it was entering the Wizarding world." His son smiled faintly, remembering the familiar story of his father's initial decision to become a part of the magical world. "Now, it is my family."

Then Tobias' voice became silky and dangerous, and he was gratified that he could still elicit fear from his son's eyes, however carefully the child controlled it.

"Don't ever let me see you cause harm to this family for anything less than what you value most. And even then, even though I'll be proud of you, I will fight you with everything I have. Don't ever doubt that."

"No, sir." The boy shuddered, hoping it never came to that, even though his father was just a Muggle.

Then the boy his classmates knew as Severus went up to his room to study Ministry law.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

The "familiar story of his father's initial decision to become a part of the magical world" is described in my one-shot, "A Decision."


	2. Patronage

**Patronage**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>It was the custom of Abraxas Malfoy, as head of the board of Governors of Hogwarts, and former Slytherin, to give a Slytherin party on the Saturday after the beginning of fall term. He invited all of the current Slytherin students, the Slytherin head of house, any parent who was a former Slytherin, and any teachers at Hogwarts who had been in Slytherin House. The stated purpose of the event was to celebrate Slytherin solidarity and welcome the new Slytherins into the fold, and that was, in fact, one of the purposes. The other purpose was to allow a public, but Slytherin-only forum for Abraxas to recognize and reward those who supported him, recognize and punish those who opposed him, and in general, make sure everyone knew their place.<p>

The sifting began with the RSVPs. No one turned down an invitation to the Slytherin Start of Term Ball. To do so was instant social death, which usually led to financial problems as well. The Slytherin pack was closely controlled by Abraxas, and through it, he influenced much of the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley as well.

And yet, the affair was formal, and required expensive dress robes, of the kind that most wizards and witches wore only on their wedding day. The poorest witches and wizards often ended up making a spectacle of themselves by showing up in robes that were unavoidably shabby or out-of-date or both. Invitees would go to sometimes desperate lengths, often putting themselves in debt, to buy or rent the best robes they could get their hands on.

* * *

><p>Severus Salazar Snape had just been sorted into Slytherin House. Eileen Snape read the note from the school owl that Dumbledore, the dear man, always sent immediately to the families that could not afford owls.<p>

"Tobias," she called to her husband from the kitchen. "He made it!"

The tall, thin, pale man came into the kitchen, hugged his wife, and spun her around. Then, breathless, he sat down at the kitchen table where Eileen also reseated herself.

The moment of quiet elation passed, and became a more somber silence. Both Eileen and Tobias knew this meant they would have to face The Party. They would need to add to the few galleons they had managed to save, by begging or borrowing from both sides of the family.

"It could be worse," Tobias remarked. "We only need to outfit you and Salazar." Only Tobias and Eileen called their son by his middle name.

Eileen smiled wryly at her husband. As if having a Muggle husband, even one who was more comfortable in the Wizarding world than some Muggle-born witches and wizards, could be an advantage to a Slytherin these days!

Back when she had married Tobias, it had not yet been a disgrace for a younger daughter of a working class family to marry a Muggle, as long as there was a son who married appropriately to carry on the family name. And Snape was a Muggle name that witches and wizards in the Manchester area were used to hearing. Ancient Marcia Fudge had been a Snape, and Snape Muggles had produced or married witches and wizards for hundreds of years. Times were different now. These days, blood mattered even outside of the Wizarding "aristocracy".

Eileen looked at the invitation. They were to arrive at 6 p.m. at a side entrance, and woe betide them if they were not on time. Those of her class had been locked out of The Party in the past for being late. The wizards and witches of higher status would begin to appear at the main entrance around 7 p.m., and would be formally announced. The lesser witches and wizards had to be there already to provide an appreciative audience for those grand entrances.

Eileen remembered the drill from her own appearances at The Party with her half-blood parents. The Princes were traditionally Slytherin, but despite their name, had never been particularly pure of blood, and never risen above the occasional middle class shopkeeper. And now, she would go through the ordeal with Severus. But it was worth it, to have their son in Slytherin.

* * *

><p>The Snapes could not afford to home school their son, so he had been sent to the local Muggle school for the basics. Eileen's family were accustomed to this, and had developed other means to provide the introduction to magical culture so important to a Slytherin child. Eileen's mother had taught Severus the waltz and other ballroom dances; her grandfather taught him Prince family history and Slytherin tradition. Ancient grandma Marcia Fudge, a Muggle-born Snape, taught him to speak "proper English", which he was to use outside his family instead of his harsh Manchester whine. Tobias taught him Snape family lore. And Eileen had begun to school him in magic when he started to have "incidents" at the age of five.<p>

Grandma Prince, Eileen, and Severus were standing outside of Madam Malkin's on Diagon Alley the day of The Party. Even though his mother made sure he visited Diagon Alley or some other wizarding area at least twice a year, he still found all the magical people and magical displays overwhelming.

He would have to get used it, he thought to himself, though he gave no outward sign of discomfort. For the next nine months, all the people he lived with would be wizards and witches.

Grandma Prince pushed open the door to the shop, and the three entered. They had arrived very close to opening time, so there was only one Slytherin boy waiting to be fitted ahead of them, as well as the Slytherin girl currently being attended by the couturier. They waited patiently for an hour, until it was their turn, then put their galleons on the counter. Madam Malkin looked approvingly at the sum, and then eyed the lank-limbed, lank-haired boy critically. Severus would wear a shabby, ill fitting secondhand robe to his classes at Hogwarts, and carry marked-in, secondhand books, but he left the shop with a dress robe that a Malfoy might deign to wear to a lesser Ministry function. Eileen made do by altering the dress robe she had worn to her own seventh year appearance at The Party.

* * *

><p>Tobias fed his ever hungry son while Eileen readied herself for The Party. "Remember, you take only one starter at a time, and only when a house-elf offers you one. You do not serve yourself." He was going over the plan Eileen had developed for The Party yet again, but Severus did not seem to mind.<p>

"But I may take one from any witch or wizard who offers it to me," continued Severus, adding with a smirk, "especially if one of them is a Malfoy." His father smirked back, sharing the joke. As if a Malfoy would ever serve a Snape.

"When you are seated, eat only what has been served to you. Do not accept more, even if offered by a house-elf," Tobias continued. "However, be sure to accept any additional food offered by another witch or wizard, even though you may only eat a bite or two." It was essential that his son not appear at all hungry - that was the reason for the full supper before leaving for The Party. However, it would help his status if he could get himself served by another witch or wizard. It would be quite a coup if it were a higher class person, but that was unlikely for a Snape.

"Under no circumstances am I to bring any food or drink to another guest, unless to a Malfoy," Severus went on. "What about the Blacks, or Professor Slughorn, or the other purebloods?" he asked. He knew, of course, all the pureblood lines in Wizarding Britain and Ireland.

"If you're asked to serve a Black, you must cause an accident with the tray the other person is holding, and blame it on a house-elf, " said his father. "The Blacks would be excellent patrons, but Walpurga Black is insane on the question of Muggles. There is absolutely no chance they would take on someone with a Muggle father. Serving one of them would only lower your status. As for other purebloods, use your judgement. We're trying to get a Malfoy to take you under his patronage, but it's a high goal. If you think it makes sense, you can aim for someone else suitable. You can always try for a Malfoy again next year, after you've made a bit of a name for yourself at Hogwarts."

Eileen appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. She had not been able to hide completely where she had mended one sleeve on the hopelessly out of date robe, or the slightly lighter area around the waist where the stain removing charm had removed a bit of the robe's color as well. Her pearl necklace and earrings were paste, and her upswept black hair, although elegant, was clearly not done by a hairdresser or a house-elf, since it had none of the fussiness that was the current style.

And yet, Tobias rose from the kitchen table and bowed gracefully to her. He took Eileen's short-fingered hand in his much paler, long-fingered hand, and raised it to his lips. For a moment, it seemed to Severus that his mother was the queen of England, and his father her favored manservant. He blinked his eyes, and saw once again the dowdy middle-aged working class witch, as he went up the stairs to put on his own dress robes. But the other image never faded completely from his memory.

* * *

><p>Eileen Side-Along Apparated Severus with her to the designated entrance at 5:55 p.m. She was not happy to recognize many of the witches and wizards who were already there, all at least as shabbily attired as she. She took little consolation in the splendid effect her son's appearance made in the gathering - the company meant that she and Severus were ranked at the bottom end of the scale.<p>

Severus looked around at the other wizards and witches. There was one other first year there, Walden Macnair. He compared himself favorably with the crowd, and was happy to see that even his mother did not come out too badly in the comparison. His face bore an expression of carefully composed indifference. He offered his arm to his mother, and she took it. He was tall for an eleven year old, taking after his father for height, and his mother was short, so the height difference was not very great. Severus fancied himself quite grownup and elegant, as he stepped up to the door with his mother on his arm.

They were greeted by a manservant dressed in expensive green and silver livery. Eileen inclined her head the barest fraction of an inch, trying for a look of disdain at being greeted by a mere servant, and achieving only a scowl. The servant kept his head high, giving no further notice to the crass woman. It was the first test.

Severus moved his head not at all, lifted his right upper lip in the barest hint of a sneer, and arched his right eyebrow the merest fraction of an inch. His icy black eyes stared straight into the manservant's grey ones. The man could not maintain eye contact, but bowed to Severus and Eileen, waving them in. Severus smirked for a split second in satisfaction, before re-establishing indifference on his face. They were the only guests arriving at that entrance that would receive a bow from the doorman that evening.

* * *

><p>Lucius watched the bottom rung witches and wizards arrive at the west servants' entrance through a wall sized charmed mirror. They were mostly expendable, but sometimes useful talent showed up in this group. Such tended to be gratifyingly grateful, and conveniently willing to settle for less payback than the next group up.<p>

"Ah, there's Snape," he thought, meaning the first year boy and not the woman. He watched approvingly as the boy stared down the intimidating servant they had purposely stationed there. He'd never seen Huligan cowed at this door before. "Good, Snape," Lucius thought. "Very good." The plain witch in the atrocious robe on Snape's arm did not register at all.

* * *

><p>Eileen felt herself reverting to the sullen, scowling girl she had been during her days at Hogwarts. She recognized herself slighted at every turn, and felt like a coarse servant girl who had wandered into her mistress's party by accident. Painful memories of other Parties returned, where she had fetched and carried like a house-elf, and only been mocked for her trouble. Then she saw Lucius Malfoy approach her son, looking through her as if she were invisible. She silently slipped her hand from her boy's arm, and stepped aside.<p>

"Hello, old boy," Lucius said jovially, clapping Severus on the shoulder. "What's going on here? Why aren't you eating?" The seventeen-year-old with the silky white blond hair raised his hand lazily, and a house-elf appeared. "Pumpkin juice and caviar canapes for Mr. Snape," he drawled, neither looking at the elf, nor asking Severus what he wanted. He knew that Severus would never have tasted caviar, and he knew it could provoke quite a reaction from someone who didn't know what to expect.

Severus was shocked at the sudden attention. He had hoped to worm his way over to Lucius or one of his cousins as the evening progressed. He had certainly not expected to be greeted by Lucius himself, and that before they were even seated to dinner. But neither his face nor his manner betrayed his surprise.

"I'm afraid I was so busy admiring the portraits that I forgot to eat," he said, reciting one of the many phrases he had practiced in preparation for this evening.

Lucius smiled, noticing the slightly stilted delivery. "Why Severus, I thought you from the Manchester area. You certainly don't sound it."

Severus had no idea what to say to that, and arched an eyebrow, as he often did when he was stymied. Lucius, however, remembered Snape's handling of the doorman, and thought Snape was indicating that an answer was beneath him. Lucius stood with a drink in his hand and a smile on his lips, trying to decide whether he should consider this a slight, or be pleased with Snape's composure.

The house-elf arrived with the food and drink, and Lucius came to a decision. He would see how Snape handled the caviar.

"Here you go." Lucius handed Severus a plate with canapes. "You simply must tell me what you think of these."

Severus took the plate, feeling that things were going quite well indeed. The black spread reminded him of chocolate. He had no idea what caviar was; he knew only that it was something very expensive. He bit into the canape, and instead of sweetness, encountered a salty fish taste. But once more, his face did not betray his surprise. He finished the canape in two more bites.

Smiling slightly, Severus thanked Lucius. "I defer to your superior judgement," he said, inclining his head in a shallow bow.

"Of course you do," Lucius smiled patronizingly. "You don't mind if I tend to our other guests, do you, old man? Do stop by for a chat after dinner, will you?"

"As you wish," and once again Severus inclined his head. He reached for the pumpkin juice the elf was holding for him, and sipped it thoughtfully. Yes, this was going quite well, he thought.

Eileen avoided her son for the rest of the evening. Severus had a patron, and it was Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Position

**Position**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, Severus considered his new place in the Slytherin hierarchy. When he had first arrived, he had been at the very bottom. Even Walden Macnair, a low class, first-year half-blood like himself, had outranked him because the last actual Muggle in his family dated from the last century. Now Walden was on the bottom.<p>

By rights, he should take Walden's area in the boy's dormitory, but Severus didn't want it. His own area was cut off somewhat from the rest of the dorm by a large stone pillar that stood about a foot out from the wall beside the head of the bed, and continued along almost to the foot of the bed. Because of the pillar, he had less space than the other boys in the dorm, but it was worth it for the additional privacy. Still, he would have to do something to assert his increased status over Macnair.

Next came Sherman Yaxley. He wore shabby robes and carried marked-in books like Severus, but the Yaxleys were almost pure-blood, and his father was a Ministry man. They were perpetually short on cash because they had gone into debt to pay for home school for Sherman, and Mrs. Yaxley refused to do anything to bring in additional income.

Tobias Snape, on the other hand, was a foreman at the cotton mill, and was proud that despite the downturn in the economy, he had kept his job. Eileen, like all the other mothers Severus knew from Spinner's End, contributed to the family pot. She had been able to stay home with Severus when he was very young by selling potions she brewed at home to an apothecary on Diagon Alley. When he started going to Muggle school, she had worked part-time for them. Now that he was away at Hogwarts, she would start full-time.

Severus figured that with Lucius as his patron, he was now at the same rank as Sherman. He figured that by the end of fall term, he'd outrank him. He would treat Yaxley as an equal for now.

Ludo Bagman was next. He was a crass half-blood, but the Bagmans were rich, and Ludo was rumored to be an excellent Quidditch Beater. He was certainly big enough - although he was just a first year, he was already as big as some of the seventh year boys. Severus figured that if he really did turn out to be a Quidditch star, Ludo would probably always be just above him. If it was all just bombast and bragging, though, that could change. He would keep an eye on Bagman.

Finally, at the top of the first year Slytherin hierarchy was Evan Rosier. He was from a rich, old, pureblood family, though not quite as rich or quite as old as the Malfoys. The Rosiers were patron material. Evan he would cultivate.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning was the first Potions class after The Party, and Severus arrived early. He leaned his back against the doorframe of the open dungeon classroom, partially blocking the entrance. One eye was on his Potions book and the other was on the stairs leading down to the dungeons. He hadn't waited long before Macnair showed up. Severus adjusted his position so that one shoulder leaned on one side of the doorframe, his back to the classroom, effectively blocking the doorway.<p>

"Have a nice time last Saturday, did you?" he greeted Macnair, not bothering to hide his Manchester accent.

Macnair scowled and grunted. "Did you have a point, Snape?" he growled, "or did you just want to see how easy I could break your skinny legs for you?"

Severus smirked, and looked down his substantial nose at Macnair. "Just wanted to let you know that Rosier is my Potions partner now." And he threw a Silencing Charm at him.

As the other boy raged silently, Severus bored into him with his cold black eyes, and spoke softly, using his most dangerous voice. "It's a good thing I know you weren't actually threatening me, Macnair." He added a Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Walden collapsed to the floor, his back to the wall. "You wouldn't want me mad at you." Macnair's legs now stiffened from the Leg-Locker Curse.

Severus heard other steps coming down the stairs, and lazily pointed his wand at Macnair one last time. "Finite Incantatem," he said, and resumed his former position, with his back against the doorframe.

Macnair got up and dusted off his robes. "Why don't you go take your seat?" Severus suggested conversationally. Macnair glared at the tall thin boy, but did as he was told.

Evan Rosier was somewhat surprised but not unhappy to see that Snape had replaced Macnair at his cauldron. The shorter boy had seemed almost too obsequious, and Snape was already shaping up to be the best Potions student in the class.

* * *

><p>By Thursday, news of Snape's treatment of Macnair had made its way to Lucius. The Silencing Charm, Jelly-Legs Jinx and Leg-Locker Curse weren't exactly advanced magic - but he'd never heard of a first year showing such easy mastery of them in his second week at Hogwarts. And Sluggy was already considering asking the greasy factory kid to the next Slug club meeting, based on his performance in Potions class alone. How much could this nobody from nowhere actually do?<p>

Lucius had decided to enjoy the uncommonly sunny September afternoon by the lake, since he had no classes after two that day. Rodolphus Lestrange, a fellow seventh year, was with him.

"Roddy," he drawled, gazing with unfocused eyes over the lake, "do you think you could take Snape in a duel?"

"Bad idea, Lucius," his advisor answered bluntly. "You know I could, and it would prove nothing, except possibly to embarrass Snape. You know how status-conscious his kind are. I thought you'd taken him on?"

"Yes, yes," said Lucius impatiently, "and he's turning out to be even more ... interesting than I thought. I want to find out the extent of his capabilities. What do you suggest?"

Both young wizards sat in silence for several moments. When Rodolphus spoke again, it seemed to be on a totally different subject.

"Sirius is quite an embarrassment. Bellatrix was complaining about him the other day at dinner."

"He certainly is," agreed Lucius. "A Gryffindor, of all things. And taken up with Potter, has he? The blood-traitor Potters?"

"That's the word, yes. I don't think the Blacks would mind terribly if Sirius met a bit of embarrassment himself. Nothing too serious and nothing permanent, of course, but ... memorable."

"Hmmm," agreed Lucius. "Narcissa might enjoy that too. I think we could arrange something."

The two sat and looked out over the lake. Lucius was thinking how much nicer this would be if Narcissa were sitting beside him. Rodolphus was figuring out the best time to have a private meeting with Snape.


	4. Duel

**Duel**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus caught up with Snape in the library on Friday after classes. He tried to catch his eye, but Snape was too engrossed in his book. Finally, the older boy came over and tapped him on the shoulder. Severus looked up, recognized Malfoy's lieutenant, and immediately rose.<p>

Lestrange led him to an empty classroom in the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin common room, closed the door, and cast an Imperturbable Charm. Then the older Slytherin sat on top of a desk. Severus remained standing.

"What you did to Macnair was pretty impressive," he said, "for a first year."

"I merely wished to make a point," Severus answered mildly. "He is, after all, a fellow Slytherin."

Rodolphus chuckled softly. "I thought you might say something like that. How do you think you would do against a Gryffindor?"

"I am the match of any Gryffindor up to at least the third year," the younger boy replied disdainfully.

"Really?" responded Lestrange in mock surprise. "I thought you'd be able to take on anybody up to seventh year."

Severus turned his black eyes on Lestrange for a moment, turning away just a second before he knew the older boy would have to.

"I do not indulge in vain bravado like some reckless Gryffindor," he sneered.

Lestrange considered him thoughtfully. Those eyes were unnerving.

"Could you take Sirius Black?" he asked, getting to the point.

"The Gryffindor Black?" Severus allowed his face to show surprise. Sirius would not even be a challenge. "What are the conditions?"

"Black must be formally challenged to a duel, in retaliation for a slight that I shall arrange. The duel will be public, and legal, because the teachers will think it is just a demonstration match. I shall arrange that as well. You will play with him for a bit, just to demonstrate how easily you can parry all his attacks. Then you will finish him off with one or two of the most advanced curses or hexes you know that cause no lasting harm. Something embarrassing would be best, but it can't be anything that requires a trip to the Infirmary."

"When?"

"As soon as I can arrange it. Within the next few weeks certainly. You should be prepared as early as next Wednesday."

"Will he accept the challenge from a half-blood with a Muggle father?"

Severus knew that most purebloods, especially the Blacks, would consider such a challenge beneath them.

"Ah," smiled Rodolphus maliciously. "But he's associating with a known blood traitor now. Potter won't like it if he refuses a duel on the grounds of your blood, Snape. And as far as the teachers are concerned, it will just be a demonstration match between two first years."

Severus remained silent. He wasn't sure how a formal challenge was made, and he was trying to decide whether he could find out without asking Lestrange. Rodolphus took his silence for hesitation. "Lucius will be very pleased if you can do this."

"Then of course, I will," answered Severus, inclining his head.

Rodolphus removed the Imperturbable Charm, and got up from the desk. "You will be contacted at the appropriate time," he said, as he opened the door, and left.

Severus had remained standing for the entire exchange.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black and James Potter were comparing their brooms in the Gryffindor first year boys' dormitory. As first years, of course, they weren't allowed their own brooms, but Potter had snuck his in under an Invisibility Cloak, and if a Black wanted to bring a broom to Hogwarts, he just did.<p>

Sirius had been duly impressed when James had brought his Nimbus 1500 out from under the Invisibility Cloak - not because of the broom, but because of the Cloak. "Mum won't let me have one, because she says 'A Black does not need to hide what he is doing.'"

James frowned, and Sirius suddenly realized that quoting a Black family maxim, and implying that there was something wrong with Potter sneaking his broom in under an Invisibility Cloak, was probably not the best way to endear him to the other boy. He grinned apologetically. "Lucky you're not a Black, then, aren't you?"

James smiled and shook his head as if to say, "What will he come up with next?" Having a Black in Gryffindor was certainly going to be interesting.

"Want to see mine? I got the Racing Nimbus," Sirius went on, when he saw that his grin and joke had fortunately had the same effect on the Gryffindor that they usually had on everyone else.

Short, chubby Peter Pettigrew skittered over to the other two boys. The Pettigrews were solidly middle-class, and he'd never even seen an Invisibility Cloak before. And Peter's own broom was a Comet, safely at home of course. It would have taken him a year to save enough pocket money to get any kind of Nimbus. "Does Filch know you have that?" he squeaked. "Aren't you afraid he'll take it away?"

Sirius looked in surprise at Peter. It had never occurred to him that that might happen.

James laughed out loud at the look on the other boy's face. "He might, you know. You're in Gryffindor now, not Slytherin."

Sirius was not used to being laughed at. Being a Slytherin, especially for a Black, was very serious business. But then again, wasn't that one of the reasons he wasn't a Slytherin? He joined in the laughter.

Remus Lupin was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, reading his first year Spell book. Occasionally he took a surreptitious glance over his book at the three by the window. He was not sure whether he was more jealous of the brooms or of the camaraderie of the other three boys.

* * *

><p>Rumors soon started circulating about the illegal broom in the Gryffindor first year dorm - the Racing Nimbus, not the other. None of the Gryffindors had leaked the secret; Sirius' younger brother, Regulus had told someone who told someone, and eventually it came to the attention of Rodolphus Lestrange. It was a Wednesday evening after dinner, one of the times Lucius set for handling "business", so he had dismissed the other seventh year Slytherin boys from the dormitory.<p>

"Go ahead, Roddy," Lucius said after settling himself in the regal armchair he had set against the one wall of the dorm that was free of beds. "I know you have something for me."

"Sirius has brought his broom to school," Rodolphus began.

"So?" responded the other wizard. "Evan has brought his as well. So did I when I was a first year."

"Sirius is in Gryffindor," Roddy went on. "I'm not sure that our usual arrangement with Filch applies to Gryffindors. What do you think?"

"I see," said Lucius, nodding thoughtfully. "No doubt you are about to tell me how we can take advantage of this situation."

"We need a reason for Snape to challenge Black. Doesn't it seem rather unfair that Black has a broom at school but Snape has to leave his at home?"

Lucius looked amused. "I rather doubt Snape even has a broom. You'll have to see to that, too, won't you?"

"A Tinderblast should be sufficient," Roddy answered. "We don't want to be too obvious. Will we be allowing him to keep it afterwards?"

"If he performs as expected, I see no reason why not," the Slytherin aristocrat answered magnanimously. "Is there anything else I need to deal with today, Roddy?"

Half an hour later, the other Slytherins were allowed back into their own dorm room.

* * *

><p>Severus was pacing back and forth on the North balcony of the Astronomy tower. There were no telescopes on this side, so there would be no one studying, and there were no niches, so there would be no one snogging either. He didn't particularly like the high, open space, preferring the comfort of solid walls on all sides, but it was the best he could come up with. He needed some time alone to think.<p>

Grandfather Prince had answered the school owl he had sent asking for the details on how to formally challenge someone to a Wizarding duel. He knew the whole family would be worried by now, because of course he couldn't put in writing that he was doing it for Lucius. He had no way of letting them know what was really going on until he saw them in person, over the Christmas holidays. Mum and Dad would just have to trust that he knew what he was doing, and reassure the others.

Earlier that day, Lestrange had told him the plan in the same classroom as before. He was to challenge Black over a broom, of all things! Severus had made no secret at flying classes that he didn't give a fig for brooms or those who rode them. Besides the unnecessary expense of the broom itself, there was no place he could actually ride one anywhere around Spinner's End. He would have had to take the Muggle bus to the edge of town, holding what would look to a Muggle like a very misshapen broom. Not only were Muggle brooms much straighter, but Muggles rarely carried them about on buses, especially not Muggle men. He'd never had much interest in brooms or Quidditch anyway, and the complications of broom flying had made it certain that he would never acquire such an interest.

All right, then, he was doing so miserably at flying class that he and his family had decided he should have a broom for additional practice. The part about doing miserably at flying class was true enough. So all he had to do was engage Black in a conversation about brooms with non-Gryffindors in the audience, and get him to talk about the broom he had smuggled into Hogwarts. Then Severus would tell Black about the Tinderblast that he had smuggled in and Black would make fun of the broom.

"Who wouldn't?" Severus thought to himself with a snort.

Then he, Snape, would take offense, and challenge Black to a duel. Lestrange was going to convince the teachers that Black and Snape would be content with a "demonstration" duel instead of a real one, but every Slytherin would know better. A formal challenge, formally accepted, was a real duel, no matter what anybody wanted to call it. Severus wondered briefly how Lestrange was going to get this past Professor Slughorn, but then, that wasn't his problem.

It all sounded simple enough, but it made Severus extremely nervous. He was not accustomed to starting up conversations with anyone, let alone conversations about brooms. And in all his eleven and a half years, every relative on both sides of the family, Muggle as well as wizard, had impressed upon him the appropriate behavior around the Wizarding upper class, especially around such august names as Malfoy and Black. It would never have occurred to him to speak to one without being spoken to first, let alone show offense!

The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got, and the faster he paced. Snapes did not challenge anybody to duels, let alone purebloods. They might attend at a duel - unlikely, but not unheard of - but they did not issue challenges themselves. If only he could spend some time with Da to talk about this, and come up with the right things to say!

He suddenly noticed how fast he was pacing, and how tense he was. He stopped, and took several slow breaths. Well, his father wasn't here, and he would just have to deal with it by himself. The black eyes turned cold and empty as the gears started turning inside his head, and he began to construct a script.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked over at the beanpole with the hooked nose and the greasy black hair at the other end of the duelling area. This was ridiculous! He was fighting a formal duel against a practically Mudblood factory kid over a taunt about a Tinderblast! No, strike that, he had to stop thinking in terms of pedigree, as if he were comparing a mutt with a show dog. James didn't like it, and besides, it was demeaning to both sides of the comparison. But still, who wouldn't have called a Tinderblast an old witch's broom? It was! Snape probably called it that himself!<p>

"I have got to stop blurting out the first thing that comes to my mind," the impulsive Gryffindor muttered to himself, not for the first time. This was going to be humiliating. He'd heard about this first year Slytherin who knew more curses than some seventh years.

At least he realized that it wouldn't make any difference to James or Peter. Peter knew nothing about duels, formal or otherwise, and James thought it was a great joke and capital fun to have two first years duelling. He vaguely remembered the quiet Lupin kid frowning because he thought he remembered Snape didn't like flying, and besides, how could he afford a broom anyway? Something in the back of his mind whispered to him that this could be a setup, but Sirius had never liked listening to those whispers. He was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. He smiled at the thought, and steadied himself for the duel.

Severus eyed his pureblood opponent in the posh robe. He himself was wearing the only well-fitting robe he had, the one he had worn to The Party, and it managed to look both too formal and less well-made than Black's.

"Someday," he thought to himself, "all my robes will be quality and they will all fit."

The hard part was over, and it hadn't been hard at all, he thought with disdain. The Gryffindor had absolutely no control over what came out of his mouth. All the Slytherin had needed to say was "Tinderblast" and the idiot had answered "sissy broom", as if it were an automatic response. To think he had wasted so much time and energy worrying!

Professor Flitwick had shown Black and Snape to their respective places, and was going over the rules. Potter stood as second to Black, "simply to show how it would be done if this were a 'real' duel", and Macnair stood as second for Snape. Severus had wanted Yaxley, but had had to settle for the only Slytherin he clearly outranked. Two golden purebloods against two half-blood thugs. Well, it couldn't be helped. Yet.

Now the bow. Severus couldn't restrain himself from making his graceful bow lower than it ought to have been. In a formal duel, both participants were considered equal in rank. Black was lowering himself in the eyes of every Slytherin simply by agreeing to this duel. Sirius tossed off a shallow jerky bow that managed to be charming despite its gracelessness. Severus curled his upper lip. Sirius Black may be a Gryffindor, but he was still a Black, and he cared more about this than he was letting on.

They held their wands at the ready. One, two, three ...

"Rictusempra!" Sirius called out, throwing the Tickling Charm at Snape like a swordsman from a Gryffindor hall portrait.

"Protego!" pronounced Severus, quickly but methodically using his wand to describe the shield that deflected Black's charm before he had gotten the last syllable out of his mouth. Lucius nodded at Snape, pleased. There were still some adult witches and wizards who had trouble with that one.

"Tarantallegra!" Sirius threw the Dancing Charm without bothering to do anything about Snape's Shield Charm, which of course was still protecting him. Malfoy, Lestrange, and some of the other Slytherins snickered. Potter blushed, and tried to hiss something at Black. Snape stood inside the shield and raised an eyebrow.

"Serpensortia," conjured the Slytherin, and flung a snake in Black's direction, although much closer to himself than the Gryffindor. He still had a few more spells to go, and he didn't want Flitwick getting nervous and ending the duel too soon.

Malfoy smiled broadly. "Well done," he whispered to Lestrange. "A conjuring spell, and a serpent at that!"

Black looked at the snake as if he wondered where it had come from.

"Expelliarmus," he called, thinking of the Disarming Spell, but throwing it at the snake instead of Snape.

"I don't think the serpent has a wand," Severus remarked dryly when nothing happened. More snickers, not just from the Slytherins this time. Even Flitwick had to struggle to keep from smiling.

Finally, it ocurred to Sirius to try to stop Snape instead of attack him. But while he was trying to get out all seven syllables of Petrificus Totalus, Severus threw first his own invention, Langlock, so that Black couldn't speak clearly, and then finished up with a spell that tied him up in ropes. Severus had saved Incarcerous for last, because he knew that would end the duel.

Lucius declared the duel a smashing success, and thereafter Snape was no longer asked to fetch people or things, but was reserved for "correction" duty with the younger students.

Sirius was red with humiliation for about five minutes, until James started going over the duel. He almost seemed to think his Gryffindor Black friend had staged all of his idiotic responses for the other boy's entertainment. "Did you see the deadly earnest look on Snape's face? You would have thought this was over something important," grinned James. "And did you see those robes? I couldn't tell whether he was dressed for a duel or a funeral."

"A funeral, of course," parried Sirius, all embarassment forgotten. "Mine!"

Severus scowled as the Gryffindors walked off laughing. He had won, and Malfoy was pleased, but the Gryffindors didn't seem to realize it.

He sent the Tinderblast home for Mum and Dad to sell.


	5. Classes

**Classes**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Professor Flitwick was pretty sure Langlock was a new incantation, so he talked to the boy soon after the duel to find out where he had learned it. He was impressed, but not particularly surprised to find that the somber Slytherin had invented it himself. Flitwick's best students usually started composing or modifying spells by their third year, but he had never seen a first year already capable of creating an original spell. He began to give Severus different assignments than the others in Charms class, and took to assigning him to help students who were having trouble learning the spells.<p>

The first year Slytherins had Charms class with Gryffindor. After the duel, it had become the most unsettling class Severus had. He was very pleased with the extra attention and recognition he was getting from Professor Flitwick. He had not known that most wizards did not invent new spells, and that those who did usually didn't begin as young as he had. However, Flitwick also expected him to help other students, despite the fact that he was now one of Malfoy's enforcers, and the professor seemed to have no sense for status or house differences.

Fortunately, both Potter and the Gryffindor Black were sufficiently skilled at Charms. But he was frequently called on to help Pettigrew, as well as his Slytherin classmates Macnair and Bagman. Left to himself, he would have stayed next to Rosier, who was competent if not exceptional at Charms, looked for opportunities to help Yaxley and Bagman, and completely ignored everyone else, especially the Gryffindors.

Macnair was a problem initially. He had delighted in calling Snape over to help him with spells in class. Severus was damned if he'd be seen waiting on Macnair in Charms class, and had convinced Professor Flitwick that it would more effective if he tutored the other Slytherin outside of class. It was astonishing how focused the other half-blood became during his weekly one-on-one tutoring session with the Slytherin enforcer. Unfortunately for Macnair, he really needed the extra tutoring, and Severus really did manage to improve his Charms work.

Ludo was no problem at all. Severus regretted spending more time on Bagman than Rosier, but it couldn't be helped, and at least it was not beneath him.

Pettigrew was a special case. The Gryffindor was quite aware of the Slytherin's new role, and had found the factory boy's rough manners rather alarming even before that. Now he was simply terrified of Snape. On the one hand, Severus wanted to please Professor Flitwick, and was inclined to be at least respectfully deferential to the middle-class half-blood boy with no Muggle parents. But Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, and there was absolutely no chance of payback.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius and Peter were talking about the latest Quidditch match as they made their way to Charms. Or at least James and Sirius were talking. Sirius was in constant motion, now walking backwards in front of James, now to one side, now to the other. Peter was walking next to James, listening to the both of them and occassionally throwing in an appreciative "uh-huh" or "that's for sure" or "you don't say?"<p>

Remus was a curious distance behind them, not exactly close enough to seem part of the group, but close enough to listen to their chatter. He was trying to get up the nerve to take an extra step and actually say something. Sirius was oblivious to the quiet boy. James had lately begun to notice him, and had been wondering if he ought to make the first step to include their overly studious dorm-mate, or whether it would be better to let the other boy work up his courage on his own. Peter had been quite aware of Lupin's interest from the very beginning, and just wanted him to go away. He had nothing against the other boy per se, but felt he had scored a major coup by getting in with the two popular boys, and was not inclined to share, especially with a boy who was better looking and cleverer.

Peter instinctively slowed down as they approached the classroom door. He would be there, and Peter was still having trouble with his Levitation Charms. He could get things to rise, but he had no control over which direction they went from there. Flitwick would ask him to help.

Severus was already in the classroom and could hear the Gryffindor boys coming a mile away. He scowled. Bagman was squared away, and he could deal with Macnair later, but he just knew that Pettigrew kid would still be having trouble with his Levitation Charms. The boy was so terrified of him that he couldn't concentrate on where he wanted the things to go once they had risen. What on earth was he supposed to do? Pat the boy on the shoulder and say "there, there" as if he were the Gryffindor's mum?

As predicted, once everyone was settled and the class had begun, Pettigrew began having trouble, and Flitwick sent Snape over to help. But as Severus was making his way over to Pettigrew's table, Lupin surprised everyone by speaking up. "Sir, I think I might be able to help Peter."

Severus stopped still, and arched an eyebrow. This was a promising development, but he wasn't sure how it would affect his "best Charms student" status.

Remus saw the eyebrow, and immediately knew just what the Slytherin's concern was. "I don't see why we have to keep bothering Snape with this. I know I'm nowhere near as good as he is, but after all, Peter's in my house, and I'm doing okay."

The Slytherin turned black eyes on the Gryffindor, but they were approving, not glaring, and Lupin swore he could see the barest shadow of a smile for a fraction of a second, before it changed to the more characteristic smirk. "I would be agreeable to the substitution, Professor," Severus said coolly, and turned to Flitwick, inclining his head slightly.

"Very well, carry on, carry on," the wizard clucked.

Severus returned to his seat, with an uncomfortable feeling that he was now somewhat in the quiet Gryffindor's debt, but mainly with an intense sense of relief. Peter's Charms skills improved dramatically, and he was so glad to be free of Snape that he invited Lupin to join their next study session in the dorm. Remus became an inseparable addition to the little group, and the Gryffindor quartet was complete.


	6. Holidays

**Holidays**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Severus Salazar Snape went home to one of the best Christmas holidays he had ever spent. His twelfth birthday on January ninth seemed just a continuation of the celebration that had begun when he arrived at Kings Cross Station, and had only intensified slightly for Christmas itself. He was the first Snape or Prince anyone could remember who had a Malfoy patron. He had challenged and beat the Gryffindor Black in a formal duel. He was getting advanced lessons in Charms, and he was a member of the "Slug Club."<p>

Also, with Eileen's extra income now that she was working full-time at the apothecary, the Snapes were doing better than they ever had. Tobias, especially, was proud that they were able to pay their son's tuition and expenses without arranging terms or accepting charity.

Eileen met Severus at platform nine and three-quarters. There was a bit of a commotion several cars down, but not where her son was. Lucius Malfoy was met by a family servant, who had to wait while he made a production of personally saying goodbye to all his favorites, which included Snape.

Severus stood tall as he strode proudly over to his mother, black eyes glinting, and a smug expression on his face. She controlled her nearly overwhelming urge to hug her son, and simply took his proffered arm, as she had at The Party.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus, standing next to Lucius, who was now finally ready to go, leaned over to the other Slytherin and indicated Snape with his eyes. "You've got that one firmly in your pocket," he murmured.<p>

"Yes," drawled Lucius. "His kind are so easy. And he's by far the most talented I've gotten in a long time."

They walked off together. Rodolphus would be spending the holidays with the Malfoys, and the Cygnus Blacks.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black went home to the worst Christmas holidays he had ever spent. Both parents had owled him with tirades over getting put in Gryffindor and the humiliation of his duel with Snape, but it was easy to forget at Hogwarts with his new friends. Once at home, it was impossible.<p>

He had hoped to postpone the explosion until he actually got home, expecting his parents to send a servant or a house-elf to meet him at the station. But his mother had come in person, and she was not happy.

"Sirius Nigellus Arcturus Black!" she screamed as soon as she saw him stepping from the train onto the platform. "You are a disgrace to the name of Black!"

James, still on the car behind him, whispered in his ear, "Not very original, is she? Sounds just like one of your Howlers."

Sirius elbowed him, trying and not quite succeeding in suppressing the snicker that was struggling to get out.

"Young man, don't you smirk at me!"

"No, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

Sirius finally made it all the way onto the platform, giving James a chance to disembark.

"Madam Black," said James, with his most formal and gallant bow. "I am so delighted to see you again."

Walpurga Black sniffed, but could not completely hide her pleasure at the greeting. "Good day, Mr. Potter," she answered with equal formality.

During this lull in the hostilities, Remus and Peter managed to make their way to the platform as well. They were both somewhat in awe of Madam Black, having been treated not only to her Howlers, like everyone else at Hogwarts, but also to the many other tirades she had sent her son. Sirius had enjoyed giving dramatic readings of his letters from home to his three friends. James had thought them unreservedly hilarious, and while Peter and Remus had thought Sirius' delivery was funny, they had also found his mother rather scary.

"And you must be Sirius' ... friends." She managed to make "friends" sound like a dirty word.

Peter was taken aback. He knew he didn't tend to be particularly popular with other boys, but he had always gotten along fine with parents, who saw him as a polite boy and a "good influence." Although he knew Mrs. Black's views on Wizarding ancestry, he also had the middle class tendency to think that everyone was really the same class (middle), and that it was somehow gauche to notice anything that set oneself or someone else off from the middle class.

Remus' first reaction was, "She knows." The young werewolf, middle class like Peter, had similar views, and couldn't think of any other reason for an adult to disapprove of him. Instead of feeling ill used, however, he turned pale with dread at being found out. He'd only made it through the first term of the first year, and it was already over.

"Let me introduce you, Mum," Sirius said, acting as if she hadn't just insulted his friends. "This is Peter Pettigrew."

Peter had watched how James had greeted Mrs. Black. He would show the idle rich bigot. He copied James' bow exactly. "Madam Black, what a pleasure to finally meet you. Your son has failed to do you justice."

She looked mollified, and managed to get out "Mr. Pettigrew," with much condescension, while James had turned aside to have a coughing fit to keep from laughing out loud. Her face hardened when she saw Sirius once again trying to suppress a snicker.

Before she could start going through all his names again, Sirius turned to Remus. "And this is Remus Lupin," he said, using the French pronunciation for Lupin.

Remus, whose mind had been blank of every thought but "It's all over," realized that Sirius was giving him a hint. Which meant that, possibly, he hadn't been found out. Remus had French relatives that they still saw from time to time.

He bowed politely as he had been taught for formal occasions, but without the dramatic gallantry of James or Peter.

"Enchante, Madame Black. Je suis a votre service."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin. Avez vous connu mon fils depuis longtemps?"

"Non, Madame. Je lui a rencontrait le premier fois a Hogwarts."

Walpurga Black was completely charmed by the modest boy with the perfect French accent.

"See you in January," Sirius said to his friends, and as they turned away it seemed for a moment that they would get away from the station with no further unpleasantness.

Then Madam Black's glance happened to land on Lucius Malfoy taking leave of his followers. Avery, Crabbe, Wilkes, and then ... that boy. That low-blood, low-class son of a Muggle and a half-blood who had ...

She began to scream at her son again.

* * *

><p>Once on the Muggle side of the platform, Severus saw his father. Tobias gave his son the hug that Eileen had not dared to, and pounded him on the back several times before letting him go.<p>

"We're going to Diagon Alley, Salazar. You have some shopping to do." He dropped a pile of Galleons into his son's hand. "That's from the Tinderblast," he explained.

Severus loved going to Diagon Alley with his father. The man's pleasure in everything Wizarding was contagious. And he had money to spend as well! The first thing he did was get two new school robes from Madam Malkin's that fit.

* * *

><p>Lucius used Snape for "correction work" occasionally that year, and the boy always performed admirably. However, the pureblood believed in economy of effort, and thought it much more efficient to use the threat of his follower than to require action too frequently.<p>

Sirius was not the target of any further threats or "correction." Lucius considered his point made, and Walpurga Black was doing quite well enough on her own to make sure her eldest son knew the error of his ways.

* * *

><p>When the summer holidays came, they were just as bad for Sirius as Christmas had been, but longer. He spent as much time as possible with the Potters, and even managed to break free to visit Peter and Remus once or twice. But by the time he returned for his second year at Hogwarts, he was thoroughly sick of the name of Snape.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus was relieved to have gotten through his first year at Hogwarts with his secret intact. Although he missed his friends, Sirius gave him quite a scare by showing up at his house unannounced the morning after a full moon in July. Remus had transformed back to himself and was lying in a pile of blankets in the garage. His dad usually came in with hot chocolate and something to eat, and sat and chatted while Remus put on a dressing gown and ate. Then they usually went to his room and he got a massage before he went to sleep for a few hours.<p>

This time, it was his mum instead of his dad. He was immediately worried. They always told him before he transformed if there was any change of plans. Since he couldn't remember what happened when he was in his wolf form, he always came to himself with a fear that he had bitten or killed someone, and it was kept somewhat in check by having everything as he expected it afterwards. His dad should be here. He wasn't. Had Dad showed up just a little too soon? Had Remus ... ?

Mrs. Lupin knew her son's worries, and immediately reassured him. "Dad's fine." Then she continued, "Sirius Black is here, and your father is keeping him occupied in the sitting room while I 'go up to your room to wake you up'. We told him you'd stayed up late reading, so have a book in mind when you see him."

Remus pulled on his dressing gown under the blankets, and sat up, bleary-eyed and aching. Although normally he would have been thrilled to see Sirius, right now he just wanted his hot chocolate, massage, and at least four hours sleep.

"Okay," he said, pulling himself to his feet, and starting to stumble in the direction of the door to the house.

"Just a minute, dear," his mother said, putting an arm around him. "You can't go that way. You might be seen from the sitting room." Remus looked at her blankly. "I'll Side-Along Apparate you to your room."

Remus understood that. "No!" he said. Apparition was uncomfortable at the best of times, but just now, with every muscle aching ...

His mother paused.

"Sirius Black is here to see me?" Remus was starting to think a bit more clearly.

His mum nodded.

"OK, go ahead," he said softly. He had tears in his eyes as he steeled himself for Apparition.

Afterwards, Sirius told Remus he had looked like death warmed over when he met him that day.

* * *

><p>Severus spent his summer holidays brewing potions at home for the apothecary where his mother worked. He saved all his money, and when it was time for the next Slytherin Start of Term Ball, his mother also had robes that a Malfoy would deign to wear to a lesser Ministry function. His own dress robes he just had Madam Malkin alter to fit, at the same time she was altering his school robes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

The Cygnus Blacks are Cygnus Black, Druella Rosier Black, and their daughters, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Their other daughter, Andromeda, will be disowned by at least Sirius' family when she marries Muggle-born wizard, Ted Tonks, but we don't know exactly when that was.

The French is mine, for better or worse. Corrections are accepted gratefully. Here is the translation:

Remus: Charmed, Madam Black. I am at your service.

Madam Black: Good day, Mr. Lupin. Have you known my son very long?

Remus: No, Madam. I met him for the first time at Hogwarts.


	7. Pettigrew

**Pettigrew**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>When Severus started his second year at Hogwarts, Narcissa Black replaced Lucius as the ranking Slytherin. She used Snape to embarrass anyone who for whatever reason earned her dislike or annoyance.<p>

While Lucius had actively cultivated a following with various talents, Narcissa was interested only in being waited on. Lucius provided rewards; Narcissa considered the chance to serve her reward enough. Lucius had been careful to recognize Snape's status, and give him the occasional personal notice; it was little enough to do for a boy who looked to grow into a very useful man. Narcissa completely ignored him; he was scrawny, his hair was greasy, his nose was too big. His appearance offended her aesthetic sense.

Lucius kept in touch with his followers from Hogwarts through regular trips to Hogsmeade. As a second year, however, Severus was not yet allowed on Hogsmeade weekends, so he missed out on these meetings, and had to make do with the occasional owl from Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Severus was in the library, researching various potions used for lung ailments. He felt someone's eyes on him, and looked up. It was Evan Rosier, with an apologetic look on his face. Severus sighed. Evan's sister, Bronwyn, was a friend of Narcissa's. Whenever Narcissa wanted the Slytherin enforcer, she told Bronwyn, Bronwyn told Evan, and Evan told him.<p>

Narcissa was much easier to offend than Lucius had been, and at the beginning of the year, she had called on him to "correct" at least one person a week. Fortunately, people had learned to tiptoe around her so she didn't use him that much anymore. Unfortunately, while Lucius' jobs had been few, and well calculated, so that (most) people realized that Severus was acting as a force of (Slytherin) justice, Narcissa was so petty that it was rubbing off on his own reputation. People were starting to try to get back at him. During his first year at Hogwarts, he had been able to get so deeply into a book in the library that Lestrange had had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Those days were gone - now he was always aware of who was around him.

"Sorry, Sev, do you have a minute?" asked Evan.

"Of course," answered Severus, and rose, his face carefully composed to helpful indifference.

Evan preferred to walk the corridors of the school when passing along his information. He had long ago realized that Narcissa never had jobs that required subtlety or secrecy, and he rather resented the role of messenger's messenger to an underling. Walking helped him mask his irritation. He didn't want to take it out on Snape, who after all was just doing what he was supposed to.

They got to the corridor where Rosier usually started. "It's Peter Pettigrew this time. Have you heard about his impertinence to Narcissa?" he asked hopefully. He hated having to relate gossip, which was always necessary with Narcissa's jobs.

Severus let himself sigh with disgust. It was true the Gryffindor had no idea of proper behavior around the Wizarding upper class, but since when did Slytherins bother with Gryffindor boors? "Yes, I know. Please tell me Narcissa doesn't have anything specific in mind?" Severus had an idea for a new hex, and he thought he might try it out on this job.

Rosier sighed too, with relief and in commiseration. "No, just embarrass Pettigrew, and make sure he knows what it's for." He patted Snape on the shoulder as he left, saying, "You're a good sport, old boy."

Severus forced his face into a polite smile. He hated it when Rosier did that, not liking to be touched by anyone outside of family, but he took it in the spirit in which it was given. He wouldn't mind when Rosier was the ranking Slytherin. No, he wouldn't mind that at all.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black took to calling him Snivellus, a remarkably unoriginal nickname the Gryffindor genius came up with when a bronchitis potion Snape was trying to modify for his dad backfired and gave Severus a nasty cold instead.<p>

Tobias Snape's Monday shortness of breath had come back. When he had been promoted to foreman at the cotton mill, it had gone away. But he was still working at the mill, and though his exposure to the dust was less as a foreman, it still continued. Tobias, Eileen, and Severus all knew what would come next - after awhile, if Tobias continued to work at the mill, it would extend over the rest of the work week. Eventually, coughing and shortness of breath would never go away. The mill workers called it brown lung. The Muggle doctors called it byssinosis. The Snapes and the Princes called it "the way things are."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful autumn day, but Sirius was bored. Almost everyone third year and above was gone to Hogsmeade, James had gotten permission to visit home for somebody's birthday or something, and Remus was in the Infirmary yet again. That left only Peter for company. Peter made a good audience, but he wasn't much good at coming up with ideas for fun stuff to do.<p>

Peter was scanning the grounds and the lake, always on the lookout, as usual, for anything dangerous or of interest. It was a lovely day, and James and Remus were both gone, so he had Sirius all to himself. Why wasn't Sirius coming up with something to do?

If James were here, thought Sirius, this would be just the weather for flying. "Hey Peter, why don't you get your broom? We can race."

"Sorry, Sirius, my Comet's still in the shop," Peter lied easily. There was no way he could keep up with either James or Sirius on a broom, and he found it humiliating to be constantly losing, or trailing along way behind. His Comet was therefore always "out of commission" for one reason or another. Too bad it never occurred to either of his filthy-rich friends to donate a Nimbus, even a used one.

During one of his habitual scans, he noticed Snape walking along alone, heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Snivellus alert," Peter told Sirius, poking him in the side with his elbow.

Ever since the dour Slytherin spoil sport had hexed him for failing to show the "proper respect" for that spoiled rich seventh year over in Slytherin, he'd been looking for ways to get back at him. He'd wasted a weekend afternoon in the Infirmary while Madam Pomfrey figured out a way to keep his toenails from growing an inch a minute. And the potion that had finally worked had been vile.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked at Snivellus. The Gryffindor Black had come to associate Snape with all the hassle and pain he got from his family for being a "Gryffindor" Black and a suspected blood traitor. That duel had ruined his first year Christmas holidays, the summer holidays, and the way his mum kept on about it, looked to ruin every appearance he ever made at home again for the rest of his life. And up until then, while he hadn't exactly been on the best of terms with his younger brother Regulus, at least they used to be able to get along together.

Severus was on his way to the Forbidden Forest by way of Hagrid's hut. He wanted to gather some ingredients for a potion he was trying, and they weren't supposed to go into the Forest alone. The half-giant was usually quite willing to accompany any student who would show interest in the magical creatures he tended. Usually Hagrid's monologues were boring, but every once in a while he would come up with something interesting. For example, the creatures that pulled the carriages for second years and up were called thestrals, and there was a whole herd in this very Forest. That had set him off researching all the possible uses of thestral hair and such.

While he was thinking of this, Severus was also scanning his environment. Off ahead and to the right were the Gryffindor Black and Pettigrew. He'd keep an eye on them, but Potter was the idea man. He'd be past them and almost to Hagrid's hut before those dunderheads would come up with anything. Lupin wasn't with them, which usually meant he was in the library or the Infirmary. Severus had just come from the library, so it was the Infirmary then. He wondered idly why the fourth member of the Gryffindor quartet ended up there so often.

"Hey Snivellus, ... I mean Snape," yelled Sirius. He only added the "Snape" because the Slytherin had taught him that he would not respond to the nickname. He still hoped one of these times the other boy would slip up and answer to it.

Severus came even with the two Gryffindors.

"Yes, Black?" he answered coolly, drilling the other boy with his eyes.

If Sirius were the kind of person to notice such things, he would have realized that everything about the Slytherin from the curt response, to the head held high showed that he was addressing an inferior. As it was, he just knew that something about the other boy made him feel uncomfortable, as if he had been caught out doing something he shouldn't.

At that thought, he grinned. Well, let's see if he did get caught out, because he was certainly going to try to do something he shouldn't.

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow your Tinderblast for Peter here. His Comet's in the shop, and I know what a fine broom you have." Sirius could barely keep from laughing at his own joke, and his amusement was written all over his face.

Peter was appalled.

Although Peter was usually pretty good at showing only the face he wanted others to see, this took him completely by surprise. A Tinderblast? From Snape? Sirius couldn't be bothered to loan him the old Nimbus that he still had laying about since he got the racing model, but he had no problem cadging an old used Tinderblast from one of the poorest boys in the school? Peter only let his shock and anger show for a few seconds, and Sirius missed it.

Severus didn't. So the Gryffindor Black had come up with this brainstorm all on his own then. And Pettigrew was about as interested in an old Tinderblast as he was in getting his Comet "fixed". He could play this game.

Severus put on his usual "speaking to Wizarding aristocracy" manner, bowed his head slightly, and answered, "But of course, I'd be delighted to."

This took Sirius by surprise, but Snape's manner somehow seemed "right" again. Peter was outraged, and again Black was oblivious and Snape caught it right away.

"There's just a slight problem," Severus continued, in the same mien. "Just an inconvenience, really, but my Tinderblast is at home, and I'll have to take the Knight Bus to get it."

"How long will that take?" asked Sirius, who had never taken the Knight Bus in his life.

"Not long, not long," Severus reassured him. "But the real problem is, I'm afraid I haven't got the fare."

"Oh, that's no problem," said Sirius, falling for the act hook, line and sinker. "How much is it?"

"Really, I couldn't. You know I can't pay you back," murmured Severus, trying to look uncomfortable revealing how little money he had.

"Don't worry about it, old man," encouraged Sirius, forgetting he was talking to a boy he had just tried to humiliate a few minutes ago. This was the kind of interaction he was used to with boys like Snape. "You're doing a favor for a friend of mine."

Peter was aghast. He knew, along with everyone else in his year that paid attention to anything, that Snape had sold the Tinderblast right after the duel at the beginning of the last school year. He had an awful feeling he knew where this was headed.

"Well then, if you insist," and Snape named a price that he calculated to be somewhat less than the amount Black was likely to have on him at the moment. It just so happened to be about three times the actual fare he would have needed, but he had no intention of taking the Knight Bus anywhere.

"I'll be off then," said Severus, still deferential. "I need to get something from my dorm first. Meet you over at the Quidditch pitch in half an hour?"

"That'll be fine," agreed Sirius smiling, while Peter seethed.

Half an hour later, Severus met Sirius and Peter over on the Quidditch pitch with a Tinderblast that looked very much the worse for wear. Evan had Floo'ed with him over to the Rosiers, where they had grabbed the old broom of a servant girl who had just gotten a secondhand Comet to replace her Tinderblast.

When James came back Sunday afternoon and found out about it, he realized Sirius had been taken by the Slytherin. He joked around with Sirius, so his friend would know what had happened but not feel too badly, just as he had done about that ridiculous duel. So Sirius had one more reason to dislike Snape.

With Peter, James was upset. Sirius didn't know any better, but Peter did, and he should have stopped Sirius from making a fool of himself. James thought it would serve him right to be forced to ride that old sissy broom for a while.

And Peter was stuck riding the Tinderblast for several weeks. Every time he told James or Sirius there was something wrong with it, one of them would ride it and proclaim it "just fine," so he had to actually break it before he was rid of the thing.

From that day forward, Peter hated Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

There really is a disease called byssinosis or brown lung, and it really was an issue in the cotton mills in and around Manchester, up to at least the middle of the twentieth century. It was mostly gone by the 1990's.

For more information on byssinosis in the Manchester area, you can go to this url: www dot ingentaconnect dot com/content/oup/sochis/2003/00000016/00000001/art00079

The course of the disease is as I have described it, based on internet resources:

www dot merck dot com / mmhe/sec04/ch049/ch049h dot html


	8. Muggles

**Muggles**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>As they had last year, Eileen and Tobias took Severus to Diagon Alley after meeting him at the station, and before they headed for home for the Christmas holidays. Although Tobias' shortness of breath was still confined to the first day of the work week, the cold weather was hard on him, and for the first time he seemed to have trouble keeping up with his wife and son.<p>

When they got to Flourish and Blotts, the store was running a promotion on Hesper Starkey. She was mortally ill, leading to a resurgence of interest in her books. Severus and Eileen went into the book store. Tobias normally would have come in with them, but felt tired, so he waited for them outside on a bench.

* * *

><p>Tobias liked watching the witches and wizards pass by and pretending he was actually one of them. Years ago when he had been courting Eileen, he had even bought a wizard's robes, and he always wore them when he went someplace like Diagon Alley. It was still the same robe, all black and a little shabby and out of date, but it still fit and was in reasonably good shape. After all, he only wore it two or three times a year at the most.<p>

There went another witch in a green robe. Green seemed to be the fashionable color this year. She had flaming red hair, and a small baby in her arms. At her side her tall, thin husband, a more muted redhead, was levitating several sacks and packages. The trio went into Flourish and Blotts. Obviously doing their Christmas shopping.

It seemed to be the day for redheads, because a man and a woman in Muggle clothes were next, accompanied by a young red-haired girl, also in Muggle dress. _A Muggle-born witch with her parents_, thought Tobias. They were usually pretty easy to pick out. They liked to do their Wizarding shopping when they were already in London to meet the Hogwarts Express.

The girl disappeared into the book store and her parents came over to Tobias' bench, carefully sitting at the far end. _They think I'm a wizard_, he thought with pleasure.

The Muggle woman started digging through her purse, while her husband kept a nervous surveillance on his surroundings. It seemed to be more than the usual Muggle unease in magical surroundings.

* * *

><p>Severus and Eileen ended up in the Potions section together, as usual.<p>

"Look, Salazar," said his mum. "They've got that Hesper Starkey book on sale."

"Cool," said Severus. "Buy it for my Christmas present, and you can read it over the holidays. Then I'll take it to school and bring it back during all my breaks for you."

He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Lily Evans was in this section too. Made sense. She was contender with him for best Potions student in second year. Okay, so she _was_ the best Potions student in second year. He was a close second and it could change any time.

Lily noticed that Severus had seen her, so thought it only polite to acknowledge the fact. "Hi, Severus. Funny meeting you here."

Typical Gryffindor joking, but she didn't seem to mean anything by it.

"Are you looking at the Starkey too?" he asked.

"What are you ... ? " Lily was confused, then saw the poster. "Are you talking about her? Is she good?"

"Well," smirked Severus, "she's on her deathbed, which seems to have made her famous, but actually, yes, she does have a good reputation. She's an expert on the use of the phases of the moon in potion making. And her books are usually twice this price."

"Do you think I should get a copy?"

"It depends," said Severus, thoughtfully. "There are certain Potions books you should have first. But if you already have the others, this is a really good next level addition, and it's a great price."

"What other ones?" asked Lily. She was a bit surprised to be having a civil conversation with Narcissa's Slytherin thug.

Severus started pointing out the must-have references, occasionally drawing his mum in for a second opinion. Lily noticed that they sounded more like two colleagues discussing their profession than mother and son.

"Where do you work, Mrs. Snape?" Lily asked, after another such "professional" exchange. Snape's mother was obviously working in some potions-related field.

Eileen and Severus went silent. The boy suddenly took on the largely emotionless expression he usually wore at Hogwarts, eyes cold, with a hint of disdain on his face. His mother lowered her head, suddenly seeming intensely interested in a book on a low table just in front of her. Lily was taken aback by the sudden reaction, realizing that she had crossed some line that she was unaware of.

"I mean," she stuttered, "you know, you're so up-to-date with Potions and all, it's like I thought you had a job in Potions, and I thought, maybe, you know, someday, I'm pretty good in Potions myself, you know, and I might want to work in that field and I haven't met many professional witches, you know." Lily petered out, hoping she hadn't made it worse.

All the mothers on Spinner's End did some sort of work for pay, of course, and Lily's question would have meant nothing there. But this was Diagon Alley, and it was low-class to have a mother with a job. Bringing the topic up here was usually a ploy to put someone in their place. And there was no way Severus Snape was going to put up with that from a Muggle-born Gryffindor. But then the girl suddenly started a long string of barely coherent phrases and Severus realized, once again, that she meant nothing by it. He relaxed again. "Yeah, Mum, Lily's even better at Potions than I am."

At that, Eileen relaxed too. Salazar obviously didn't consider it a slight, so she wouldn't either. "I work full time over at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. After all, now that Salazar's at Hogwarts, there's no reason not to anymore."

"Salazar?" Lily blurted out, instantly regretting it, but there was no chill this time.

"Yes," said Eileen proudly. "Severus for my brother and Salazar for Salazar Slytherin. The Princes have been Slytherins for centuries. Salazar is his second name."

Severus actually looked slightly embarrassed, but mainly indulgent. "Mum, Lily's Muggle-born. Now she's going to think we're descended from Slytherin himself." He turned to Lily. "She just means our family always gets sorted into Slytherin House."

"She said the Princes are," said Lily. "What about the Snapes?"

"Oh, Da's a Muggle," said Severus. "The Snapes are mostly all Muggles. But if he was a wizard, he'd be a Slytherin. He's the one gave me my second name." And something in the boy's tone told her this was a favorite story of his.

Lily was fascinated by this turn in the conversation. She had been disturbed by the reports of attacks on Muggles in the_ Daily Prophet_, and none of her Gryffindor friends would give her straight answers. And yet, Severus and his mother seemed more comfortable talking about their Muggle relatives than about where Mrs. Snape worked!

Since she had finally found someone who seemed willing to talk about Muggles, Lily decided to risk a question. "I didn't think Slytherins approved of Muggles," she said carefully, keeping any note of accusation from her tone.

Severus looked over at his mum, then sighed, and lowered his voice. "These are strange times," he told Lily. "Pure-bloods are like Wizarding royalty, you might say. But recently people have started applying pure-blood standards to regular people. It makes no sense. Everyone can't be royal. Slytherin House has always been mostly half-bloods and a few Muggle-borns, with the few pure-bloods in charge, of course. Just like the other Houses. But there aren't any Muggle-borns in Slytherin these days. In my year, I'm the closest we have to one, with a Muggle dad and a half-blood mum."

"The Princes aren't pure-blood then?" asked Lily.

Severus snickered, and Eileen broke out in a wide grin. "Um, no," said Eileen. Just as soon ask a chimney sweep if he was related to the Queen.

Then Lily risked a joke. "But then you're _almost_ royalty, Severus. You're a half-blood Prince."

At this, both Eileen and Severus broke out laughing. "Is there any other kind?" Eileen asked.

Lily bought every Potions book Severus had pointed out to her, including the one by Hesper Starkey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

I did not make up Hesper Starkey, or her area of expertise. According to the Harry Potter Lexicon, she is on a Chocolate Frog card:

Starkey, Hesper (1881 - 1973) Witch who studied the use of phases of the moon in potion making.

Her death in 1973 means she would have died in the second half of Snape's second year, or the first half of his third year.

The red-headed couple with the baby are Arthur and Molly with Charlie, who was born December 12, 1972.


	9. Lupin

**Lupin**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>After Severus came back from the Christmas holidays, he started reading the Starkey book and keeping track of the phases of the moon.<p>

Regulus Black gave Severus his first direct exposure to the insane hatred the Orion Blacks had for Muggles, Muggle-borns and those with insufficiently pure blood.

Severus had insufficiently pure blood. He knew his ancestry would prevent him from reaching certain goals. He never expected to be Minister of Magic, or headmaster or deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, or head of almost any other public Wizarding institution. He would make his mark doing something based on his own talent and hard work; open his own apothecary, invent some new magical potion or device, do basic research; he didn't know what yet. He had no intention of rising "above" the Malfoys and the Blacks of the Wizarding world; he was going to use them to provide backing for whatever he ended up doing - in return for a percentage or publicity or some other sort of payback.

But to Regulus Black, Mudbloods and others of insufficiently pure blood were not just supposed to be excluded from rule; they were to be enslaved or exterminated outright. Regulus Black and his parents didn't think Severus deserved to attend Hogwarts; they probably thought his Muggle father should be killed outright.

He was lucky to have Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>First year Regulus Black was sitting in the Slytherin common room, third year Goyle and sixth year Crabbe in attendance. Only pure-bloods were worthy to sit in his presence. Severus intended to pass through the common room to his dormitory and work on the first phase of a potion that had to be started during a full moon. Last year he had read or even played chess from time to time in the common room. This year Regulus made it almost impossible, seeming to consider it a game to pull Snape from whatever he was doing for the most inane reasons.<p>

"Sevvie," drawled Regulus. "You're not going to shut yourself up in your dormitory again tonight, are you?"

"I have work to do on Sluggy's essay," Severus lied. He hated Regulus calling him "Sevvie" more than the Gryffindors and their idiotic "Snivellus." Come to think of it, he would probably hate anything Regulus chose to call him.

"Oh, I'm sure you have time to do something else first, don't you?" Regulus insisted.

Severus schooled his face to the usual accommodating expression he wore for those who outranked him, inclined his head, and said, "I am willing to endanger my essay mark, if I can be of service to you." There. He wasn't going to say it didn't matter. If the Slytherin Black knew anything about the way these things worked, he wouldn't want to endanger a potential follower's marks; at least not those of a follower who was much more useful because of them.

The Slytherin first year narrowed his eyes at Snape. That sounded suspiciously like conditions. "I'm sure I can count on you to do this little favor and still maintain your Potions marks," he said coolly.

"As you wish," answered Severus blandly.

He did not get a chance to start the potion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Severus checked in with Madam Pomfrey as usual to see if she had work for him to do. His classes were over for the day and Narcissa didn't have any "corrections" for him to do.<p>

Poppy wasn't quite sure what to make of the boy. She was sure he was responsible for several Infirmary admittances to correct conditions that tended to be embarrassing but not dangerous, although no one ever accused him in front of staff. But since the Christmas holidays he had started to show an intense interest in healing. There were lung problems in his family, he told her.

They both recognized that part of the healing process was administering the various potions, spells and therapies to the patients, so the nurse had taken to asking the just turned thirteen-year-old to help her with whomever might happen to be there. It was necessary, but it made Severus uncomfortable. How long would it be before he was attending someone he had put there in the first place?

On the other hand, being a Healer was certainly an acceptable profession; better than cotton mill foreman or professional thug. For the first time, Severus began to think about what he might enjoy doing, instead of just what might increase his status.

Severus looked over to see who was in the Infirmary. It was Lupin. Again.

"Mr. Snape, would you fetch some murtlap essence for Mr. Lupin? Go ahead and start applying it where he needs it."

Remus remembered the first time Madam Pomfrey had brought Snape over to help, after the full moon in January. While he had never been the object of the Slytherin's "attentions," he knew the kinds of things he did for the likes of Lucius Malfoy or Narcissa Black, and his first thought was that he had somehow become a target. After a while, Remus realized that Snape actually wanted to learn about healing.

Severus got the salve and went over to sit by Lupin's bed. He noticed the usual selection of bites and slashes. "I see you got into another losing argument with a wild beast," he smirked.

Remus flinched, but played along. "One of these days I'll win," he answered with a weak smile.

Severus wondered what was really going on. At first, he thought maybe someone was beating the Gryffindor boy up. He knew kids back home who got beaten, and he'd even seen one or two students in the Infirmary who he was sure had been beaten as well. But those slashes didn't look like they'd been made by human fingernails or human weapons.

He was sure, though, that the nurse knew exactly what was going on. She never seemed surprised to see Lupin, and she always seemed to be certain just what he needed.

At first, Remus had refused to let Snape come near him unless Madam Pomfrey was right there. But he soon learned that the other boy was not only safe, but knew what he was doing. He would never call the Slytherin's ministrations "gentle" exactly, but they were effective and calculated to cause the least amount of pain. And there was something about the other boy's manner that inspired complete confidence.

Poppy looked over at Snape sitting next to Lupin. This was going to be a problem. The Slytherin was already trying to figure out what brought Lupin to the Infirmary so often. He knew that the standard story about "getting sick" was not true - Snape was already connecting Lupin's injuries with animal attacks. Eventually the boy would figure it out. What she wondered was, would that be good or bad?

* * *

><p>There was noise in the corridor and then the door to the Infirmary burst open. James and Sirius spilled into the room followed by Peter. Remus broke into a wide grin. He was getting used to these visits after every full moon, although they also worried him. It amazed him that his friends could visit him every month and still not make the obvious connection. But until they did, he had to admit he loved the visits.<p>

"Remus, what an ugly nurse you have," James greeted him, sitting down next to him on the opposite side from where Snape was making some notes, having finished with the salve.

"Hey Remus, how'd you rate Snivellus?" asked Sirius. "Have you been getting into trouble without us and got yourself put in detention?"

Peter grinned and rubbed his hands together, looking from James to Snape and then from Sirius to Snape. Oh, how he'd love to see Snape get his!

Snape ignored them both and handed Remus a glass with a potion. "Here Lupin, this will make it easier to sleep. It's not a sedative, it will just relieve the soreness."

Remus refrained from answering that he knew very well what it was and what it did, having taken it practically every month after returning back to normal for almost as long as he could remember. "Thank you Snape," was all he said and drank it.

Severus looked at his watch and checked Lupin's chart again. He addressed the three visiting Gryffindors. "You have half an hour." Then he moved over to another area of the Infirmary, sat down at a table, and began looking through books and occasionally making notes on a scroll. He kept an eye and an ear on what was going on across the room.

"Half an hour!" protested Sirius. "Why that greasy git! How does he get off telling us ... "

"Aww Sirius, I don't really want to waste my time on that," interrupted Remus. "Snape's just following Madam Pomfrey's orders. So what did you do while I was stuck here?"

James and Sirius gave Remus a play by play account of the brilliant Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the afternoon before. Severus, across the room, wondered if they ever talked about anything else. The half hour was almost up, and he got ready to walk over and send the other boys out of the Infirmary. He fully expected to need Madam Pomfrey to back him up, so he glanced over to her office and verified that she was there.

Just before he got up, he heard James mention the full moon they'd had yesterday. Apparently they had used the bright light of the moon to get into mischief because their voices had dropped, and he could make out nothing else. Severus froze at the table. Of course yesterday was a full moon; he had hoped to start a potion that was sensitive to the lunar cycle, according to Starkey, but had been prevented by more nonsense from Regulus Black.

He recovered himself, but before he could make it over to the Gryffindors, Madam Pomfrey had come over and sent the three boys away.

Still, Severus went over to Lupin. He said nothing, just picked up Lupin's chart again. Lupin had been admitted two hours after the sunrise following the night of the full moon. Then Severus got out his own lunar journal. Somehow he was not surprised to find that he had attended Lupin in the infirmary right after last month's full moon too. And right after the full moon in January. He flipped back to Lupin's chart. The other charts he had seen included a page with a short summary of all admittances to the Infirmary. But that page was missing from Lupin's chart. Either this was Lupin's first admittance, which Severus knew to be false, or Madam Pomfrey had removed that page before giving him the chart. What did she not want him to know? That Lupin was admitted every month right after the full moon? Looking like he'd been attacked by a wild animal?

Remus watched his friends leave and sighed. Then he looked over at Snape. _Let's see_, he thought,_ Snape's done the gashes and bites and given me my pain potion. There isn't anything else, is there?_ He started to get suspicious as he watched Snape look from one scroll to another and then back again. Of all the people to find out ...

Severus thought he'd test the conclusion he was starting to draw. Gryffindors tended to wear their emotions on their sleeves. Maybe he could provoke a reaction.

"I was sorry to miss yesterday's full moon," he said. "There was a potion I wanted to try that has to be started under the full moon." His black eyes drilled into Lupin's amber ones and Lupin immediately shivered and looked away. Bingo!

All color drained from the young Gryffindor's face and he sank back into the pillow defeated, eyes closed.

"What I don't understand," said Severus, leaning forward, "is why you're the one with the scratches and bite marks, if you're the werewolf."

Remus opened his eyes and looked up at that hateful face; the pale, expressionless, cold-eyed, hateful face of the boy who was going to get him expelled from Hogwarts. "You don't know much about werewolves, do you?" The venom in Lupin's voice shocked Severus so much that he let it show on his face for a few seconds. Remus' mouth twisted in a lopsided, malicious grin at actually getting a reaction from the ice man of Slytherin. "What do you _think_ happens when you confine a rabid wolf with no prey but itself?" he asked.

Severus leaned back and nodded slowly. Of course, that made sense. "You're right, Lupin, I don't know much about werewolves," he said.

Remus looked at Snape. The ice man was back. But he had actually admitted he didn't know something. That was something he had never heard from the Slytherin before. There was silence for several moments.

"Madam Pomfrey knows, of course," Snape said.

"Of course," said Lupin.

"Dumbledore knows too," Snape said.

"He set it up," said Lupin.

Severus nodded. "You don't mind if I verify that for myself, do you?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked straight into Lupin's eyes.

This time the effect was much different. Lupin had no trouble meeting the Slytherin's eyes. Severus decided not to test who would last longer and broke off the gaze first.

"Of course not," answered Remus with a bitter smile, ridiculously pleased that Snape had looked away first. "But I don't see why you'd bother. All you really need to do is tell your Slytherin boss and I'll be packing by tomorrow."

"I will talk to Dumbledore," said Snape coldly. "And then I will abide by whatever he tells me."

Remus stared at Snape in surprise. "But ... but he'll tell you to ... he won't let you tell anyone."

"If that is true," Severus answered coolly, "then it is likely you will _not_ be packing tomorrow. But I will be keeping an eye on you. And no matter what the Headmaster says, I will not be pleased if you allow anyone to be harmed by your ... condition."

Then the Slytherin smiled dangerously, leaning closer, and added so softly that it was barely audible and yet Lupin could not help making out every word. "And yes, that is most definitely a threat."

Severus gathered up his notes, took his leave of Madam Pomfrey, and went back to his dorm. Strangely enough, Remus had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew was disgusted with their visit to Remus. No matter how James or Sirius provoked Snape, he never seemed to take the bait. Not that Remus usually gave them much of a chance to make a real effort. Sometimes Peter wondered if the fourth member of their quartet really disliked the Slytherin. He certainly didn't seem to hate him as much as he should. As much as any decent person would.<p>

Sirius, who of the four was showing the earliest interest in girls, was the first to remark that the quiet boy seemed to end up in the Infirmary once a month, and joked behind Lupin's back with the other two that the boy must be suffering from PMS. Peter liked those jokes. He still regretted, on and off, his decision to invite Remus to their study group, which led to him being one of them. Peter still saw him as the "fourth" member of the group, but he was afraid James and Sirius were starting to relegate Peter to that position. That just wasn't fair.

It was cold standing right next to the window and Peter shivered. But he liked looking out at the night, while safe and cozy inside. The waning moon was nearly full, and almost as bright as it had been yesterday. This was the third time in a row the hated Slytherin had been hanging around when they visited Remus in the Infirmary. The third time in a row he had looked out on a nearly full, waning moon, after visiting him. Which meant that Remus was always in the Infirmary right after a full moon ...

* * *

><p>James was laying on his back in bed with the draperies closed, head on hands, elbows sticking out to either side. He stared blankly at the moonlight that snuck in through the cracks in the bed's curtains and worried about Remus.<p>

He'd figured it out by the end of their first year himself. The light of the full moon was such a great time to do stuff, and Remus always seemed to miss those nighttime romps by being in the Infirmary. He was friends with a real live werewolf! It had both scared him and excited him at the same time. After he did a little reading up on the subject, he understood just why Remus was so sickly. Besides the pain of the actual transformations, the other boy literally tore into his own flesh every month when he became a trapped wolf. Sometimes James didn't think that he had ever met anyone so brave; to go through that month after month, and yet every month still make sure he was locked away so he didn't hurt anyone. He thought that he himself would probably have just run off one month and never let himself be locked up ever again.

Dear, idiotic Sirius, who would give his right hand for a friend and yet stab him in the back by accident the next minute, had blurted it out and totally missed the significance of what he had noticed. Yes indeed, Remus did disappear every month like clockwork to the Infirmary. There weren't a whole lot of maladies besides PMS that had that particular interval. Sirius might miss it, but Peter wouldn't. Still, Peter was one of them. What worried him was Snape.

What was that greasy Slytherin executioner doing in the Infirmary, of all places? Did he want to make sure he had a second chance at his victims? And what did Madam Pomfrey think she was doing, letting him near the sick and injured? It was crazy! And now the nasty little git had actually treated Remus three months in a row. Snape might be a lot of things, but one thing he wasn't was stupid. James usually controlled his hatred of the Slytherin hit man around other people, but he didn't hide it from his three best friends. People like Snape, willing to hurt innocent people on the command of those who owned them, for a galleon and a pat on the back, shouldn't exist.

* * *

><p>Remus didn't have a chance to spend time alone with his friends until the hour before dinner the next day. After his encounter with Snape yesterday evening, it was almost anti-climactic to find out that James and Peter knew his secret too. Sirius seemed to be the only one who wasn't in the know, and he thought the whole thing was just so cool, you'd have thought he wanted to be a werewolf himself. From then on, Remus no longer worried about being found out at Hogwarts. The staff knew, his friends knew, even Severus Snape knew, and they were all pledged to keep his secret.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

I think the part in "Snape's Worst Memory" where James tells Lily he picks on Snape just because he exists is misleading. I don't think Snape was a random victim; they had good reason to target him.

You can also see that I think Snape knew about Lupin being a werewolf well before the Shrieking Shack incident. I think the story we're told about what actually happened is just that - the official story.

(Yes, folks, that's what I actually thought before Book 7 came out.)


	10. Friends

**Friends**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny March day a few days after the full moon. The snow had melted and the Easter holidays were approaching. It was time for the second years to choose their elective classes for next year.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus had an on-going problem with the arrangements at Hogwarts. He preferred to have four solid walls about him at all times, but it was hard to insure privacy inside. Even if you thought you had a corridor or an empty classroom to yourself, there was always the chance of a ghost coming through unbidden, or Peeves, not to mention a staff member or fellow student. And if there were actually pictures on the wall, forget it. It may look empty now, but the next time you looked, you might find old Nigellus Black, past Slytherin headmaster of Hogwarts, staring down at you. So although he would rather be inside, today was decent enough to go outside, and Severus wanted to talk to Lily alone.<p>

Since Christmas, people had become accustomed to seeing the icy Slytherin and the fiery Gryffindor walking along together, immersed in conversation. Most of his fellow Slytherins thought little enough of it; she was Muggle-born and he was practically Muggle-born. By rights he should find a Muggle-born Slytherin girl, but there was no such creature these days. Not that it was that kind of relationship anyway.

Severus stood, his back covered by a large tree, methodically looking over the grounds, examining the other students running about, talking, or sitting quietly reading. It looked like most of them were outside today. Maybe it would have been better to stay inside after all.

Severus caught sight of Lily coming down from the main entrance to Hogwarts. She was in animated conversation with a couple of other Gryffindor girls, and then set off alone toward his tree. As she came towards him, he saw she wore a fierce scowl on her face. As always, it struck him how transparent Gryffindors were.

The raven haired boy bowed to the inevitable, and set aside the topic he was dying to discuss. "Somebody giving you a hard time, Evans?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Same old shite," she growled, tapped him firmly, but briefly, on the shoulder to indicate he should follow, and stalked off on the long, circuitous path that wound around the grounds past the lake, past Hagrid's hut, and the Forbidden Forest. She had learned soon enough that the Slytherin did not appreciate being touched by anybody except close relatives.

"Which is?" asked Severus, following her. The standard response to this question was usually an evasion, but he was genuinely at a loss. He could see that other people, especially but not exclusively Gryffindors, were giving her grief for associating with him, but he could not understand why. That some people might object, he could understand, but judging from her reaction and his own observations, it was more than a few.

She stopped, folded her arms, and shook her head at him. The standard response, then. No answer. But then she seemed to come to a decision.

"You're a bully, Severus. You pick on people who have committed no offense worse than not showing 'proper respect' to Narcissa sodding Black. And all you care about is bloodlines; you suck up to any pure-blood who gives you the time of day. You're a toady."

The boy's face became completely impassive and his eyes empty. Lily was one of the few who had learned this was a sign of intense thought, not anger.

After a pause, he answered. "I know that's what the Gryffindors say." Then he added, "Especially the rich, pure-blood Gryffindors."

"Damn it, Severus, there you go again!" Lily snapped, her green eyes flashing. "Not everyone is obsessed with money and bloodlines like you Slytherins."

"Really?" He drew out the word, his lips curled up slightly in a sneer. "So tell me, when was the last time you saw a Gryffindor refuse anything to James Potter? Or Sirius Black?"

"Ancestry and wealth have nothing to do with it," she came back. "They're just ... popular." As she heard what she was saying, it suddenly didn't sound quite right.

"Fair enough. They're _popular_. But they can't be the only ones with that kind of popularity. Maybe in your year. But in all seven years? So why don't you just tell me about the popular Muggle-borns in Gryffindor that no one ever refuses?"

He waited while her face worked, thinking.

"Okay, that wasn't fair. By far most wizards and witches are half-blood, so just tell me about them, tell me about the half-bloods."

"Severus, I don't know everyone's bloodlines."

"No problem. As you so kindly pointed out, I do. Name someone and I'll tell you."

Lily looked at Severus, beginning to understand. "You're going to tell me that anyone I name is a pure-blood, aren't you?"

"Pretty quick for a Gryffindor," he smirked.

"But you do hex people just for looking cross-eyed at Narcissa," Lily accused.

"And Sirius Black and Potter hex people for being available," Severus snapped back. Then he seemed to frown at himself and tightened his lips. "Which doesn't change the fact that you're right. I do. I don't like it, but I do it."

"You don't _like_ it!" Lily was outraged. "Don't you lie to _me_, Severus Snape. Don't tell me you didn't like duelling Sirius last year."

"Sirius? I thought we were talking about Narcissa's targets this year, not Malfoy's last year."

"Are you telling me you duelled Sirius last year because Lucius Malfoy _told_ you to?"

"Of course," Severus answered. "You don't think I cared about that stupid broom, do you?"

"And you really do hex people just because Narcissa tells you to?"

"I just told you that," he answered, puzzled at her question. "Everyone knows I belong to Lucius Malfoy, and unless he tells me otherwise, I answer to the ranking Slytherin at Hogwarts. Who this year, unfortunately, is Narcissa Black. And because I'm so good at Charms, including Hexes and Jinxes, that's what they both want me to do. It's annoying, and it makes me a target for no good reason."

She stared at him. He wasn't kidding.

"I've never _hurt_ anyone!"

"You've never ... " Lily was aghast. He honestly didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. "Just because you've never caused any lasting physical damage doesn't mean you've never _hurt_ anyone!"

"Oh, yes, I quite agree with that," Severus answered coldly, black eyes glaring at her, and now Lily knew that he was furious. "For example, just because you don't notice that one of your so-called best friends has a broom that doesn't stand a chance in hell against your Nimbus, it doesn't mean that he's not humiliated every time you leave him in the dust on his Comet. ... Or his Tinderblast."

"Sirius didn't mean anything ... "

"Of course not. Sirius never means anything by it," Severus spat. "And it wasn't just Sirius. James almighty Potter got mad at Pettigrew for not saving Sirius from himself! But not to worry. Neither of them _meant_ to humiliate Pettigrew, so that's all right then."

Lily had become very quiet. "Peter hates you for that, you know."

Severus shook his head in disgust. "He has to, Lily. He belongs to James and Sirius as surely as I belong to Lucius and Narcissa. But he's a Gryffindor, so he can't admit it to himself. And James and Sirius can't admit they have obligations to him. At least when Narcissa treats me like shite, I don't have to pretend it's the fault of the people she sets me on."

"But you don't have to do it at all, Severus. You don't have to be Narcissa Black's personal thug."

"We'll see," said Severus, sighing wearily. "There are much worse people than Narcissa. No doubt I'll have to choose sooner rather than later and damn the consequences. But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Lily could see Severus was not going to talk about this any more and her own head was spinning, trying to make sense of everything the Slytherin boy had told her. "Yes, I know. Electives for next year."

He smiled at her faintly, somehow astonished that they still seemed to be friends. "Yes, the electives. But there's something else I have to tell you that's more important. And you have to swear to me you will never tell anyone."

"How can I swear that without knowing what it is, Severus?" Lily asked. "You hang around with some scary people."

Severus smirked. "You have no idea," he said. "You hang around with some scary people too, you know."

"Yes, I know." She copied his smirk. "You."

At that, he laughed. "But really, Lily. I'm not swearing you to anything Dumbledore doesn't approve of. In fact, if he tells you you don't have to swear not to tell anyone, I'll release you from your word. Is that good enough?"

"Okay, I swear to keep your secret, unless Dumbledore tells me I don't have to. Now what is it?"

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

Lily broke into a wide smile. "And Dumbledore's arranged it so he can go to school here? That's wonderful!"

Not for the first time, the Gryffindor's response took the Slytherin by surprise, though he didn't show it. He had told her so she would be prepared to protect herself if need be.

"You can't tell anyone, Lily," Severus warned her, worried. "It's against the law for him to be here. If the wrong people find out, they'll kick him out."

"Against the law?"

"Lily, it is rather dangerous, you know. If Lupin fails to take the necessary precautions even once, people can die."

"Well, yes but ..." And then suddenly something occurred to her. "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black would be two of the 'wrong people', wouldn't they?"

Severus nodded his head silently.

Suddenly, Lily didn't care about the Slytherin boy's "personal space." She hugged him.

Severus stiffened, but smiled back at her, a bit shyly. "Now about those electives," he said, and they set off walking again.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the grounds from his office, and his eyes picked out the tall, gangly Slytherin boy, all black and white, and the shorter Gryffindor girl, her ginger hair in vivid contrast. He chuckled to himself. It made him think of another Gryffindor / Slytherin friendship from long ago. Of course that time, the Gryffindor had been male, not female. He hoped this one turned out better than it had for Godric and that other Salazar so long ago.


	11. Slytherins

**Slytherins**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Over half of the cotton mills in the factory town where the Snapes lived had shut down since Severus had come to Hogwarts, and in his third year there seemed to be no end in sight. More and more people in Spinner's End and the area around it were going on the dole. So far, Tobias Snape had been spared that. However, his health slowly but inexorably continued to worsen, and he was starting to have shortness of breath on Tuesday as well as Monday.<p>

* * *

><p>Fenrir Greyback made the <em>Daily Prophet<em> for another attack on a child. Unlike Remus, this one died.

* * *

><p>The Slug Club was meeting. There were 12 members.<p>

The Slytherin contingent was well represented: dull Crabbe, included only because he was the ranking seventh year Slytherin, sixth year Damocles Belby, fifth year Avery, fourth year Wilkes, third years Rosier and Snape, second year Regulus Black, and first year Crouch. Traditionally, the ranking Slytherin pure-blood from each year was a member of the Slug Club, no matter how undistinguished he or she was otherwise, but as sometimes happened, there was no pure-blood for one of the years. Damocles was a well-to-do half-blood, and the most talented Slytherin student at Hogwarts.

The non-Slytherin members were Ravenclaw fourth year half-blood Gaspard Shingleton, who had a knack for invention, Hufflepuff third year half-blood Greta Eisberg, who was a great cook, sixth year Hufflepuff MacMillan, pure-blood and rich, and third year Muggle-born Gryffindor Lily Evans, Potions genius and Charms whiz.

Severus hung out with Damocles and Lily at these get-togethers. Rosier preferred to sit with fellow moderate pure-bloods, MacMillan and Wilkes. Avery, Crouch and Black stayed close to Crabbe.

Severus came early, as usual, and helped Professor Slughorn with last minute preparations while the others started arriving. Rosier and Wilkes had stopped by the Hufflepuff common room on their way there, as usual, and came in with MacMillan and Eisberg. Next to arrive was Lily, who went over to see if she could help Severus and Slughorn.

Lily and Severus were arranging food on the side table when Crabbe came in with Black, Crouch and Avery. Slughorn was checking on something in the other room.

"Sevvie," said Regulus. "So chivalrous of you to help Evans with her chores."

"Quite the little house-elf, isn't she?" snickered Crouch.

Lily picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and made a show of adding something to it from a vial of clear liquid, which she had taken from a pocket of her robe.

Just at this point, Slughorn came back from the other room, and Crouch schooled his face to blank politeness.

"Why, Barty, how very kind of you," said Lily. "Here, let me _serve_ you." She handed the glass to Crouch, who stared at it nervously.

Slughorn, who had missed the earlier exchange between Crouch and Evans, was glad to see them getting along so well.

"A toast," he proposed. "To friendship among the Houses."

"Here, here," said everyone who was there, taking glasses from the side table and taking a sip.

"Come, come, Barty, drink up," insisted Slughorn. "Or are you afraid our Potions maven here has slipped something into your pumpkin juice?"

At that, Barty had no choice but to take a sip, which he made as small as possible. Thinking his pumpkin juice spiked with Veritaserum, he avoided all conversation and left the gathering as soon as he could.

As Crouch was slipping out, Damocles and Gaspard made their entrance, engrossed in a discussion on cauldrons. They caught sight of Severus and Lily, picked up something to drink from the side table, and came over.

"So what do you two think?" asked Damocles. "Do you think the world could use a self-stirring cauldron?"

"There's been another werewolf attack. I think a cure for lycanthropy would be more important," said Lily.

"Not my area, not my area," muttered Gaspard, and went over to sit by himself, pulled out a quill and a scroll, and began to draw diagrams.

Severus put his hand out, palm up. "Pay up, Damocles."

"I don't think so," argued Belby. "He did actually say something. The bet was that I couldn't get him to say a word to more than one person."

"No," insisted Severus. "The bet was that you couldn't get him to enter into a conversation with more than one person. Muttering to himself as he walks away doesn't count."

"Lily, you call it," said Damocles.

"Aren't you afraid I'll be biased?"

"You?" said Damocles. "You'd sell your firstborn before you'd give a false judgement. I'll accept your verdict."

"Severus?" asked Lily.

"As the lady calls it," he said, inclining his head to her with a smirk.

"Muttering something in the hearing of other people is not the same as talking to them," ruled Lily. "I hope you didn't bet too much, Damocles."

The boy pulled a Galleon from his robe, and gave it to Snape. "I should know by now you only bet on sure things," he groused good-naturedly. "But you do have a good point, Lily."

"Which one?" she asked.

"A cure for lycanthropy would be more useful," answered Damocles.

"I'm sure the possibilities for making money are much better for the self-stirring cauldron," noted Severus. "If you actually do cure lycanthropy, you'll soon put yourself out of business."

"Hmmm," said Belby. "But it would make me more famous to get rid of werewolves, once and for all. Might even be worth naming a wing after me at St. Mungo's, don't you think?"

"On the other hand, if you get rich you could buy a wing named after you," countered Severus.

"Ah, the Malfoy method. But one popular invention does not a fortune make, Sev."

"True, true. But coming up with a cure for lycanthropy would be much harder."

Lily stood there watching the exchange and said nothing.

"All right, all right, don't think I don't see what you're doing," said Belby, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You know I'm more interested in fame than fortune, and I can't resist a challenge like that. Are you and Evans going to help?"

"Not me," answered Severus. "I'm too busy working on something else."

Lily tried to replay the conversation in her head, and figure out where it had changed from Severus trying to convince Damocles not to work on lycanthropy, to Severus trying to convince him he should. Slytherins never seemed to just come out and say what they were thinking. Between the Slytherin-dominated Slug-club meetings, and her friendship with one particular third year Slytherin, she was starting to figure some things out about the house of the ambitious.

"I'd love to," said Lily.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Mill closings

I'm using Bolton, a town close to Manchester, as something of a guideline for the location of Spinner's End. Quoting this website, www dot bolton dot org dot uk / industry dot html

"Of the number of mills, in the 1950's there were still 103 cotton mills, in 1966 there were 34, by 1979 just 8 remained."

Snape was born circa 1960, and when he approximately six years old, there were still 34 cotton mills in operation. During his Hogwarts student years, that number would be reduced to less than a third of that number.

Where'd I get all those people?

According to the Famous Wizard Cards, Gaspard Shingleton, inventor of the Self-Stirring Cauldron, was born in 1959, so it is conceivable that he would have been a fourth year when Severus was a third year. Inventing sounds like Ravenclaw to me, so that's where I put him.

According to HBP, Marcus Belby's uncle was Damocles, the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion. No surname is given, but it could have been Belby, and I don't like inventing names, so I just picked that. Since Damocles was Marcus' uncle, it's possible he was in Hogwarts when Snape was, and I decided to make him a sixth year. Also, I put him in Slytherin, because I see genius in potions as being more commonly a Slytherin trait, although I envision the occasional (rare) Gryffindor who cares about potions as being extremely talented as well.

According to the Famous Wizard Cards, Greta Catchlove, author of "Charm Your Own Cheese," was born in 1960, so I made her a third year like Snape. I guessed that Catchlove was her married name, and gave her the maiden name of Eisberg to go with her German-sounding first name. Cooking sounded Hufflepuff to me.

Ernie MacMillan is a rich, pure-blood Hufflepuff in Harry's year, so I imagined he had a male relative back in Snape's time as well.


	12. Regulus

**Regulus**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Crabbe, the ranking Slytherin this year and a thoroughly mediocre pure-blood, was nothing more than Lucius Malfoy's mouthpiece at Hogwarts. If he had simply stuck to that role, things might have gone on very much as they had in Severus' first year, which would have been a definite improvement over Narcissa Black. However, Crabbe found himself caught between Regulus, a mere second year, and Lucius. So long as both agreed he was fine, but when they disagreed, Crabbe simply followed the lead of whomever he had spoken to last. Under the circumstances, that was more likely to be Regulus than Lucius.<p>

Regulus did not like Severus Snape. His mother wasn't really even a half-blood - the Princes had Muggles scattered all through their family tree like cockroaches. The Slytherin Black smiled at the aptness of his own analogy. Snape lived in a dirty Muggle factory town with his dirty Muggle father and his dirty-blooded mother. Cockroaches and dirt. No wonder his hair was greasy.

Regulus wasn't particularly happy with Lucius Malfoy, either. Sometimes he thought the pure-blood actually liked Snape. And much as his Gryffindor brother deserved the comeuppance he got in that first year duel, Regulus could not forgive Lucius for using Snape to do it. Lucius thought that people like the Snapes and the Princes were tools to be maintained and used according to their skills; Regulus knew that some tools were so filthy they could not even be used without sullying the hands that wielded them.

* * *

><p>Severus loved spending as much of the weekend as he could helping Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary. Blessed privacy and plenty of room. The Slytherin had books and scrolls spread out over a table.<p>

It was quiet today. Just Lupin, and Severus already had his post-transformation treatment down pat. Severus respected the werewolf. Since he had discovered Lupin's condition, he had done some research on it, and realized that the boy also dealt with bone and muscle pain from the transformations, as well as the cuts and bites he inflicted on himself while in his wolf form. And yet he never complained, and always made sure to present himself to Madam Pomfrey well before the full moon.

Remus felt almost like himself again. He'd slept most of the morning away and the transformation pain had faded back to a general soreness. James and Sirius and Peter had just been in to see him, but they couldn't be expected to spend the entire day with him in the Infirmary. Snape looked like he was going to, though. Well, not exactly "with" him, more like "in the same room."

Severus went over to check on Lupin. All of the wounds were completely gone except one on his left forearm and one on his chest, but those were healing cleanly as well.

"Two new scars this month," said Remus. Anything that hadn't disappeared by now usually added to his collection.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "I think not," he said coolly. "Those were deeper than the others so they will take a little longer, but they should be gone by ... hmmm ... tomorrow noon, I should say."

He saw the confusion on the other boy's face. "Scarring can usually be prevented by the timely application of dittany," lectured Severus patronizingly. "With a condition as predictable as yours, scarring is completely avoidable."

Remus had never heard of this. His arms, legs, and chest were criss-crossed with dozens of silver scar lines. One or two new scars a month for several years added up. "What is 'timely'?" he asked.

"It depends. I would say within half an hour is best, but I'd still make the attempt up to two hours afterwards."

"Then how can it work?" Remus asked. "Some of the cuts are several hours old before I get here."

"Well, I don't know whether there is scarring in your ... other form but I assure you, the dittany need only be applied within half an hour or so of regaining your human form."

Lupin still looked doubtful.

"Once I informed Madam Pomfrey that I was aware of your illness, we began to discuss treatment options. I convinced her to let me try the dittany in case the time sensitivity related only to human tissue. It worked."

"It was _your_ idea?"

"I assure you, we were taking no risks," Severus said, misunderstanding the amazed expression on the other boy's face. "The worst that could have happened was that the treatment would not have prevented the scarring."

"But it was _your_ idea," Remus stated. "I thought you hated me."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Remus looked at the impassive face and the cold eyes turned toward him and found he had no answer.

"In any case," continued Severus disdainfully, "I would hardly let my personal feelings prevent me from providing adequate care. Not to mention that you are not the only person with your condition, and others besides you could benefit from this treatment."

"Not many people seem to care about people with my condition," Remus said simply, in the closest thing to a complaint that Severus had ever heard him make.

"Yes, I noticed that in my research," Severus said with a slight frown.

Severus Snape had been researching lycanthropy and discussing treatment options to make things better for him and other werewolves. Remus was getting more and more contradictory images of the Slytherin.

"Are you thinking of becoming a Healer?" he asked, a question that just a few months ago would have been inconceivable.

"I think you've ruined me for that, Lupin," Snape smirked.

At the look on Lupin's face, he continued. "Most patients complain far too much. I have yet to see anyone who has as much to complain about as you do, and you don't complain at all. I find myself getting an almost uncontrollable urge to shake some sense into them. Something which Madam Pomfrey tends to disapprove."

Remus chuckled.

"Then are you going to stop coming here?"

"No."

Remus sensed that Snape was trying to determine how much to tell him, and had a sudden flash of insight. "You don't want to become a Healer. There's someone you want to heal."

"Yes." He paused. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a secret. "My father. He has brown lung."

"What is it? Is it fatal?"

"Not directly, no, not usually. It just makes it harder to breathe. Eventually, you die from something that wouldn't have been fatal otherwise."

"So you're looking for a cure?" Remus was impressed.

"I don't have to. The cure already exists. I'm trying to learn enough to be able to administer it."

Remus knew the Snapes didn't have much money. "Is it that expensive, then?" He was wondering if he could convince James or Sirius to come up with the money.

"It's not a matter of money," he said, dropping his eyes to one of his scrolls.

"What then?"

"My father is a Muggle," Severus said so softly it was almost a whisper. "And the Muggles don't have a cure. So he'd have to go to St. Mungo's for a Wizarding cure."

He raised his eyes to Remus. "St. Mungo's doesn't treat Muggles unless they're reversing a magical attack. It's against the law."

"To hell with the law!" burst out the Gryffindor. Then Remus blushed as he realized that he might be expected to say something like that, considering his own position.

"Some laws are a bit easier to ... ignore ... than others," Severus deadpanned.

"Not if you have someone like the Malfoys on your side," insisted Remus. "Lucius owes you. You've been a loyal ... umm ... whatever you call it. You can't tell me his father couldn't get an exception made."

"Remus, Remus," said Severus, "you're starting to sound like a Slytherin. Better not let your friends hear this."

Remus saw genuine amusement in the other boy's eyes. And was that the first time he'd called him Remus instead of Lupin?

"Well, Severus?" prodded Remus. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, as far it goes," he answered, also noting the change to first names. "But what you're talking about would be a major favor. I haven't earned anything like that yet. But I still have time. Dad's not in any immediate danger - this stage could go on for years."

* * *

><p>They fell silent when they heard the door to the Infirmary open. Regulus Black sauntered in, accompanied by Barty Crouch and Goyle. Bartemius Crouch, Jr. had come to Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin of course, and immediately taken up with Regulus Black, becoming his right hand man.<p>

"Sevvie," oozed Black, "I heard you were playing nursemaid to some Gryffindor." Crouch muttered something to Black in a low voice and they both snickered.

Severus's face became expressionless, his eyes blank and slightly downcast. _Damn you, Black_, he thought, _this was bad enough in the Slytherin common room, but we're in front of someone from another House here_.

He rose and greeted the Slytherin Black. "Shall I tell Madam Pomfrey I'm through here, then? Did you have something you wanted me to do?"

At this, Black and Crouch met each other's eyes and snickered again. Crouch went over to the table with Snape's notes and began looking through them, messing up his carefully organized piles. "I was right, Reggie, he hasn't been working on Sluggy's stuff. This is all medical shite."

"Sevvie, really, I'm disappointed. I can't have you endangering your marks with Sluggy." Regulus nodded to Barty, who carefully set aside Snape's work from the other texts and scrolls and pointed his wand at it.

"_Incendio_."

Remus looked on, horrified, as Severus' research caught fire. Severus himself betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"I'll see you in the common room," Regulus Black said, as he strolled off with Crouch and Goyle. "Goyle needs some help with his Potions essays."

After the door closed, Severus grabbed Remus by the shoulders and in a voice hoarse with emotion, growled at him. "If you tell anyone what you just saw here, I'll kill you!" For an instant he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes, and gave a quick, gasping sob. Then he mastered himself and looked defiantly at the other boy.

To his surprise, the Gryffindor's amber eyes were flashing with anger. "They had no right ... "

"No," Severus stated softly, black eyes glaring. "They had no right."

He left for the Slytherin common room by way of the Owlery.

* * *

><p>It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Lucius was holding court in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. He had a major problem and his name was Regulus Black. Snape was under his protection and damned useful he was, too: intelligent, discreet, and totally compliant. Yet Reggie seemed determined to ruin him.<p>

Lucius knew Snape was going to bring it to a head today, and Lucius knew he had the right. He was going to have to back Snape up or lose him. It should never have come to this - he'd had tea with Reggie a few weeks back, and asked him to kindly refrain from messing with his people. His continued provocation indicated a power play, which was ridiculous at his age. Merlin's beard, he was just a second year!

And yet, things were getting complicated. There was a faction now, which his father seemed to approve of, that followed someone who styled himself Lord Voldemort, and there had been killings. His followers held a different view of wizarding purity. There was to be some minimum required level of purity for a person to be acceptable as a witch or wizard at all, not just for positions of power.

This struck Lucius as bizarre. Pure-bloods were meant to rule, of course, but as long as they kept to their place, the Malfoys didn't much care about the purity of their followers' bloodlines. Oh, the lower classes always did jockey among themselves for position, but that was their business and something the Malfoys turned a blind eye to. To now require some minimum standard of purity would mean losing useful followers. Like Snape.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at a table by himself at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Lucius Malfoy to call him. He thought he knew when he should be called, who should be ahead of him and whom he should be ahead of, but he wasn't sure anymore. Regulus Black treated him like a rankless first year; as if everything he'd done his first two years counted for nothing. Worse than that; he treated him as if he deserved punishment. Severus had to see if Lucius agreed with Black, and if not, whether he would be willing to call him off.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius had heard enough stories to know that Snape's pride had been wounded. So he decided to call him before he called Goyle, and to come out personally to greet him and bring him to the private room.<p>

"Severus, old boy, so glad you could make it," he said loudly, making a production of shaking Snape's hand and clapping him on the back. Severus stood a little taller as he followed Lucius into the other room. Maybe Malfoy would be able to set it right after all.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had a booth in the Three Broomsticks, and found their conversation interrupted by Malfoy's grandstanding with Snape. Remus knew what this meant to Severus and was pleased to see Malfoy giving him some public recognition.<p>

James looked over at the greasy Slytherin with disgust. "Pathetic. What a brown noser."

"Lucius Malfoy's lapdog," agreed Sirius. "You can practically see him wag his tail when Malfoy pets him."

Peter grinned and rubbed his hands together.

Remus rubbed his left forearm, where there was not a new scar, and called himself a coward for keeping silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

In Order of the Phoenix, Sirius calls Snape "Malfoy's lapdog."


	13. Target

**Target**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Professor Blenheim Stalk was the Muggle Studies teacher. He had written several books on the subject, the latest of which, "Muggles Who Notice," had come out just last year.<p>

James, Sirius and Peter were all taking Muggle Studies as one of their electives. James thought it would show that even though he was a pure-blood, he was not prejudiced against Muggle-borns or Muggles. Sirius did because James did, and because it would prove he was not like his brother, Regulus, who was getting just plain embarrassing with his pure-blood fanaticism. Of course, it didn't escape either of them that it was considered an easy course. Peter went along with them because he always did.

Remus begged out of Muggle Studies because, as he pointed out, one grandfather and one grandmother were Muggles, so he figured he knew all he needed to know. Besides, he was quite interested in Runes and wasn't trying to avoid difficult subjects, although he wasn't particularly seeking them out either.

Severus didn't see the need for Muggle Studies, which was not exactly an encouraged subject in Slytherin House these days. Nevertheless, to everyone's surprise Evan signed up for it. Rosier was planning on being the Minister of Magic some day, a position which involved a certain amount of interaction with Muggles, and thought he should know something about them.

Severus was also not particularly interested in Care of Magical Creatures. His family couldn't afford pets, which he had never felt as a loss, so his main exposure to animals had been urban pests. Animals were useful for food and to provide certain potion ingredients, and that was the extent of his interest in them.

That left Runes, Arithmancy and Divination, all of which Severus decided to take. He thought he should get an idea of what they were like, and figured it would be easier to drop a course that turned out not to be useful, than to try to add one back later on.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black was not happy. Lucius Malfoy had called him on the carpet during their last Hogsmeade weekend and told him in no uncertain terms to leave Snape alone or incur his wrath. The Blacks were the equals of the Malfoys any day, but Regulus knew he did not have the power to confront Lucius directly yet. Still, he had Crabbe pretty much under his control and there were more indirect ways of getting to Snape.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus liked his Runes class. Two others from the Slug Club were also taking it - Damocles Belby and Lily Evans, and so was Remus Lupin. Damocles was the only fourth year in the class. He had taken Divination last year, and decided to replace it with Runes this year. Learning runes gave Severus more ideas for spells. He started the practice of writing his ideas down on a separate scroll that he then shared with Professor Flitwick during his next Charms class.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who can we target that will get Snape in the most trouble with the rest of the school?" asked Regulus, pacing back and forth in the second years boys' dormitory, which he had cleared of everyone except Barty.<p>

"Not a Hufflepuff," said Barty. "If we hit a Hufflepuff we'd need a damn good reason, or the whole house will come down on Slytherin. They won't take revenge on just one Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw won't do either," mused Regulus. "They're not tight enough. And no one there is popular enough."

"That leaves Gryffindor, then," said Barty. "They're our traditional rivals anyway."

"OK, the most popular Gryffindors are James Potter and Sirius Black and they're out," said Regulus. "I refuse to do what Lucius did and sic Snape on pure-bloods, no matter how degraded they may be."

"Are we counting girls? There's Evans. She's even a Mudblood."

"Hmmm," said Regulus, considering it. "Good idea, but no. She's in the Slug Club. We'll get to her and to the other Mudbloods eventually, but for now she's out."

"Well, there are Potter's hangers-on then," mentioned Barty. "Lupin, Pettigrew."

Regulus stopped pacing and smiled maliciously. "That's it! Lupin! Nobody cares about Pettigrew but everyone likes that 'nice Lupin boy.' He's never done a thing to antagonize anyone, and he's always so polite. No one will ever believe that he did anything even remotely deserving Snape's attention."

* * *

><p>Severus was leaving his Runes class when Barty Crouch passed him the note. It was Crabbe's seal and Crabbe's handwriting. An assignment then. He stepped aside, scowling to himself. He found an empty classroom where he could read it, hopefully in private.<p>

Stupid, stupid, he thought. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa had ever written down their jobs, but it seemed to be Crabbe's preferred method. What if someone intercepted one of these notes?

The Slytherin enforcer opened the note. "Lupin. Furren Propago." No reason was given. He destroyed the note as usual.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, and the Slytherins were gathered in their common room. Black and Crouch were right next to Crabbe, but Severus had to talk to him.<p>

Regulus saw Snape coming to see Crabbe. This was going exactly according to plan.

The greasy Slytherin inclined his head deferentially to Crabbe. "May I have a moment please?"

"Go right ahead," answered Crabbe, making no move to either go somewhere more private or send anyone else away.

"I was hoping we could discuss your latest ... assignment ... more privately," said Snape.

Regulus whispered something in Crabbe's ear. "Good idea," Crabbe answered Regulus, and they retired to the second year boys' dormitory. Severus noted with unease that they were moving to Black's turf, not Crabbe's. And Black and Crouch were coming too.

"OK, Snape, out with it," said Crabbe bluntly, when he had settled himself in a chair. "What's the problem?"

"It's just that there's a bit less ... information than usual," Severus began. "Why is Lupin being targeted?"

More whispering by Black, and Crabbe frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Severus quickly answered. "But usually I'm supposed to make sure the offender knows his offense."

Damn that Black. More whispering, thought Severus.

"Lupin already knows," said Crabbe. "You don't need to. Is there anything else?"

How was he going to put this next part without sounding like it mattered to him what happened to Lupin? "I was wondering. Usually the actual spells are up to me," said Snape carefully. "Why the Fur Hex?"

"That's easy enough to answer," drawled Regulus, without even bothering to whisper in Crabbe's ear. "He's barely even a half-blood. He's got a Muggle grandparent on both sides. Makes him little more than an animal, don't you think? So it's fitting that the outside should match the inside. For a while at least."

Relief and anger and shame battled behind Severus' impassive exterior. Relief, because he had worried that the request for Furren Propago meant someone was on to Lupin. Anger at Black's insult, which applied to him even more than Lupin. Shame that he realized he was going to do this anyway.

It was less than a week to the full moon. Severus had one more question. "The note also neglected to mention when," he said.

"It was supposed to be today, Snape." Crabbe himself answered this time. "I suppose it's too late for you to manage now?"

Severus flushed. "It would be very ... difficult."

"Well, make sure it's done tomorrow then," he said, peeved. "I never heard of Lucius or Narcissa having this much trouble with you."

Severus stood there and said nothing. So that was Black's angle with Crabbe. Making him think that Snape didn't take him as seriously as the two previous ranking Slytherins.

"Well, that's it," said Crabbe, irritably. "You can go now."

Severus left the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Lily was coming back from the place near the Forbidden Forest where they'd just had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn. One of the most wonderful things about finding out she was a witch was finding out that unicorns and other "storybook" creatures really did exist.<p>

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the same class with her and were also on their way back.

To tell the truth, one of the reasons James had signed up for this class was that it was the only elective held outside. Oh, and it had a reputation for very little written homework.

Sirius, as usual, was running in front of them, and around them - no one ever seemed to move fast enough for him. He loved animals, and thought it was cool that he could actually get credit for a class like this. It was almost as good as flying classes in their first year.

Peter was puffing a bit, trying to keep up. He'd glanced through the text and hoped they wouldn't be dealing with anything dangerous. He was a city boy, and of the opinion that animals belonged in their place, which was not around people. Except for pets, of course.

Remus kept a relaxed pace, hanging back just a bit to keep Peter from being left too far behind. He just liked being outside on such a nice day with his friends and he had no fear of any kind of magical creature at all. Maybe he was being cocky, but he didn't think he'd even be afraid of a dragon.

* * *

><p>With the full moon coming up, Severus knew the sooner he got this done, the more time Lupin would have to recover before his transformation. The Gryffindor had an outdoor class today. All the other students would be indoors. At least he could do this in front of as few people as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had raced on ahead, and Peter was lagging behind when Remus came upon Severus. Remus was a bit surprised to see the Slytherin here, but he knew the other boy did occasionally visit Hagrid, whose hut was nearby.<p>

"Hi, Snape," he greeted him. His friends were too close for him to risk the more familiar Severus. "Off to see Hagrid?"

Severus lifted his wand. "They don't know anything. You don't need to worry about that."

It took Remus only a split second to realize he was the Slytherin's target, but it was a split second too long. Snape cast the spell.

"Fur? You cast Furren Propago?" said Remus, outraged, as fur began to sprout all over his body. "Why? I know the rules. When you do this stuff you have to tell me why! WHY?"

He never got an answer.

* * *

><p>Remus was furious and humiliated. The spell took three days to wear off, all of which he spent in the Infirmary insisting that no one visit him but James, Sirius and Peter, and he was allowed to keep up with his classes from there. His body was wrenched out of his control once a month, when he was forced to actually become an animal against his will. To resemble one at any other time was torture, and he could not bear to have anyone else see him like this. Then, it was so close to the full moon that he had only one day out of the Infirmary before it was time to go to the Shrieking Shack again.<p>

James was struck to the core. He had never seen Remus, usually so quiet, so polite, so nice, in such a state.

"So what was the git's excuse this time?" he asked. James knew very well why Snape did what he did, and whom he worked for.

"He didn't tell me," Lupin growled. "He didn't friggin' tell me."

* * *

><p>Severus had to admire the cleverness of what the Slytherin Black had done. He could hardly complain to Lucius Malfoy about being asked to perform a harmless and temporary fur growing hex on a Gryffindor. After that, he stopped going to the Infirmary to help Madam Pomfrey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

According to the Famous Wizard Cards:

Blenheim Stalk (1920 - present) is the author of Muggles Who Notice (published 1972). Stalk is a well-known expert on Muggles and author of many books (FB, fw82).

He sounded like the kind of person Dumbledore might chose to teach Muggle Studies, so I picked him.

Thank you to carecrystal for suggesting the incantation Furren Propago for the Fur Hex.


	14. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>It was not a good time to be a Muggle-born witch or wizard. Lily Evans remembered how excited she had been to find out about the wizarding world. Now she sometimes wished she had never heard of it. She was afraid for her parents, afraid for her sister. And she couldn't see anyone doing anything about it.<p>

The one person, ironically, who gave her hope was Severus Snape. Dyed in the wool traditional Slytherin that he was, if he thought the attacks on Muggles and Muggle-borns were a strange and fairly recent development, then perhaps it was something that could be fought. In any case, it was something that _must_ be fought.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter started calling themselves the Marauders in their third year at Hogwarts, but most of their activity under that guise didn't start until after the incident with Remus. Up until then, James had tried to keep some control over his hatred of Snape. He understood the patronage system and knew how easy it was for a boy of Snape's background to get sucked into it - especially if he landed in Slytherin. But this time, he had gone too far. There hadn't been even a pretense at a reason for hexing Remus; it was malice, pure and simple. He couldn't stand Snape thinking he could gain by it.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter was the lookout. He was always more aware of everything and everyone around him than the other three. When he caught sight of Snape coming toward the library he scampered in ahead of him, and took his place at a table next to the windows, by Remus. That was Lupin's cue.<p>

Remus rose, leaving his books for Peter to bring later, and headed for the door. He deliberately plowed into Snape, who was on his way in, so that the Slytherin's books flew out of his arms and scattered on the floor. Before Snape could pick up all his books, Remus bent down and grabbed one of them, _Unfogging the Future_. He sat on top of the nearest table and started paging through the text while Snape, who had already gathered his other books, stood and waited.

"Lupin, my book, please," said Severus coolly, when the Gryffindor made no sign of giving it back.

"Did you say something, _Snivellus_?" asked the other boy.

Severus said nothing, not answering to the name.

"Guess not," said Remus, sat down at the table facing Snape, and continued to look through the book as if it were the most interesting thing he'd seen in a long time.

Severus was tempted to just take his place in the library without it, but he really needed the book and couldn't afford to replace it. "Lupin, may I please have my book back?" he asked again.

Remus looked up from the book. "Did you say something, _Snivellus_," he repeated.

So that was the game. And now Severus realized he had made an error in judgement. They had attracted the attention of most of the other people in the library. By delaying, he had made sure he would have a nice audience for his humiliation. He schooled his face to blankness and answered, "Yes, I did. I would like my book back, Lupin. Please." It was the first time he had answered to the nickname, and he heard snickers throughout the room.

Remus held the book out but did not get up from the table, forcing Snape to lean over the table to get it. "We're even now," Severus said so quietly that only Lupin could hear.

"You wish," Remus mouthed, barely audible. Then he got up from the table and left.

* * *

><p>Once outside the library, Remus made his way to the corridor where they had agreed to meet afterward. James and Sirius were waiting for him, James having already stashed the Invisibility Cloak in a pocket in his robes.<p>

"Did you have time to do it?" asked Remus.

"Plenty of time," James said with a big grin, and Sirius snickered. "Is Peter still in the library?"

"He was over at the table by the window like we planned. He should be here any minute."

They heard the sound of scurrying feet and Peter came around the corner, arms full of books, choking back laughter. "It's starting to show," he snorted. "Did you see Remus? He was brilliant!"

"When we left, Remus was sitting on a table reading Snape's Divination text," said James.

"He made Snape answer to Snivellus to get his book back," Peter said, and was overcome with another silent laughing fit that brought tears to his eyes.

"And I _missed_ it!" Sirius exclaimed in mock outrage.

* * *

><p>This is not good, thought Severus as he cleared some first years away from his favorite table in the library with a scowl. It was his favorite table because he could sit with his back to the wall, and it gave him a good view of the rest of the library. He couldn't have people grabbing his books like that. After considering what to do for a few moments, he settled on a spell that would make the thief's hands turn green and start itching if he held one for more than five minutes. Satisfied, he turned back to studying.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily caught up with Severus while he was still there. "We need to talk."<p>

He got out his wand. "_Muffliato_. OK, talk," he said, his tone flat, and his eyes not moving from his text.

She took out a book of her own, her quill, and a scroll to make it look like they were talking about schoolwork. "What was the deal with Remus?"

"He doesn't know?"

"It's not about -."

"No. I ... verified it wasn't that. Lupin really doesn't know?"

"He has no idea."

"I was afraid of that. They told me he did, but it sounded like a lie."

"What was it then?"

"I'm not completely sure myself. I was basically told to shut up and just do it."

"What do you think?"

"I think that Black, Regulus Black, is starting to target Mudbloods and low-bloods. For no other reason. If you're not next, you're definitely in the queue."

"But he's not in charge, is he? I thought Crabbe was."

"Black controls Crabbe."

Lily went silent, absorbing the information. "At this rate, you're going to end up hexing yourself," she said.

Severus finally looked up at Lily with a half-hearted smirk. "Pretty quick for a Gryffindor." He paused, then continued. "I think they're going to use me to harass Mudbloods and low-bloods until I'm such a target I'm no further use to them. Then they're going to drop me."

"What about Lucius Malfoy? He doesn't agree with this shite, does he? Can't he do something?"

"Malfoy isn't here. He's talked to Black, and Black isn't listening. So it comes down to whether he thinks I'm worth a battle with Black. I don't think I am."

"Then you've got to stop doing what they tell you to do."

"Well, that's easy enough," he said sarcastically. "And lose any chance of getting a decent job when I get out of here? There's always the cotton mills. Oh, hang on, they're all closing. That's out, too."

"But Severus, if they're going to drop you anyway, why make more enemies?"

"Because so far I still have Malfoy when I get out of school," he answered fiercely. "And because Regulus Black's isn't the only pure-blood faction at Hogwarts. There's Rosier and Wilkes, and they've got an alliance with Macmillan over in Hufflepuff. If I can get through the rest of this year, and two years of Avery, I'll have Wilkes in my sixth year and Rosier in my seventh."

Severus went back to his homework, and Lily left for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Severus stayed in the library until almost dinner time. As he made his way to the Great Hall, he was aware of snickers and giggling as he passed other people on his way there. <em>Word gets around fast<em>, he thought.

He went over to sit by Rosier at the Slytherin table, passing Regulus Black and Crouch on the way, who also erupted in snickers. It showed an appalling lack of Slytherin solidarity, but he wasn't surprised.

Rosier noticed the snickers Snape was getting and wondered what it was. When the other boy went past him to get to the free chair on his other side, he saw it, and pursed his lips. So Black and Crouch thought this was funny, did they? He transfigured a napkin into a cloak, went over to Snape, draped it over the other boy's back, and said, "Come on, Sev, we're going back to the dormitory."

Severus struggled to keep from flushing as he realized the snickers behind his back weren't from people who had seen or heard of what happened in the library. Once they were out in the corridor he hissed, "What's on my back?"

"'Snivellus', in flashing silver snakes," said Evan calmly. "I can't believe Black and Crouch would do that to another Slytherin, and in public."

With a twisted grin, Severus said, "Wrong Black. Sirius, not Regulus. It was Potter and his gang. I thought the snickers were because Lupin made me answer to that name before he'd give me back my book."

They reached the Slytherin common room and went straight up to the third year boys' dormitory. Severus pulled the robe off, and sat in his underpants on his bed while he examined the back. He had only two school robes, and the other one was currently in the laundry. He tried a number of charms to remove the offending graffiti but nothing worked. Finally he sighed, reached into his chest, and pulled out the only other robe he had - the one he had worn to The Party this year.

Meanwhile, Evan had Floo'ed the kitchens, and had the house-elves send up a tray of food for each of them. He set one on the other boy's bed. Then he sat in the chair next to the bed, settling the other tray on his lap.

The formal robe Severus had put on looked very out of place. "Thank you, Evan," he said, avoiding the pure-blood's eyes as he started to eat. The reaction was starting to set in, and his face was flushing with the embarrassment he had refused to show before.

"Do you want to try some more spells, or should we take it straight to Flitwick and see if he can do anything about it?" asked Evan.

"I think we better try Flitwick," Severus said. "I only hope this isn't permanent."

"Whether it is or not, you can borrow one of my robes for as long as you need it. I'll have one of our house-elves alter it for you."

"I owe you for this, Evan."

"No, _Lucius_ owes you. But he's not here, I am. Crabbe doesn't know what he's doing. You don't give someone a job like that and then throw him to the wolves."

Severus smiled wryly to himself at the ironic suitability of Evan's phrase, then said, "Crabbe's controlled by Regulus Black. Malfoy's losing to him."


	15. Consequences

**Consequences**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Carlotta Pinkstone was in Hogsmeade, campaigning for lifting the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. She believed that Muggles should know that wizards still exist. Lily attended one of her speeches.<p>

* * *

><p>When he had first arrived at Hogwarts, Severus had looked forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he saw basically as an extension of Charms. He did not make a clear distinction between Charms, and that subset of Charms that included Hexes, Jinxes and Curses; or between "acceptable" potions, "dangerous" potions, and "dark" potions. But the continual change-over in Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers meant that the instruction ended up being scattered and inconsistent. Severus felt he could do just as well reading and drawing on Flitwick for help as needed.<p>

Now, though, he started to be more interested in the "Defense" aspects of the class. Last year, under Narcissa Black, he had learned to be more aware of his surroundings as her pettiness led him to be occasionally targeted himself. Simple awareness was not enough anymore. He had attracted a higher caliber of enemy, who could not be cowed with just a look. Now he had the attention of the Marauders.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor had Herbology with Ravenclaw, and they were just cleaning up after re-potting the mandrakes. Sirius, as usual, had been flirting, this time with a Ravenclaw who had just been dumped by her fifth year boyfriend. When they finally left the greenhouse, the fifth years were on their way back to the castle from their Care of Magical Creatures class. She spotted her ex boyfriend, and immediately drew Sirius into a very passionate, very public kiss. It was the beginning of Sirius' reputation as a boy who never turned down an opportunity. Or lacked one.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus knocked on the door to Professor Flitwick's office.<p>

Flitwick opened the door. He hadn't expected to see his top pupil, but then, it did happen from time to time. Just last week, the boy had needed help removing an insulting nickname from the back of his robes. In the second term of his third year, Snape's skill at Charms and particularly his inventiveness were matched only by a few of the professor's NEWT level students. "Come in, Severus," he said.

He motioned the boy to a couch along one wall, and seated himself in the armchair across a coffee table from it. With a silent wave of his wand, biscuits and a pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice wafted in from the other room, together with two goblets. "I was getting ready for a bit of a snack. Care to join me?"

"Thank you, sir," Severus answered, and poured himself some of the pumpkin juice.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the professor asked.

"I want to learn to cast wards," Severus asked. "Will you teach me?"

Casting wards was fifth year work, which should be covered by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But Flitwick wasn't surprised the boy hadn't asked the current teacher. She was a Hufflepuff who believed that students should adhere strictly to the curriculum for the year they were in, and was rather taken aback that most of the other teachers saw no problem with advanced tutoring for their most talented students.

"Certainly," he said.

* * *

><p>Severus was at a loss. He couldn't exactly fault Potter's gang for wanting revenge for the hex on Lupin, although their real target should have been Regulus Black. By any standard he recognized, that hex had been totally unprovoked. But now, he was in a precarious position. The Marauders had established two very dangerous precedents: first of all, that he could be attacked without reprisal; and secondly, that the way to do it was to gang up on him.<p>

And Severus's hands _were_ tied as far as reprisal was concerned. The only Marauders he might be permitted to touch were Pettigrew and Lupin. The pure-blood leaders were off-limits to him. There was a pure-blood enforcer, fourth year Goyle, who could be called upon. But Crabbe, unsuprisingly, saw nothing that needed enforcement. Regulus Black's crowd had actually joined in the laughter at the Gryffindors' joke.

The results were completely predictable. The first wave involved trying to steal his books - which ended after three different perpetrators ended up with green, itching hands. Then there were the people who tried to knock him down in the corridors. If constant surveillance of his surroundings was unable to keep him from facing such a situation, he used the Shield Charm and just shoved his way through, even though he risked losing House points or detention by using magic in the halls.

* * *

><p>Make no mistake about it, Remus had been more than happy to play his part in "redecorating" Snape's robes. Forcing him to answer to Snivellus had been his very own improvisation to the proceedings. But as he watched the fallout from the prank, he began to feel uneasy.<p>

When he recovered from the full moon that May, the Slytherin boy was not there for any part of his post transformation treatment. When he asked Madam Pomfrey about him, she said he hadn't been in at all since the fur hexing incident. That was wrong.

* * *

><p>In June, Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black. His right hand man from Hogwarts, Rodolphus Lestrange, married her sister Bellatrix.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus sat next to Damocles at the back of the room in Runes class. Other than the now obligatory attempts of the Gryffindors to call him Snivellus, the class was pretty calm. He and Damocles had worked out a procedure for the end of class. The two of them would leave last, so that Severus had his back covered when he left, but also couldn't be jumped when he was the last one left in the classroom.<p>

Remus figured right after Runes was as good a time as any to approach the Slytherin. He was hoping to get Snape alone, but Belby was still hanging around. Well, it might be the best he could do. He came over to Snape's desk, where the other boy was arranging his scrolls, books and quills in his book bag.

"Hi, Severus."

Seeing one of the Marauders approach Snape, Belby immediately moved between the two. "You don't want to be late for your next class, do you, Lupin?" he asked pleasantly enough, but with an edge to his voice.

At the same time, Severus looked up, surprised to hear his first name from Lupin instead of Snivellus. "Do you want something, Lupin?" he asked coolly.

"Madam Pomfrey says you haven't been helping at the Infirmary lately," Remus went on doggedly, despite the cool reception.

"To everyone's relief, no doubt," Severus responded, with the same tone as before.

"No, not everyone's," Remus countered. "Damn it, Snape, can't we just call it even?" He reached out his hand.

Severus took it, his face still impassive. "As you wish. Remus."

The Gryffindor's face brightened visibly at the change to his first name. "Good. I'll be seeing you around, then." He left the classroom feeling that he had done his part to make things right.

"My, my, Severus," said Damocles. "_Two_ Gryffindor friends. Sluggy would be so proud of you. 'To friendship between the Houses!'"

Severus smirked at Belby's perfect imitation of a Slughorn toast.

"More like one and a half," he corrected. "Lupin only recognizes me when the rest of Potter's gang isn't around. And now there's just the small matter of getting the rest of the school to leave me alone."

"To Gryffindor recklessness! Do what you want, and to hell with the consequences!" Belby used Slughorn's manner of speaking and gestures for a toast the Professor would never have made.

Severus laughed. "Hear, hear!" he said, downing an imaginary glass of butterbeer.

* * *

><p>Remus was glad to see Severus helping in the Infirmary again after his transformation in June.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Carlotta Pinkstone is on a Famous Wizards card, and was JKR's Wizard of the Month for November 2005. According the HP Lexicon:

Pinkstone, Carlotta (1922 – present) "Famous campaigner for lifting the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy and telling Muggles that wizards still exist. Ms Pinkstone has been imprisoned several times for her blatant and deliberate use of magic in public places."


	16. Avery

**Avery**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>The Snapes were getting used to bad news. In February, the IRA had planted a bomb on a private coach in nearby Manchester. It had exploded on the way to an army base in Catterick, North Yorkshire, killing 12 people. And over the summer, there were several bombings in London. The bombs couldn't touch Diagon Alley itself, but Eileen still had to Apparate outside the Alley somewhere in Muggle London.<p>

And of course, the mills continued to close down. And Tobias' breathing problems had reached to Wednesday. But he was still employed.

On the other hand, while there was an increasing level of harassment of Muggle-borns and the few related Muggles who visited Diagon Alley, there had been no actual fatalities _there_ as yet.

For the first time, Severus actually felt a sense of dread, both on leaving his parents back in Spinner's End, and going to Hogwarts for his fourth year where one of Regulus Black's cronies, sixth year Avery, would be the ranking Slytherin. Every item in his trunk was protected with carefully cast wards.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Rodolphus were having tea in the solarium at Malfoy Manor. It had become common knowledge that Regulus Black called the shots at Hogwarts. There was more at stake now than a grungy factory boy with a talent for hexes. This was a direct challenge to Malfoy's power as a patron. Lucius had prided himself on not just taking his father's network for granted, but building up his own as well. This was a test of whether he could also maintain it on his own.<p>

"I think you should seriously consider whether Snape has become a liability," Lestrange was saying. "His ancestry is questionable, to say the least. Yes, he does have talents, but they're not irreplaceable. Do you really want a war over him?"

"That's not the point, Roddy. Snape is _mine_. You wouldn't tell me to look the other way, or make nice, if Reggie broke in here," he said, indicating the solarium with a wave of his arm, "and started smashing windows."

"The problem is, how do you control Reggie without coming straight out in favor of low-bloods? That's how it will be read, you know."

"But why? !" Lucius slammed his fist on the white wicker tea table in frustration, which didn't even make a satisfying thud, but just gave way before the young man's fist. "Do you have any idea of how many people I'd lose if I suddenly started abandoning everyone like Snape? This is what that so-called 'Lord' Voldemort is preaching, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, Lucius," Lestrange answered. "Yes, he talks a good game for the Blacks, and he certainly realizes pure-bloods aren't getting the respect they deserve. But that's not the main thing he has to offer. He's working on immortality itself!"

"A Philosopher's Stone?"

"I don't think so. But whatever it is, he's made considerable progress. Isn't that worth considering?"

"Are you trying to recruit me? Don't tell me you've already joined?"

"Bella's been pressuring me to, and the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. But I don't want to commit myself if you disapprove. You have the prior claim to my loyalties, as always."

"If I join this Lord Voldemort, what will happen to my people whose blood isn't pure enough?"

"Your people will be your people. Lord Voldemort is more interested in getting the right pure-blood families behind him than interfering with how you deal with inferiors. And it could be a way to take care of Reggie as well."

"Really? How so?"

"He idolizes this Lord Voldemort. When, I mean if, you join him, the first thing he'll do is tell Reggie to stop undermining you at Hogwarts and with your people. That war will be won almost before it begins in earnest."

Lucius paused, seriously considering the possibility. "I am not ruling it out, but I am also not prepared to commit myself yet. What is your backup plan?"

Lestrange sighed. So close! But patience, patience. "Well, here are some ideas," he began.

* * *

><p>Severus noticed that the definition of what was considered "dark" varied. If one of Potter's gang used a jinx or a hex, that was "just a joke." If he used exactly the same jinx or hex, it was "dark." Despite his reputation of interest in the Dark Arts, Severus had gotten to his fourth year at Hogwarts without ever using any magic that was unquestionably dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Avery had been lusting after this position ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Now, <em>he<em> was going to call the shots. Black had been useful to get around Crabbe, but now Crabbe was no longer in the picture, so he no longer needed Black. That business with Lupin had been unfortunate. He certainly didn't want to impede Snape's ability to act. No, indeed, he wanted to make full use of the fourth year's considerable talents.

Severus entered the sixth year boy's dormitory. His face was schooled to polite indifference, and he was prepared to see Black and Crouch, or at least Black, whispering in the new ranking Slytherin's ear. Instead, he found himself alone with Avery, who was sitting in a comfortable armchair set against the one wall that had no beds. He realized, abruptly, that none of his other bosses at Hogwarts had ever deigned to deal with him personally. Lucius had worked through Lestrange, Narcissa through the Rosiers, and Crabbe through those blasted notes.

Avery drew up another, less impressive armchair, for Snape. "Severus, so glad to see you," he said pleasantly. "Please, sit down."

This was another first. Severus usually dealt with his superiors standing up. Part of him was pleased, but most of him was suspicious. Avery hadn't been so friendly last year.

"I'd like to make sure we get the year off to a good start," began Avery. "I realize there was some ... unpleasantness ... last year because of Crabbe, and yes, Black. But I plan to make some changes this year. And I want you to be part of them."

Severus remained still for a moment. Was Avery trying to trick him into saying something disloyal about Crabbe or Black? "I'm sure Crabbe did what the situation required," he said carefully. "As I'm sure you will."

Avery smiled broadly. The boy certainly is discreet. He remembered Malfoy crowing over the new addition to his patronage several years back at some obligatory pure-blood function. Discreet. And compliant, he remembered.

"Of course, Severus. And Regulus will too, when he's a seventh year. But that's still a few years off. I think you'll find I take a different approach than he did."

Severus inclined his head in a slight bow as an answer. Perhaps the next two years wouldn't be as bad as he had feared. Still, he had no idea what Avery wanted from him.

"You're a very talented wizard, Severus. I think I can do a better job putting your talents to use than ... others have chosen to," Avery continued. "Advanced tutoring in Charms, in Potions. And inventive too. I understand that you often come up with your own hexes for your assignments?"

"Yes, sir," Severus answered, still wondering where this was going. Was Avery offering him a position as his lieutenant? In his first year at Hogwarts, he had been naive enough to consider that a possibility at some point during his school career, but first Narcissa and then Black, especially Black, had beaten that idea out of him.

"You're also quite a student of the Dark Arts, aren't you?" Avery continued.

Severus maintained his indifferent expression, but felt a cold lump in the pit of his stomach. Of course Avery wasn't interested in making him his lieutenant. "I'm rather good with jinxes and hexes and curses. That's not precisely the same thing," he demurred.

"No, no, of course not," Avery said, laughing as if Snape had told a fine joke. "Don't tell me you haven't AK'ed a few flies by now. Or tried out a _Crucio_ on some unsuspecting rat."

Severus was on full alert now. He raised his eyebrow, having learned that this was often a good tactic to gain time or get more information from the other person. Was Avery serious, or was he trying to get him expelled?

He had thought about the Unforgivables, of course, and they weren't technically illegal on animals. Or at least not "unforgivable" on animals.

The Cruciatus Curse he had always dismissed out of hand. Its only possible use, other than pure sadism, was to force the victim to tell a secret or to agree to something, and stories told, or agreements made, under such conditions were notoriously unreliable.

The Killing Curse might seem to have its uses, but in an actual fight it, too, was not the best method. It took much too long to say, with so many syllables, and it wouldn't stop the momentum of an already moving body. Impedimenta was the better choice on both counts.

The only Unforgivable that Severus had ever even considered learning was the Imperius.

Avery watched Snape carefully for a reaction. There was no sign of shock or disgust from the other boy. Good. Very good.

"Not that I'd ever ask for anything illegal, of course," said Avery in a tone that told Snape he would in a second if he thought he could get away with it, "but a little Cruciatus on someone's cat or kneazle might not go astray, under certain circumstances."

"I don't think I'd be much use to you if I got expelled. It may not be illegal, but I don't think the Headmaster would like it very much," Severus answered, slowly and carefully, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

"No, of course not," chuckled Avery. "We'd have to be very careful, very careful. And you're quite the man for Potions, too. Only the Gryffindor Mudblood is as good as you, I hear. I could see a use for a little Amortentia now and then. Just to encourage the reluctant, you understand," he added, leering.

"I see," Severus answered in the same careful tone. "I'm afraid that one's a bit beyond me just now." And that was the absolute truth.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose it would be," mused Avery. "But there are other, less demanding versions I'm sure you could handle. Or maybe even come up with your own variation?"

"That's true," Severus answered. No sense lying, he would just be found out. "Is there something specific you had in mind right now?" he forced himself to ask, dreading the answer.

"No, not just now," Avery said pleasantly. "I just wanted to make sure we understood one another. I think you'll find this year much more pleasant than last."

"I'm sure I will," Snape answered, inclining his head politely to the sixth year.

"Good, good," said Avery. "Could you send in Black on your way out, Severus?"

As he left, Severus considered that the next two years might be even worse than he had feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

The information about the IRA bombings in 1974 is taken from the BBC website.

news dot bbc dot co dot uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/february/4/newsid_4148000/4148933 dot stm

According to the BBC: "1974 was one of the deadliest years in the IRA's mainland bombing campaign."

news dot bbc dot co dot uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/june/17/newsid_2514000/2514827 dot stm


	17. Eileen

**Eileen**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday in October. Eileen had finished up at the Apothecary, and made her way out to Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked down the street to the place she usually chose to Apparate back home, a bomb exploded.<p>

* * *

><p>So far, Severus had managed to delay the inevitable. His first major assignment from Avery was to brew a love potion, to be administered to a beautiful sixth year from Ravenclaw. It had taken him a month to procure the ingredients. The fourth year boys' dormitory had been rearranged to make room for a work table for Severus and his cauldron - that had taken another week to organize. And the potion itself would take one month, full moon to full moon, to brew. But he should be able to start it during the full moon this week, which meant that towards the end of November, it should be ready.<p>

The Cruciatus Curse was another matter. Avery had smuggled him a book with the instructions for that, and many other dark curses. As Severus read through it, he began to realize the difference between the childish hexes and jinxes he and his fellow students used, and real Dark magic. A Dark curse didn't just cause harm; it revelled in it. It was magic powered with malice and hatred and a pure delight in agony and humiliation.

* * *

><p>The police and other emergency personnel arrived at the scene of the bomb blast within minutes. The injured were shuttled off in an ambulance to hospital. The dead were set carefully out of the way until they could be taken to the morgue.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobias was worried. Eileen had not come home yet. As he set about putting something together for supper, someone knocked on the front door. When he got to the door, he saw his older brother, Raphael.<p>

"Toby, is Eileen home?" Raphael asked. "Pam insisted I come over and check. You really should get a telephone."

"No she isn't," anwered Tobias, "and she should be. What made Pam think she might not be home yet?"

"It's been on the telly. There's been another bombing in London, and she thinks it looks close to where Eileen works. Toby, you've got to come over to our place, I think we need to make some calls."

"I'll be by in just a minute. Let me contact Eileen's people first."

Raphael knew his brother was one of the eldritch Snapes, but it still made him shiver a bit. One part of him wondered how Toby was going to contact Eileen's people without a phone and without leaving the house, and another part thought it was probably best not to know. That Toby would indeed be able to contact the Princes he had no doubt whatsoever. "OK, but if you're not there in half an hour, I'm coming back for you."

"Thanks, Rafe," Tobias said. He went up to their bedroom, and took a small hand mirror out of a drawer. "Severus Prince!" he called.

* * *

><p>Severus Prince, Eileen's oldest brother, lived a few streets over. He had a low level position at the Gringotts branch in Manchester. His three eldest children were grown and out of the house. The youngest, a "change of life" baby, was five years old and still at home. The boy came running into the sitting room, waving a hand mirror, and shouting. "It's Uncle Toby, come see, Da, it's Uncle Toby!"<p>

Severus grabbed the mirror, and sent his son into the kitchen to Mummy. "What's wrong, Toby?" he asked the face in the mirror. They reserved this form of communication for emergencies.

"Eileen's not back from London, and there's been a Muggle bombing close to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm going over to my brother's to make some calls, but could you do something to check in the meantime?"

"Shite! Keep the mirror with you. I'll Apparate over to London and check it out. Call back and check in as soon as you can."

"Right." Toby pocketed the mirror, and rushed out the door. By the time he had traveled the block over to Raphael's house, he was totally out of breath.

"Gwen, Eileen might be in trouble. I'm going over to London," Severus called to his wife, and then disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Tobias sat in Rafe's sitting room, his face in his hands. It looked like Eileen's body had been identified at the scene of the bomb blast. The Muggle authorities wanted him to come to London to make positive identification, and bring the body back to Spinner's End.<p>

He took the train to London. From the train station, he took the tube to the morgue, where he identified Eileen's body. The shrapnel had spared her face, at least. Tobias was met there by Severus Prince. Eileen's brother had transfigured a bench into a hearse, and identified himself to the people at the morgue as a mortician. After Tobias signed for the body, Severus and Tobias brought it out and laid it carefully in the "hearse." The wizard then apparated the body back to the Snape sitting room.

He was met there by his parents from a few streets over, and his other brother, Hadrian, who had Apparated over from the Hebrides Islands, where he had a job helping the MacFusty clan manage their dragons.

"I can't stay yet," he told them. "I've got to get back to London to wrap up a few loose ends, and take care of Tobias." He apparated back to the "hearse" with a crack.

Tobias was leaning against the outside of the "hearse" when Severus opened the door and stepped out again. He cast an Obfuscation Charm on the area around the hearse, so no passing Muggles would notice what he was doing, and then transfigured it back to a bench.

Now that they had taken care of everything that needed to be done for the time being, the two men sat down on the bench, and the reaction set in. Tobias crumpled, and wept uncontrollably on his brother-in-law's shoulder. Severus Prince put an arm around him, and his own tears fell, more quietly.

* * *

><p>After classes that day, Severus was called to the Headmaster's office. When he walked into the room, he saw Uncle Hadrian standing next to Dumbledore, a serious look on his face.<p>

"Severus, please sit down," the Headmaster said, waving him to the couch. "I'm afraid we have bad news."

Hadrian Prince went over, seated himself next to the boy and turned so he could face him. "Eileen ... your mother ... she's been killed."

Shock and disbelief followed each other over Severus' face. "Voldemort's people?" Severus asked, with a hitch in his voice.

"No," his uncle answered with a grim smile. "It was a Muggle bomb. Tobias ... your father ... says some Muggle group has been planting them in London recently. With no particular target, except whoever happens to be there when they go off."

* * *

><p>Severus stopped back at his dormitory, grabbed his formal robe for the funeral and some books, and stuffed them in his book bag. On his way out through the common room, he found Avery and let him know he was going home for his mother's funeral. He would not be able to start Avery's potion this month.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

news dot bbc dot co dot uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/june/17/newsid_2514000/2514827 dot stm According to the BBC: "1974 was one of the deadliest years in the IRA's mainland bombing campaign." There was a London bombing on October 22, 1974, which was on a Tuesday. However, I don't know if it would have been anywhere near the Leaky Cauldron, and there were no fatalities from that bomb.

According to "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them," the MacFusty clan live in the Hebrides Islands and traditionally care for the Hebridean Black dragons of the islands.

There is nothing in canon that I am aware of that mentions any siblings for either Eileen or Tobias, so those are my own invention. I chose Raphael for the name of Tobias' brother, because there is a Raphael in the book of Tobit. I chose Hadrian for Eileen's other brother's name, because Emperor Severus is connected with rebuilding / repairing Hadrian's wall. "Pam" and "Gwen" are supposed to sound like lower class women's names from the 70's.

There is also no mention in canon, as far as I know, of a branch of Gringott's in Manchester, or anywhere else.


	18. Tobias

**Tobias**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Eileen's death meant there was no longer any money for Wizarding expenses, such as Severus' Hogwarts tuition and expenses, and potions ingredients to make Tobias' medicines. Tobias' income provided the Muggle money the Snapes needed to pay their taxes on the house, buy food and clothes, and other general living expenses. However, there wasn't enough Muggle money left over to be worthwhile exchanging for Galleons and Sickles and Knuts.<p>

It also made the house at Spinner's End very uncomfortable for a Muggle. Eileen's magic had made a reasonable substitute for electricity. _Lumos_ charms provided light, other charms provided a refrigerated cupboard, and so on. Now the lack of electricity would be a severe hardship, just when there was no money to spare.

* * *

><p>Severus knocked on the door to his uncle's house. Aunt Gwen answered the door. "Come in, Severus," she said, pleasantly enough.<p>

He stepped straight into the sitting room, where his uncle was sitting reading the _Daily Prophet_ while his youngest son played on the floor.

Severus Prince looked up. "Hello, Severus, are you going to join us for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I have to get back to Da," his namesake answered. "But I need to talk to you about some things, now that Mum's gone."

Uncle Severus looked uncomfortable as he asked, "What things?"

"Da can't live in that house alone. Or at least, he needs someone to check up on him, and renew the charms and stuff."

"I thought he was planning to move in with his brother," the man said.

"Come on, you know what their house is like!" said Severus, unable to keep some of the anger from his voice. "Just go over on the weekends and keep the house spelled, can't you do that? Or do I have to ask Uncle Hadrian?"

"Severus, Hadrian has young children at home. And so do I. I don't think I can."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his pale face going even paler.

"We've been ... visited," his uncle said. "By people who didn't like to see a Muggle at your mum's funeral. We've been told to stay away from Tobias."

"Then I ... I'll go ask Grandma Prince," Severus stuttered.

"She's got grandchildren to worry about," he answered. "Look, Severus, I like your da, I really do, you know that. And if he really didn't have any other options, I'd do what I could, Hadrian and I both would, and your Grandma too. But Tobias has his brother. He doesn't _have_ to live in that house. And I'm not going to endanger my little boy, or the rest of the family, for him."

Severus' face went impassive, as it normally was at Hogwarts. "I see," he said coolly. "Well, I better be going home."

"Come by any time," his uncle said. "You know you're always welcome here."

_But not my Muggle father_, thought Severus. "Thanks," he said, as he left for home.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday. Tomorrow Uncle Severus would Side-Along Apparate him back to Hogwarts.<p>

"I can quit Hogwarts, and stay home," Severus was saying to his father, as they sat at the kitchen table eating sandwiches. "I'll brew potions to make some money for potions ingredients, and then in a couple of years, when I'm old enough, I'll work at the apothecary like Mum did."

"You'll do no such thing," Tobias answered angrily. "You will finish your education at Hogwarts! I'm arranging terms with Professor Dumbledore to pay your tuition and expenses."

"But, Da!" interjected Severus. "You can't live here alone, without any magical person. You need me here."

"Your Uncle Rafe has offered to let me stay with his family. I'm considering it. I still have a job, I could help with their house payments and expenses."

"They have no room!" Severus exclaimed. There were three bedrooms in his Uncle's house. The master bedroom, one room shared by the two boys, and one room for the three girls.

"I would sleep in the boys' room. Rafe says he can build a bunk bed for the boys to make room, like he did for the girls."

"And this house?"

Tobias sighed. "I don't know. It's got so much magic in it, it can only be sold to another magical person or be destroyed. Obviously, I can't afford to have it demolished, and I don't know if I can find a buyer."

"What if you stay here, and I come home every weekend? To renew the charms and stuff?"

"And how are you going to get here every weekend? We can't pay for Knight Bus round trips to Hogwarts every week."

"I'll Apparate," said his son.

"You're only fourteen! You can't get your license until you're seventeen."

"I'll be fifteen in January. They'll make an exception for me," the boy insisted, stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore considered the request of the Slytherin boy sitting on the other side of the desk from him in his office.<p>

"What about your uncles? Or your grandmother?" he asked.

"They've been threatened by Lord Voldemort's people," Severus answered. "They don't want to risk it. They say he can move in with his brother."

"That sounds like a reasonable alternative," the Headmaster said.

Severus dropped his head, suddenly feeling very tired, as he recognized himself having the same conversation he had had with his uncle. "They're very crowded," he said softly. "I'd like to keep my father in his own house, if at all possible."

"Severus, you are asking me to let a fourteen year old - "

"Fifteen in January."

"- nearly fifteen year old boy Apparate without adult supervision. And you would need to be exempted from the law for Underage Wizardry as well."

"But they do grant exemptions, sir. There's an allowance for children with Muggle relatives, when they turn fifteen."

"If they are deemed mature enough and responsible enough," Dumbledore added. "You have a history of detentions for unprovoked attacks, Mr. Snape. That doesn't sound responsible to me."

Severus had been afraid of this. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, black eyes boring into blue eyes, willing Dumbledore to understand his predicament.

"You don't usually act on your own initiative, do you, Severus?" the Headmaster asked gently.

Severus shook his head slowly. _Did he understand_?

"And that's the problem, son," he continued. "What might you be asked to do if they knew you could Apparate outside Hogwarts, unsupervised, on a regular basis? Without the restriction on your use of magic?"

Severus sucked in a breath, and his eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. How could he _not_ have thought of that!

"Is your father planning to sell the house?" he asked, noting the boy's response with satisfaction. He hadn't been pulled in too far yet.

"He'd like to. It's hard for a Muggle to find a magical buyer by himself, though," Severus said softly, with a twinge of bitterness.

"Severus, I cannot grant your request," the Headmaster said, "but I will do what I can to keep your father in that house."

Severus lowered his eyes in disappointment. "Thank you, sir," he murmured, expecting nothing more to come of it.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore bought the house on Spinner's End, and rented it to Tobias Snape for the cost of paying the yearly taxes. He sent one of the Hogwarts house-elves over on a weekly basis to keep the house in good repair. When the Headmaster called the boy in again a few days later to tell him the arrangements, Severus thanked him softly, with tears in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Nothing in canon mentions that an underage wizard or witch can be exempted from the restrictions on Underage Wizardry, or allowed to get their Apparition license early. I'm basing this on the concept of Juvenile Emancipation in the United States, whereby a minor can gain some adult privileges before reaching the age of majority, and from many farm states in the United States where farm children are (or have been) allowed to get driver's licenses as early as 14 years old.


	19. Lily

**Lily**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was being shunned. The other Gryffindors, who up until then had barely tolerated her friendship with a Slytherin and an enforcer to boot, had made it very clear after the incident with Lupin that the only appropriate Gryffindor attitude towards Snape was revulsion. Ironically enough, only the werewolf himself was an exception to this rule. He had told her toward the end of the last school year that he figured the Marauder's prank had made them even, and he didn't believe in holding a grudge. Of course, she also imagined it was hard to remain angry for too long at the boy, who had found out his secret and agreed to keep it, voluntarily.<p>

_For all of the preaching by Dumbledore and Slughorn on the importance of unity and friendship between the houses, they sure make it hard enough_, thought Lily. The common room for each House was password protected against members of other Houses. At meals in the Great Hall, no one ever sat at the table of a House not their own. In classes, you only partnered with a member of another House if the numbers weren't even, and even then you were just as likely to triple up rather than end up with someone from another House. That left just one place indoors where the Houses sometimes mixed - the Library - and you weren't supposed to talk there. When the weather wasn't too bad, you could mix and talk with other House members outside, but that was it. Anything else, especially inside, involved walking the corridors or finding empty classrooms. Empty classrooms. That had other connotations, like "studying" at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

It was a cold November day, so she pulled on a heavy cloak over her robes, and went outside.

* * *

><p>James couldn't figure Evans out. Snape was supposed to be persona non grata to everyone in Gryffindor House, but she was still associating with him.<p>

* * *

><p>As he waited for Lily to meet him at the tree, Severus kept running through the options in his head. His mum's death had delayed but not stopped the potion making. It was wrong to drug the Ravenclaw into Avery's bed, even if opposing Avery meant he might have to give up his career prospects after Hogwarts. Still, he got an empty feeling inside when he thought of spending his life at some menial occupation, in or outside the Wizarding world. It wasn't like the Ravenclaw would actually be hurt, was it? Then again, considering Avery, maybe she would be. Suddenly, totally unprovoked fur-growing hexes sounded so easy, almost nice.<p>

"How are you doing, Severus?" Lily asked with careful concern, interrupting his train of thought as she approached the tree.

"Well enough," he said, confused. What was she talking about? He hadn't told her anything yet.

She sensed his confusion. "I mean about your mum," she added gently.

His mum. He had cried and raged and ranted at Spinner's End, alone and with his father. There was still a raw place in his heart where she had been ripped from him, which ached when he let himself think of her. But he did not often allow himself that luxury. Most of the time, he had more pressing issues to deal with.

"I have something more important to talk about," he told her.

Lily looked at him with amazement and no small amount of disgust.

Severus looked at the Gryffindor's face, her feelings showing transparently as always, and stopped. Why was she mad at him?

"Go on," she said coolly, proud of her self-control. "I'd like to hear what's more important than your mum."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "You presume too much," he said softly. He was making up his mind not to talk to her after all, and his face began to take on the impassive look, with the hint of disdain, that he showed most of Hogwarts except for a few Slytherins. And occasionally one or two Gryffindors.

Lily saw the barriers going up and panicked. "Severus, wait a minute. Okay, you _do_ care about your mum and just don't want to talk about her right now. Damn it, you don't make it easy when I can never see what you're feeling, and I'm always an open book to you."

"That's ... fair ... I guess," he said slowly, trying to make sense of what she had said. "What I have to tell you, it's hard. I don't know what to do."

"Then just say it, and I promise I'll try not to bite your head off," she said, with a wry smile.

His mouth twisted in a wry smile as well, as he took a steadying breath. "I'm going to hold you to that, Evans," he said, cast a _Muffliato_, and then plunged on. "I'm brewing a love potion in the fourth year Slytherin boys' dorm."

"Really, Severus, if you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask," Lily said with a completely straight face, and after a moment of shocked silence, the tension broke as Lily chuckled and Severus choked out a laugh.

"So who does Regulus want it for?" Lily asked, when she thought Severus was ready to go on.

"Avery isn't listening to Black," he answered. "I never thought I'd say it, but I might actually be better off if he were. It's Avery himself who wants it. He fancies Godiva Jones."

"And Malfoy thinks?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure he'd care. Jones is a low-blood like me. For all I know, he'd think it was capital fun."

"You know, Severus, I'm having trouble seeing what you're getting out of this arrangement. Every time you actually need something, he either can't or won't do anything."

"I've noticed that myself," the boy answered grimly. "Still, the sorts of things he can do for me once I'm out of here," he said, making a broad sweep of his arm to indicate Hogwarts, "shouldn't be too hard for him. But what do I do in the meantime?"

"I suppose you've already ruled out just saying no?"

"No, I haven't, actually. But I'd like to consider all my other alternatives first," he answered. "Do you know if Jones actually fancies Avery?"

"No, but she's not a Gryffindor, so I might actually be able to find out. The Ravenclaws still talk to me sometimes. What if she does fancy him?"

Severus winced at Lily's matter-of-fact reference to her shunning by Gryffindor. Because of him.

"Well, it would be like Avery to not even approach her unless he was certain of the outcome. If she actually fancied him anyway, then it wouldn't hurt if Avery _thought_ whatever happened was the result of my potion. And if it doesn't go quite as far as he hoped, well, he knows I don't know how to brew the really powerful stuff yet."

"Okay, then what if I find out she _doesn't_ fancy him?" Lily asked.

They spent the next hour or so going over all the different options and possible outcomes, ending up sitting on the cold ground at the foot of the tree, on which Severus had cast a Warming Charm.

* * *

><p>They were sitting like that when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came up the path towards them, on their way back from watching James at Quidditch practice. At least, Sirius had watched and even joined in a couple of times, although he wasn't actually on the team, and Peter had cheered from the sidelines. Remus had sat in the stands, glancing at his Runes text from time to time, enjoying just being outside with his friends.<p>

Peter, as usual, was the first to see them. "Evans is consorting with the enemy again," he said, pointing to the tree.

Severus noticed the foursome approach, and rose to his feet. "Potter's gang is coming, time to go" he said softly, expecting her to leave while he covered her retreat.

Lily didn't feel like leaving, though. She felt anger boiling up inside her. She had just spent over an hour trying to help a friend figure out if there were some way to trick his sadistic boss, so that he wouldn't have to give up his career aspirations, and here was Potter, an arrogant aristocrat who had never had to worry about money a day in his life, having the gall to shoo her away. She stood up, but she didn't leave.

Severus saw the look on her face. She wasn't going to leave. Four against two, then. He put his hand on his wand.

Peter faded back. He was looking forward to the show, but didn't want to actually get involved in any fighting. Sirius and James both had their hands on their wands. Remus was frantically trying to think of some way to defuse the situation.

"Evans!" said James. "What are you doing with Snivellus here? Don't you know he's off limits?"

"Really! Says who?" she sneered.

"Me, of course," he answered with supreme confidence.

"I don't suppose it ever occurred to you that someone might not do what you tell them," she said.

"Don't make me hex you, Evans," he said, pointing his wand at her.

That was enough. Severus put up a Shield Charm in front of him and Lily, and Potter's hex bounced off.

Remus grabbed James' wand arm. "Remus, what are you doing?" grunted James, trying to wrench his arm free, but the other boy was too strong.

"I thought you fancied Evans," the werewolf hissed in his friend's ear. "I don't think this is going to help!"

Meanwhile Sirius had fired off a Blasting Curse that tore down the shield.

"_Incarcerous_," Severus cast immediately, and Sirius was once again tied in ropes, as he had been during the Duel in his first year.

"Why you greasy, low-born git!" he snarled, furious to have been caught in the same trap twice.

James stopped struggling with Remus and stared at Sirius.

Severus took the opportunity to put up another Shield.

"Not as low-born as I am," said Lily, dangerously. "Severus, I think you can release Black now."

Severus was not at all sure that would be a good idea, but he ducked around the shield just long enough to mutter the counter-spell. At the same time, Lily ducked around the other side of the shield and cast the Disarming Spell on Sirius, grabbing the wand that flew out of his hand as the ropes vanished. Severus got the idea. He ducked around the shield again and aimed at James, who was watching Lily like a deer caught in the headlights. "Expelliarmus," he pronounced, and now he had Potter's wand.

Severus was not surprised to see that, deprived of their wands, the two pure-blood boys weren't quite sure what to do. Just then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look behind him just as Peter cast a Slug-Vomiting Charm on him. Even between coughing up slugs, Severus managed to rasp out another _Expelliarmus_, and grabbed Peter's wand as well.

Lily backed up so that she could deal with Peter without turning her back on the other three. "_Mobilicorpus_," she said, and levitated the now wandless boy over their heads, to dump him on the ground next to his mates.

She pointed her wand at Peter. "The Counter-Charm, please," she ordered. "And unless you want to leave without your wand as well, I'd suggest you drop it on the ground, Remus."

Remus, who did not want to attack anyone on either side, readily complied. Peter, trembling at the wand pointed at him, stuttered out, "I don't know it."

Between coughing up slugs, Severus said, "Isn't one." Cough. "Have to wear off." Cough. "Couple hours." Cough.

"What about our wands, Evans?" said James.

"Well, that's going to be a problem, Potter," said Lily. "I was going to discuss the disposition of your wands with my _friend_ here, but he seems to be having difficulty talking just now. If I've decided not to break them by dinner, you can get them from me then. If you ask nicely."

James and Sirius both gasped. "You wouldn't!" they both said at the same time. Peter whimpered. Remus snuck a look at his wand on the ground, realizing it wouldn't look very good if he were the only one who kept his wand.

"You may leave now," she said quietly.

Remus slowly bent down to pick up his wand, keeping his eyes on Lily and Severus the whole time. Severus was watching him, but Remus waited until he was coughing up a slug to yell, "Furnunculus." The boils hex bounced harmlessly off the shield which Severus still maintained, and Lily took the last of the Marauder's wands with one more _Expelliarmus_.

"GO!" she screamed. The four disarmed boys backed away from her, and then started running towards the castle.

"I can't believe Remus did that," Lily muttered.

"Had to." Cough. "Couldn't be only one." Cough. "With wand." Cough.

"Oh, Severus, that is _vile_," she said, kneeling beside him as he coughed up another slug.

She saw tears in his eyes, but then realized they were from laughter. "Worth it," he rasped.

And it was.

* * *

><p>Four very humble Gryffindors presented themselves to Lily Evans at dinner and requested their wands back, which to their great relief they received, unbroken. After that, no Gryffindor gave Lily any more trouble about the company she chose to keep. She was no longer shunned.<p>

From across the room, a still somewhat queasy Slytherin was among those who watched the incredible scene of two pure-bloods and two half-bloods publicly requesting their wands from a Muggle-born witch. He dared not show it among the darkly muttering pure-bloods at his table, but inwardly he smiled.


	20. Loyalties

**Loyalties**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>During the next Hogsmeade meeting with Lucius at the Three Broomsticks, Severus confirmed that Malfoy's attitude toward love potions, and even Unforgivables (used on animals,<em> of course<em>) was as he had conjectured when he had talked to Lily. Lucius had been coolly polite when he offered Snape the obligatory condolences on the loss of his mother.

Avery also paid his respects to Lucius that weekend, and assured him that he was solidly in Malfoy's camp. Malfoy's only scruples were that Snape should not be forced to put himself in danger of being expelled, a condition to which Avery readily agreed. As an aside, Lucius also preferred that Snape be kept away from pure-bloods, a sop he was willing to throw to Regulus now that Black was no longer in power at Hogwarts. No need to burn any bridges unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>James was now completely smitten with the Muggle-born redhead. Her Muggle background made her exotic to the boy, who had been raised in pure-blood affluence with almost no contact with Muggles. And she had stood up to him. This was quite different from the way most other people, especially girls, treated him. Since her "no" really meant "no", he daydreamed about what it would mean if he could ever get her to "yes."<p>

* * *

><p>The Marauders were alone in the fourth year boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Now, more than ever, James was obsessed with getting Snape. Not only was he a greasy Slytherin git who attacked innocent people on orders, and sometimes out of malice, as when he had attacked Remus, he was also his rival for Lily's attention. And he couldn't believe the relationship was completely platonic. It certainly wouldn't be if <em>he<em> were that close to Evans.

"Right," said James to the other three. "What are we going to do about Snivellus?"

Sirius still burned when he thought of being tied up by Snape yet again. And somehow he blamed the boy for his "low-blood" blurt, which had turned the other three on him temporarily, and gotten James' crush, Evans, mad at them. He didn't quite understand why everyone had gotten so upset with him. "Low-blood" wasn't a foul name, like "Mudblood." "I don't know, but let's think of something good. I've got a score to settle with that git," he said.

"You know I'm in," said Peter. He was riding high, having been the only one to have landed a hex on Snivellus in the altercation, and what a lovely one it had been, too. Snivellus, puking slugs.

"Remus, you're not saying anything," said James. The werewolf had been a willing participant in the robe prank last year, and had even been responsible for the proliferation of the name "Snivellus", which the Slytherin git could no longer always ignore. But even towards the end of last year, he seemed to have become strangely reticent when it came to Snape.

"He didn't actually do anything this time," the boy answered. "You can't exactly blame him for defending himself (and Lily, he added silently to himself) against our attack. And he used only defensive spells."

Peter looked at Remus with a frown. He was always trying to ruin their fun, especially when it came to Snivellus. The other boy, whose presence had led to his demotion to "fourth" Marauder, clearly did not hate the Slytherin, and Peter guessed that they were even friends. He'd nosed about and found out about the exchange in front of Belby where Remus had shaken hands and said they were even. And he knew they talked when Snivellus helped in the Infirmary after the werewolf's Transformation.

"James, I think you should back off," said Peter with mock solicitude. "We wouldn't want to make Remus attack his _friend_."

"Just because I don't hate him like you do," said Remus, indicating the other three boys, "doesn't mean we're friends. I don't like what he does any more than the rest of you."

Remus supposed that what he had said was true enough. He didn't figure the Slytherin considered him a friend, and he _didn't_ like what Snape did. But he still felt like a traitor to both Snape and the Marauders. He would have _liked_ Severus to be his friend.

Sirius didn't like any kind of strife among his friends. "Oh, come on," he said. "Cut him some slack. Remus likes everyone. If anyone could see some saving grace to old Snivellus, he would. Just don't expect us to see it too," he added to Remus, with a barking laugh.

"OK," said James. "But you won't give us away to Snape, will you?"

James and Sirius took the flushed, horrified expression on Remus' face for a "no." Peter, more shrewdly, read it as a sign of the boy's conflict of loyalties. But James and Sirius had closed the subject. He filed it away to be used another time.

They finished making their plans, and then it was time to go down for lunch. "You go on ahead," James said to Sirius and Peter, at the same time motioning Remus to remain behind.

"What's wrong," James asked when the others had left. "Snape's found out about you, hasn't he?"

Remus was dumbstruck by the question. James took that as a "yes."

"The git's made leaving him alone a condition of keeping your secret, hasn't he?"

"No, he hasn't," Remus answered immediately, and followed it with, "and of course he doesn't know. He thinks I have Lunar Fever." Remus surprised even himself with how quickly and easily he came up with the lie. But then, he'd been lying to people about his lycanthropy since he was a little boy. It was second nature by now.

"Lunar Fever?" asked James. "I've never heard of that."

Remus shrugged. "Neither had I. Snivellus has, though." He was counting on James to not try to find out more about the fictitious ailment that he had made up on the spot. It wasn't as if James liked to do research, or was likely to ask Snape about it.

James fell for it. "All right, I'll back off. Sirius is right, you do like everybody. And besides, I owe you."

"What for?" asked the other boy.

"Keeping me from hexing Evans. Like you said, I really don't think it would have helped," he said with a snicker.

Remus chuckled, and followed his friend out of the dormitory to the Great Hall for lunch. He wondered briefly why he had felt the need to hide from James the fact that Snape knew he was a werewolf, and had promised Dumbledore to keep it a secret. Then he dismissed the thought for consideration some other time. When in doubt, it was always better to hide anything related to his lycanthropy.

* * *

><p>It had turned out that Jones did fancy Avery, so Severus gave Avery a vial of highly watered down rosewater to spike her tea. As a result, or so Avery thought, she had accepted his invitation to Madame Puddifoots, and if things hadn't gone as far as he might have wanted, still they were satisfactory enough. When Severus got hints that his potion might be requested for other people, he told them the potion was keyed to work only for Avery and Jones, but if they wanted to wait another couple of months, he was sure he could brew up another one for other specific pairs.<p>

And so it went with Avery's other "requests." Simple hexes and jinxes Severus continued to perform as always, although Avery was not excessive or unreasonable in that area. It was his "private" requests that usually caused the problems. Severus learned to deflect Avery to something less damaging when he could, and trick him into thinking he was getting what he wanted when he couldn't. If neither tactic worked, Severus would work out some way with Lily for him to get caught (but not by Lily, of course) before too much harm could be done. So far, one of the three methods had always worked.

Publicly, the fallout was as he expected. He had settled into a routine with the Marauders, who were the unofficial chastisers of the Slytherin, with most of the other students being content by now to stand back and leave it to them. Most of the time, his interaction with the Marauders consisted of name-calling, and petty sabatoge of schoolwork or potions. And whenever Severus was with Lily, he was off limits.

But whenever he was alone, and not too close to other people, no holds were barred, and he usually ended up paying a visit to Madam Pomfrey to reverse or wait out the effects of the latest Marauder attack. Not only was he outnumbered three to one (Lupin always managed to be singularly ineffective, although he never stopped the others), but his hands were still tied concerning Potter and Black. He was still not allowed to use anything other than purely defensive spells against the two pure-bloods.

* * *

><p><em>I should have used a Silencing Charm on the room<em>, thought Severus._ I had no idea I'd scream like that_.

A Hufflepuff had passed the empty classroom where Severus had been practicing some of his more dubious magic, when he heard the Slytherin scream. He had burst in and found Snape, now quiet, but shaking uncontrollably. He looked up and down the corridors, expecting to see one of the Marauders, although judging from the Slytherin's condition, this seemed a bit much even for them. The seventh year had the presence of mind to use a levitation charm to move him, rather than attempt to grab him himself, and brought him to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey recognized the symptoms at once, gave Severus a potion, and told a house-elf to bring the Headmaster there immediately.

"Someone has used the Cruciatus Curse on that boy," she told the Headmaster angrily, when he arrived.

Albus could tell by the look on Poppy's face that the diagnosis was beyond question, and it was deeply disturbing. He worried about the brilliant, ambitious boy, especially under Avery now, but he had felt that as long as he remained friends with Lily Evans, he couldn't be pulled too far astray. But this? Had Severus refused Avery something and been punished?

"Severus, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore kindly, sitting in the chair next to the boy's bed.

"I'm fine. I was just trying ... something ... and it went wrong."

"Severus, I can not allow you to cover for whoever did this to you," the Headmaster said gravely. "I am prepared to use Veritaserum, or enter your mind, to get the answer. Madam Pomfrey and I both recognize the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

There was a tense silence, as Severus tried to figure out how to answer. He had been caught, pure and simple.

Finally he said, "It was me. I'm teaching it to myself, and before I tried it out on any animals, I chose a subject who could tell me how I was doing. Myself. And 'myself' thinks I've pretty much got it," he added arrogantly.

Albus gently entered the boy's mind to verify the boy's story, although his instincts already told him it was true.

"Severus, look at me," the old wizard said. "You have friends. Lily Evans, Evan Rosier, Damocles Belby. Even, in his own way, Remus Lupin. You are not trapped."

The boy stared at him silently. This was not what he had expected the Headmaster to say.

"And Severus, don't ever use that curse again. Not even on an animal. Not even on yourself."

The boy inclined his head in seeming agreement, but Albus noticed that he had not actually said anything out loud.

* * *

><p>Severus was studying in the Slytherin common room. Black and Crouch occasionally scowled at him, but since Avery had taken over, they were no longer allowed to harass him. For the first time since his first year, he could sit in the common room with some expectation of getting something done. In fact, he actually played the occasional game of chess with Belby or Rosier.<p>

Evan came up to Severus. "Sev, could I have a word?" he ordered politely.

Severus rose, merely inclining his head and saying nothing. As his reputation had grown, Rosier had started to become more distant to him.

He followed the pure-blood up to the fourth year boys' dormitory, noticing that Rosier had evidently cleared it. Evan moved his straight backed bedside chair to the wall without any beds, and transfigured it into a more comfortable armchair. "Why don't you pull up a chair?" he told the other boy, who brought his own bedside chair over without transfiguring it, and sat down.

"Potter's gang gives you quite a bit of trouble, don't they?" Evan began.

"Someone's got to punish me for my sins," the other boy answered sarcastically.

"Or for Avery's," said Evan.

Severus shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, showing no reaction on his face.

"I've always respected you, Sev. You do what you have to, and no more than is necessary. Not like Carrow or Jugson. Even with Lupin. Everyone in Slytherin, at least, knows Black set you up to take the fall on that."

At that, Severus let himself smirk. "Somebody should tell the bloody Gryffindors, then."

Rosier chuckled softly, and went silent for a moment. Severus waited patiently for him to continue.

"I know you want to make something of yourself. But I always thought you had limits. Some of what you're doing for Avery isn't right."

Severus considered what to say. He had a sinking feeling he was about to lose Rosier's support. "I would prefer not to answer to him," he said carefully.

"I'm glad to hear that, at least," Rosier said. He paused, and then continued. "I looked through the book Avery gave you."

"He wants me to learn the Cruciatus Curse. And the Killing Curse. For use on animals," said Severus.

"And how are you coming on that, Severus?" asked Evan coolly. He hardly ever used Snape's full first name, and it sounded jarring coming from him.

"I've gotten quite good at killing flies," the other boy deadpanned. "If you need someone for pest control, I'm your man."

"I see," said Rosier, refusing to let himself show amusement at Snape's wry humor. "And the other? Made any progress there?"

"Why do you want to know, Rosier?" Severus answered quietly. "Yes, I've made progress, and I'm prepared to _Crucio_ a cat or two if the alternative is Knight Bus ticket boy for the rest of my life."

Evan felt a chill run down his spine at the other boy's calm, emotionless words. "Ice man," some called him.

Severus saw Rosier shudder. _That did it. I've lost him_, he thought with a wrench, although his face remained impassive.

"Then we'll just have to make sure you have other alternatives," said Rosier. "Okay?" And he reached out his hand to the other boy.

Severus's eyes widened, and his mouth parted slightly, in shock. Then he grabbed the other boy's hand like a drowning man and answered fiercely, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Carrow was one of the Death Eaters in the Astronomy Tower in HBP; Jugson was a Death Eater involved in the MoM battle.


	21. Cruciatus

**Cruciatus**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>That summer, Lucius Malfoy took the Dark Mark. From then on, everyone in or allied to Lucius' patronage network stopped using the name Voldemort, and called him the "Dark Lord" instead. Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife, Bellatrix, were also rewarded with the Mark for bringing Malfoy in.<p>

Now that Lord Voldemort had gotten his hands on the Malfoy fortune, he began to set more of his plans in motion. The _Daily Prophet_ stopped using his name and started referring to him as "You-Know-Who."

* * *

><p>It was his fifth year, and once again, Severus dreaded leaving home and dreaded going to Hogwarts. Last year when he had left, it had been the last time he had seen his mother alive. And this time, he had no illusions whatsoever about what it would be like under Avery.<p>

He had also made potions for the Apothecary over the summer, as his mum had done. This was now the only Wizarding money the Snapes had, and Severus used it for potions ingredients for his father's medicines. The money from the sale of the house was reserved for his Hogwarts tuition and expenses. His formal robe was three inches too short in length and in the sleeves, but he was damned if he'd spend a single Knut on it. If Malfoy cared what he looked like at The Party, he could bloody well spring for the robe or the alterations himself. He didn't, of course.

* * *

><p>Now that Damocles had left Hogwarts, Severus spoke with no one but Lily Evans and Evan Rosier. And sometimes, once a month, in the Infirmary, with Remus Lupin.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus entered the seventh year boys' dorm. Avery sat in an armchair by the wall. A square cage containing a squirrel sat on a small round table on his left.<p>

"Welcome, Severus," Avery said, and waved him to a straight backed chair.

Severus sat, and waited for Avery to speak.

"You haven't been quite honest with me," the pure-blood chided.

Severus remained calm, and patiently waited for Avery to continue. There were quite a few things this could refer to, and he wasn't about to blurt anything out into Avery's obvious attempt to entrap him.

"You've been telling me you hadn't mastered the Cruciatus yet," Avery finally continued, his tone still gently chiding, but his eyes gone hard.

So that was it. He knew Avery would eventually hear of his little sojourn in the Infirmary. He had long ago prepared a lie for this situation.

"Forgive me. You know my perfectionism. I do not believe I have _mastered_ the curse, but perhaps I am proficient enough for your purposes."

"Ahh, yes, you are quite the perfectionist," Avery said. His eyes were still hard, telling Severus he wasn't buying it, but that he was willing to let it pass. "Let's see how _proficient_ you are, then." He waved at the squirrel.

Severus brought up a picture of Regulus Black, remembering how he had burned his research. It had taken him weeks to reconstruct it. He pointed his wand at the squirrel. _Crucio_!

The squirrel gave out an unearthly scream, and then began shaking so violently that the cage moved on the small table. Severus fought back nausea.

Avery smiled broadly. "Quite proficient enough," he said approvingly. "Again!"

Five times Severus pulled up the will to torture the helpless creature, until it no longer moved at all. Each time became easier, until by the fifth time, he no longer felt sick.

Finally, Avery dismissed him, and Severus returned to his books in the common room. Everyone went suddenly silent as he entered, and he realized that there had been no Silencing Charm on the dormitory. They must all have heard the squirrel's screams. He felt a not unpleasant thrill at realizing that he had crossed some line, and they were all afraid of him.

After that, the Cruciatus became a common part of his meetings with Avery. Although from then on, they used a Silencing Charm.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. It was a Hogsmeade weekend in late November, and the place was full of students from Hogwarts, so he had had to clear some third years from the table first. All it had taken was a glare, and a soft "I believe this is <em>my<em> table," and the three boys had practically tripped over themselves to get out of his way.

Now he sat with his hand on the single mug of butterbeer he had allowed himself to spend money on, leaning his chair on two legs back against the wall, his legs straight out in front of him under the table. He let his eyes roam around the room, coming back to the door every time someone came in or left. He smiled to himself as he saw people turn their heads away from his casual gaze.

The Slytherin had been intimidating from his first day of school, and by his fifth year only the Marauders still stood up to him. Up until now, he had seen it as a necessary part of the role he had fallen into with the powers that be, sometimes useful, often an annoyance. Now, he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of power it gave him.

Lily came in with a gaggle of girls. She hadn't seen Severus except for Slug Club meetings since the beginning of the year, and she hardly seemed to talk to him even then. They weren't avoiding each other - Lily had gotten caught up in the social whirl, and found herself popular with the boys. Severus, on the other hand, seemed always to be at Avery's side. And then it had gotten too cold to go walking about the grounds and leaning against trees. Seeing Severus alone, with Avery nowhere in sight, Lily thought it might be a good time to catch up.

She promised the other girls to meet up with them at Honeydukes and went over to the Slytherin's table. She turned a chair around, and straddled it, resting her head on her arms on the back of the chair. "Long time, no see," she said glibly.

Severus raised his hand to flag the waitress, and she came over. Lily ordered a butterbeer, then considered her companion. There had been an arrogance about the gesture that she associated more with James Potter or Sirius Black than the Slytherin enforcer.

"So, working on any love potions lately?" she asked.

Severus smirked. "Avery is quite happy with Jones, and isn't inclined to share my skills with anyone else. Speaking of which, I was surprised to see you here. I figured you'd be over at Puddifoot's with your latest admirer."

Lily blushed. "I'm meeting Liam there at three. And how about you? Anybody catch your fancy?" she teased.

This was normally good for a barely perceptible blush from him, since he felt awkward around girls, but instead, he just regarded her thoughtfully. "Florence Anderson, Ravenclaw, I think. Not this weekend, but I think I want her. She's pretty enough, smart, and Muggle-born. She's also supposed to be a good snog."

Lily laughed. This was more like her Severus. "How romantic! It sounds like you're specifying potions ingredients, not thinking about a girlfriend."

"Precisely," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in amusement. "Girlfriends are much more complicated and much more likely to go wrong than a potion. Hence the importance of specifying one's requirements carefully."

They continued to talk, while Lily sipped her butterbeer. Then she got up, and left to meet her girlfriends at Honeydukes. A few minutes later, Severus also got up and left. He forgot to feel the thrill of intimidation as he walked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Remus gritted his teeth while Snape applied the modified Murtlap Essence to his post transformation wounds after the January moon. Back in November, he could tell that Snape was less careful than usual, and it had only gotten worse month by month.<p>

Severus watched Lupin's face out of the corner of his eye. He saw the tension and the grimace, and knew that he was hurting the other boy. He liked the feeling it gave him.

"Careful, Snape!" Remus finally called out. "Are you _trying_ to hurt me?"

Severus started curling his upper lip in a sneer, and almost answered, "Of course I am." But then his face went blank to cover the confusion it caused to consciously admit this to himself. What was he thinking? Lupin was neither an enemy nor a target!

Remus saw the beginning of the sneer, and felt the same fear he had felt the very first time the Slytherin had helped him in the Infirmary after a transformation.

Severus said nothing, but picked up the salve again. This time, he worked with his usual care, but now he was fully conscious of a pull not to be careful, a desire to see Lupin's gritted teeth and feel that sense of power. When he was finished, he checked out with Madam Pomfrey, and returned to his dormitory. It was some time before he returned to the Infirmary again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I just made up Liam as one of Lily's boyfriends, and gave the infamous Florence the last name of Anderson and the house of Ravenclaw.


	22. Florence

**Florence**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Sometime in February, James, Sirius and Peter managed the Animagus transformation. At first, Peter had resented the inevitable teasing of James and Sirius of his rat form. But then, it had become clear to all of them how useful it was for sneaking around and spying on others.<p>

* * *

><p>Florence Anderson was a Ravenclaw. Severus would much have preferred a Slytherin girl, whom he could have approached in the safety of the Slytherin common room, or at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. But it had become crystal clear that no Slytherin female would associate with someone of lower blood, and he was still at the bottom of the scale as far as that was concerned. As it was, he would either have to approach the Ravenclaw in public, with all the implications for public humiliation, or somehow get her alone, and risk a Marauder attack.<p>

Severus had Arithmancy with Anderson. Unfortunately, it was not a class that ever required teaming up, and the students were all at separate desks, rather than sharing tables. Still, the first step was to at least sit at a desk closer to the girl. He got to class early, and chose the desk to the right of where Florence sat. When the usual occupant of the desk, another Ravenclaw girl, came in, she saw the Slytherin and walked over.

"What are you doing?" she asked, in genuine confusion.

Severus glared at her. "I'm sitting here now. You sit over there." He waved over to where he used to sit. She went over to the other desk, still puzzled.

Florence came and started over to her desk, then paused. Maggie was in the wrong place. But everyone else who sat near her was right, so she continued over and sat down.

Severus was pleased. He started talking to her during class about their homework and other Arithmancy related topics.

* * *

><p>After several class periods of this, Severus decided it was time to move to the next step. "Meet me in the library by the Restricted Section at three p.m.," he told her during one Arithmancy class. She nodded in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was in the library by 2:30 p.m. to stake his claim to the private table he wanted. The couple already snogging there gave him a dirty look, but didn't dare refuse to leave. Now he just had to hope none of Potter's gang showed up.<p>

Florence came in to the library at about 3:15 p.m. and went back to where the restricted area started. She hadn't realized that Severus had chosen an isolated section of the library, never having paid attention to such matters before.

"Are you going to hex me?" she asked him curiously, as she went over to the table.

"Why? For being late?" the Slytherin asked, surprised. He knew the Ravenclaw wasn't known for her timeliness, and had planned accordingly.

"No. Because they told me that's what you do," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Not in this case," he said with a smirk. "Sit down." He indicated the chair next to him.

She sat down, and had barely laid her books on the table when he turned to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. There was nothing shy or tentative about the kiss, and he reached out his tongue to touch her lips. She didn't open them, but she didn't pull away either. Then he broke off, leaned back, and looked at her.

"You're not very good at that," she noted, as if they were discussing an Arithmancy problem.

"No doubt," he responded. "I've never kissed a girl before. But you're supposed to be pretty good at it."

She grinned. "I like kissing," she agreed, and leaned over to Severus. It was quite some time before they got to their Arithmancy homework.

* * *

><p>After that, they both looked for opportunities to snog. It was still winter, so the grounds and the Astronomy tower were too cold, but they took advantage of the library, empty classrooms, and quiet corridors. Florence noted that other boys had started avoiding her, but she didn't mind. Severus was enough. He'd been an adept learner.<p>

* * *

><p>It was unseasonably warm for a March afternoon. Florence had just finished Care of Magical Creatures, and Severus had just finished Herbology. He waited for her by the greenhouse after the others had left.<p>

Bertha Jorkins hid behind a bush, and watched Snape and Anderson snogging. It wasn't the first time she'd spied on a snogging couple, or on this couple in particular. She considered herself nearly pure-blood, and disdained the attentions of anyone less pure-blood than she was. Unfortunately, the other Slytherin boys didn't have the same view of her ancestry as she did.

"Severus," Florence said, after they broke their kiss.

"Mmm hmmm," said Severus, face flushed, eyes lazy.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" she asked.

"What? Of course not," he murmured. "Everyone knows you're my girlfriend." They damn well better. He'd made it quite clear that no other boy was to go near her.

"Then why don't we ever do anything together in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

He gave a heavy sigh. He had no money for Hogsmeade weekends; he was selling books from the Prince library as it was, for ingredients for his father's potions.

"I'm sorry," he said. "How about the next Hogsmeade weekend? What do you want to do?" That would give him two weeks to come up with the money somehow.

Then Severus saw a movement in the bushes out of the corner of his eye. He stepped back from Florence and drew his wand. It was inevitable Potter's gang would try to mess this up eventually.

Bertha saw that her cover was blown, and stood up. _So what_? she thought._ I'm not doing anything wrong_.

Florence looked at her with curiosity. Severus was angry and relieved at the same time. "Get out of here," he said in a soft but dangerous voice.

Bertha missed the danger in his voice and thought he was just embarrassed at being caught. "Why? So I won't see you getting dirty with your Mudblood girlfriend?" she taunted. She was quite pleased with her clever wordplay on dirt and mud.

When Severus was finished hexing her, she had boils, green skin and was throwing up slugs. And he was wearing a very pleased, malicious grin.

Florence found the look on his face disconcerting. "That was a bit ... extreme ... wasn't it, Severus?" She got out her wand, "Finit -." But Severus grabbed her wand hand before she could finish.

"Why don't we let Madam Pomfrey take care of it? I'm sure Jorkins is capable of getting herself to the Infirmary." He smirked as the hexed girl coughed up another slug.

Florence jerked her hand back and finished the spell. The boils were gone, but Bertha's skin was still green and she was still coughing up slugs.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the Ravenclaw said, as if she were observing the unexpected results of an experiment.

Severus frowned, then his face turned impassive. He said nothing.

Florence helped Bertha up and walked with her up to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Florence met Severus at the usual time and the usual place in the library the next day. Instead of sitting next to him, she sat across from him.<p>

"Severus, you don't need to worry about taking me anywhere on the next Hogsmeade weekend," she said calmly, as if she were doing him a favor.

"Look," he said, "I know I went a bit overboard with Bertha yesterday, but she deserved it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Florence answered, as if considering the possibility. "But that's not exactly the problem. You enjoyed it too much."

Severus said nothing for a moment. _She's throwing me over_, he thought.

"You know, you _can_ be a bit embarrassing. I was thinking of moving on to someone else anyway."

"Oh, good!" said Florence, her face brightening up. "Does that mean you won't hex me or any other boys I go out with?"

Severus scowled. If he'd had any reason to believe she was anything but totally sincere, he would have hexed her right then and there, even though they were in the library.

"I'm dumping you," he sneered. "Why should I care who picks up my leavings?"

Finally, he saw a flicker of hurt cross her face and he curled his lip. She sighed heavily, picked up her books, and left.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since he'd met Lily by the tree, or anywhere else. He had been spending most of his spare time with Florence, and Lily had also usually seemed otherwise occupied.<p>

She stomped toward him, with a scowl on her face, and cast _Muffliato_. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

He sneered down at her. Their height difference was not as much as it had been. His growth spurt had ended, and it looked like he wasn't going to be particularly tall, although he would certainly not be short. She, on the other hand, had just gotten hers.

"What are you talking about, Evans?"

She couldn't believe the look on his face. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not your enemy, you know."

He composed his face to blankness. "Sorry. But I still don't know what you're talking about."

"What you did to Florence. I found out what you told her."

"It was the truth. She'll snog anything male with a pulse."

Lily slapped him. "You hypocrite!"

He drew his wand, and turned it on her.

"What're you going to do, Severus, hex me?" she sneered.

He lowered his wand. "Lily?"

But she was still furious. "You've got to apologize to Florence."

"I can't do that!"

"Well, maybe you'd better learn," the fiery redhead answered. "Until you do, maybe we don't need to see each other anymore."

"As you wish," he said coolly. "I believe I was here first, Evans."

She looked at him in amazement, her mouth open, but his face and his stance did not change. She closed her mouth and walked back toward the castle.


	23. Changes

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I was not pleased to hear about what you did to Jorkins."<p>

Avery had been unsettled to hear about Snape's vicious hexing of the half-blood Slytherin, just for intruding on a snogging session. He counted on Snape's unquestioning compliance. It scared him to think that he might not be able to regain it if it were lost.

"She was intruding." Severus kept his face and tone polite, but he was still rankled about the whole incident.

Avery was even more uncomfortable. He had expected an immediate apology, not an excuse. His growing feeling of being out of control made him want to strike out.

"She is almost a pure-blood, Snape. You were completely out of line," he snarled.

Severus dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, in the same polite, emotionless tone.

"You will apologize to her, publicly, at dinner in the Great Hall tomorrow night. I'll tell you when."

Severus kept his eyes down and it took every ounce of his self control to keep the anger from his voice. "Yes, sir."

Avery was relieved. He had been afraid that Snape would argue, or refuse, and he wasn't quite sure what he would have done if that had happened. Now for a display of magnanimity, he thought.

"Well, that's settled, then. How about moving on to more pleasant things?" he said, waving to the animal in the cage. This time, it was a rabbit.

Severus looked up. There was an unpleasant smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and the Marauders were celebrating in their dormitory. Lily had finally broken off her friendship with Snivellus. And it had been just icing on the cake to witness his public apology to Jorkins at dinner that night.<p>

"To Bertha Jorkins!" toasted James, lifting his glass of Firewhiskey. Peter had managed to procure a bottle somehow during their last Hogsmeade weekend and James had smuggled it in under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Here, here," said Sirius. "Never thought I'd find something to toast about that obnoxious gossip."

"You don't need a reason, Siri, you'll drink to anyone," teased Remus.

"That's a dirty lie!" retorted Sirius. "I'd never drink to Snivvie ... or Reggie ... or Mum ... or -"

"Enough, enough," laughed Remus, and refilled the other boy's glass, as well as his own and James'. Peter's glass was still half full.

"To Peter and his hangover potions!" said Sirius. "We are sure going to need some tomorrow!"

They all drank to that.

* * *

><p>After witnessing Snape's public apology to Jorkins, Evan decided it was time to make his move.<p>

He called Snape into the fifth year boys' dormitory. He was in the armchair and the other boy had pulled up his straight-backed bedside chair.

"Sev, I want you to work for me instead of Lucius," the pure-blood boy was saying.

"Agreed," the other Slytherin answered. "But how do we do it? I don't want my loyalty called into question."

"I'll talk to Lucius during the next Hogsmeade weekend and ask for you. I'll promise to put you at his disposal if necessary, but insist that you report to me rather than Avery."

"What are you going to offer him?"

"A vial of Felix Felicis."

Severus whistled through his teeth. "That's hard to get."

"I know. I haven't got any yet. That's what you're going to do."

"I can't. It takes six months to brew and I'd have to fuss over it too much. I couldn't count on always being there when I needed to for each step."

"I didn't mean you were going to brew it. I meant you were going to steal it for me. Word has it that Slughorn has some in his stores."

"You couldn't just buy it?"

"Not without going through my father. It's a restricted substance. Father has enough pull that he could get the necessary permissions, but he wouldn't approve of this. He's Malfoy's creature all the way - the father, not the son. And he doesn't think much of you either."

"OK, I'll think of something. Will you want to know the details?"

"No. Just give me an idea of when I can expect it, once you've got everything worked out. So I know when to bring it up to Lucius. Anything else we need to discuss, Sev?"

Severus shook his head.

"Send in Yaxley, then, would you?"

Severus nodded and left the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Severus discovered that he was never safe, except when he was in the Slytherin common room or dormitory. His possessions were reasonably safe, with the wards he had placed on them. At least, they could not be stolen or "modified" without his being aware of it. But he could not place wards on himself, only on objects, so he was subject to the myriad hexes and jinxes Potter's gang saw fit to throw his way on a regular basis.<p>

A Shield Charm was enough to block anything they threw at him, but he couldn't go around constantly invoking _Protego_, so a certain percentage got through. At least the Headmaster had apparently told Filch and the rest of the staff that Severus was allowed to use the Shield Charm in the corridors. Once, when Filch had come across Potter's gang trying to hex Snape, who had thrown up a shield, he took in the other four boys but just told the Slytherin to get out of there.

Severus was getting twitchy.


	24. Memory

**Memory**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>When they entered the Great Hall for their Defense Against the Dark Arts written OWL, they were assigned seats. This made Severus somewhat nervous, especially since the table he was assigned was not only not at the back, it was also not at any of the sides, which meant that he had a neighbor on all four sides. Fortunately, none of Potter's gang were anywhere too close.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus checked his answers one last time, then put down his quill. He was well satisfied with his work on the test, but then, this was DADA. Tomorrow was Transfiguraton, which was his worst subject. Even at his worst, though, he expected to get at least an Acceptable, although he'd really like to do better.<p>

James was already clowning around with Sirius and Peter was looking slightly sick. Remus felt sorry for the boy - he was actually good at all his classes, but he always got such a case of nerves that he never tested well. Remus knew that Peter's OWLs wouldn't reflect his actual capabilities.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Severus smiled inwardly and Lily giggled as over a hundred rolls of parchment knocked the diminutive Professor down. But that was deceiving. The Slytherin had worked enough with Flitwick on defense spells to know just how good the man was. The professor had even given him some duelling lessons.

* * *

><p>Remus rose and joined his friends. It was beautiful out - it would be nice just to relax outside. He reflected that he was working up to his own case of nerves. The full moon was in just a couple of days.<p>

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..."

Everyone laughed but Peter. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month -"

"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Lily caught Nan's eye. Nan came over and after they'd gathered Ophelia and Persephone as well, they started toward the door and went outside, right after the Marauders.<p>

Severus rose from his seat, keeping his examination paper in front of his face. He saw Potter meet up with Sirius and faded back to let Lily and her girlfriends get between him and Potter's gang. He followed them outside, a careful distance behind them - better to have his enemies within sight.

* * *

><p>Lily and her friends went down to the lake. Nan sat on a rock, took off her shoes and socks and dangled her feet in the lake. "Brrr, cold!" Lily took off her shoes and socks too and waded in to mid calf, holding up her robes. Ophelia and Persephone sat on the grass.<p>

* * *

><p>James stood still a moment to see where the girls would end up and then picked a tree with a good view of them. Remus grinned. He wondered how James was going to try to impress Lily this time.<p>

* * *

><p>When Potter's gang had settled beneath a tree, Severus settled himself in the security of a clump of bushes and finally actually looked at the examination questions, thinking of the answers he had written, but keeping an eye on the other boys.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," said Sirius. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."<p>

"Me too," said James. He took out a Snitch and started playing with it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually.

* * *

><p>Ophelia was looking back at a tree up the bank from the lake. "Look, Lily, there's James."<p>

"Let me guess. He's messing up his hair and doing some stupid Quidditch thing," said Lily, without turning.

"Oh, Lil, you're no fun! He's cute and you know he likes you," said Ophelia.

"I'm with Lily," said Persephone. "Who needs Potter? Sirius is the real hunk."

"Look, do you guys ever think about anything but boys?" Lily said, annoyed, but unable to completely suppress a smile. OWLs were almost over and she knew she'd done well.

"Hah! You're just as bad. You just don't have anyone right now, since you threw Yves over."

"Hey, it was coming on OWLs and he made me choose between him and OWLs. No contest!"

* * *

><p>Back at the tree, Remus could tell Sirius was bored and that James' showing off was having no effect on Lily.<p>

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James caught the Snitch again and Peter cheered. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter blushed, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. As far as Sirius was concerned, full moon was the most exciting time of the month. But he didn't have to deal with the pain of the transformation, or the dread of something going horribly wrong while the four of them were out running free.

"We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me... Here." He held out his book.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all," Sirius snorted.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is..."

Sirius turned to look. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus.

Severus stood, stowed the OWL paper in his bag and set off toward the castle. Suddenly Potter called out, loudly enough to make sure the girls at the lake could hear him, "All right, Snivellus?"

* * *

><p>Over by the lake, Ophelia said, "Uh-oh, Lil, I think your boyfriend's in trouble. The Marauders are on the prowl!"<p>

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily exclaimed, but looked up just in time to see Snape drop his book bag and pull his wand out. It wasn't fast enough - James already had his wand out and ready. And he'd finally wised up to the fact that the first spell in any fight ought to be a Shield Spell or a Disarming Spell. "_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Potter.

Lily started up the bank, then paused. Severus had made it clear that they were no longer friends and he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

* * *

><p>Snape's wand just went up twelve feet in the air, and landed on the ground ten feet away. Of course, Potter still hadn't got it quite right. Correctly done, the Disarming Spell should knock the wand into the hands of the caster. Of all the Marauders, Remus was the only one who actually knew how to duel. The others just went on instinct.<p>

Severus dived for his wand, but was stopped by "_Impedimenta_" from Black.

Remus frowned, but it was just an _Expelliarmus_ and an _Impedimenta_. And somehow, Snape had gotten meaner lately. And he'd stopped showing up in the Infirmary. It wouldn't hurt him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said Potter.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Black viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Severus struggled against the _Impedimenta_, but it still held him.

"You - wait," he said, his black eyes burning into James. "You - wait ... " Potter and his gang had never attacked him like this in front of such a crowd before.

"Wait for what?" said Black coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but could do nothing yet without his wand. Remus was surprised by the outburst from the normally well controlled Slytherin. James was affronted.

"Wash out your mouth," he said coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth, making him gag. Lily decided to make her move. This wasn't a question of helping a friend anymore. Severus was having trouble breathing and she was a prefect.

"Leave him ALONE!"

All four Marauders turned towards Lily.

Remus put his hand on his wand, momentarily surprised to see that Lily didn't have her wand out. Then he remembered. After the incident with Jorkins, Lily had stopped hanging around with Snape. James had been delighted. "It was about time she realized what he really was," he had said. But it had made Remus uneasy - one more sign of changes in Snape he didn't understand. James had never been able to tell the difference, but Remus knew Snape hadn't used to be deliberately cruel.

"All right, Evans?" James said. Lily recognized it as the deeper, more mature voice he used for talking his way out of detentions with teachers. He was flirting.

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" she said, her dislike clear on her face. But part of her was flattered.

Severus looked from Lily to Potter. You couldn't talk to Potter. Why didn't she have her wand out?

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." Many of the spectators laughed. Remus was the only Marauder who didn't. James thought he detected hesitation in Lily.

"You think you're funny," said Lily coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said, testing the waters. "Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she answered.

This was the longest conversation James had ever had with Evans. Not his preferred choice of subject, but ...

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

Severus had finally got free of the Impediment Jinx and reached his wand. No shield charm, he was out for blood. He said the curse silently, pointing his wand at Potter's face with a tiny slashing motion. Blood spattered the Gryffindor's robe from the gash, but he hardly seemed to notice.

He had left himself open to Potter or Black's next move and was surprised to find it was his own Levicorpus. And he still had his wand.

Many people in the crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. Even Lily's furious expression twitched for an instant, as though she was going to smile.

_Think this is funny, do you, Evans_? thought Severus angrily. But James was delighted at her response.

"Let him down!" she said, and Potter did, dumping Severus on the ground in a tangle before he managed to get off the counterspell himself. He was on his feet, wand up, in an instant, but Sirius already had his wand pointed at him, _"Locomotor Mortis_!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The change from James to Sirius brought Lily back to herself. She finally drew her wand. So Remus finally stood up and drew his.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. This was starting to go wrong.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Potter muttered the countercurse and Severus struggled to his feet again.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - ," James was saying.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus spat. He was still angry at her reaction during the Levicorpus.

Lily blinked, shocked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted. "You're as bad as he is..."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Severus stood trapped, Black's wand pointed at him.

Lily turned on her heel and hurried away. Severus had called her a Mudblood and Potter had tried to bully her into going out with him. And she'd actually been thinking about it. What was wrong with Severus? What was wrong with _her_?

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

She didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -" Then he hit Severus with another Levicorpus.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" asked James.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

All of the dialogue up to and including "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" is directly from OotP except for the dialogue between Lily and her girlfriends.

I made up the names for Lily's girlfriends and they have no significance whatsoever. Have I mentioned before that I don't like coming up with names?

Snape's slashing curse on James is direct from OotP: "...Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood." Sure looks like Sectumsempra to me.

Snape definitely had his wand during the first Levicorpus. Not only did he use the slashing curse on James just before the Levicorpus, he still had it when he got up again after James let him down. "Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up ..."

Since we don't see him disarmed before the second one, it makes sense that he still had it then too. And of course, he knows the counterspell.


	25. Sectumsempra

**Sectumsempra**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>The fool had once again left Severus armed, even though he was upside down. <em>Liberacorpus<em>, he thought, and this time, being prepared, he landed in a squat instead of a tangle. Potter's Vanishing Spell flew over his head. Severus sent another silent _Sectumsempra_ to Black and now he also had a slash on his face. Both golden boys were marked.

Before he could do anything else, Potter disarmed Snape with another _Expelliarmus_, this one bringing Snape's wand to Potter. At the same time, Black tied him up in ropes, with an _Incarcerous_.

"Any last requests, Snivellus?" said Black, grinning maliciously, pointing his wand at the Slytherin.

Remus decided this had gone far enough; Snape hadn't landed a single hex and now he was disarmed and tied up. Time to call it quits. He walked over to Sirius and James and then gasped as he saw their faces.

"James, Sirius, you're bleeding!" he said. "Look at your faces!"

Sirius conjured a mirror and looked at his face, handing it to James, who did the same. They both cast simple healing charms on the cuts, but the gashes did not close up, or stop bleeding.

At this, Lupin jabbed his wand in Snape's chest. "What did you do, Snape? What did you hit them with? Why aren't the cuts closing?"

"It's a little curse of my own. The cuts will close in a little while with no harm done, just a little scarring."

"You bloody bastard," shouted Sirius, suddenly contemplating a scarred face. James was deathly silent, contemplating the same thing.

"Be quiet, Sirius!" Remus said. "OK, Snape, it's your curse. So what's the counter-curse? To prevent scarring?"

"Are you asking me to perform it? Because I'm not going to teach it to you."

"Fine, then perform it yourself."

Snape stood there, silent and smirking, waiting.

Remus suddenly realized they'd have to set him free and looked over at James and Sirius.

James released Snape from the ropes and then growled to Remus, "Give him his bloody wand back."

Remus threw Snape his wand, as if he were trying to hit the Slytherin with it.

"There's just one condition," said Severus. "It's been fun so far, but I'm getting rather annoyed with being attacked 'just for existing', as you so eloquently put it, Potter. I must insist that you promise not to make any more unprovoked attacks on me."

Silence. Severus stood there waiting.

"We won't make any more unprovoked attacks on you," muttered James. "I promise."

"You too, Black."

"Me either," said Black.

"Say it," insisted Snape.

"No more unprovoked attacks on Snivellus," he growled. "I promise."

There were some nervous giggles from the crowd at the nickname and Severus frowned, but decided to accept it.

He went first to Potter and traced his wand over the gash, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. Then he pronounced a gentle cleansing spell that he had learned from Madam Pomfrey. James' face was clean, showing no sign of the cut. Then he went to Black and repeated the procedure.

Without another word, he turned his back on the Marauders and went over to where he had flung down his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and went up to the Castle and his dormitory.

* * *

><p>Severus knew he was in trouble. If Avery had been upset about a few harmless hexes on a half-blood, he'd be furious about slashing curses on two pure-bloods. In front of a large audience. If he had already managed to transfer to Rosier, he didn't think Evan would mind that much. But now, for all he knew, he'd just made that transfer more difficult. The last thing Rosier would want was a fight with Avery, which indirectly meant challenging Lucius himself. And he hadn't even come up with a way to get the Felix yet.<p>

Violently, he threw himself down on his stomach on his bed and buried his head in his arms. A very large audience. Potter had exposed him in front of the whole school, not once but twice, using his _own_ _spell_. Embarrassment warred with rage to make his face flush.

He was used to being humiliated, first by Black and company inside Slytherin and then by Potter's gang outside. He'd always taken it matter-of-factly before, just part of being low-blood and working class and poor. He had never expected life to be fair. So why was he reacting like this now?

He sat up. It was Avery he needed to be thinking about. Avery and Rosier and getting his hands on some Felix Felicis.

* * *

><p>Avery was terrified. He had watched the whole thing with amusement until he realized what Snape had done. Attacked two pure-bloods. Drawn blood. After he'd just been called to task over hexing Jorkins. What was he going to do? For the time being, he ignored Snape while he considered what his next move should be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

I got the counter-curse from HBP where Snape uses it on Draco after Harry uses Sectumsempra on him. Snape mentions scarring. I added the part where scarring was part of the curse itself if not correctly countered.


	26. Moon

**Moon**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Sirius loved roaming about with Remus and the other Marauders in animal form at the full moon. He had just finished his last OWL, so there was no reason to study for the last couple of weeks of the school year. Snivellus had given him a bit of a scare over by the lake the other day, but thinking of his scrawny legs and grey pants exposed for the whole school to see still made him chuckle. Except that his mate was in trouble with Lily now. No, don't think about that. Full moon, no more studying, Snivelly upside down with his legs in the air. That was more like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Another bloody moon. Tonight.<p>

Remus was pacing in his dormitory. Yes, he was building up a fine case of nerves, just like always. The actual transformation and its aftermath were bad enough - why did he have to let it screw up the day or two before, too? He concentrated on his breathing, and tried to think of something else, but all he could think about was Snape hanging upside down, Lily yelling at James, and blood on Sirius and James' faces. Not too pleasant.

He pulled his Transfiguration text out of his book bag and tried to study. Concentrating on a difficult subject could usually crowd everything else out of his mind. It was amazing how much revising or homework he could get done in the days before the moon. But no, that wasn't working either. OWLs were finished and there just didn't seem much point to it. In a couple of days, he'd be glad for that, but right now it was just one more thing that left him jittery.

Nothing for it. Time to run. Robe off, shorts and t-shirt on, trainers. He ran down the stairs, one of the few times he was glad the Gryffindor rooms were up so many flights of stairs. He ran as if he were running away from somebody or something, and he was, sort of. He was running from the wolf. From his own jittery nerves.

Faster, faster, he made it down the stairs and out of the castle. Run so fast you can't think, so fast all you can think of is taking the next breath and making the next stride and now, oh that's good, the stitch in your side. For the blessed half hour, much too short, that he could keep going at that pace, he was able to keep his mind blank.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius and Peter left the dorm to go down to dinner. Remus was nowhere to be seen. They found him when they reached the Great Hall, leaning against the wall in his running clothes and bouncing a leg nervously. This was the only time Remus was actually more hyperactive than Sirius.<p>

"Hey, Moony!" said Sirius, coming up to him and punching him in the shoulder. "I hope you caught her."

"Wha- ," said Remus, confused. Of course, the closer it got to moonrise, the harder it was to think straight. Not from the curse, from the nerves. At this rate, he'd soon have trouble understanding "Hello."

"You know, the girl you were chasing that got you so out of breath," he said, grinning broadly at his own joke.

"Oh, ha!" Remus said sarcastically, but couldn't help a snicker of his own. It didn't matter if Sirius actually said something funny, just the "innocent little me" look in those eyes combined with that wicked, shit-eating grin got them every time. James was guffawing, and Peter was making the quiet, gasping noises that meant he was laughing too hard to make much sound. Good old Sirius. Always good for a laugh. Which was very good right about now.

* * *

><p>After dinner, in the Gryffindor common room, the fifth years had taken over the area by the fireplace. It appeared that half the boys and some of the girls had managed to acquire an alcoholic beverage of some sort. James had come up with a large punch bowl, into which he was pouring whatever was on offer. Firewhiskey joined butterbeer joined the occasional bottle of wine.<p>

Remus let James ladle out a cupful of the weird concoction and sipped it, surprised that it wasn't half bad. Still, his transformation couldn't be delayed to celebrate OWLs, so he only had time for one drink before he had to report to Madam Pomfrey. Moonrise wasn't for another good two hours, but the routine called for him to report two hours before moonrise. No last minute dashes allowed.

* * *

><p>Severus finally managed to corner Avery after dinner on the last day of OWLs in the crowded Slytherin common room.<p>

"Avery? Could I have a word?" Snape said, approaching the boy, who was flanked by Black and Crouch.

"Oh, Snape," Avery drawled, pretending to be surprised that Snape was approaching him. "Don't see what you want with me. You seemed quite capable of taking care of yourself the other day."

"I was out of line," Severus forced himself to say. "Do you want me to apologize to Potter and Black?"

Avery was relieved to find Snape still under his control, but he was angry at him for scaring him like that. Might as well make him sweat a bit, first.

"That's an excellent idea, I'm sure, but I don't know why I should care what you do," he said coolly._ I'll take him back tomorrow, after he's had a chance to sleep on it_, Avery thought maliciously.

Severus stood there, silent. He'd just been dropped, publicly. He felt like he was falling into an abyss...

"Actually, Morgan, I think it would be a rather _bad_ idea myself." Evan Rosier had come up to join the small group. "Not really a good idea to let the Gryffs think it's okay to pick on us Slytherins, is it?"

Avery turned to look at Rosier, stunned. "As I said, Snape will do as he pleases. I'm sure _I_ don't care."

"Really?" Rosier asked, feigning surprise. "I didn't realize Snape was free."

"Well, I don't know how many times I have to say it," Avery said, annoyed. "It's up to him to do what he wants."

"Well, that's good to hear," Rosier said with a wide grin. "Severus, old boy, would you come up to the dormitory? I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

"Yes, Evan," said Severus, carefully keeping his tone from revealing his sense of elation.

Avery stood there, speechless.

* * *

><p>James saw Remus leave, and glanced at the lunar hand on his watch. Near the two-hour point then. After another hour of celebrating with the other fifth years, he rounded up Sirius and Peter and herded them out of the common room. Once they were outside, he asked Peter, "Got everything?"<p>

"Yup," said Peter. "Bottle of Firewhiskey." He patted a bulge on the right of his robes. "Sober-up potion." He pulled a flask out of his left pocket with his left hand, and lifted it up in a toast. He was the best sneak thief in their little group, and it made him feel important to provide the remedies for their "celebrations."

"Sober-up?" asked Sirius. "What do we need that for?"

"You want to run with Moony tonight, don't you, Padfoot?" said James. At Sirius' nod, he continued, "Well then, we need to be sober. Sorry, no nodding off to sleep in a drunken haze tonight."

"Oh, hell, Prongs, you're no fun. What's the use of getting drunk if you have to go to bed sober?"

"It's just a sacrifice you'll have to make for a fellow Marauder," James intoned in mock seriousness.

"I'll drink to that," said Sirius, and he took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey that Peter put in his hand.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half to moon-rise. It only took half an hour to report to Madam Pomfrey, go with her to the Whomping Willow, and then walk, bent over, the half mile to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius wouldn't be here for another hour at least. It was too boring knocking about a boring old house with boring Remus.<p>

The werewolf paced. An hour and twenty-five minutes to moon-rise, fifty-five minutes to Sirius. Really, he didn't know why he let himself get worked up like this. He had about an hour to relax and daydream or read, if he'd had a book he felt like reading. Then half an hour to kill with Sirius. James couldn't fit through the tunnel to the Shack as a stag and didn't dare come in human form. Peter didn't like to be there for the transformations.

Then about five minutes of pure agony while he transformed.

Then, the grey images of running with the dog and the stag. In his wolf form, he didn't remember their names; he just knew that their smells identified them as friends. Running, interesting smells, the breeze in his fur. He remembered his first transformation, back when he was eight, and how cheated he had felt to have no memory of being a wolf at all. When he ran with the Marauders, he remembered, after a fashion.

Then another five minutes of pure agony while he transformed back.

Sirius would be there, again. Right there, as a dog during the transformation, and as a human when Remus was human again. He would levitate Remus to the bedroom, clean away any blood (not much when Remus ran with the Marauders), and give him the restorative draught that Madam Pomfrey always sent with the werewolf. Then Sirius would sit with him and tell him in great and hilarious detail everything the four of them had done that night. When he felt up to it, he'd get dressed and Sirius would walk back to the Infirmary with him.

It had been much different before Sirius. Then, he would lay on the floor after transforming back, every muscle aching, flashes of pain from gashes and bites. After maybe half an hour, he would feel up to moving as far as the couch, and he would Summon his wand from the high shelf where he put it out of reach of the wolf. Then he would Summon the restorative draught, drink it, and wait for it to take effect. Only then would he finally get dressed, and start the half mile back to Hogwarts, bent over, through the tunnel. Then to the Infirmary, where he could finally collapse again and let someone else clean him and take care of his injuries.

So really, there was nothing to it. Just two five-minute episodes of pure agony. No problem.

He'd often wondered how his transformation pain compared to the Cruciatus Curse. Sometimes he thought idly of asking Snape to give him a demonstration. He knew the Slytherin could do it and performed it often for Avery. It was illegal to use an Unforgivable on a human, but Remus was a werewolf. Lots of people had told him werewolves weren't really human.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius and Peter sat on the grass between the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest, drinking, and celebrating the end of OWLs. James looked at his watch. "Half an hour to moonrise, Padfoot. Time to transform and keep Moony company."<p>

"No hurry. If he doesn't come out of the tunnel right away, I'll go in for him. I'm still celebrating," said Sirius. He didn't like the idea of leaving Remus alone during his transformation, but he was too drunk to think very clearly and he _really_ didn't like the idea of taking the Sober-up Potion.

James looked at him sternly, but Sirius didn't notice the disapproval in his eyes. "Okay. Well, Peter, time for you and me to change, anyway."

* * *

><p>Severus was feeling almost light-headed. He was free of Avery. Evan was even going to claim to have done Lucius a favor by picking Snape up after Avery had dropped him. He didn't need to worry about the Felix Felicis anymore. Maybe he should try to get some anyway. It would be a nice gesture for Rosier.<p>

It was strange to think he wouldn't be torturing any more small animals. He realized he would miss it, but he also realized that meant something was wrong. Well, now he would have time to figure out what the problem was and how to fix it. Something to do with the Cruciatus Curse?

In the meantime, OWLs were over and he had a decent superior for the first time since first year. He was free to do as he wished this evening. Some, but by no means all, of the fifth year Slytherins were drinking in the common room. Severus picked up the Hesper Starkey book on potions and moon phases that he'd gotten way back in second year and started to flip through it._ Tonight's the full moon_, he thought. _I wonder if there's anything interesting I could start tonight_.

* * *

><p>James and Peter had taken Sober-up and abandoned him with the remaining dose. Sirius was alone with the rest of the Firewhiskey.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes to moonrise and Sirius still wasn't there. Remus wondered whether that meant they weren't going out running with him and he'd be trapped in the Shack alone again. Maybe Sirius wouldn't be there in the morning after he transformed back, either. He took off his clothes, folded them neatly, and levitated them to the same high shelf that already contained the restorative draught. Then he pulled a chair over to the shelf and stood on it so he could place his wand there too. Sirius wasn't there to levitate it up for him, so he did what he used to do before Sirius would accompany him.<p>

Nothing more to do. Remus curled himself into a ball on the couch. He finally gave into his nerves and began to shudder and shake uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Canon doesn't mention Avery's first name, so I chose "Morgan."

We don't know exactly how old Remus was when he was bitten. I chose eight years old.


	27. Werewolf

**Werewolf**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Severus decided to get Hagrid and take a trip into the Forbidden Forest to get some ingredients that needed to be harvested during the full moon. As he started to pass the Whomping Willow, he saw a strange sight: Sirius Black, drinking alone.<p>

Remus would be in the Shrieking Shack by now, of course, it being the night of the full moon, but where were Potter and Pettigrew? Could they possibly have left Black to celebrate the end of OWLs alone?

"Hey, Sniv!" Black yelled out, obviously drunk. "I know something you don't know," he added in a singsong tone, like a five-year-old.

"That is hardly likely," Severus answered, wondering why he was even bothering to talk to the drunken Gryffindor.

"But I do, I do!" Black insisted, giggling. "'S'a' secret passage t'Hogsmeade unner th'Whomper. See?" And he reached out with a long stick and pressed a knob on the trunk. The Willow's branches stilled. Black crawled up to the trunk with his bottle and leaned his back against it.

Severus stood there, frozen. He hadn't known exactly how Remus got to the Shrieking Shack every full moon, although he had known it was something to do with the Whomping Willow. It had never occurred to him that he would be so foolhardy as to let someone like _Sirius Black_ know about it. He had to tell Dumbledore. The Slytherin turned around and started back to the castle.

"Hey!" protested Black. "Where ya goin'? Aren't ya comin', too?"

Sirius slipped into the tunnel and immediately changed into a big black dog. He went down a few paces and pressed himself against a wide spot in the tunnel.

Severus whirled around, just in time to see Black disappear under the Willow. There was no time to get Dumbledore. He rushed to the Willow, but it had come unfrozen and had started flailing around. He picked up the stick Black had used and tried to find where he had prodded the Willow. Shite, he hadn't paid close enough attention. Please God, please ... there! He found the right spot and the Willow stilled. He slid in after Black.

Sirius held his breath as Snape passed him in the tunnel. Wait until Snivellus heard the werewolf. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>James, transformed into a stag, with Peter clinging to his neck, watched the Whomping Willow from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Peter didn't like to be in the Shack for the transformation, so he stayed with James. Sirius still hadn't changed to his dog form, still delaying the Sober-up Potion. <em>Come on, Padfoot<em>, thought James. _It's getting late_.

James saw a figure make its way from the castle toward the Whomping Willow and heard Sirius' drunken call. It was Snivellus. The Willow blocked Sirius from James' sight and he couldn't make out their exchange, but he noticed the Willow still and Snape turn to go back to the castle. Shite, he was going to turn Sirius in for drinking. But then he saw Snape pause and dash to the Willow. The Willow's branches were flailing again. _So, that's all right then. I better get ole Sniv away from the tree before Moony comes out, though_.

Then James watched, horror-stricken, as the branches stilled a second time. He galloped to the tree and changed to human form, heedless of whether anyone could see him. The sudden transformation took Peter by surprise and the rat fell to the grass, stunned. The branches were once again flailing, so James poked the knob and slid feet-first into the entrance under the Willow.

"Snape! Stop! Come back!" he screamed.

Sirius barely got out of James' way in time as the other boy rushed past. He was having trouble thinking. _Wha's James doin' here_?

Severus stopped for a moment in the tunnel. Black was somewhere ahead of him and now Potter was behind him. _Of course, if he told Black, he would have told Potter, too!_ he thought.

"We've got to get Black out of here! He's drunk and Lupin is going to transform any minute now!"

James froze. Snape knew?

"It - it's all right, Sirius is all right," he stuttered. "But _we_ won't be if we don't get out of here right now."

Severus started running again, toward the Shack. "Like hell he is. Lupin's a bloody werewolf and Black's too drunk to protect himself."

"No! Sirius knows! He's okay! Come back!" James' voice was breaking and almost hysterical.

Snape kept going.

Sirius shook himself and suddenly realized how drunk he must be. It had sounded like Snivellus had followed him to save him from Moony. But that couldn't be right because Sniv hated him and he didn't even know Remus was a werewolf. The Gryffindor Black decided to get out of the tunnel, transform back, take his Sober-up, and figure out what to do once his mind was clear.

Desperate, James cast _Impedimenta_ and Snape fell. It gave him time to catch up to the other boy. He cast the counter spell, dragged Snape to his feet and started pulling him back down the tunnel. Then they heard the chilling sound of the werewolf's howl.

Snape finally stopped struggling and they both ran. James scrambled up out of the tunnel, stilled the Whomping Willow and then pulled Snape up. They both sat on the grass, wands trained on the entrance by the Willow, until the Willow began moving again. Soon afterwards, they saw feral amber eyes peer from the entrance, but a branch whomped down hard and the creature backed away.

Severus was white with rage. "Black is in there. You are responsible for his death, Potter!"

A voice behind them said, "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Snivelly. The reports of my death are a bit exaggerated."

The Slytherin whirled around to see Black, not only without a scratch, but apparently not the least bit drunk, either.

"What? How?" he gasped.

At that, Black started laughing. "Oh, Snivellus, you should have seen your face. Did the big bad wolf scare you?"

"So this was a joke? !" James demanded.

Severus took one disgusted look at Potter and Black and headed back to the castle. And Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Once Snape was gone, James turned on Sirius. "What the hell were you doing?" he practically screamed.<p>

"I was drunk. He followed me in," shrugged Sirius. "You've got to admit, it _was_ funny!"

"No, I don't!" James was still furious. "Snape could have been killed. _I_ could have been killed. I can't transform in the tunnel, you know."

"You didn't need to go in after him. I was there to keep Moony away from him if he wasn't fast enough." Sirius was starting to get upset now.

"You! You were drunk out of your skull! Do you really think you could have handled Moony _alone_, in that shape? It takes both of us when we're sober!"

"Come on, Prongs, don't be mad. You're right, I was drunk." Sirius could take any amount of yelling from family, but he couldn't handle anger from any of the other Marauders.

"No harm done, right?" interjected Peter.

James sighed. "Wrong," he said. "Snivelly's telling Dumbledore. Which means Remus is going to find out. Which means we're going to be in trouble with both of them."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore listened to Snape's story and then called James and Sirius in separately to hear their versions of it. The next day, he again called each of them in to determine what should be done.<p> 


	28. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>When Remus came to himself in the Shrieking Shack, he realized he had, indeed, spent the night confined there. His arms and chest were gashed and bleeding. And Sirius was, indeed, not there. He lay there trying to work up the strength and the will to move to the couch or at least Summon his wand, but it took him a long time.<p>

It took him so long, in fact, that Remus had only just managed to get his wand and take the restorative draught when Madam Pomfrey walked in, two hours after moonset, as she had done for his first few transformations when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts. He had not made it to the couch, nor had he retrieved his clothes yet. He pulled his knees up to his chest and blushed furiously while the nurse matter-of-factly levitated him to the couch and covered him with a blanket she had brought in her medical bag.

He felt awful and had really missed Sirius, but he wasn't surprised. It was the end of OWLs and he knew the others had been celebrating. He figured James hadn't been able to pull Sirius away and it was just too dangerous for Prongs to accompany the wolf without Padfoot. When Madam Pomfrey wondered why he was so much worse this moon, he just told her it was probably the stress of OWLs or something like that.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, I promised to keep Lupin's condition a secret so long as he took the necessary precautions and did not allow it to endanger anyone," said the raven-haired boy, who was standing and leaning on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. "Those conditions no longer apply."<p>

"Remus took the necessary precautions," replied the Headmaster serenely. "He reported to Madam Pomfrey at the usual time and was in the Shrieking Shack over an hour before moonrise."

"He told his friends how to get past the Whomping Willow! It was his responsibility to protect that information." Severus' face was impassive except for his eyes, which glared at the Headmaster.

"Have you not told your best friend about Mr. Lupin's condition yourself?" chided the old wizard gently. "Despite your promise to me to keep it secret?"

"Lily is trustworthy. Sirius Black is not," stated the other flatly.

Albus sighed deeply. The young man in front of him was absolutely correct. "So Remus must be expelled? Or worse? Because if news of this incident becomes public knowledge, it is likely that Mr. Lupin will be brought up on charges of endangerment."

Severus sat back down. He was after Black, not Lupin. "Lupin showed poor judgement in trusting Black, but he is otherwise quite responsible," he said, much more calmly. "There is no need to publicize the incident or to expel him. But you _must_ stop keeping his secret. The other students here and their parents have the right to know so they can protect themselves. Against the irresponsibility of Lupin's friends at least."

"That is not possible. If it becomes known that Remus suffers from lycanthropy, I will be forced to expel him."

"No, you won't. You have rank. You're the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Besides," added Severus, "Lupin has excellent marks, he's a prefect, and he's well-liked. If no one knows about what Black tried to do, every indication is that he has been no danger at all. People won't like it at first, and a lot of parents will threaten to pull their children out of Hogwarts, but when it comes down to it, not many actually will."

"Mr. Snape, you must trust me when I tell you that you greatly underestimate the dread that most witches and wizards have of lycanthropes. You have had a great deal of exposure to Muggle society, and it is my experience that Muggles are much more realistic about the dangers actually posed by the condition."

"My father says a wizard in his right mind is more dangerous to a Muggle than a confined werewolf at the full moon, and no less dangerous even if he runs free," mused the half-blood Slytherin.

"Your father is a very perceptive man. But he's a Muggle. You can see why most wizarding people don't share his beliefs. Mr. Lupin's condition _must_ remain a secret."

"Then you _have_ to expel Black," said Severus quietly but passionately. "You cannot keep Sirius Black and Remus Lupin at Hogwarts together and still keep Lupin's condition secret. It's too dangerous."

"If I can without making this incident known, I will," said the Headmaster. "But I am not optimistic about my chances of success. It will be very difficult to come up with sufficient cause to expel a Black without it."

"Then create one," said the Slytherin enforcer.

* * *

><p>"Sirius wasn't thinking clearly, Professor Dumbledore. He was drunk. Why else would he run into the tunnel?" The boy ruffled his unruly black hair nervously and changed position in the chair the Headmaster had waved him to. "But he wasn't trying to <em>kill<em> Snape."

"Mr. Snape insists that Mr. Black was perfectly sober when the two of you re-emerged from the tunnel," said the Headmaster, looking down at the dishevelled Gryffindor through his half-moon glasses and raising his eyebrows.

"Snape is right. He was - by then." James sighed and then continued. "Peter made Sober-up Potion for us so we could get drunk, but still be sober when we went back into the castle. We didn't want Filch or anyone else, for that matter, to catch us drunk. When Sirius came back out of the tunnel ahead of us, he must have taken the potion."

"Does Mr. Snape know this?"

"How could he? Even if I told him, he wouldn't believe me."

"That is true, Mr. Potter. Mr. Snape has little reason to believe anything you tell him," the Headmaster said with a calm disapproval that made James blush with shame.

"You told Mr. Snape in the tunnel that Sirius was in no danger," he continued. "If you were not in on this with Mr. Black, how did you know that?"

James swallowed. "We use the tunnel a lot," he answered. "There's a wide spot in it a few feet from the Willow. If you don't know about it, someone can hide there and you'd never see them. When I was running after Snape, I saw Sirius there."

"And what do you use the tunnel for, Mr. Potter?"

"We go up to the Shack and keep Remus company after Madam Pomfrey leaves him at the Whomping Willow," he said, then added hastily, "We always leave way before he transforms."_ Our human forms, that is,_ he thought silently. Then, figuring Dumbledore would suspect it anyway, he added, "And we use it for other stuff, too." And James went on to relate "other stuff" worth scores of detentions and hundreds of house points.

* * *

><p>Remus first began to worry when it got to lunchtime and James and Sirius and Peter still hadn't come to see him. Since it was a Saturday, he'd hoped they'd show up earlier, but after all that drinking it really didn't surprise him that they were later than usual. But they'd never failed to visit him after a transformation by lunchtime at the latest, once they'd figured out he was a werewolf back in second year. Except that one time when only Peter had been able to visit, because James and Sirius were in detention.<p>

Of course. All three of them had been caught drinking and were in detention already._ They must have really been out of control if they'd gotten disciplined for drinking on the last night of OWLs_, he thought to himself, chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black, are you aware of the seriousness of the accusations against you?" The Headmaster's voice was calm, but his face was stern.<p>

"I was _not_ trying to kill Snape. He already knew Remus was a werewolf," protested the handsome boy across the desk from him.

"And you were aware of that fact? Be careful with your answer, Mr. Black. Remus will have to corroborate what you say." Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to bore into Sirius' grey.

"No, I didn't," he answered sullenly, slumping in his chair.

"Then why did you tell Mr. Snape to come in after you?" continued Dumbledore, calmly but inexorably.

"Well, I was drinking and he was going back to the castle to report me. It was all I could think of to stop him." Sirius fidgeted in his chair. His answer sounded lame even to him.

"And what did you think would happen?"

"Ummm." What Sirius had thought at the time was so unbelievably stupid that he was ashamed to say it out loud.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Black," said the old wizard. "And I will know if you are lying." The latter wasn't quite true. Albus wouldn't know unless he used Legilimency, but he highly doubted that it would be necessary.

"After he passed me, I was going to get out of the tunnel and keep the Willow still so he could get out. I figured once Snape heard the werewolf, he'd start running back," he muttered, eyes darting around everywhere but at the Headmaster.

"And you thought he would be able to outrun a werewolf, Mr. Black? And that Remus would not make it out as well?" Albus pressed on, relentlessly.

"I know it was stupid, all right? I was drunk! I wasn't thinking clearly! But I was _not_ trying to kill Snape. Okay? !" Sirius was used to being in trouble, but he was beginning to realize that this was worse than anything he'd ever done before. "And besides, it was his own fault, anyway. What was he doing following me in the first place?"

"Mr. Snape was trying to prevent a drunken encounter with a transformed werewolf," said the Headmaster with words that chilled Sirius to the bone. "He was trying to save your life, Mr. Black."

* * *

><p>This was turning out to be the worst transformation since his first few after he had just started at Hogwarts. Worry had begun to set in when he asked Madam Pomfrey where his friends were and she couldn't meet his eyes. It intensified when she wouldn't send a house-elf to find them. When, by two o'clock, she wouldn't allow him to leave the Infirmary, Remus began to fear the worst.<p>

And now the Headmaster had come in and was sitting by his bedside.

"Remus," the old wizard said kindly, "I'm sure you realize that something went amiss during your transformation this time, so first let me set your mind at ease. You did not harm anyone in any way."

Remus gave a deep sigh of relief and sank back onto the pillows, eyes closed.

Albus waited until the boy sat up again before he continued. "However, someone could very well have been."

This was something Remus had feared since he'd started running outside with the other Marauders, but knowing he had stayed in the Shack last night, he was honestly surprised. "How?" he asked. "I was in the Shack."

"Sirius Black showed Mr. Snape how to get into the tunnel and Mr. Snape did so."

"Sirius did WHAT?" Remus said, the words starting at a normal pitch and rising to a nearly hysterical yell by the end.

Albus was pleased with the reaction. He had highly doubted that Remus had been in any way involved. "Fortunately," he continued, "Mr. Potter arrived in time to follow him into the tunnel and pull him out. You had already transformed before they made it out, but they did make it out, and the Whomping Willow was active again before you reached that end of the tunnel."

Remus' face went as white as a sheet and he seemed to have stopped breathing. "I was in the tunnel ..." he whispered. "and James ... and Snape ..."


	29. Options

**Options**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Dumbledore met separately with Severus and Remus in the sitting area of his office.<p>

* * *

><p>At precisely 10 a.m., he heard a tap on his door. Albus knew his visitor had been waiting outside the door for several minutes, waiting for the clock to strike the hour. He opened it and waved Severus to a seat on the couch across the coffee table from his own overstuffed armchair. The Slytherin sat down, crossed his right leg over his left knee, and put his hands in his lap, leaning forward slightly in an attitude of attention.<p>

"Would you like tea or pumpkin juice?" Albus asked solicitously, acting the host.

"Tea, please," answered the boy politely. The teapot poured him a cup and he took it without adding sugar or milk. The biscuits he ignored.

Albus puttered over his own tea and then took a bite of biscuit.

"Severus, I was very pleased by your actions with Mr. Black at the Whomping Willow. You risked your life to save an enemy."

"Thank you, sir. But it was a calculated risk. I knew what I would be facing." He took a sip of his tea. "Are you going to be able to expel Black? Do you want me to do something that will give you a reason to? It wouldn't be hard."

"No, Severus. I won't do that to him," Albus said. He didn't like the way the boy was thinking, but couldn't say that he was surprised by it.

"But you will endanger the entire school. I fail to understand the trade-off," Severus said softly, with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Mr. Snape, you are out of line to presume that I would endanger this school," the Headmaster said calmly but coolly.

Severus lowered his eyes at the rebuke.

"In fact, your behavior over the past few months has led me to consider whether _you_ are a danger to this school," he continued, pressing his advantage to bring up a subject that had been disturbing him lately.

Severus' face snapped up with a look of outrage he didn't even try to hide. He pressed his thin lips firmly closed, and only years of indoctrination against attacking a superior kept his words from matching his face. "May I know the cause of this ... consideration?" he asked softly.

"There are several things," Dumbledore said. His face was bland, but his tone had a slight edge to it. He was asserting his full rank. "Your vicious hexing of Miss Jorkins. Complaints from patients you attended in the Infirmary - not from Mr. Lupin, there were others. Your newly invented slashing curse, used on two fellow students, who were, granted, attacking you without provocation. Your falling out with Lily Evans."

"And these things make me as dangerous as a werewolf at the full moon?"

"I do not worry about Remus Lupin or Sirius Black becoming Death Eaters."

"And you worry about me? What makes you think a near _Mudblood_," he spat out the word, "with a Muggle father would join the Death Eaters?"

"The fact that your patron, Lucius Malfoy, quite probably is one."

"Your information is a little out of date, Headmaster," the Slytherin sneered, leaning back. "Avery dropped me over the attack on Potter and Black, and Rosier picked me up. I may still be put at Malfoy's disposal, but he is no longer my patron."

Albus looked at the boy. "Was that why you attacked Potter and Black? To get Avery to drop you?" He was reminded how much he admired Slytherin scheming.

"No," Severus said, with a faint smile, noticing the Headmaster's approval. "That would have been good, though, wouldn't it? I've been trying to get over to Rosier since he showed interest in me at the end of last year. But Potter and Black - I'm afraid that was nothing more than a fit of temper."

"Mr. Rosier's father is allied with Abraxas Malfoy. You may still be asked to join the Death Eaters. And if asked, refusal would mean your death."

Severus leaned forward, feeling once more in his element. "The Death Eater connection is with Lucius, not Abraxas. Abraxas doesn't think much of a Dark Lord who uses an assumed name. Lucius, on the other hand, wants to be sure he isn't dependent on his father's networks. I'm sure that was a factor in his joining the Death Eaters."

Severus paused, thinking, then met the Headmaster's eyes and continued. "I don't know what Evan's views are on Lucius. I think he would like to establish himself as an ally on a fairly equal basis. I do know he doesn't think much of the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters. I doubt he would join solely in order to improve his connection with Lucius and I can't see any other reason he would want to."

"Severus, would you keep me informed of anyone you learn has joined the Death Eaters or allied with Voldemort?"

"And in return?" asked Severus.

"If they ever ask you to join, say yes, and then come to me. I can protect you."

"What about my father?"

"Him, too. Anyone you consider to be in danger if you turn Voldemort down."

"Agreed." The Slytherin teenager leaned over the coffee table to clasp hands with the elderly Gryffindor.

They both sat silently for a few minutes, sipping their tea. The Headmaster finished his first biscuit and started on a second.

"Severus, I would like to talk about the violent turn your hexes have taken." said Albus. "With some students, I would understand it, almost expect it, but this is not your usual behavior."

The dark head dropped. "I ... seem to have trouble controlling my temper. I ... get upset much easier. And I ..." He couldn't continue the last thought, letting the words fade away. He was torn between a desire to tell the Headmaster everything and find out what was wrong, and a fear that if he did tell him, he would be expelled and lose the protection he had just negotiated for his father.

"You have started to enjoy causing pain?" prompted Albus gently.

Severus looked up at the older wizard in surprise. "How did you know?" he whispered. "I've told no one."

"Those are the signs of having cast the Cruciatus Curse. Often."

* * *

><p>"Remus, would you like some tea?" Albus offered. At the boy's nod, Albus waved his hand and the teapot poured out two cups, one for each of them. "And please, help yourself to some biscuits. I believe the house-elves have outdone themselves on this batch."<p>

Remus added plenty of sugar to his tea and took a sip. Then he grabbed a chocolate biscuit and held it in his lap, waiting for the Headmaster to explain this meeting.

"The incident with Sirius was unfortunate. We were all very lucky that it didn't turn into a tragedy," Dumbledore began. "But it does bring up an issue that we are going to have to deal with."

"I can be used as a weapon," Remus said flatly. "Against my will and without even knowing about it." Over the last couple of days, he had been replaying what he'd been told of the incident over and over in his mind. Up until that full moon on the last day of OWLs, Remus' worries had all concerned getting loose accidentally and hurting somebody. Now he realized that someone who knew he was a werewolf could use him to hurt people on purpose. And he had been taught that lesson by one of his best mates.

"I am afraid it is even worse than that, Remus," said the Headmaster, shaking his head sadly. "Fenrir Greyback has allied his pack of werewolves with Lord Voldemort."

Remus winced when Dumbledore said Voldemort's name out loud. "I know. At least that's what they're reporting in the _Daily Prophet_. Do you think he'll try to recruit me? Or just capture me?" He felt sick as he imagined being held somewhere, the full moon almost upon him, with some poor soul locked in with him.

"I doubt Greyback will approach you. He doesn't trust werewolves that he says try to 'pass' as wizards." Albus paused, then continued. "The Death Eaters are another matter. A trained wizard who is also a werewolf could be very useful to them."

"Professor Dumbledore, you know I'd die before I'd join either of them."

"They will threaten your family and your friends. As Greyback threatened your father when you were a small boy."

"Are you saying that - ?"

"You did not contract lycanthropy through the misfortune of a fellow sufferer whose precautions for the full moon had failed. Greyback threatened your father and he followed through on that threat. And now Greyback is allied with Voldemort."

Remus was beyond being shocked by this. He nodded grimly.

"There's got to be something I can do or you wouldn't be telling me this. So tell me, what do I do?"

"I will set in place measures to protect your family if they are threatened. I will also provide you with a means to contact me. And once you are out of Hogwarts, we will set up a schedule for you to contact me. If I fail to hear from you at the agreed upon times, I will assume you have been captured, and take measures to protect your family and find you."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"And Remus?" he continued.

The boy met the older wizard's eyes again.

"You know that it will be difficult to make it as a wizard with your condition. If you ever wish to make use of it to help others, there is a task that only you could do."

"What would that be?" asked Remus.

"If someone could infiltrate Greyback's pack, he could provide us with information that could help us turn the werewolves away from Voldemort, maybe even prevent attacks."

"I see," the werewolf answered. _When hell freezes over_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Severus closed his eyes, and sat back in the chair, his arms on the armrests, his head hanging partly over the back of the chair, baring his neck as if to the guillotine. He sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you I never cast the Cruciatus on a being? Avery never even brought in a pet, although I think eventually he would have worked up to it."<p>

"I am inclined to believe you, Severus. But this is serious enough that I must be sure. Have you heard of Legilimency?"

Severus sat up again and looked at Dumbledore. "Legens means reader and mens is mind. Is it some kind of mind reading?"

"It allows me to sift through your memories and emotions to determine if you are telling the truth."

Severus hissed in a breath through his teeth. He didn't like the sound of that. "What about Veritaserum?" he suggested, amazed that he actually found something worse than the truth potion.

"Ministry guidelines would require me to register the use of the potion, the person to whom it was administered, and the information obtained. Would you prefer that?"

Severus shuddered. "No. I assume there are no such requirements for using Legilimency?"

"There are none."

"And if I agree to neither?"

"You will be expelled from Hogwarts. My offer of protection to you and your father in the event you are approached to join the Death Eaters still stands, regardless."

The two sat in silence as Severus considered his options, eyes cold and empty as he processed the information. Finally, he looked at the Headmaster and said simply, "Legilimency."

"Think of the times you have cast the Cruciatus," instructed Dumbledore. "Now look in my eyes." When the boy's black eyes were fixed on the Headmaster's blue, Dumbledore waved his wand, "_Legilimens_."

Severus felt the intrusion and immediately fought it. The presence in his mind stilled, but remained, seeming to tell him to relax, not to fight. He took a couple of deep, calming breaths and the presence began to move again. He felt memories and their accompanying emotions being gently pulled to his conscious attention. The first one was his memory of casting the curse on himself, accompanied with disgust at his lack of foresight about a Silencing Charm. Then came the horrible memory of the first time Avery had told him to torture an animal. He felt again the nausea at the animal's struggles. Worse, he identified when the sick feeling had gone away. Then it seemed that Dumbledore was making him relive every time he had cast the curse. He felt shame well up in him as he remembered how he had enjoyed it after that first session, a pleasure that had not faded but grown.

When Dumbledore finally released him, Severus shut his eyes and hid his face in his hands. He was surprised to find his cheeks were wet.

The old wizard moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have verified what you told me," he said quietly. Then, after a silence, he continued. "The damage is great."

Severus lifted his head from his hands and opened his eyes. He was terrified of looking at the Headmaster's face and, especially, at those watery blue eyes, so he gritted his teeth and forced himself to. "What does that mean, sir?"

"You will always have an impulse to hurt others. With proper training, it will lessen, but it will always be there."

"I see," Severus said, face impassive, eyes hollow, voice toneless. Looking at the boy, Albus thought he looked like an Inferius, a dead body animated by some awful magic.

Then he returned to the living. "I'll just have to control it, then," he said grimly, seeming to have aged from a sixteen-year-old to a weary adult in the space of those few moments. "Will you train me?"

"No, son. I shall assign you a number of detentions with Madam Pomfrey. She will teach you methods of dealing with the damage caused by casting the Cruciatus. No one will be told what she's doing."

Severus nodded. His face was completely impassive. The tear stains looked strangely out of place there, as if they had been painted on by an inexperienced artist who didn't really understand his subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

According to canon, there are strict Ministry guidelines regarding the use of Veritaserum, but they are not described. I made up the guidelines myself.

We have hints from canon on the effects of casting the Cruciatus Curse. The two people who use it most often are sadists - Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black. We know that casting the Killing Curse damages the soul - it would make sense that casting the Cruciatus Curse, another Unforgivable, would also cause damage. And finally, when Harry tries to cast the Cruciatus at Snape in the HBP, Chapter 28, he says "No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" He covers his concern by adding "You haven't got the nerve or the ability-", but I think he was trying to protect Harry from the damage caused by casting the curse.


	30. Reconciliations

**Reconciliations**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, and the characters, of course, unless I end up coming up with any original ones. And I'm not making any money on this.

* * *

><p>Florence sat alone on the grass by the lake. Although OWLs were over, she was looking at an Arithmancy text for fun.<p>

Severus approached her and sat down on the grass, nearby but keeping his distance. He didn't expect his presence to be welcome.

"Anderson?" he said, when he waited for a few moments and she didn't seem to notice he was there.

She looked up, startled, and then her hand went to her wand. It was not an uncommon reaction to being approached by the Slytherin enforcer. He held his hands out, obviously empty, then slowly lowered them to his knees in plain sight.

"What is it?" she asked, and although the words were almost rude in their terseness, her tone was matter-of-fact.

"I owe you an apology," said the Slytherin, face impassive.

"I'm still not going to let you snog me," the girl stated calmly, looking back down at her book.

"I didn't expect you to," he said. "Nevertheless, I insulted you when we broke up and therefore an apology is required."

Florence looked up at him again, her curiosity evident. "Who's making you do this?" she asked.

Severus grimaced, annoyed by the Ravenclaw's guileless candor. "It is a condition of regaining Lily Evans' friendship," he said tensely. "It is also the right thing to do."

"Two good reasons," she noted, and put her book down. "What about Bertha Jorkins?"

Severus scowled at her. "Surely you are aware I have already apologized for that lapse?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized that if anyone could have missed a public apology at dinner, it would be a Ravenclaw. Especially one like Florence.

"That's not what I meant. Did you really like hexing her like that?" Florence looked at him as if examining a curious specimen.

Severus was stunned, but kept his face impassive. "I fail to see the relevance to my apology," he finally managed to say.

"There isn't any," agreed Florence. "I just wondered. Especially since you seem to be trying to fix things with Lily."

As usual, he responded to the Ravenclaw's clueless but unaggressive frankness.

"Yes, I did. I have a ... problem ... with that."

"Oh," the girl said. "Well, as long as you understand it _is_ a problem."

Severus fell silent, waiting for her to continue, but after a few moments he realized she wasn't going to say anything else. He got up from the grass. _Well, that's done_, he thought, _time to move on to the next thing_.

"Severus?"

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind," she said. "Snogging you, I mean."

He sat back down, close to her this time, a smug look on his face. "Me either," he muttered, reaching for her.

* * *

><p>Remus wasn't angry at Sirius. He was afraid. Dumbledore had driven home that he was as vulnerable as he felt. This time it had been a drunken Sirius and James had saved the day. Who would it be next time? He couldn't face Sirius, because the Gryffindor Black reminded him of what could happen. And he was uncomfortable around James and Peter as well. They weren't likely to give him away in a drunken stupor, but things could happen. People made mistakes. He was torn between his need for his friends, especially now, and his fear of them. Especially now.<p>

Sirius wanted a drink. Very badly. But Remus was already mad at him and he was afraid to. The other boy wouldn't look at him and only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. He didn't notice that the werewolf was acting touchy around James and Peter as well.

Peter saw Remus' unease. The third Marauder had finally realized his condition could be used. Peter filed the fact away for future use.

James saw the Marauders breaking up before his eyes. Remus communicated in monosyllables and Sirius looked like he'd just been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Only Peter seemed unaffected, acting as if everyone were behaving normally.

The four of them were in their dormitory. Instead of laughing over a successful prank, or plotting a new one, everyone was off by himself. Remus was on his bed with the curtains spelled shut, so no one could pull them open, as Sirius had tried before. Sirius was standing at the window, eerily still, staring out at the night sky. Peter was sitting in his bedside chair, reading. And James was sitting crosslegged on his bed, trying to sketch out a trick teacup, but unable to concentrate.

Suddenly Sirius turned from the window, aimed his wand at Remus' bed, and said "_Evanesco_!" The curtains vanished, revealing Remus in his pyjamas, drawing.

Remus looked up angrily. "Sirius -" he began.

The other boy was distraught. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What can I say? What can I do? I'll do anything, Remus, just tell me what you want!"

"There's nothing you _can_ do, Sirius," said Remus, sadly. "Nothing anyone can do."

James decided it was time to force the issue. "Remus, are you a Marauder or not?"

"Not," the other boy answered. "I'm a werewolf. It's about time I faced up to what that means."

"Suppose you tell _us_ what that means," James demanded, arms folded, the very image of an aristocratic pureblood used to command.

"It _means_," said Remus, "that anyone who knows what I am can use me as a weapon. That's what it means!"

Sirius looked shocked. Peter hid his pleased expression - it looked like there would soon be one less Marauder. But James surprised them all with a wide grin. "Now we're getting somewhere!" he announced.

Sirius immediately lit up. He knew what that look meant. Remus knew, too, and he couldn't hide a grin either. Peter sighed. It looked like James had a plan to keep Remus one of the Marauders, but he found he didn't mind. He was sure James would make it worth it.

* * *

><p>There were only a couple of days left before it would be time to leave Hogwarts for the summer and Severus still hadn't managed to talk to Lily. He sat in the Slytherin common room and looked out the window at the view under the lake. She was never in the library, OWLs being over, and outside she was always with her girlfriends. He had stationed himself by the tree, hoping that after his apology to Florence she would seek him out, but had had no luck there either. It was beginning to look like he wouldn't get a chance to make up with her until next term.<p>

He heard a commotion at the door. A first year was trying to come into the room, but someone was trying to keep him from shutting the door. Gryffindor troublemakers! Who else would be reckless enough to cause trouble at the very door to the Slytherin common room? Seeing Snape head for the door, wand out, the first year slipped into the common room, relieved, and left the door open.

"_Expelliarmus_!" the enforcer said as soon as he reached the door, catching the wand, and only then registering whose it was.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" he said, unable to hide a grin.

She smiled back at him and then grabbed her wand back. "Let's go somewhere less dangerous."

He followed her out of the dungeons to a seventh floor corridor he didn't recognize. She walked back and forth three times, muttering to herself, and then a door appeared in the wall. "In here," she said, pulling him after her.

To his amazement, they were on a grassy lawn next to a tree which appeared to look out over the lake. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Room of Requirement. I required a private place to talk to you and this is what it came up with."

Severus nodded, approvingly. "Did you come up with the spell yourself? This is really good."

"No," she answered. "It's part of the castle and it works for anyone, as far as I can tell. Remus told me about it, and a house-elf told him. You walk past the blank wall here three times, concentrating on what you need."

"So, spill it," she said, dumping herself unceremoniously on the ground.

"Spill what?" Severus smirked, gracefully lowering himself to the grass next to her.

"Everything! Florence, Rosier, Avery. And what did you do to the Marauders? I've never seen them so quiet."

He filled her in. On everything.


	31. Rafe

**Rafe**

Severus unstuck himself and his trunk from the doors of the bus, relieved to see Uncle Rafe there to help him carry his trunk the few blocks back home.

It hadn't been too bad getting the trunk from the Hogwarts Express to the Muggle train to Manchester. He'd had a trolley and there was actually a place for luggage on the train.

But the bus from Manchester to the borough where Spinner's End was located had been a nightmare. No trolley, no place for luggage on the bus. The trunk had ended up taking an entire seat on the bus, which had earned him glares and not-so-quietly muttered oaths. Severus had glared right back. Maybe his trunk had the seat, but he had stood up, hadn't he? He hadn't taken two seats. Then, the mad attempt to manhandle the trunk out of the bus at his stop, before the driver decided to go on. For a moment, Severus had thought the man would take off while he and the trunk were still stuck in the exit.

Since his mother had died, getting to and from Hogwarts had gone from quick and easy to an endurance test. The Princes had fetched him at the end of his fourth year, but he'd been left to himself since then. Well, the bus was the only really bad part and it was only from Manchester to the borough. And he had only one more trip to Hogwarts to go before he'd be able to use magic himself, since he'd turn seventeen during January of his sixth year. That would be a relief!

Uncle Rafe picked up one end of the trunk as Severus took the other and they set off to Spinner's End.

"Toby tells me you've been seeing a girl at that boarding school of yours. Redhead, isn't it? Lily?"

"Black hair. Florence. Lily's a friend, not a girlfriend." Severus was relieved to have a name to give him. Dad and Uncle Rafe and his cousins and the Princes had all seemed intent on misconstruing his relationship with Lily. It was as if they'd never heard of a bloke being friends with a girl before.

"Oh? Florence? Nice name. You going to bring her around here? You and her could go out to the Wigan Casino with the kids. I think they're planning on going out there a few times this summer."

"Zeke and Jenny are out there every time they've got the cash," Severus observed dryly about his cousins, then added, "which I haven't got, by the way."

"That reminds me. Mr. Holt's arthritis is acting up and the McKellan clan all have colds. And Mrs. Ghanchi over at the Kyber Pass wants at least a month's supply of your migraine remedy. That should pay for at least one trip to Wigan." The Kyber Pass was what they called the area a few streets over mostly settled by immigrants from India.

"Thanks," said Severus, calculating. "I've been getting ingredients while I've been away. Should only take about a week." Severus earned his Muggle pocket money making various "herbal" remedies for people on and around Spinner's End.

"A word to the wise. Raise your prices. You charge only a few pence more than Boot's and your stuff actually works. You could charge double and they'd count it well worth it."

"Double? That's a bit of a hike all of a sudden, isn't it?" Severus liked the idea, but he didn't want to get his customers mad at him. The last thing he needed was for someone with a grudge to report him to the Muggle authorities for making homemade drugs. Not to mention what would happen if the Ministry of Magic ever found out he was selling potions to Muggles.

"Would be. But I've been preparing folks for it. Said your "special ingredients" have gone way up in price and you weren't sure you could continue making your remedies. Said you might have to triple your prices. They'll be relieved to hear the price is _only_ doubled."

"That's brilliant, Uncle Rafe," Severus said appreciatively. "I owe you one. Anything you need? It's free."

"Toby says you're not making the cough medicine anymore."

"It's no better than his prescription from the pharmacy. At least that's what he told me." Severus stopped and looked directly into his uncle's eyes.

"That's right," said Rafe. "But isn't there anything else you can make? On a bad day, it wears your da out just to breath."

"I could give him something to ease his breathing, but the bronchial dilator would be just as good," said Severus, "and he can get that already paid for. There are other treatments, but I'm not a trained doctor yet. I've got two years left at my school before I can even start the training program at the hospital."

"What about that special hospital? You said they could cure him there. When can you get him in?"

They had reached the house, but Severus didn't want to talk about this inside. He motioned for his uncle to set the trunk down in the front garden.

"I won't be able to get him in until I start the training program at the earliest. Won't that be soon enough?"

"Two more years!" Rafe paused. Then he continued, "He'll live, but they'll be two long years. See for yourself when you go inside. I know you've been wanting to wait, but can't that Malfoy chap get him in earlier?"

Severus grimaced. "Malfoy owes me nothing," he said bitterly.

Rafe grabbed him by the shoulders. "What do you mean, he owes you nothing? ! What did you do? ! Toby needs that hospital!"

Severus jerked angrily out of his uncle's grip. "You don't know what he wanted me to do!" Severus hissed.

"I know that my brother is more important that your pride, boy!" Rafe snarled.

"It had nothing to do with my pride," Severus snarled back, but said nothing further.

Man and teenager glared at each other in the hostile silence.

"Fine," said Rafe and walked away towards his own house, leaving Severus to maneuver the trunk from the front garden into the house by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I am using Bolton, a borough very close to Manchester, as my model for where Spinner's End is located.

The Wigan Casino was a very popular dance hall very close to Bolton which was famous for "Northern Soul" music between 1973 and 1981. It was closed in 1981 and burned down in 1982. Despite the name, it had nothing to do with gambling, as far as I can tell. "Northern Soul" is danceable Motown style music, mostly from the 60's, as far as I can tell.

www dot 24hourmuseum dot org dot uk/exh/ART24971 dot html

www dot soulfuldetroit dot com/web02-northern/index dot html

www dot bbc dot co dot uk/manchester/going_out/clubbing/2003/08/21/wigan_casino dot shtml

Bolton has perhaps the "largest single group of people from one village in India." They started arriving from the village of Barbodhan in the late fifties and early sixties. The area where most of them settled was called the "Kyber Pass" by locals.

www dot barbodhan dot org dot uk/


	32. Kitchen

**Kitchen**

As usual when he was home for the summer, Severus took over the kitchen. His potion making was an odd mixture of Muggle technology and magic. The cauldron, which had magical properties, was heated over an ordinary gas flame instead of the one he conjured at Hogwarts. The magical ingredients were prepared using ordinary chopping boards and knives. The weirdly colored concoctions were stirred with ordinary wooden or stainless steel spoons.

Technically, it was as illegal for him to make potions as to do any other kind of magic outside of school until he turned seventeen. Practically, the Ministry of Magic's ordinary magic detection methods didn't work very well with potions. Uncle Severus let his nephew name him as the potion brewer when he sold potions to the apothecary on Diagon Alley. If they were surprised that suddenly the potions that used to come from Eileen Snape were now being made by her brother, no one said anything.

Tobias sat at the kitchen table, sipping his tea while he watched his son move between the counter and the stove top. The tea was a Muggle recipe with ginger, lemon juice and licorice that Jenny, Rafe's daughter, had recommended and Severus had approved. It seemed to help when he was having just a little trouble breathing and it wasn't as harsh as the bronchial dilator.

His son's hair was tied back from his face with a red bandanna and he wore a black t-shirt, flared jeans and trainers. Thanks to the cooling spells on the house, even the kitchen was comfortable, despite this summer being the hottest and driest in years.

"I'll have supper ready in half an hour," said Severus. "That's the migraine potion done. I can leave it to cool now." He poured the contents of the cauldron into an ordinary bowl to cool and set the cauldron in the left basin of the sink, where he filled it with hot water and a few drops of a cleaning potion to soak.

He stirred the canned tomato soup heating up on the stove and then moved over to a chopping board. The lettuce was already torn up and washed and in the salad bowl. He had radishes and carrots and a cucumber to chop up for the salad. Once the vegetables were dumped in the salad bowl, he turned back to the dirty cauldron.

It was a pain to have only one cauldron and to have to wash it by hand. But he wanted to get the asthma remedy started before supper, because it took so long to cure. He filled the cauldron half full with water from the kitchen tap and set it on the flame. Then he carefully measured out some liquids from two different bottles and scraped in some ingredients that he'd prepared earlier from one of the chopping boards.

That done, he turned back to the salad. He mixed oil and vinegar in an old vinegar bottle and added some herbs and salt and pepper. He shook the bottle vigorously, poured it over the lettuce and tossed the salad with two serving spoons. One more stir of the soup, which was simmering now.

"More tea, Dad?" he asked as he poured the soup into two bowls and then set the empty pot in the right basin of the sink where he filled it with hot water and some dish washing liquid to soak.

"Sure," answered Tobias. He loved watching Severus at work. The boy had the same grace and economy of motion as his mother.

Severus grabbed a ginger root and lemon from the magically cooled cupboard. He cut off an inch of the root, peeled it, chopped it and crushed it with the flat of the knife before adding it to a teapot. He did the same with some licorice root from a jar in the cupboard and halved the lemon. Then he poured hot water from the tea kettle into the pot.

He brought the soup over to the table, then turned back to the salad, which he tossed one more time, dished up onto two plates and set on the table as well. The ginger root went back into the cooling cupboard, the chopping boards were scraped into two different trash bins, one for magical ingredients and one for mundane. Then the boards were dumped into the appropriate basin of the sink to soak as well.

A quick wipe down of the counters and then Severus poured Tobias' tea into his cup, squeezing a lemon half into it before returning the lemon to the cooling cupboard as well. Finally, he poured some hot water over the once-used teabag in his own cup and sat down at the table himself.

"It's finally happened," Tobias said, after a few spoonfuls of soup. "They're closing the mill."

Severus sighed. "Good. Now you can finally get away from there without losing your unemployment benefits."

"There's more than that," said his father. "Rafe says I'm due disability as well for the brown lung. I'm going to be a man of leisure and still bring in nearly the same amount of money."

"Ah. I see it now. The brown lung was just part of your clever scheme to retire early and see the world," smirked the son.

"You caught me out, boy," he returned. "So, where should I start? Spain or Greece?"

"Don't be so boring. How about Kenya or Brazil?"

"You can do better than that. After they fix up my lungs at your hospital, you can take me on a tour of all the Wizarding communities..." His voice trailed off at the look on his son's face. "Or just Diagon Alley would be enough, Severus. You don't know how much I miss..." His voice trailed off again, this time from the ache of being cut off from the magical world.

Severus hadn't told him about losing Lucius yet. And apparently, Uncle Rafe hadn't either, leaving it to him to break the news.

"Dad, I'd love to take you on a tour. But you're going to have to hold on a while longer. I've lost my in with Malfoy."

Tobias just stared at his son for a long moment. Then, as if on cue, he started coughing. When the cough didn't die down, he grabbed the inhaler that he kept on a string around his neck. After a couple of puffs, the coughing cleared and he could breathe easily again.

His face was hard and his voice soft and dangerous when he finally spoke. "I assume there is a good reason?"

Severus felt his father's anger like a tangible presence. "I'm still in with Evan Rosier," he answered, avoiding the actual question.

"Can he get me into St. Mungo's?" Tobias asked coolly.

"Not yet," Severus answered. "He's not established yet. He's just in my year."

Tobias saw the blank face and glittering eyes that meant his son was in pain and softened. "What happened, Severus?"

"Avery had me casting Cruciatus," Severus said, quickly adding "Not on people, though," when he saw the look on his father's face. "I thought I could handle it. I couldn't," he added simply. "I lost my temper and fought a pure-blood. Two pure-bloods."

"Bloody hell," whispered Tobias. "Potter and Black?"

Severus nodded.

"But you still have Evan Rosier?"

He nodded again.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait a while longer," he said with a wry grin, leaning back in his chair. "Give me a chance to brush up on my Portuguese, it will."

"You don't need to learn Portuguese," said Severus in mock exasperation. "Don't you know there's a spell for that?"

"Of course," Tobias answered. "There's a spell for everything. You just made up that bit about underage use of magic to keep from having to make yourself useful around here."

"Sure, Dad," he returned. "I much prefer doing the dishes by hand to bothering with something as exhausting as a _Scourgify_."

"Ha! I knew it! He admits it," the man said, pointing an accusing finger at his son and raising an eyebrow, drawing a snicker from the teenager.

They sat there quietly for a while, finishing their supper. Then Severus poured his father more of his special tea before moving to the sink to take care of the dishes.

"That curse Avery had you do," Tobias started. "It had something to do with you losing your temper?"

Severus stopped what he was doing for a moment, but kept turned towards the sink, his back to his father. "Yes," he answered in a toneless voice, going back to the dishes. "Apparently there's a ... condition ... associated with casting the spell too often."

"And you're not doing it anymore?" he went on.

Severus shook his head, his back still to his father.

"Good," he said. "I guess there'll be two Snapes in treatment at St. Mungo's then. In the meantime, I'll just have to stop goading you into rages from now on."

Severus sighed and dropped his head. He didn't have the heart to tell his father there was no cure for his "condition." He placed the last dish on the drying rack and turned around. "That's right, Dad," he said, slipping back into his chair at the table. "You've got to stop riling me or I'll ... I'll ... Damn! No hexing until I'm seventeen or I'll bring the Ministry down on me. Guess I'll just have to settle for ... oh ... breaking your legs?"

Tobias smiled. "That'll do, son, that'll do."

"Anything else I need to know about this condition?" the man asked lightly, unable to completely hide the concern in his voice.

"No," Severus answered and he didn't consider it a lie, exactly. There was nothing else his father _needed_ to know.


	33. Break

**Break**

Sirius was pacing and glowering. He was in disgrace once more, confined to his bedroom for a whole month for letting Snivellus best him in that attack by the lake. At least his mum had tried to get Sniv into trouble too, but there were too many witnesses (er, yeah, the whole student body did make quite a few witnesses) to the fact that James and he had started it. Sniv had just finished it.

Dumbledore had also told his parents about him getting drunk the night of OWLs, but that, at least, was not something the Blacks cared about. Except maybe the part where he had been drinking cheap butterbeer. The firewhiskey would have been fine, though. Wormtail had nicked some class stuff.

There was no fallout at home for the fiasco with the Whomping Willow and Snivellus, either. Dumbledore knew better than to tell Walburga and Orion Black about a werewolf at the school. And Sirius would die before he gave _that_ secret away. He just hoped Sniv could be trusted ...

Snivellus, Snivellus, Snivellus! Sometimes everything that was wrong with his life seemed to be wrapped up in that greasy haired scarecrow from Slytherin. And he'd promised not to attack the git without provocation. Oh, his parents would be quite happy if he broke that promise. They'd stand by him against Dumbledore if he hexed the slime ball into St. Mungo's. But there was just a little problem with that. He'd promised in front of the whole school and Gryffindors, unlike Slytherins, kept their promises.

He'd tried to break out, but the Blacks knew their oldest son. The whole bedroom was warded and even shielded from Apparition. Yeah, they knew him all right. He and James had worked on that, too. Peter hadn't mastered it yet and Remus didn't even try - he was too scared of his secret getting out if the Ministry got him for Apparating without a license.

It was the third day of his prison sentence and he was climbing the walls. There had to be a way to get out. He sat down at his desk and scribbled a note, then yelled, "KREACHER!"

The ugly house-elf Apparated to his room with a crack. Sod that. The _house-elf_ could Apparate, but not Sirius Nigellus Arcturus Black, heir to the noble and _toujours pur_ House of Black.

"Take this," he said, holding the parchment out to the house-elf. "Give it to one of the owls to take to James Potter."

* * *

><p>The Marauders minus one were sitting outside in the large garden behind the Potter mansion when the owl arrived. James read the note to the others. It was short and sweet. "James. Wish you were here. Me."<p>

"Right," said James, passing the note to Remus, who glanced at it and passed it on to Peter. "We have to break Padfoot out. Ideas?"

"He'll be confined to his bedroom," Remus started. "And since he's not already here, I assume it's been shielded from Apparition. Warded too, probably."

"Warded," mused James. "Don't suppose they use any Muggle-style locks, do they?"

"Are you kidding?" said Peter. "In the sacred pure-blood stronghold of Black?"

"Exactly," said James. "That's their blind spot. So how would a Muggle break in?"

Remus remembered a Muggle TV show he liked to watch when he visited his Muggle grandfather. "Padfoot's room is on the second floor. They'd climb up the wall to the window."

"Yeah, but how do we get to the back garden in the first place?" asked Peter. "There's only one place to Apparate to and it's always watched."

"The Cloak," said James. "Moony and I Apparate in together, but he's under the Invisibility Cloak. Then I can also cause a distraction if something goes wrong."

"So I climb the wall? Under the Cloak?" Remus frowned, trying to remember what the wall looked like. "Is there anything to hang onto? If magic is out, I can't levitate."

"No, you can't even use the Cloak. That's magic, too," said Peter. "Once Prongs is inside, you have to hide somewhere until everyone goes back inside. And you have to hide the Cloak in the garden."

"Well then, maybe you better do it, Wormtail. After all, I'm a werewolf. I'm magical even without the Cloak."

"Don't be stupid, Moony," said James. "We're all wizards. You're not any more magical than we are. I agree with Wormtail about _using_ the Cloak. But I don't see any reason why you can't keep it on you. The wards will be against the _use_ of magic, not the presence of magical items."

"Oh, yeah," said Remus, flushing. "But now I have to climb the wall without any camouflage and I still can't remember what it looks like."

"Pensieve," said James and called to a house-elf. When the elf appeared, he bent down and said, "Get Mr. Potter's second Pensieve from storage and bring it out here, please."

"What - ?" started Peter.

"Wormtail notices the most. We'll use one of his memories," said James.

"We're going to use one of your memories to examine the wall," explained Remus. Every time he thought he was used to how rich the Potters were, something like this would happen. Most people couldn't afford even _one_ Pensieve.

* * *

><p>The plan went off like clockwork. James Side-Along Apparated Remus, under the Invisibility Cloak, to the Black's back garden. Kreacher sniffed and announced, "That Potter boy." For once, Walburga's prejudices worked against her. She had come to loathe the Potters, but her standards would not allow her to throw a pure-blood boy out without at least a semblance of hospitality.<p>

"Good day, James," she said. "Sirius is not allowed to have guests just now."

James turned on the charm. "Madam Black, it is an honor just to be in this garden. Sirius is not the only attraction of this noble House."

Walburga looked down her nose at him. "Indeed." Manners required her to at least ask him in for some refreshment, since he was being so formal and polite, but she hesitated.

James decided to press the matter. "I regret that the grandson of Charlus Potter is such an inconvenience to you," he said, playing the family relationship card. Charlus had married a Black.

"Not at all," said Walburga, with a tone that said it definitely was. "Please come in and have a cup of tea."

* * *

><p>Remus waited a few minutes after James had gotten himself invited inside. Then he hid between the house and the hedge, took off the Cloak and stuffed it into a pocket. There was a tree reasonably close to Sirius' window. After another quick glance, Remus scrambled up it. Now, just a short jump over to the window ledge. It seemed to make a horrible racket when he crashed against the window. He held his breath and waited.<p>

Sirius heard something bump against the window on the other side of his room. He went over to investigate and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Remus on the ledge outside.

Remus got out a Muggle suction cup and a Muggle glass cutter and cut out a circle of glass near the window lock. He reached in to unlock the window, but it didn't work.

"Mate, if that worked I'd've opened the window for you," Sirius said. "Maybe if I cast a shrinking spell on myself - "

"No!" Remus hissed. "No magic. Can you get your hand through the hole?"

Sirius reached through. "Looks like it."

"Then I just have to make the hole big enough for all of you to fit through." Remus enlarged the hole while Sirius held the glass steady at the first hole. When Remus had finished cutting, Sirius carefully set the large cut-out on his bedroom floor.

"Now you jump across to the tree," said Remus. "Climb down and wait for me at the bottom."

Sirius made it out and still no alarm had been raised. James had been right about the Muggle approach.

Remus slid down the tree. "Now you need to Side-Along me from the Apparition point in your garden. You'll have to be fast once we start moving. I bet all hell'll break loose."

"You got it," said Sirius. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

As soon as they reached the Apparition point, alarms started to go off, but Sirius and Remus were gone before it could be shielded.

* * *

><p>James was in the kitchen drinking tea, under the watchful eye of Madam Black glaring at him from the doorway, when the alarm sounded.<p>

"Oh, dear," said James, feigning surprise. "Has something happened?"

Walburga rushed to the kitchen window just in time to see Sirius and Remus disappear from the Apparition point. She whirled around and screamed at James, "YOU DID THIS, POTTER!"

"Madam Black, I've been sitting here the entire time," James protested, as if his feelings were hurt.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed. "AND SINCE YOU WANT MY DISGRACE OF A SON SO MUCH, KEEP HIM!"

* * *

><p>James left with as much dignity as he could muster with dishes crashing around his head. He didn't realize it at the time, but Walburga was as good as her word. The next day, she and Orion disinherited Sirius. Padfoot arrived at the Potter mansion and there he stayed.<p> 


	34. Morning

**Morning**

Another failed cure. A week of dreadful (and quite expensive) treatments and Remus could tell it hadn't done a bit of good by the slashes on his chest and the sunlight spilling through the gaps in the shutters over the garage windows. If Mum and Dad didn't waste so much money on every werewolf cure every crackpot tried to sell them, they'd be able to afford to get on the Floo Network and he wouldn't have to put up with the embarrassment of having his mum or dad Apparate him over to the Potters. He could just Floo in like Peter did.

The worst of it, though, was that no matter how hard he tried not to, he always got his hopes up and it always hurt worse than the transformation itself when they were dashed. The latest crackpot had been a "Dark Arts specialist" by the name of Lockhart.

* * *

><p>Lucius was furious with Avery. He had let Snape slip through his fingers. And go to Rosier, of all people! It would have to be an upstart family, able to trace their bloodlines a mere four centuries. And Evan's father was an ally of his father's, but not actually obligated to the Malfoy family. Which meant that he would only keep the Rosiers if he managed to forge an alliance of his own.<p>

He had heard of Evan's "friendship" with Snape and had hoped to use the low-blood as a bargaining chip. Now it was Evan who had the bargaining chip instead.

Lucius didn't believe for a moment that the heir to the pureblood Rosier family had a real friendship with the near Mudblood factory boy. But Snape had more than lived up to his promise. Fifth year and already he had mastered the Cruciatus, an Unforgivable! Lucius had no one else in his entourage with that kind of spell power. Even Bellatrix hadn't mastered it yet. And it was a favorite of the Dark Lord's.

Lucius grimaced. He had come close to experiencing the Dark Lord's favorite curse himself, recently. It had been bad enough to watch Roddy take the hit for him.

Lucius had been dipping into the family fortune behind his father's back for the Dark Lord. He had come to realize that his main utility to the leader of the Death Eaters was his money. He shuddered to think what could happen if Father cut him off. It was imperative that he build other areas of utility to the Dark Lord, as well as other sources of income to make sure he would remain useful to his dangerous master. He had hoped to present Snape's skill with the Unforgivable as an additional asset. Not to mention the possibility of using the threat of Snape as a source of income.

His rage and frustration threatened to perturb his impeccable composure. He extracted his wand from his robe pocket and coolly and methodically began to destroy the furniture in the sitting room attached to the chambers he and Narcissa occupied at Malfoy Manor.

He called Dobby, who narrowly avoided a blasting spell aimed for the legs of an armchair near the door. One side of the chair thudded to the floor. The house-elf bowed to Lucius, which served the dual purpose of showing respect to the obviously angry wizard while also keeping his head out of the line of fire.

"Dobby, fetch Master Rodolphus. I want him to meet me in the west gardens in half an hour." The two remaining legs went and the other side of the chair fell heavily to the ground.

"Yes, Master Lucius." He trembled as Lucius sent a final curse at the chair, ripping the upholstery neatly in the shape of a snake, incidentally leaving a slash on Dobby's left ear as it whizzed past.

Before he Disapparated, almost as an afterthought, Lucius added, "And clean up this mess."

Dobby didn't dare to raise his head or bandage his ear until a loud crack announced that the Malfoy heir had left. Lucius was headed for the west garden, his mind clear, ready to pace and consider his next move while he waited for Roddy to show up.

* * *

><p>James felt that, at the age of 16, he had left his childhood behind him. Risking his life to save Snivellus - no, he told himself firmly, Snape, not Snivellus - right on the heels of Lily's blow-up at him had hit him hard. And now, Sirius had been kicked out of his family on account of James's scheme to get him out of the house. "Well, I got him out, all right," he thought grimly. "All the way out." Sometimes, he couldn't figure Sirius out. Almost getting Snape - and James - killed by Remus didn't seem to faze him at all. And he seemed so glad to be gone from Grimmauld Place and blasted off that stupid tapestry that it was almost scary.<p>

No, Sirius wasn't able to take care of himself. As his best friend, it was up to James to make sure he didn't mess up any more. He grimaced. "That means _I_ can't mess up anymore either." He squared his shoulders and composed himself before knocking on the door to Sirius's rooms at the Potter manor.

"Hey, slugabed," he called through the door, "thought we were going hunting today."

The door opened abruptly, just as he was leaning in to knock again and he fell into the room and into Sirius. The other boy had clearly been waiting for exactly the right instant to open the door for that very reason.

"Whoa, boy, a bit clumsy, yeah?" he grinned as he caught James to keep him from falling.

"You did that on purpose!" James accused, fighting to keep from laughing.

Sirius kept on grinning as if James had just complimented him. James had been acting much too somberly lately - he needed someone to loosen him up a bit.

James gave in to his laughter. It was impossible to stay serious when Padfoot grinned like that. But he didn't forget his determination to keep his best mate out of trouble.

* * *

><p>This time, there were three black-robed figures, faces hidden, attacking the flat the Evanses occupied in the ten-unit council building in the Lewisham borough of London. Lily was trying to fight them off, all alone. Somehow Severus knew about the trouble and was telling her to hang on; he was bringing help. There was a flash of green light and Petunia was down. There was another flash of green light and she jerked awake, just as she was going to see what it felt like to be dead.<p>

Lily sat up in a cold sweat. It was only 6 a.m. and as long as she got her own breakfast and did her chores, Mum didn't care when she got up during the summer hols. It would have been nice to sleep until 8 a.m. at least. But no, it was one of _those_ nightmares. The_ Daily Prophet_ reports of Death Eater attacks on Muggles and Muggle-borns were starting to get to her.

Well, no use trying to get back to sleep. She glared over at Petunia in the single bed next to her, sleeping peacefully, in their shared room. She clicked on the lamp next to her bed, not caring whether the light woke her sister. It didn't, of course. No sense starting her chores any earlier than usual. She opened her book. "On a great day the thing that makes it great may fill the least part of it-as a meal takes little time to eat, but the killing, baking and dressing, and the swilling and scraping after it, take long enough. My fight with the Prince took about the sixth part of an hour; yet the business about it more than twelve."

* * *

><p>Severus woke to the ringing of the alarm clock. It was a mechanical clock that he had to wind every night, since the house had no electricity. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A mouse was scurrying across the floor. He slid on his slippers and stopped it with firm pressure from his foot. Once the creature was immobilized, he slowly pushed down, enjoying the sounds of tiny bones cracking and frantic squeaking. When he was sure it would be too injured to move, he removed his foot and picked it up by its tail, looking at it with a nasty smile. Then he abruptly twisted its neck, ending its pathetic jerking and mewling and tossed it in the wastepaper bin.<p>

"Blasted rodent," he thought, lips pressed tightly together. It had taken him by surprise, before he had had time to steady himself. He closed his eyes. "Always clear your mind first thing in the morning," Madam Pomfrey had instructed him. "The urge to harm will be strongest first thing in the morning and whenever you are tired or ill." He sighed. It was true enough, but he also felt so powerful first thing in the morning. Until he cleared his mind and stored his bloody thoughts behind the carefully constructed walls the nurse had taught him to build.

Barriers up, he took one more look at the dead mouse, shuddered, and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and his dad.

* * *

><p>Florence lay in bed, trying to recover her dream. As often happened, she had been trying to solve a problem. It wasn't a <em>real<em> problem - something she had been working on in real life. It was a weird dream problem, like trying to figure out how to read the alien instructions on a bottle cap before the earth blew up. Or how to tell red from blue by smell. Often, she would remember the logic of her dream solution and it was somehow satisfying, even though it was totally irrelevant to her waking life.

Ah, that was it. She sighed happily and sat up suddenly in bed, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Then she jumped out of bed. Time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was taken care of and none of his potions needed tending at the moment. Severus sat at the kitchen table with a ball-point pen and Muggle notepaper. The Snapes didn't waste their precious Wizarding money on anything they could get as cheaply in the Muggle version. They still had more disposable Muggle income than Wizarding.<p>

With no phone and no owl, Severus communicated with his friends via Muggle post. First, he was going to write Florence and confirm that her folks could pick him up in June to spend a few days with the Andersons. Then, he was going to see if Lily could put him up in London just before school started, so he could sell his potions and get his supplies at Diagon Alley before catching the Hogwarts Express.

Mr. Evans would be happy to see him. Severus had a potion that was the only thing that helped his migraines. Lily could make it herself, of course, but she didn't have the setup for making potions that he had on Spinner's End.

He didn't know about the Andersons, though. His witch mum trumped Florence's two Muggle parents at Hogwarts, but in the Muggle world, middle class Surrey outranked working class Manchester. Normally, he could provide some "herbal remedy" to impress the Muggles, but so far Florence had given him no hint of what might be useful to her parents. Well, everyone got colds and the Muggles had no cure for them, so Pepper-up was always appreciated. Still, he wished he had something that would make more of an impression.

* * *

><p>The lights on the Altair 8800 were flashing.<p>

Florence had gotten the last of the eight installments of her computer kit back in October of last year, when she had just started her fifth year at Hogwarts. She'd read about it in her January issue of Popular Electronics and by February had convinced her folks to provide the £286, plus shipping, from America, in eight easy payments. But she hadn't finished putting it together until the spring holidays and hadn't done any programming until this summer.

The plain rectangle, about the size of a breadbox, had toggle switches to input the program and rows of red lights to display the results. Not much of a computer, really. Her Sinclair Oxford scientific calculator could add, subtract, multiply and divide and display up to eight digits on its LED display. Still, she couldn't program her calculator. But what if she connected the display from her calculator to the computer chip in the Altair 8800? And used the number pad from the calculator for input? Florence started sketching a diagram.

She couldn't do magic over the hols, but Muggles had their own kinds of magic.

* * *

><p>Life was good. Sirius much preferred the Potters' country estate to the awful, gloomy city house the Blacks maintained in London. He was helping James dress the hind they had brought down in the hunt that morning. The groundskeeper could have done it, but James' parents thought there were some things a gentleman should know how to do for himself.<p>

The Potters had quite a different outlook on things than Mum and Dad. Mum, especially, would be horrified at the thought of the heir to the Noble House of Black gutting his own kill. That made it even more fun.

Best of all, Remus was coming over this afternoon as well as Peter. They were both staying over for three nights. And one of them was the full moon.


	35. Family

**Family**

Florence sat in the back of the car, reading a Dorothy Sayers mystery during the trip from Surrey to Spinner's End. They had started planning this vacation before the term had ended. She had been surprised to learn that the Snapes had no phone, and of course no owls either, so they had finalized the arrangements via ordinary Muggle post.

Since Severus was already obliged to pay for the bus and train to London for his return to Hogwarts in the fall, she had suggested that her parents pick him up and bring him to the Andersons and then return him home after his visit. He had hesitated, but the only alternative was to have Florence stay with him, and her parents wouldn't allow that. They had not liked that she would have had to sleep in her boyfriend's bedroom, even though he would have been sleeping out on the sitting room sofa.

* * *

><p>The Death Eaters were meeting in a secret room in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Since it was Malfoy Manor, the room was luxuriously appointed. Although it was located in the dungeons, several "windows" were charmed to look out on various views of the Malfoy estate, belying the fact that the chamber was located deep underground.<p>

It was not an important meeting, which is to say that the Dark Lord himself had not called it, nor was he present. It was an interim meeting, called by Lucius, to keep his authority uppermost in the minds of the other Death Eaters.

Abraxas Malfoy was a member of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and had access to the student rosters. Lucius had gotten his hands on it. At this meeting, they were going to discuss the "disposition" of all the Mudbloods at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Sissy, the house-elf, continued to work at the house on weekends, even during vacations when Severus was there, since it was still illegal for Severus to do magic and the various house spells needed to be maintained.<p>

Severus and Tobias looked over the impressively transformed sitting room of Spinner's End. They had collaborated with Sissy on its transformation. The bookshelves were gone, shrunk and stored somewhere at Hogwarts for the time-being. The room seemed odd without its walls of books, but there was barely enough room for everyone as it was and Severus wouldn't let Sissy expand the inner dimensions of the sitting room. Except for Florence, their guests would all be Muggles and they mustn't demonstrate any magic that couldn't be explained away. It was fine to have an eldritch reputation and brew uncannily effective "herbal remedies," but out-and-out magic in front of Muggles other than his father and Florence's parents could still get them into trouble. Even if it was otherwise legal magic done by a house-elf.

Uncle Rafe had managed to invite himself and his whole family to tea to meet Florence before her parents took Severus away to Surrey for his visit. He would be arriving soon with Aunt Pam and all the kids, from eighteen-year-old Zeke all the way down to six-year-old Chastity. There would be thirteen people to seat around the kitchen table, which had been moved to the sitting room.

And what a kitchen table! The shabby square with barely room for four adults had been transfigured into a six foot long oaken rectangle, which together with the thirteen chairs left just enough room to maneuver from chair to chair and from sitting room to kitchen. Sissy's first attempt had resulted in a magnificent ebony table with elaborately carven legs, surrounded by elegant ebony chairs upholstered in forest green velvet. Never mind that it was just a simple transfiguration and therefore temporary - Uncle Rafe and his family couldn't know that.

Severus and his father had pored through the furniture adverts from the Sunday paper and finally come up with something that seemed nice but not overly rich for Sissy to transfigure the furniture into.

And now it was time to send Sissy away. It wouldn't do for the Andersons to see her. They all remembered vividly Uncle Rafe's reaction on seeing the small creature for the first time. The Andersons' opinion of the neighborhood and the house would be bad enough without adding house-elf induced shock as well.

Severus bent down to the elf. "Time to go, Sissy. The Andersons will be here soon."

"I is going to Hogwarts to help with cleaning the tapestries," she answered, as if this were a special treat. "I is not scaring the Muggle parents of Master Severus' Florence." Then she Apparated away with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Rafe sat in the sitting room with his sons, Ezekiel, his eldest, and Josiah, who was the same age as Severus. All three were wearing button-down shirts. The boys had on flared trousers, while the man wore straight trousers and a tie. Zeke and Joe had their hair slicked back with Brylcreem; Rafe's hair required no such treatment - he had a crew cut. As usual, they were waiting for Pam and the girls.<p>

Jenny, his first girl, born between Zeke and Joe, didn't take too long to get ready these days, although Rafe pressed his lips firmly together to keep himself from making any comments when she made her appearance. Her flared trousers were jeans, her black t-shirt sported the vaguely obscene emblem of one of her "punk" bands, her shoes were dirty trainers and it looked like she had deliberately messed up her too-short, boy-cut black hair.

He nodded approvingly when twelve-year-old Rita finally came down the stairs. She had been born, to much joy, following a miscarriage and Micah, who had been born too early and died soon after birth. She, at least, looked presentable. Yes, her dress was too short (weren't they all these days?), but it was pretty. She had styled her decently long brown hair and wore makeup and her best platform sandals.

Little Chastity, their "change-of-life baby," was the next one down and she was cute as a button. She and Joe were his two blonds; her curly hair had been gathered up with a pink scrunchie into a high pony tail in the back. Her dress was also too short, but on the six-year-old it just looked adorable rather than provocative. Her red vinyl go-go boots completed the outfit.

But when he saw Pam, he grinned. Her dress was a decent length, almost down to her knees, but it was bright orange, a color that Rafe liked on her, and very tight, showing off her curves. He didn't go for the Twiggy thin shapes that had become the style. By God, a woman should look like a woman! Stiletto heels finished off the outfit. Five children and in her forties, but Pam still had it, especially when she dressed up.

* * *

><p>The house-elf was gone, Uncle Rafe, Aunt Pam and the cousins were crowded around the table, the tea was ready and waiting in the kitchen. Severus wondered what Florence and her parents would think of the crowd. They were expecting to meet just him and his father. He could face a Marauder attack with calm focus, and comport himself with ease in the rigid luxury of Malfoy Manor. But the prospect of introducing Florence's middle-class parents to his relatives made him break out in a sweat. He scowled at himself and wiped his hands on his trousers.<p>

* * *

><p>As they approached the Snape's part of town, the Anderson's began to feel uncomfortable. The neighborhood looked shabby and a couple of teenagers with very short hair on scooters stared at the car as it passed by.<p>

"This is where the boy lives?" Florence's mother asked her father, in a low voice that contained equal parts distaste and fear.

"'Fraid so," he answered, double checking the instructions they had been given. "We knew his father worked in the mills."

"Thank heavens we refused to let Florence stay here," Mrs. Anderson muttered.

Her husband said nothing, merely nodding grimly in agreement.

Florence and her parents stopped in front of Severus' house. The nice car looked out of place in front of the run-down house, so much like all the other run-down houses on the street.

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Anderson grasped his arm painfully tight, while Florence peered interestedly in through the sitting room window. "Oh, it looks like they're having a party for us!" she said, seeing the room packed with people.<p>

Her parents looked at each other with dread, but managed to plaster polite smiles on their faces just as Severus opened the door. Rather than immediately invite them in, he stepped onto the walk, thinking he should give them a bit of a warning first. "Dad's brother and his family stopped by, so we're all having tea. I hope you don't mind. I didn't have time to get a letter through."

Mrs. Anderson got her first look at Florence's boyfriend. His hair was a bit too long, going almost to his shoulders, and slicked back with some awful greasy stuff, but at least he didn't have the shaved look of the skinheads. He wore a button-down shirt in a sedate black and grey and dark green plaid - she approved of that. Florence's brothers seemed to live in t-shirts or army jackets. And the boy was actually wearing regular trousers - Florence's brothers never wore anything but jeans anymore, even to church on Sunday. Well, she supposed the boy couldn't help where his family lived.

Then Severus opened the door, and the Andersons were met with a cacophony of Manchester accents and garish color, in a sitting room cum dining room with a table and chairs that looked straight out of a Furniture Mart showroom.

* * *

><p>Despite his crude relatives, the Andersons found the Snape boy well-mannered and polite.<p>

Mr. Anderson found his knowledge of the physical sciences to be frighteningly lacking, which the electrical engineer found appalling. He was glad he had kept his Florence supplied with appropriate texts and projects. He was still not quite sure what advantage magic had over applied engineering. Yet the boy was quite intelligent and seemed to have a knack for chemistry. The cold remedy had worked like a charm.

Mrs. Anderson was shocked that the boy didn't have even a minimal acquaintance with literature. As far as she could tell, witches and wizards had no culture whatsoever. Not even bad pop culture. Yet the boy could take a hint. She'd left a Charles Dickens on his bedside table and he'd been reading it.

Severus had never been in a place like the Anderson's before. He knew working class council estates and company housing. He knew the luxury of upper class manors, which seemed more like museums than actual living quarters. But the Andersons had apologized that he would have to "settle" for an entire guest bedroom that was at least as large as his bedroom at home. Which he understood when he saw that Florence's bedroom, which he was only allowed to view from the doorway, was easily as large as the entire sitting room at Spinner's End. And yet, he knew that at Malfoy Manor the accommodations for a single guest would include a suite of rooms that would take up the entire ground floor of the Anderson's house. Not that he'd ever been invited to stay there ...

Florence enjoyed her visitor. Severus had quickly discovered a location to practice with their wands where they would be unnoticed by Muggles, but close enough to adult Wizarding folk that the Ministry of Magic would not be able to tell that the magic was being done by an underage witch and wizard. He had not understood the Altair 8800 at all, especially when she had agreed with him that it really had no useful function. But they had gotten into an interesting discussion on the interaction of electricity and magic. And of course, there had been plenty of opportunity for snogging.

* * *

><p>Severus left the Andersons, well pleased with the start he had made getting to know Florence's parents. At least they were not opposed to him seeing her daughter. Florence had met his criteria for a girlfriend. Now he began to compare her to his criteria for a wife.<p> 


	36. Mudbloods

**Mudbloods**

Petunia was disgusted when _that_ boy showed up at the gates to the estate community.

Severus had walked several blocks to the bus stop, taken the bus into Manchester around 8 a.m. and then, after a wait of about an hour and a half, the train into London. From there, he had taken the tube to the London Euston station, where he had picked up yet another bus to Lewisham after another wait of about half an hour, since the tube didn't go as far as that borough. And then, finally, he had walked the last six blocks to the two-story, ten-flat building where the Evanses lived, passing one identical building after another, each neatly surrounded by a hedge, until he reached the one distinguished only by having the correct number on the building. The whole trip had taken him most of the day and it was now after 4 p.m.

His greasy hair was tied back in a red bandanna and his black T-shirt was drenched with sweat from taking crowded, un-air-conditioned public transport in August of one of the hottest, driest summers in years. His Hogwarts gear and the potions he was intending to sell on Diagon Alley were stuffed into an army issue backpack from the surplus store, that he had slung over his back. The Princes had made excuses about Apparating him and his trunk to London this time, especially since it would be no trouble to take the train and he could stay at a friend's place while he did his school shopping in Diagon Alley. Of course, it would have been nearly impossible to man-handle his Hogwarts trunk onto two buses, a train and the tube and then carry it single-handedly for six blocks. And it wasn't as if he had a lot to take to Hogwarts anyway. The only awkward thing had been his cauldron, which he'd had to carry in his arms, and he'd had to endure glares and pushing on account of it.

Petunia wasn't about to let the weirdo in herself. "Lily," she called. "Your vampire is here to see you!"

That wasn't quite fair, because he was wearing perfectly ordinary flared jeans and a T-shirt. He looked much more like a vampire in his black robes. But she said it anyway to annoy Lily.

"Dammit, Petunia, why can't you just let him in instead of making him wait for me?" Lily growled back, as she rushed past her sister on the way to the gate. Before she slammed the door to their flat, she called over her shoulder, "And he's NOT a vampire!"

She ran down a flight of stairs and out the main entrance of their building. From there, it was just a few steps across the tiny fringe of grass, yellowed because of the drought and the ban on watering, to the gate in the hedge. In a motion she could do blindfolded in her sleep, she shook the correct key out of her key ring by feel, unlocked the gate and turned the lever to open it in one fluid motion. "This way," she said and after a glance over her shoulder to make sure he was following her, she retraced her steps back to the main entrance.

Another key, another lock, this time a knob instead of a lever and they were actually in the building. Severus looked around with some curiosity as they climbed the stairs. Lily's council estate building wasn't like the closely arranged company houses of Spinner's End, nor yet like the ones they had in Manchester - council towers with several floors of flats.

"You can dump your bag and cauldron here," Lily said, waving to some space on the floor by the coat rack / umbrella stand. "Right. Then here's the tour."

"There's the loo and the shower," she said, waving toward a door on the right of the sitting room / entrance hall. "Down that hall are Mum and Dad's room on the left, and Petunia and my room on the right. And straight through here is the kitchen." As she said that last, she led Severus into the kitchen, which was big enough to fit a table and four chairs. "You get the sofa at night."

She waved Severus to a chair and put on a kettle to boil, then pulled out bread and butter and a tin of sardines and set them on the table. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," he answered, reaching for the bread and sardines. "I didn't pack any food for the trip."

"That was stupid," Lily noted. She grabbed another tin of sardines and a bag of crisps and sat down at the table to watch Severus eat. When the kettle whistled, Lily got up to make the tea and then brought the teapot and a couple of cups over to the table. She poured herself a cup, then pushed the teapot over to Severus, who served himself while she added sugar to her own cup.

"Thanks," he said, when he had finished. "Any chance of a shower? I must be pretty disgusting by now."

"Just a sec," Lily said, then called out, "Petunia! You've got five minutes to use the loo. Severus's going to take a shower."

"I'm fine," huffed Petunia from the girls' room down the hall. "But don't you think you ought to wait until Mum gets home?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in question and Lily just rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried," she called back. "I have you here to protect my virtue." He smirked at that, then went over to his backpack and pulled out some clean Muggle clothes and a plastic bottle of Palmolive that served him as both soap and shampoo.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes up," she called. "Last chance."

When there was no response from the hall, she nodded to Severus and he made his way to the bathroom.

When he came out again, he was wearing a green and black plaid button down shirt, black Sta-Prest Levis and black loafers.

* * *

><p>Florence was in the spare room, which looked a bit like a mad scientist's lab from a Dr. Who episode. The Altair's red lights were blinking uselessly while bits and pieces of electronics lay scattered over a wooden plank set over two sawhorses. Her home-built radio was hissing static over a barely audible music program while she contentedly took apart a digital clock. It was her brother's, the one who was still at college, not the one who was married and living in America, and it was broken, which is why he had given it to her.<p>

Mum was spending a few days with her sister. Dad would be home from work soon. He was bringing carry-out for dinner, as they had done yesterday after Mum had left and would do tomorrow and the next day, until Mum came back. Florence was hoping for curry this time.

* * *

><p>By the time Mrs. Evans had gotten home from work, stopping to pick up some groceries on the way, Lily had dinner started. Half an hour later, Mr. Evans came home and the five of them sat down to eat. There wasn't room in the kitchen for an extra chair, so Lily and Severus took their plates out to the sitting room. Severus sat on one end of the sofa, while Lily sat on the nearby chair.<p>

After dinner, Petunia went to the kitchen to clean up, since Lily had prepared dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Evans went into the sitting room to watch the news on the telly. Lily and Severus went to the girls' room to listen to the stereo.

Lily put on the Sheer Heart Attack album. It was quite different from the music Severus heard at his Uncle Rafe's house. To judge from his cousins, most Muggle teenagers around Manchester were into Motown, although Jenny had just discovered a weird band called the Sex Pistols.

* * *

><p>He had the Anderson's house. This should be a piece of cake - an underage Mudblood witch and her filthy Muggle parents. The Death Eater broke into the house with a simple <em>Alohomora<em>. Then he stalked through room after room, blasting furniture when it seemed that no one was at home. Finally he noticed noise coming from the basement. Wand at the ready, he went downstairs, straight into Florence's workshop.

Florence looked up from the guts of the clock, into the eyes of a masked wizard with his wand leveled at her. "_Stupefy_!, she heard, then rolled under the table.

* * *

><p>The first song was Brighton Rock, a fluffy, somewhat silly song with an old fashioned feel to it, as if it could be something Uncle Rafe might listen to. He could imagine the "holiday" quite well. Before his mum had died, the Snapes had taken day trips to the coast at Blackpool in the summer and his cousin wasn't the only Muggle girl he knew named Jenny.<p>

Then a different lead singer came to the fore. He recognized the voice and the song, Killer Queen. It must have been something he'd heard on the radio at Uncle Rafe's, since he was sure his cousins had no records by Queen. The words were both clever and sarcastic - a combination he greatly approved.

The next song, Tenement Funster, featured yet a third lead singer. The change to the harsh fuzzy sound and rough cocky voice on this song took him by surprise. It made him think of the members of a local gang.

When the fourth song came on, Flick of the Wrist, they were back to the lead singer from Killer Queen and back to clever and sarcastic.

Motown music made an acceptable background and his cousins declared it eminently danceable. The Sex Pistols were just noise, as far as he was concerned. But Queen-them he could get used to. Not for the first time he wondered if there were some way to make electricity work in a magical environment. He wouldn't mind having a stereo of his own.

* * *

><p>Florence felt a bit fuzzy, but most of the spell's power had met interference from all the electrical devices on the table, in addition to the usual electrical background of a Muggle house. She upended the table onto the wizard and ran out to the laundry room, which was right next to the main line bringing electricity into the house. There was also a phone there. She called the police, then hid behind the water heater next to the main power line.<p>

It took some time before the Death Eater could limp away after her. Something had bruised his shin when the table and various loose electronics had pelted him. Then his wand had made an interesting booming sound and set off a shower of black and red sparks, temporarily blinding and deafening him, when it had touched the computer chip that was the heart of the Altair.

He spent some time searching for her, but Disapparated when he heard the sirens.

* * *

><p>Petunia, finished with cleaning up, flounced into the bedroom with a look of disdain for the song that was just ending. "You're not listening to that <em>again<em>, are you?" she sniffed. She sat on her bed and began looking at the latest issue of Jackie Magazine. She still had the Donny Osmond poster tacked to the wall from the August 8th issue.

"Does that mean you're offering to let me play your "Bay City Rollers?" Lily answered with mock sweetness. Then, in a voice that meant business, added, "We made a deal. I get to listen to _my_ music while Severus is here. Unless you want to return the earrings I gave you."

Her sister answered with a huff and turned her back to her freak sister and the vampire.

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson came home to broken furniture and broken glass and a team from the Ministry of Magic. A couple of people were repairing the damage, while one witch gently led him to the sofa, already repaired, to sit next to Florence.<p>

* * *

><p>So far, so good. The outside gate had responded with no problem to her <em>Alohomora<em>, as had the lock on the main door to the unit. Up the stairs, down the hall. Ah, there it was. Yet another lock to take care of and she stepped into the sitting room, where two Muggles were watching pictures on a box. She was a bit surprised - she hadn't thought the Muggles had pictures that could move. The man turned to tell her to leave, but his face paled when he recognized the wand. "Get out!" screamed the woman sitting next to him, then she gasped as green light hit her husband and he collapsed on the sofa next to her. She got up and launched herself on the witch, but was nowhere near close enough or fast enough. Mrs. Evans was next to crumple under the witch's _Avada Kedavra_.

The teenagers in the girls' room heard Mrs. Evans scream. "Sissy," Severus summoned. Neither he nor Lily knew how to Apparate yet. He hoped he would be able to summon the house-elf, even though it wasn't one of the days she was at Spinner's End.

"Maybe it's just a Muggle," suggested Lily hopefully. She and Severus together, with their wands, were more than a match for any Muggle, even with electrical interference. Which reminded her. "Petunia, shut off the stereo and the light," she barked in a tone that brooked no opposition. The less interference the better.

"And maybe it's not," answered Severus. "As soon as the door opens, we both do the Disarming Spell at the same time. _Protego_ won't block a Killing Curse."

"Right," said Lily grimly. "Petunia, under the bed."

They heard _Alohomora_ and the door sprang open. Lily and Severus shouted _Expelliarmus_ and directed a force at the intruder that should have knocked her against the wall. With the electrical interference, it didn't do that, but it did manage to knock her wand out of her hand and send it skittering across the floor and under one of the beds. Within easy reach of Petunia.

Lily's sister stared at the wooden rod with a look of abject terror. Then she was overcome with rage. How _dare_ one of those freaks break into their flat and threaten her with their unnatural powers! The wand seemed to call to her. How long had she wanted to -. Petunia grabbed the wand, imagining it was her sister's, and broke it in two. Then the world exploded.

Sissy arrived in time to place a powerful stasis spell on Petunia, until they could get her to St. Mungo's. The house-elf made short work of the Death Eater, easily immobilizing the wandless witch.

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic teams were very busy that day. There had been Death Eater attacks on five Muggle-born households. 14 people were dead, including one Hogwarts student.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson pulled Florence out of Hogwarts and moved his family to the States, where their oldest son lived with his family.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans recovered after a stint at St. Mungo's. The Death Eater's Killing Curse hadn't been quite strong enough to kill. Petunia also recovered, after a somewhat lengthier stay.


	37. Anger

**Anger**

It was his sixth year. Severus was taking NEWT level Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Runes and Arithmancy. That last seemed odd without Florence, but at least the reason she was gone was because her family had moved. Hers was the only Muggle-born family in the August attacks that had suffered no casualties at all.

* * *

><p>Petunia, who was 18, took a job as a sales clerk and moved in with a girl friend, with whom she split the rent for their one bedroom flat. Lily moved into her dorm at Hogwarts a few days early.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus no longer belonged to Lucius Malfoy, so he no longer answered to the ranking Slytherin, Wilkes, except in the general way every Slytherin at Hogwarts did. And Rosier made sure Snape was no longer called upon for any "corrections." Frankly, Evan was worried about the effects casting the Cruciatus had had on Sev and thought it best to keep him away from any aggressive assignments.<p>

* * *

><p>James saw Lily in the Common Room. For once, his only thought was to sympathize with her about the attacks and offer his help, rather than to impress her.<p>

"Lily, I'm sorry about the attacks on your mum and dad and sister," he said, his voice and his hazel eyes somber.

"You're _sorry_!" she spat. He couldn't believe the rage and disdain he read in her eyes. "What does it have to do with you, pure-blood?" She pronounced the last word as if it were an epithet every bit as crude as Mudblood.

"Come on, Lily, you know I don't care about that pure-blood stuff -"

"_Wonderful_," she interrupted. "D'you want a medal?"

"Look, you know I hate those -"

"Right. So glad to know you hate the right people. Doesn't actually _do_ anything about the problem, but hey, you hate them. That's _so_ helpful."

She stalked out of the Common Room.

* * *

><p>"Sev, what's your security like at home?" Now that Snape was in his camp, Rosier was responsible for him and it was clear his Muggle father could easily become a target.<p>

"Ordinary wards. The Headmaster sends a Hogwarts house-elf once a week to keep the spells up - she's the only magic user there when I'm at Hogwarts."

"And you think that's enough?" Evan asked.

"No."

"You need a magic user in that house at all times. Would you rather have the Hogwarts house-elf or one from our estate? I can arrange either one."

"Dad is accustomed to Sissy. If that's possible."

"Done. What about other Muggle relatives? Your dad's brother has rather a large family, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"They're less direct targets than your dad. Sissy can set wards on his house as well - discreetly of course. But it would be best if every member of the family had a way to call for help ..."

"What about the monitors set up to detect the use of underage magic? Any magic use in that house should bring someone from the Ministry. If there's a way to allow for Sissy's magic."

"Done. I have a contact in the Ministry."

"I appreciate this, Evan. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, I'll keep you busy enough," the pure-blood said, with a predatory but friendly smile. "Still wouldn't mind a vial of Felix, you understand. For some plans of my own."

"I'll see what I can do," Severus answered, vowing to himself he'd find a way to get some, one way or another.

"That's all I have for now."

Severus, taking that for a dismissal, rose to leave.

"Oh, and Sev? I'm sorry about Florence."

"At least she's not dead. Just in the States." The attempt at dry humor failed.

"Of course. No reason you can't see each other - " Evan's words faded away as they both thought of all the reasons they couldn't or shouldn't see each other.

"One last thing," he added, after an awkward pause. "If Lily's family needs anything -"

"Thanks, Evan. I'll let her know. But she's not too keen on pure-bloods just now."

"Or Slytherins either, I imagine?" he said with a wry grin.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment at that. Then he answered, "No, I don't think that would matter to her at all, actually."

* * *

><p>"That wasn't fair, mate." Sirius, who like everyone else in the Common Room had heard the whole thing, tried to reassure his friend.<p>

"Lots of things aren't fair," James said, rounding on him. "She _is_ right, you know. It's not like I'm doing anything about the problem."

Remus was standing by the window of the Common Room, looking at the three-quarter waxing moon that was already visible well before nightfall, and playing with a rat that seemed to have "adopted" him. He put Wormtail on his shoulder and turned towards James and Sirius.

"What can you do?" the sandy haired boy asked, fatalistically. He had given up on asking life to be fair when he was eight years old.

"That's what makes it so funny, isn't it?" said James with a twisted smile. "I'm pure-blood and I'm rich so I'm supposed to have all the power. But what can I _do_! ?" With the final word he slammed his fist down on a table so hard it stopped all other conversation and turned every head that wasn't already turned in their direction. The sudden loud noise also startled the rat into running down from Remus' shoulder down his body to the floor, where he hid under the sofa.

Remus looked around a bit, spotted Wormtail under the sofa, and bent down to pick him up and put him back on his shoulder. Then he sprawled on the sofa, against the arm on the opposite side from Sirius.

"We're the Marauders. We'll think of something, yeah?" said the Gryffindor Black.

And something about his grin made the other three believe they would.

* * *

><p>Lucius was terrified when he entered the Dark Lord's presence. The others were already there.<p>

It had been audacious to arrange the raids without the Dark Lord's prior approval. But it had not, strictly speaking, been disobedient. They had been encouraged to terrorize and kill Muggles - Lucius had merely provided "focus" and "organization" to the operation. They had lost only one Death Eater - the one caught at the Evanses. The Dark Lord had had to kill her long distance through her Mark before she could be interrogated. That was a bit embarrassing - Snape had actually helped the Mudblood witch capture her. That friendship would obviously have to be cut off. But overall, he thought it had gone quite well and hoped the Dark Lord would be pleased.

Voldemort looked up from his throne-like chair at the impudent young man who had entered his presence, eyes and head lowered respectfully. He pointed his wand. "_Crucio_," he hissed.

Lucius collapsed on the floor as if he were a marionette whose strings had been cut, screaming.

The curse was prolonged for only a few seconds. The effects of the raids had actually been quite gratifying. But a point had to be made. The last thing he wished to encourage in his Death Eaters was independent action.

He waited for the cocky Malfoy heir to recover, gasping for breath, pulling himself up first to all fours. In that position Lucius paused, suddenly thinking it might be better to wait for permission to rise. He had obviously displeased the Dark Lord.

"You will not organize such operations in future unless I command it."

"Yes, my Lord," said Lucius, still on all fours, still not daring to lift his eyes or to rise, every nerve still aching.

"Rise, then. You are fortunate that the operation does not completely displease me or you would be dead right now."

"You are merciful, my Lord," Lucius answered, now standing, but eyes still downcast. _And you still need my money and these accommodations_, he thought.

Voldemort read the lordling's thoughts, but they didn't anger him - they just amused him. He knew very well that Lucius fancied himself the Dark Lord's highest ranking follower and even expected to take his place some day. But the young man was right on one thing - he did still need access to the Malfoy fortune.

"You are headstrong, but loyal and useful. Come. Sit." Time for a bit of the carrot now, following the stick. He waved him to a chair down a step from his and to the left.

Lucius bowed and took his seat. He was greatly shaken by the Cruciatus Curse, even though he had anticipated it might happen, but all in all, the results had been as he had hoped. He had retained the Dark Lord's favor and reinforced his status with the other Death Eaters. But he would not forget being made to scream and grovel in front of the other Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Severus returned from Hogsmeade visibly shaken and went to his dorm. Apparently, he and Lily had attacked a Death Eater. Lucius and Evan had locked horns. Lucius had wanted Snape expelled from Hogwarts, but had settled for having him break off all contact with Lily. It was embarrassing for a follower of one of Malfoy's allies to be associating with Mudbloods.<p>

"Well, I'll just be a monk then, shall I?" he ranted, throwing himself down on the bed. His other dorm-mates were all still in Hogsmeade. "No Mudbloods, no low-bloods. I'll just have my pick of the pure-bloods lining up to be with me, that's it!"

Evan came quietly into the room.

"I've arranged with Sluggie for you to partner with Evans in Potions," the pure-blood said. "That was the best I could do. You can't be seen with her anywhere else."

"We've got to do something about him, Sev," Rosier added, with a strange fierceness in his eyes.

Severus' eyes met that fierceness. "Yes," he answered simply.


	38. Plans

**Plans**

Severus was the first one to enter the NEWT level Potions classroom. The class was mostly Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, the two Houses that tended to excel in Potions. Lily would be the sole Gryffindor and Florence would have been the other Ravenclaw besides Clearwater. No Marauders, no enemies. Still, he liked to have his back covered and a good view of the whole classroom. He picked the table in the back row that was furthest from the door.

Lily walked in with Greta Eisberg, a Hufflepuff from the Slug Club, and looked around. She met Severus' eyes, then looked away and sat down at a table with Greta. She'd been contacted by Rosier himself, who'd explained the situation. She was to wait until Sluggie actually told her to partner with Severus.

Macnair appeared at the door. He gave Snape a condescending once-over. He had risen in status when Avery had dropped Snape, and had risen further when Snape had joined a Mudblood in attacking a Death Eater. He sat towards the front, with Sherman Yaxley.

The rest of the Slytherins came in and arranged themselves by rank. The rest of the Hufflepuffs clustered together on the other side of the class. Only Lily and Greta were sitting with someone not from their own House. Other than Severus, the Ravenclaw was the other person sitting at a table alone; he was in the front row.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Professor Slughorn, waddling into the classroom. As always, his eyes searched out his favorites - Lily and Greta. Severus should have been another favorite, but he scared Horace these days. Albus said the boy wasn't involved with the Death Eaters, but the Slytherin Head of House knew the boy was skilled with the Cruciatus. Rosier had asked him to pair Evans and Snape as a favor; he had been promised a year's worth of the best crystallized pineapple.

"I'm going to try something new this year. Instead of letting you choose your own partners, I'm going to match you by your OWLs scores." He read off the names of the pairs. Eisberg, to Severus' delight, was made Sherman Yaxley's partner, forcing Macnair to pair with a Muggle-born Hufflepuff girl whose father was actually on the dole, having been laid off his job recently. To no one's surprise, this arrangement put Snape and Evans together.

There was a moment of tension when their names were called. Lily rose to go back to Severus' table, but was stopped by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Evans, I refuse to let you hide at the back of the room," the Potions Master chided jovially, thus forcing Severus to rise.

Lily moved to the table furthest from the door to at least allow Severus the least exposure possible in the front row. She let the Slytherin past her to sit next to the wall, and acknowledged his barely audible "Thanks" with a barely perceptible nod of her head.

Professor Slughorn had them open their books to "The Draught of Living Death." Severus took out his quill, and as Sluggie spoke, started writing directly in the book. This caught Lily's eye - Severus didn't usually write in his textbooks. Then she saw what he was writing.

"Notes in this book are spelled to be legible only to you and me," she read.

Lily went to get the potions ingredients they needed from the supply cabinet. When she got back, she noticed Severus had taken some additional "notes."

"Trade books before class is over. I'll put the same spell on your book," she read.

Wilkes and Rosier were both able to report to Lucius that although Snape had been forced to partner with Evans because of Professor Slughorn, the two never spoke of anything other than Potions in class, and never spoke at all outside of class.

* * *

><p>James had an idea. They were going to create a map.<p>

"Sirius and I will use the Cloak to reconnoiter the places we don't know yet. Peter can look around in his rat form."

"What about Remus?" asked Sirius. Since the fiasco at the Whomping Willow last year, he was particularly solicitous of the werewolf.

"I'd rather not risk being caught sneaking around," Remus replied. "Besides, I'm the only one of us who can draw, so I'll draw the map itself."

* * *

><p>Lily and Severus were in Potions Class, listening to Sluggie drone on about Golpalott's Third Law. Severus was bored and working on a spell. Lily rolled her eyes and wrote: "Just stuff a bezoar down their throats." The Slytherin smirked quickly and almost imperceptibly, but Lily caught it.<p>

"Need Felix potion," Severus wrote in his book, his eyes on Slughorn.

"Why?" Lily wrote in her book.

"Rosier plan."

"Make it?" Lily.

"Ingredients. Time." Severus.

Lily stirred their potion and thought. Felix Felicis took six months to make and was very fussy. Miss any of the carefully timed steps and months of work could go down the drain.

"Steal?" Lily.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had all said the spell over the map, which they had christened the "Marauder's Map." Now it was time to see if it would really work.<p>

Sirius tapped the blank parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He and James whooped when the map came alive, and names appeared and began moving in the rooms and corridors of the castle. Peter cheered and Remus grinned.

"Right! We've got the map, so we can sneak out even without the Cloak and everyone but Remus can Apparate. What are we going to do to fight Lord Moldy?" said James.

"We could try to get at You-Know-Who through his Death Eaters," suggested Peter.

"Well, we know who the Death Eaters in training are," said Sirius. "Wilkes, Rosier, Snape, my little brother, Crouch, Macnair. And then there's their parents."

"That can't be right," frowned Remus. "I thought you told us your folks weren't Death Eaters. And Crouch's dad is trying to get Unforgivables against Death Eaters legalized."

"No, dear Mum and Dad aren't Death Eaters because they can't find the name 'Voldemort' in their bloody pedigree book or on their precious Tapestry."

"So let's concentrate on the people we know who probably already _are_ Death Eaters," interjected James.

"That's easy enough," said Peter. "Just name the Slytherin pure-bloods who've graduated since we got here: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery -"

"Lucius Malfoy? He's the son of Abraxas Malfoy, isn't he?" said James.

"Son and heir," said Sirius. "Uncle Orion was so pleased when cousin Sissy landed him. Pure blood, filthy rich. Their hair even matches."

"Rich. That's the key," said James. "But how much does Lucius have access to? Isn't it under Abraxas' control?"

"What difference does that make?" said Sirius. "I'm sure Abraxas has no trouble handing over galleons for pure-blood supremacy."

"Maybe, but he's not a Death Eater," said Peter.

The other three looked at him in amazement.

"I hear things when I'm poking about the castle as a rat. Abraxas has the same problem with You-Know-Who as your Mum and Dad, Sirius. Can't verify the bloodlines. Lucius is a Death Eater, but his dad isn't."

James broke out in a huge grin. "Then we've got them. Wonder how Abraxas would react if he found out Lucius was funneling money to Lord Moldy?"


	39. Progress

**Progress**

Severus sighed deeply. He'd spent another fifteen minutes methodically going through the exercise to order his mind against the Cruciatus Induced Sadism (his "sis", he thought darkly, not to be confused with the house elf, Sissy). He was having to take time out for these exercises more and more often. Being around so many potential targets, that is, other people, was putting him almost perpetually on edge.

He was sitting in the Restricted Section of the library, trying to find out more about the Cruciatus Curse. Some people didn't even believe there was such a thing as CIS. They called it justification after the fact - after all, you couldn't cast the spell often enough to become a sadist unless you were one already. Much more space was given to treating the victims of the curse. In this manual for treating Dark Arts induced maladies, the section on the Cruciatus divided the treatments by length of exposure to the curse. For exposure of a few seconds, a simple Calming Draught was all that was recommended. At the other end of the scale, Dementia Cruciatus was not only incurable but untreatable.

Hmm, perhaps he should stop researching the Cruciatus itself. Maybe something related to what he was trying to do? What he needed to do was redirect the impulse to harm, as well as de-couple the positive response to the pain of others. That would be something in the area of mental control; something related to _Obliviate_, perhaps?

He got up and walked along the shelves of books, and brought another stack of books back to his table. He pulled the top book towards him and opened it. "Mental Magic: Mind Made Malleable." Looking down the table of contents, he saw an entry for "Legilimency." He turned to that chapter and started to read.

* * *

><p>It was ironic, really. Now that James had finally called his Marauders off Snape, it was not just difficult to talk to him - it was impossible. Lily looked at the Marauders gathered on and around a couch in the common room. Besides laying off Severus, James seemed to be deep into some big scheme.<p>

Remus was sitting up straight on the couch, leaning into the corner of the back and the arm, one leg crossed over the other to form a "desk" for his parchment. The rat who had adopted him and whom he had named Wormtail was where he usually was when he deigned to favor Remus with his presence: on his shoulder, where he had a clear view of the entire room. Every now and then Remus frowned and occassionally, he wrote something down on the parchment.

Sirius was sprawled over the other end of the couch, legs half on and half off the couch. His face morphed smoothly from one expression to another, now intense interest, now hilarity, now confusion, matching his gesturing hands and presumably, whatever he was saying.

Peter, as happened more and more lately, was not with them.

James had pulled a straight-back chair up to the couch and appeared to be leading the discussion.

One of them had cast _Silencio_ over their little space, so it was impossible to hear anything they said. It was, however, glaringly obvious that they were working on something secret. _Muffliato_ was much better; people couldn't understand what you were saying, but they didn't realize it was because of a spell, they thought it was normal. Rather like that spell Severus had put on their Potions books - people could see the writing in the book - they just couldn't read it. The principle behind both Charms was the same.

Speaking of which, she pulled out her Potions book and turned to the chapter they had covered in yesterday's lesson. Severus was proposing that the two of them make the Felix Felicis potion themselves. Rosier would acquire the ingredients and make sure Severus could get away whenever he needed to tend to the potion. They could set up the brewing station in his dorm room, but he hadn't figured out any way to get her in and out of the dorm secretly on a regular basis. Did she have any other ideas?

"How about the Room of Requirement?" she wrote in her Potions book.

* * *

><p>"We've got a place," Severus said as soon as Evan had closed the dorm room door and sealed it with an <em>Imperturbio<em>. "It's on the seventh floor. Do you want to see it?"

Evan smiled broadly. Severus and Lily were both in on this project. There was no way it could fail. "Not unless I need to. The less I know, the less I need to lie about."

The corner of Severus' mouth turned up slightly. On his face, it was a match for Evan's smile.

Evan sat in the armchair against the empty wall; Severus sat down in the bedside chair which positioned itself under him just as he sat down. The _accio_ was not just nonverbal; it was damn near wandless as well. Severus was showing off. Another good sign - the somber boy only did that when things were going well. Evan acknowledged the performance with a slight nod of his head.

Severus sat forward in the chair, right elbow on the arm of the chair, right hand on his chin, a well-pleased smirk still on his face. "So. I've told Lily this is part of some scheme you have to get at the Nameless One." He could no longer bring himself to say the name "Voldemort" but he refused the awkward phrasing of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." It was also a subtle dig; there was a more earthy term for someone who "had no name." "Can you tell me anything more yet?"

"All right. You know I want to be Minister of Magic?"

"Sure. Everyone does."

"But that's not all of it. I don't just want to be Minister of Magic. I want to be the best loved Minister of Magic in recent memory. Maybe even ever."

Severus nodded. Slytherin House was the house of ambition, and the rich and pure-blooded often had correspondingly high ambitions.

"What if someone managed to defeat this - creature? With a minimum of bloodshed?"

"That could do it. How?"

"I'm going to join the Death Eaters and pull the rug out from under this pretender's feet. My sources tell me Lucius Malfoy is the ranking Death Eater. I'll go after him first, before I join."

"And the Felix?"

"I just don't know enough about what I'll be facing in that organization. When I go to join up, I'll use the Potion."


	40. Newspaper

**Newspaper**

It was early morning when the owl post arrived at Malfoy Manor. Abraxas, an early riser, had breakfast and took his morning constitutional around the grounds. Then he retired to his office with his business secretary to review the Wizarding newspapers and the post.

Several letters were put in the pile of documents to be reviewed right away that morning, along with a statement from Gringotts and a note from Millicent Bagnold. The Malfoy patriarch settled back in his chair and opened the _Daily Prophet_ to the financial page.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the Room of Requirement. He liked it here - he imagined it was his own private potions lab. He and Lily traded off checking on the potion every six hours whether or not there was anything that needed to be added or adjusted.<p>

Next to the cauldron was a scroll with their notes on the progress of the Felix Felicis potion. The Slytherin began his own entry with the date and time and located the step they were on. Lily had prepared the ingredients that could be prepared ahead of time for this step, so Severus had only the scarab beetles to crush. That had to be added within 30 seconds of breaking the carapaces.

He arranged a series of different sized hourglasses on the counter. This would require precise timing and not just for the beetles.

* * *

><p>The Owls delivered the Hogwarts post during breakfast, as usual. But as those who subscribed to the Daily Prophet turned to the inside page, the room transformed.<p>

The Ravenclaw table seemed the only area unaffected. As usual, there were clumps of people arguing heatedly about something or other, but that was normal. They could be talking about anything from the nature of the universe to the effect of geographical location on the magical properties of wands made with dragon heartstrings from Welsh Green dragons raised in Australia.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to be in conference. Seven people, one from each year, clustered around MacMillan, who listened, wrote something, and had someone fetched from another part of the table a couple of times.

The Gryffindors were obviously behind whatever was going on. James Potter leaned his chair back on two legs and smiled beneficently at everyone like a monarch who had just declared a holiday. Other Gryffindors laughed and postured and generally made fools of themselves. Sirius Black was the worst of the lot, getting on the table and bursting into song at one point.

But the Slytherin table was deathly quiet. The two main factions gathered around their leaders - the moderates around Evan Rosier and the fanatics around Regulus Black. The undecideds sat quietly and tried to pick up what both sides were saying. Severus had not made it to breakfast yet.

"Wilkes, it looks like Lucius may be in a spot of trouble," Evan said. "How soon can you get him the message that I place whatever resources he needs at his disposal?"

"I'll take care of it myself," the putative head of the Slytherin hierarchy answered. He got up and left the table with a couple of his set, smoothly ceding leadership in this crisis to the ranking sixth year. Either Lucius was on his way out, or it looked like he'd have to accept help from Rosier. Either way, Rosier was the man to back.

* * *

><p>Lily looked at the full page "informational ad" that James had taken out in the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. "Where is the Malfoy fortune going? To You-Know-Who?" There were three pictures: Lucius emptying a bag of Galleons onto a table, someone with his face hidden in the shadow of a hood, apparently meant to be "You-Know-Who," and Abraxas Malfoy peering over a scroll and frowning.

For the first time since the Death Eater attack in August, her face broke out in a huge grin.

* * *

><p>Lucius was in bed taking tea when Dobby brought the summons. Narcissa was still trying to sleep a bit longer in the bed next to him - her eyes were closed, but he could tell by her breathing that she was awake. Well, she could bloody well get up now!<p>

"Narcissa, Father just summoned me," he said, his voice sounding harsh to hide his fear.

She sat up abruptly in bed, suddenly completely awake. "Do you know why?"

Lucius had only been summoned by his father once this early in the morning since they had been married. That time, the Malfoy patriarch had threatened to get their marriage annulled because she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. That problem was solved, she thought, gently patting the obvious swell of her belly.

"I know what it better _not_ be," Lucius replied, lips pressed tightly together. "Any ideas?"

"There's Andromeda and her Mud-blood; their brat is starting to show her magic, more's the pity. But I don't know why your father would care about that; that's Daddy and Mummy's problem."

"Father cares about making sure all the pure-blood lines are maintained. Andromeda should have married one of the Rosiers. But you're right - it doesn't concern me."

"Speaking of blood-lines, what about the House of Black? Sirius looks unlikely to do his duty. The way I hear it, he refuses to even look at a pure-blood witch. And now that he's been disowned by Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion, they have no leverage over him."

"They still have Regulus and again, it has nothing to do with me. You haven't heard anything?"

"Just some boring talk about one of your Gringott's accounts."

Lucius' expression became even grimmer.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Narcissa said, with regal coolness. She pulled on a house-coat that emphasized her belly. "Let's make sure Abraxas remembers who's ensuring his own blood-line."

She was at her husband's side when Lucius knocked on the door to his father's office.

The business secretary opened the door. Not good. Father normally called for him to enter. The less he spoke, the angrier he was.

Lucius entered, seated his wife, then bowed curtly and shallowly to his father and sat down himself, all without waiting for an invitation. He had withstood the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord. He could deal with Father.

Abraxas still did not speak. He handed the _Daily Prophet_ to his secretary, who brought it to Lucius.

* * *

><p>Severus passed the next hour in bursts of activity requiring intense concentration, interspersed with periods of patient waiting, when he let his mind wander.<p>

He pictured Lily methodically stripping and chopping the scurvy grass. The Slytherin was slightly better than the Gryffindor at preparing ingredients. He was quicker and his precise movements resulted in absolutely uniform pieces.

Lily was less precise. But she had an intuitive grasp of what was happening. She would have used the hourglasses too, but she wouldn't have watched them as obsessively as he was doing. She knew the precise moment to add an ingredient or stir the potion or adjust the heat just by looking at it, smelling it, feeling its magical signature.

Working on the Felix potion in the Room of Requirement was oddly like being with Lily. If he just concentrated on his tasks, he could imagine that she had just stepped into the other room, or even that she was somewhere in the room out of his field of vision.

"Looks good," he said aloud, as if to his lab partner. "Color - correct, smell - correct. Speaking of smell, you really shouldn't wear perfume in Potions class; it masks the smell of the potion. Now two stirs anti-clockwise; viscosity - correct."

Satisfied with his work, he finished his entry in the lab scroll. Now, for breakfast. He was hungry.

* * *

><p>Lucius managed to smooth things over with his father, but it took several weeks for him to create a different path to access the family fortune. In the meantime, he borrowed heavily from Evan Rosier to fund the Dark Lord. And for the first time, the Dark Lord took notice of the name of James Potter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Millicent Bagnold was the Minister for Magic before Cornelius Fudge. She retired c. 1990.

Andromeda's "brat" is Nymphadora Tonks, who is approximately three years old at this point.

Narcissa is not pregnant with Draco - he will be born on 5 June 1980 and it is currently the fall of 1976.

We are not told any of the ingredients of Felix Felicis. I chose scurvy-grass, because it produces recklessness, and an excess of Felix Felicis causes recklessness. I chose scarab beetle, because ground scarab beetle is used in Wit-Sharpening Potion.


	41. Between

**Between**

James managed to keep up his cool facade all through breakfast. But as soon as they were outside, on their way to the greenhouses, and Lily was out of sight, he leapt into the air and whooped.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" he crowed. "She smiled!"

"Phase One of Operation Lily Evans, complete," Sirius intoned, the laughter in his eyes belying the gravity of his voice as he high-fived his best friend. Remus grinned, and Wormtail, from his post on the werewolf's shoulder, squeaked in approval.

* * *

><p>"Potter has handed me Lucius Malfoy on a silver platter," Evan told Severus, as they sat together at the Three Broomsticks, covered by <em>Muffliato<em>. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. "And your potion will be ready in June?"

Severus nodded.

"I wonder if Potter would be willing to help more ... directly."

"You can't be serious," said the boy across from him, glaring. "You can't trust Potter with this kind of secret, especially not as long as he and the Gryffindor Black are joined at the hip. Black would betray his best friend for a joke."

Evan regarded his lieutenant thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right," he said slowly, wondering exactly how much of Sev's hatred was purely personal and how much was based on something real. Something had happened at the end of last year besides the incident during OWLs, but he had been unable to find out any details.

"So, you're not going to make it home for Christmas?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be 17 soon enough to Apparate home for at least part of the hols, but I can't even start Apparition lessons until it's over." Both understood that Sev didn't have the money for Muggle transportation, nor a Wizarding friend or relative who would dare to Side-Along Apparate him home to his Muggle father. "But I'm definitely going home for the spring hols."

"Well, I can't help this Christmas, but I've got something for you," the pure-blood said, pulling out a mirror. Severus took it, inspecting it carefully. It looked like a communication mirror. He wondered what Evan had in mind for it.

"I've had Sissy key it to your dad's mirror. You'll have to be careful about using it ..."

His voice dropped off. It was the first full smile he'd ever seen on that stern face.

It turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing, though. Severus found himself hardly ever where he could speak freely, so he couldn't talk about what was really on his mind. But he could see that his dad's condition was getting steadily worse. He wondered whether it would have been better if the Death Eaters had attacked Spinner's End after all. If Dad had been injured, they'd have taken him to St. Mungo's, where they might have had to cure his lungs as well.

* * *

><p>Lily caught up with James, which meant Sirius was there, too. She was impressed with his resolve to keep Sirius out of trouble, but why did he have to pick the worst of the lot to stick with? Severus had told her the whole story before they'd left for home at the end of Fifth year.<p>

"That was some stunt you pulled with the _Daily Prophet_," she said, but her tone wasn't angry.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me, Evans?" James said, with what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "It means that if you have any more plans to get at You-Know-Who, I want to be part of them."

"Well, we don't have any just now. Do you have any ideas?" said James.

No plans. Lily could just hear Severus' reaction to that. They had taken out that ad with no idea what would come next. Severus and Evan were making plans that wouldn't even reach what the Marauders would call "action" until they had both graduated, Severus had started Healer training at St. Mungo's and Evan had taken up the Ministry post reserved for him. But she was a Gryffindor, after all, with an itch to do something _now_ and somehow the painstaking work on Evan's potion didn't feel like enough. And even without careful planning, James' stunt had played right into Evan's hand.

"What if you could help some Slytherins who _do_ have plans?" she asked on impulse.

"You mean Rosier?" asked Sirius. He and Lily had been seen together, even outside the Slug Club.

Lily cast _Muffliato_. "Well, if you're going to be that blunt about it, we don't want to be overheard."

James was impressed. He'd known she was genius at Potions and good with Charms as well, but he hadn't known she invented her own spells as well.

"Rosier is a Death Eater, or as good as," Sirius said. "You _do_ know he's the one who bailed Malfoy out? Which means he's using his own Daddy's fortune to underwrite Lord Moldy."

James mistook the stunned look on Lily's face for surprise at Rosier's betrayal. Girls were so trusting, he thought.

"I'm afraid he's right, Evans," James said, with a gentle, condescending tone that almost made Lily hex him right then and there. "Rosier undid everything we were trying to do with that ad."

With a skill that came from several years now of associating with Slytherins, Lily managed to control both her temper and the expression on her face. Any Sixth year Slytherin would have seen through her in a minute, but it worked just fine on James and Sirius.

"Erm, but you will still let me know if you're planning anything, won't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course," said James, and Lily could tell he meant it. She smiled at him. One minute they were accusing her of consorting with a Death Eater and the next, promising to tell her their plans. Boys were so trusting, she thought, as she turned to go back to the castle.

"Hey, you're not going, are you? What about ... ?" James couldn't believe that one moment she was smiling at him and the next, walking _away_.

"I'll think about it," Lily called back, over her shoulder. She still thought James was a possibility, if she could get to him without Sirius nearby.

* * *

><p>Severus was studying Occlumency with the Headmaster. He was surprised to find that it was considered a "Dark Art." He could see nothing wrong with shielding his mind from the intrusion of others. Especially if it could help him control his CIS.<p>

"Yes, well there is a tendency to call anything harmful "Dark," but that isn't precisely what Dark magic is. Perhaps it would be more correct to call it 'wild' or 'untamed'."

Severus had started his search for someone to help him learn Occlumency in the usual place - Professor Flitwick. Instead of the cheerful agreement he had gotten every other time he had asked for Defence tutoring, the small wizard had looked thoughtful and then referred him to the Headmaster. "I can help you with Defence, but not the Dark Arts themselves," he had said.

Now Professor Dumbledore was lecturing him as the Slytherin sat on the couch across the coffee table from him, sipping strong, black tea.

"The Dark Arts refer to those branches of magic where complete control is impossible, or nearly so. In the beginning, all magic was Dark, because wizards and witches had not yet learned methods to safely control and channel it. A rule of thumb is that wandless magic tends to be Dark, while magic that uses a wand tends not to be. And I'm sure you'll immediately be able to tell me the two biggest exceptions to that rule."

"Potion-making doesn't make use of a wand," Severus replied, eyes blank as he considered. "But potion-making is very controlled. Normally, the wand controls the magic. In potions, the correct ingredients and procedures control the magic."

"Quite right, quite right." Albus beamed at the boy. "And the Dark magic that requires a wand?" he prompted.

"I would say the Unforgivables," replied Severus after a long pause. "But can't they be controlled completely? I can't think of any wand-focused spell that isn't controllable."

"The Unforgivables are forbidden because they harm both the caster and the target. The Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses are Dark. They cannot be completely controlled. The Killing Curse is not. It is well understood and always causes the same effect when performed by a skilled witch or wizard."

Silence.

"Occlumency is wandless. Since you classify it as Dark, it must be difficult to control."

"Perfect Occlumency requires perfect emotional control. That level of control can only be achieved by those who have no emotions; in other words, it is not possible."


	42. Breaks

**Breaks**

It was the Hogsmeade weekend just after Valentine's Day. Sirius and Remus and Peter were all in Hogsmeade with girlfriends. James wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, alone.

Music was coming from somewhere - a Muggle band Lily favored. Following the sound, he found Snape in a deserted classroom with a Muggle contraption. The Slytherin must've heard James approach, because his wand was out and ready.

They stared at each other - the Slytherin forbidden to speak to his best friend, the Gryffindor rejected by his crush. Just now, there didn't seem to be much difference. They were both Lily-less.

Snape lowered his wand. James stayed until the tape ended, then left for Hogsmeade, after all.

Severus turned the tape over.

* * *

><p>Lily felt at loose ends. She had originally come to Hogsmeade with Nan and Ophelia to have a "girls only" Valentine's Day. Nan was being true to her fiance, who was already a working wizard and couldn't visit very often. Ophelia had had a huge row with her current boyfriend and declared that she was "done with boys for the rest of her life." And Lily just couldn't be bothered with any complications just now. There was a Muggle-hating Dark Wizard to be brought down.<p>

But then Nan's fiance had been able to make it after all, and after sufficient grovelling, Ophelia had accepted her boyfriend's apology. So Lily was alone in Hogsmeade, walking along the train tracks and trying to figure out what to do with herself.

Suddenly she heard a voice singing off to the right.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"

It was a voice she recognized quite well, although its owner was no where to be seen.

"James Potter!" she called out in the direction of the voice, taking her wand out. No one would blame her for defending herself. And besides, she was almost seventeen anyway. And not a Muggle in sight.

"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." The voice was circling behind her.

She turned to keep it in front of her. "Potter," she warned.

"Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see." James dramatically threw off the Invisibility Cloak and dropped to his knees.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy - " he continued singing, now looking up at Lily, hands clasped together and raised to her like a supplicant.

The whole thing was so ludicrous - "poor boy" was so outrageously inappropriate in connection with the name "Potter" - that Lily broke out laughing. She fell to the grass and sat, legs straight out in front of her, arms propping her up from behind, as tears of hilarity ran down her cheeks and she gasped for breath.

"You've been listening to me singing," the red-head stated, wiping her eyes, when she had regained some control over herself.

"Of course. How could I resist such dulcet tones?"

"My tones are not exactly dulcet," she returned. "Although trying to match Freddie Mercury's range in Bohemiam Rhapsody would be hard enough for anybody. Aren't you going to sing some more?"

"Ummm." He paused. "Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low, something something something doesn't really matter to me, to me."

James stopped singing and moved from his knees to sit on the grass a bit closer to Lily. "Er, that's all I know. And I only remembered that much because Snape was playing that song on some Muggle-looking contraption just before I left for here."

"You saw Severus?" James had thought he was making progress, but the eagerness in Lily's voice touched a wild, hard jealousy. She never sounded like that when she talked about _him_.

Seeing the sudden hardness in James' face, Lily narrowed her eyes. "Okay. What did you do to him this time?"

James fought for control. 'They're just friends,' he told himself, trying to believe it.

"Nothing, Evans. I thought you'd noticed my track record was a bit better this year. No more attacking people for 'existing.' Not even Dark Arts loving hit wizards." Hmmm. He hadn't meant it to come out quite that harshly. Still, he had stopped himself from saying much worse. And he really _hadn't_ done anything.

"Really? Still think you're the center of everyone's attention, including mine?" But the rejoinder was half-hearted, more out of habit than anything else.

"You're the center of mine," James said, in a rare moment of unstaged sincerity.

"So Severus actually got that Muggle tape-player to work in the Castle?" she said, half to James and half to herself.

This was _not_ what James wanted to talk about, but there was such a loneliness in her voice that he couldn't help blurting out, "You miss him, don't you?"

She looked up at him and nodded wordlessly. Then she sighed. "They won't let him hang around me anymore."

James bit back a scathing remark about what Snape was doing hanging around with "them" in the first place and just said, "I'm sorry, Evans."

"Lily," she corrected. It felt so good to talk to _someone_ about Severus, even if it was James Potter.

"He and Florence must have worked it out over the summer hols. How to get a Muggle electrical device to work in a magical environment."

"Florence?" James tried to place the name. Some nondescript Ravenclaw, wasn't she?

"Yes, Florence. Severus' girlfriend. Don't you know anything about your enemies?" She shook her head. Severus would never tolerate such gaps in his knowledge.

"She's not at Hogwarts anymore, is she?" Then, remembering the attacks over the summer, "She wasn't hurt, was she? Or her family?"

"No. But the Death Eater attack really freaked them out. They've moved to America - the States."

James was quiet. He still thought they were talking way too much about the greasy Slytherin, but it occurred to him that maybe Snape and Lily really _were_ just friends. "That must be really hard on Snape - having his girlfriend so far away."

"I'm sure it is, although he's not likely to show it."

She took James' hand between her two hands and looked solemnly into his eyes. "I'm so glad you and Severus aren't enemies any more."

He meant to leave it at that, but something about the earnest look in her eyes compelled him to tell the truth. "I wouldn't go that far, Ev- , Lily. Let's just say we've called a truce."

"That'll do," she answered. "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

* * *

><p>It was spring break and Severus was home.<p>

The grave teenager waited on the steps from the back door to the enclosed postage stamp garden at Spinner's End. Tobias watched him from the kitchen window. The boy wouldn't come in until the girl had arrived and he knew better than to pester his son.

Lily appeared with a Crack! and let herself be swept quickly into the house before she had managed to even glance around. Once she was inside, he (Severus himself! not Sissy!) replaced the Wards that prevented Apparition within a block's radius of the Snape house.

"Mum and Dad want to pull me out of Hogwarts," she said, instead of "Hello," walking through the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Then your folks are idjits," were Tobias' first words to the young witch, following her. "Unless they figure to move you across the pond, or to Australia, or such." He settled himself on the far end of the couch and crossed his leg over his knee.

Severus picked up the tray of tea things on the kitchen counter and brought up the rear. He set it on the low table in front of the couch, then seated himself in the chair next to it and spelled the lukewarm tea hot again. Lily dropped onto the end of the couch near the chair.

She snorted. "There's no money to move that far away. And that's not what they're thinking of anyway. They think that somehow if I'm gone from Hogwarts, I'll be invisible or something."

"They must think you can do magic," Severus deadpanned.

Lily chuckled and Severus smirked, as he poured her a cup of tea. She took the cup and added her own milk and sugar from the tray.

"Can a pour you a cup, Mr. Snape?" she asked.

"I'd be obliged," Tobias answered. "From t'other pot, there, 's better for my lungs."

Lily poured the licorice ginger tea out and handed it to him. Meanwhile, Severus was already sipping his own tea, black.

* * *

><p>Remus Apparated (by himself!) to the Potter's. James and Sirius had started a small campfire near the west Apparition point out on the grounds and they were roasting hot dogs on sticks.<p>

"Right on time," James said, getting up and hugging his friend. "Grab a stick. Peter sent an Owl that he'd be delayed. Something about helping a younger brother with something. No reason to starve while we're waiting."

"Isn't it brilliant?" said Sirius, hugging Remus as well and handing him a stick. "James says Lily says Muggles do it like this. Much more fun than magic."

"So how did you start the fire, by rubbing two sticks together?" Remus asked, not believing that there was no magic involved.

"Two sticks?" Sirius turned to James, accusingly. "You said we were supposed to use those - matches. No wonder they didn't work!"

"That's what Lily said," James defended himself. "And they did catch fire. They just kept going out before the log caught fire."

Remus chuckled. "The thing about the two sticks was a joke. Lily's right, Muggles do use matches to start fires, but it's tricky. Magic is much easier."

Just then, there was a Crack! and Peter appeared, looking very pleased with himself. No more stumbling ash-covered out of fireplaces. This was more like it!

"Hey, a campfire!" the newcomer said enthusiastically. There was a stick within easy reach, but Peter was seventeen. He _Accio'ed_ the stick to him, which took longer to do than just grabbing it, but it was the principle of the thing.

"They're going Muggle," Remus told him. "Actually started the fire with matches."

Peter looked at the fire, then at Remus. "Without any tinder?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Is that another joke, like rubbing the sticks together?" asked Sirius.

"Lily didn't say anything about tinder. She just said Muggles use these when they want to start a fire." James threw the now-empty box of matches to Peter.

"She must not have known you were talking about a campfire," Peter said, feeling a bit miffed. He had always considered himself the group's "Muggle expert," even more so than Remus. "There's a whole bunch of things you have to do for a campfire. Muggles mostly use matches just to light candles and cigarettes and probably most of them don't know how to start a campfire either."

"But Muggles don't use candles," James protested. "They use electric lights. I've seen them."

"Not normally, no," Peter explained. "Candles are supposed to be romantic. Or for emergencies, in case the power - the electricity - goes out."

"I got an Owl back from the Ministry," Remus said, bored with James' (and therefore Sirius') new fascination with all things Muggle and eager to share his own news, now that Peter was here, too.

"Good news too, by the look on your face," said Sirius. "You can teach, can't you?"

"Yes. I've got to have special references and there's a bunch of restrictions, but I've got Headmaster Dumbledore and James, do you think your mum could give me one, too?" Mrs. Potter was a member of the Wizengamot.

"Sure thing," said James.

Remus glanced at Sirius. "Sorry, mate," the pure-blood said. "If I asked Mum or Dad ... No, wait. What about Uncle Alphonse? I bet he would."

"If you think it would help, I'll ask Dad," offered Peter. "But he's not much compared to James' mum or the others."

Peter was absolutely right. A Potter, a Black and the Headmaster. He certainly didn't need a low-level Ministry employee as well. He smiled at Peter. "I'd be honored, Peter," he said seriously.

* * *

><p>Tea was over and Mr. Snape went upstairs to take a nap. Sissy had spelled a chair to levitate under his control since he could no longer climb the stairs on his own.<p>

Lily was looking over the books in the bookshelves and Severus was looking over her shoulder.

"Oh," she said. "This whole section looks like Dark Magic."

"I practice some of the Dark Arts," Severus answered. "So does the Headmaster."

"But I thought you'd stopped that sort of thing. And I don't believe Dumbledore - "

"I've stopped the Cruciatus. Not everything that's Dark is evil. And not everything that's evil is Dark."

"Here," he continued, taking down _Mind Made Malleable_. "Have you heard of Occlumency? That's a Dark Art. The Headmaster is quite proficient at it and he's teaching me as well." He went on to explain what Dumbledore had told him about the Dark Arts.

Lily spent all of spring break at Spinner's End, most of it reading and talking about and studying the Dark Arts with Severus. Or listening to Muggle music on his specially adapted tape player.

**Author's Notes:**

The words James is singing is from "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, which was enormously popular during this time period.

We don't know Mrs. Potter was in the Wizengamot. But considering how wealthy Harry's father was, it seems possible.

I'd like to thank **LadyWhitehart** for inspiring the first section of this chapter. She tried to get together a Valentine's Day drabble challenge, which due to factors beyond her control, fell through. In the meantime, I wrote the bit about James and Severus meeting on Valentine's Day and it seemed to fit, so I used it here.


	43. Plots

**Plots**

That summer, Narcissa miscarried. She suspected the hand of an enemy.

* * *

><p>Erwin MacMillan paced the floor in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of Evan's apartments in the Rosier mansion.<p>

"You're sure no one can monitor this Floo?" the Hufflepuff asked, anxiously.

"Completely secure," said Evan. "Right, Sev?"

His lieutenant looked relaxed, leaning back in a leather armchair, and gave a single, unconcerned nod. He was on alert, as always, but much more comfortable in the luxurious surroundings of Evan's chambers than MacMillan was. Erwin's family was well-off, but solidly middle-class. The whole place looked like something out of a Masterpiece Theatre set to him.

There was a whoosh in the fireplace. A green-eyed redhead appeared and almost immediately stepped into the room. "Posh digs," Lily declared calmly, giving the room a once-over. "And this would be just _your_ sitting room, right, Evan?"

Severus cringed a bit inwardly at Lily's familiar address of the Rosier heir. The same mannerisms that were perfectly at home at Spinner's End jarred here.

But Evan merely smiled and waved her to a seat. "Help yourself to tea, Lily. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Nope. Apparated to the coordinates you gave me, then Floo'ed here. Checked the area with Severus' spell before I Apparated and then again before I Floo'ed. That spell's genius, you know." She acknowledged Severus with a quick nod of her head.

Severus returned the nod gracefully, a corner of his mouth turning up nearly imperceptibly. He was quite pleased with it himself.

"Glad you could make it, Evans," Erwin said gruffly. Her rough manners, added to the uncomfortably rich surroundings, put him even further on edge.

"Stop pacing, Erwin ," she answered. "I'm getting a crick in my neck just watching you." She took a sip of tea. "And it better be 'Lily', not Evans, or we'll never keep track of whether you mean Evan or me."

"As you wish, Lily," said Erwin stiffly, finally perching on the edge of a straight-backed chair.

"Where's Flo?" asked the Gryffindor.

"Late, as usual," smirked Severus. "She was supposed to be here at half-past."

"That's almost half an hour ago. I was told we were meeting on the hour," protested the Hufflepuff with alarm.

"Precisely. Florence is always half an hour late, so she was given a different time. She should be here any minute," said Evan, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece.

As if cued by the pure-blood's words, a jeans-clad figure in what looked like an untucked man's button-down shirt, at least two sizes too large, sprawled onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

"And here's our Ravenclaw," said Evan with a wide smile, holding aloft his tea cup as if in a toast.

Lily helped the other girl off the floor. "Great to see you, Flo," she said, giving her a big hug.

"Hi," said the Ravenclaw. "Table, please," she said.

Erwin looked on in disbelief as Evan conjured up a beat-up work table as if it were perfectly normal for him to take orders from rumpled Muggle-borns.

"Will this do?" asked the Slytherin pure-blood.

"Perfect," said Florence. She plopped her backpack onto the table and started rummaging through it, pulling several strange-looking items out of it. Then she closed her pack up again and threw it over one shoulder like a purse. After a few minutes arranging everything to her satisfaction, she greeted Erwin with a handshake and then went over to Evan. "Mum thought you might like this," she said, handing him a bottle of Kentucky bourbon. Her mother had insisted that it was completely unacceptable to visit anyone, even an aristocrat, without a host gift.

"How thoughtful of you," Evan said graciously, handing it to the house-elf who suddenly seemed to just be there. Satisfied that she had met her obligations, she surveyed the room for a place to sit. Her eyes found Severus.

"Florence." Severus stood up and greeted her with a slight nod. No hug. It was not possible he was still her boyfriend. And yet, no handshake either. That was too formal, after ...

The Ravenclaw considered him with the way she had of examining everything with a slightly surprised curiosity. She grabbed his hand as if to shake it after all, but then pulled him into a quick and awkward hug.

Pulling back, she said, "I know I'm the last one here. I always am. What's first, Evan?"

"Here's what Sev and I have been talking about," said their host, and the other four crowded around as words began to appear on a conjured blackboard.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what Evan wants for this?" Lucius was standing. He held the diamond vial of golden liquid up to the sunlight of the solarium at Malfoy Manor.<p>

Roddy lounged back in a wicker chair, but a closer look at his face showed signs of tension. "Your friendship, in recognition of the long-standing alliance between the Malfoys and the Rosiers?"

"Don't patronize me, Roddy," Lucius snarled. "I remember what Evan said when he gave me this. And I'll have you know I didn't enjoy just smiling in agreement, waiting for him to hand it over."

The Malfoy heir dropped into another wicker chair, but continued to admire the vial in his hand. "Long-standing!" he said in disgust. "A couple of centuries at the most! And he knows he can't count on it continuing unless he does something like this."

His brother-in-law leaned forward in his chair. "And you're sure that's not all it is?"

Lucius leaned back in the chair and sighed, letting go of his anger for now. "It's dangerous to make an alliance without knowing what your ally stands to gain. First, Evan bails me out of Potter's asinine joke. Clearly, he doesn't need money. Now, Felix Felicis, brewed by Snape. Rubbing my nose in the fact that I lost him and he got him. It feels wrong, Roddy. Just ... wrong. So what was your news?"

"Word is that Evan is thinking of joining the Dark Lord."

"Evan?" asked Lucius in amazement. "He's not exactly a blood traitor, but he's always been rather too cozy with Muggle-borns and Half-bloods."

"Perhaps he knows where the power is."

"And perhaps he knows where _I_ am. I'm indebted to him. If he joins the Dark Lord now ... "

'..._ he'll take my place at the Dark Lord's right hand_' rang all the more loudly in both of their minds for being left unsaid.

"He won't do that until he's out of Hogwarts at the earliest. In the meantime, here are some ideas for restoring the balance," said Roddy.

* * *

><p>James was sitting at the desk in the study that was part of his suite of rooms at the Potter mansion, boiling over with frustration. Peter was standing nearby. Sirius was looking out the window, bored. Remus was in France visiting relatives.<p>

Things had been starting to go well with Lily towards the end of Sixth year, but trying to communicate with a Muggle household was driving him crazy. He looked over the letter he had just finished.

Lily's family had no Floo, so he couldn't Floo-call.

Lily had no Owl and there appeared to be problems getting an Owl through to her family's flat. The last two Owls he'd sent had returned his letter, unable to deliver it.

Lily could Apparate to the Potter estate, but she wasn't likely to just show up without letting him know ahead of time, was she? He had the house-elf on the alert to watch for her, just in case she did. And he wasn't sure of the coordinates to Apparate to her place. Let alone how to pick a time and location where he wouldn't be noticed by Muggles.

"There. Give it to me and I'll fold it to fit in the envelope," Peter said. For the next few days, he was once again the Marauders' Muggle expert.

"You're sure it'll get there?" James asked doubtfully. He didn't like the idea that the letter would get dumped in with hundreds of other Muggle letters and get sorted and routed and handled by who knew how many Muggles before it was actually delivered to Lily. Owling was so much simpler and more direct!

"I'm paying for a return receipt," Peter said. "If I don't get the receipt in a few days, we can try again."

Peter had graciously offered his address for Lily to get mail to James. The Potters had a post office box for receiving Muggle mail, of course, but James didn't fancy having Lily's mail go through his father's business secretary.

"Thanks, Peter. See you tomorrow," said James, as his friend Disapparated. After his trip to the Post Office, Peter was expected back home.

Sirius hadn't realized before how much of his social life in the summer had been because he was a son of Orion and Walburga Black. He used to complain about the terrible imposition on his time that the rounds of parties and picnics and dinners had been. But now they were completely gone. Very few pure-bloods wished to incur the disfavor of the Blacks.

On the other hand, the one-time Black heir was certainly getting to know his fellow disowned relatives better. He'd lost track of his favorite cousin, Andromeda, when she'd married her Muggle-born. Now, he Floo-called and visited regularly. And great-aunt Cedrella's family had started inviting him over to Saturday teas, now that he was officially off the Tapestry. Of Aunt Cedrella's three sons, Arthur, the eldest, was married and already had boys of his own, but her youngest son, Bilius, who had been a fifth year when Sirius had started Hogwarts, was usually there on Saturday. He wasn't half bad, for a Hufflepuff.

The biggest surprise, however, was Uncle Alphonse. Slytherin through and through, he was the only family member still on the Tapestry who treated him the same as always: like a spoiled Gryffindor brat. Every Friday during the summer, Sirius was expected to present himself for lunch and that had not changed. In years past, he had dreaded these visits, which had included sharp interrogations on topics Sirius felt were none of his uncle's business. Now, though, Sirius had started answering in complete sentences, instead of sullen monosyllables, if only to reward the old man for not caving in to his mum and dad like everyone else. And strangely enough, Uncle Alphonse turned out to be not quite so boring as he'd thought.

Speaking of which. "Want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked James. "Uncle Alphonse told me about this barman at the Hog's Head." Peter's family wouldn't let him go places like that and Remus didn't like to, although he would, if pressed.

"Brilliant," said James. But before they Disapparated, he called a house-elf to let his parents know they wouldn't be home for dinner. After all, he had to be responsible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Well, I had to come up with a name for my Hufflepuff, so I chose Erwin because it is Germanic and starts with "Er" like Ernie. Erwin MacMillan does not exist in canon, although he is not ruled out by canon, and his character is based almost totally on that of his descendent, Ernie MacMillan, who is in Harry's year. The name Erwin is derived from words meaning "wild boar" and "friend" which sounded sort of Hufflepuff-y to me.

The Septimus Weasley that Cedrella was blasted off the Black tapestry for marrying is almost certainly Arthur Weasley's father. We know from canon that Arthur has two brothers, and that Ron's middle name, Bilius, is for one of his uncles. We don't know if the uncle is one of Molly's brothers (we know of two, Gideon and Fabian, but there could be more) or one of Arthur's. I just decided to make him one of Arthur's brothers.

All we know about Uncle Alphonse is that he was blasted off the tapestry for giving Sirius money. We don't know what his House was at Hogwarts, or anything else about his relationship with Sirius. Or with a certain Hogsmeade barman.


	44. Remus

**Remus**

That summer, they had made regular visits to the barman in Hogsmeade. Peter couldn't go and Remus, when he was around, wouldn't go. It was getting harder and harder to include the others in their planning. But at least Peter and Remus still hung out together. Sirius was secretly glad that Peter had taken his place with Remus in the Infirmary after the full moons. He didn't like for Remus to be alone right after his transformation, but he also couldn't bear to be in the same room with Snivellus. He was afraid he'd attack the Slytherin and then the greasy git would tell the whole world about Remus. _Probably take out an ad in the Daily Prophet_, he thought, grimly.

In Seventh Year, Sirius and James were inseparable.

For Remus, it was an odd year. Peter kept tagging along and trying to stay involved with James and Sirius, but Remus had stopped even trying. Not being an Animagus, Remus couldn't join them when they transformed. At least, not and keep up. And they kept trying to get him into the Hog's Head. _Didn't either of them ever think how it would look if he were found there? Even James didn't seem to realize he couldn't put a step wrong or his secret might come out_.

And if James wasn't off with Sirius, he was with Lily.

Peter had surprised him. Like James and Sirius, he was under a restraining spell that kept him from the Whomping Willow. And like the other two, he soon discovered that the spell did not restrain him in his Animagus form. But unlike the other two, he had taken to making the trip up to the Shack after the full moon set.

Remus was sitting up in bed on the second floor of the Shrieking Shack. Peter had already given him the restorative draught and cleaned up the worst of the gashes. Now he sat and chattered until Remus felt strong enough to make the long trek back to Hogwarts.

Peter did not have hilarious stories of Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. But he did have tales to tell of Sirius and James.

"The last time we were out, Padfoot shook me off again. For a moment, I thought Prongs had missed it, but then he ran back to get me. I'm getting really tired of it. We were actually _in_ the Forbidden Forest, which isn't safe for me in _either_ form. I like transforming fine, but it's getting to where I'd rather be on your shoulder than with Prongs or Padfoot."

"Well, I like having a pet. I never had one before."

The draught had taken effect and Remus felt much better. He got up and got dressed.

"Ha! You still don't. You don't feed me or anything."

"Exactly! The perfect pet. Better than low maintenance - _no_ maintenance."

The boys started down the stairs, Remus holding onto the railing.

"And," he continued, "I haven't dropped you yet."

At the bottom of the stairs, Remus stumbled when he let go of the railing, but Peter moved smoothly to grab the werewolf about the waist and steady him. Without missing a beat, the Animagus continued. "True. You didn't even drop me when you were transformed."

Remus grinned. "I'm still not sure I believe you ever did that. You won't even watch me transform."

"That's different," the other protested. "You look so awful ... "

"Flatterer," Remus snorted.

* * *

><p>Severus had the pain potion and the modified Murtlap salve ready when Pettigrew and Lupin entered the Infirmary. Sometime in Sixth year, things had changed. It was Pettigrew now who was always with Lupin right after the transformations, not Black. Black and Potter would stop by later to visit, but it was Pettigrew who accompanied Lupin to the Infirmary and Pettigrew who sat by Lupin's bedside until he fell asleep. It raised Pettigrew in Severus' estimation and lowered Black even further. If that were possible.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do after we graduate?" Peter asked, hoping to distract Remus.<p>

They were in Hogsmeade, throwing snowballs at trees. James and Sirius were at the Hog's Head again. And Remus was sore.

"I was going to teach, but I just found out I can't. I'm not allowed around children," Remus sulked, lobbing a snowball at the tree he had chosen for his target.

"But I thought you already checked that and it was okay." Peter's snowball also hit his target, which was considerably closer and wider than Remus'.

"Yeah, well that was last year. They changed the rules again." Another snowball splatted on the tree.

"So teach Muggle children," Peter suggested, hitting his tree again.

"Without Qualified Teacher Status?" Remus asked bitterly. "As far as the Muggles are concerned, I've never even been to secondary school. How am I supposed to get into a teaching program?" He spelled the snow into a dozen snowballs and fired them, machine-gun-like, at his tree, which bent slightly at the force.

"You can make it up. Jack, he's one of my Muggle cousins, dropped out of school before he took his GCSE's, but he took evening classes and resat the exams. I'm already set at the Ministry, but I'm thinking about going that route myself. I might as well keep as many of my options open as I can, these days." Peter had forgotten to pick up another handful of snow.

Remus looked thoughtful. "I've heard of people doing that. I'd have to live with Mum and Dad a couple more years, but I think Mum's parents would lend me the money." He used his wand to roll a snowball around in the snow, making a bigger and bigger ball as more snow was added to it.

He paused, then frowned as he continued. "At least it's better than what Dumbledore had in mind. And _he_ sure doesn't expect me to make it as a Wizard."

Peter was shocked. "You're daft. Of course he does. He let you in, didn't he? He bought off Snape, didn't he?" Somehow, Peter had gotten the idea that Snape was keeping the werewolf's secret because Dumbledore had made it worth his while. Remus felt uneasy about leaving Peter in ignorance, but James and Sirius had obviously not seen fit to correct the misconception either. The snowball was now big enough to make the bottom of a large snowman.

"Remember how Dumbledore called us all in separately after _That_? Do you know what he proposed to me?"

"What?" Peter asked eagerly. None of the other three Marauders had ever told him about those interviews.

"He said I could join a werewolf pack and spy for him." Remus surprised himself with the venom and bitterness in his voice. He hit the five foot ball of snow with a _Stupefy_, breaking off some of the snow but failing to actually shatter it.

"Spy?" Peter got a faraway look in his eyes. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Peter!" Remus was exasperated. "I would have to join a _werewolf_ pack! Monthly absences are bad enough. What do you think disappearing for days or weeks at a time would do for my job prospects? And do you know how they _live_? !" He punctuated each sentence with another attack on the mound of snow, which finally shattered.

"Sorry, Remus," Peter apologized, crestfallen. "I wasn't thinking." He transfigured a log into a bench and sat down.

"Damn right, you weren't," Remus fumed. He added a Warming Spell and joined Peter on the bench.

"Look, write your GCSE examinations, then go some place and get your teacher training. It can't hurt to have something like that in your hip pocket."

After that, Peter started thinking about spying. He had expected the best part of his life would be over once he left Hogwarts to take up the dead end Ministry position waiting for him. But if he were a spy, maybe it was still possible to _be_ somebody. Even without James and Sirius.

**Author's Notes:**

From my internet research, you have to have something called "Qualified Teacher Status" to teach in Great Britain. I'm not sure if that's something new, or whether it was already required in the seventies. If I understand correctly, the GCSE examinations are what Seventh Year "Newts" are based on, and would be roughly equivalent to a combination of an American's high school diploma and SAT scores. Correction of any errors would be greatly appreciated!


	45. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Halloween.

For the first time in the seven years he had attended Hogwarts, James was _not_ looking forward to the Halloween celebration. He was Head Boy, which meant he would be policing the party, not enjoying it. And police it, he would. No Gryffindor male would be getting out of line while he was on duty. Which meant that his house-mates, especially Sirius, would be very not-happy when he un-spiked the punch.

Afterwards, he sat with Lily in the Gryffindor common room after they had finished their respective rounds of the dormitories.

"Lily, I want you to have this," he said, handing her a mirror.

"It's a communication mirror. Who's it keyed to?"

He would have been amazed that she knew what it was, except that he seemed to be in a constant state of amazement when he was around her. He'd thought they were pretty rare.

"Me. I want you to have it. That way, I can contact you even when you're at home."

She examined the mirror more closely. "If it's keyed to you, either you just got it or you just got it back from someone else. Your last girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," James snorted. "Sirius had it before."

"Ahh," Lily said. "That explains a few things. What does he think of me having it?" Sirius and Lily didn't always get along, although for James' sake they tolerated each other.

"Well, since it's mine, it doesn't really matter what he thinks, does it?" replied James haughtily. Then, seeing Lily's eyes narrow, he realized he had gone into what she called "aristocrat" mode, and quickly backpedalled. "He's fine with it. We really don't need it anymore. After all, he lives at home with me during the summer and we're in the same dorm at Hogwarts. We mostly used it to talk to each other when we both had detention at the same time. But since we're no longer getting detentions ... "

"True enough," she said, and put the mirror in a robe pocket. "Thanks. It's good to know I can call for help if I need to."

* * *

><p>Christmas break.<p>

He didn't dare try to date at Hogwarts, but home was another case altogether. Severus was an eldritch Snape and that meant something. His cousin, Jenny, was more than willing to set him up with girls when he came home. He still had very little money, but now that he was no longer a minor (by Wizarding terms), he was no longer monitored for underage use of magic. It was still illegal to use magic on Muggles, but as long as the magic was minor and the Muggles didn't notice, he was unlikely to get caught. He had perfected the art of the Befuddlement Charm to get into clubs without paying.

Sometimes he thought about going Muggle altogether. He could make a decent living selling his potions to Muggles, disguised as "natural remedies." He could marry a Muggle woman and then ... watch it all go pear-shaped when they had children and the children came into their magic. Going Muggle altogether wasn't really an option, unless he never had children. Unless there were some way to make sure any children would be born Squibs. Now that would be something, he thought wryly. A Slytherin _trying_ for non-magical children. But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to accept the idea. _If_ he got married and _if_ he had children, then _if_ any of them were Squibs, that would be fine. But he wasn't going to set out to take away whatever magic they were born with.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Christmas. Evan's team was assembled in his sitting room at the Rosier mansion, as before.<p>

Erwin MacMillan was a historian. As a MacMillan, he had access to a number of historical magical artefacts that the clan had cared for and guarded for centuries. Because of their antiquity, most of them incorporated some aspect of untamed, or Dark, magic. So he was especially skilled in the control and use of Dark Artefacts. He expected to work as a guardian of the Clan artefacts when he finished school.

Severus was adept at creating original spells and at potions. He also was skilled in the Dark Arts of Occlumency, and to some extent, even Legilimency. He had experience using healing potions and spells, with particular experience in treating Lycanthropy and Cruciatus damage, whether to caster or target. Evan had promised him Healer training at St. Mungo's, where he hoped to work in the Dilys Derwent Research Ward, where Damocles Belby was working on Lycanthropy management potions.

Lily was a creative genius with potions, whether her own brews or standard recipes. Her spellwork was second only to Severus, though not as original. She could Occlude to some extent, but her real talent in the Dark Arts was in Alchemy, the Headmaster's own specialty. The ultimate goal of Alchemy was to create the Philosopher's Stone, of course, but the intermediate steps were methods of purifying a thing down to its very essence. And dragon's blood was especially useful for that. Most alchemists worked for the Ministry of Magic as Unspeakables.

Florence was their Muggle technology expert, of course. She had also turned out to be skilled at Transfiguration, which she called a form of Magical engineering. She had mastered the Dark Art of becoming an Animagus - her form was a spider - after she had left Hogwarts, at her school in the States, where she was not required to register her ability. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be a Muggle engineer, or a Magical researcher.

Evan himself was the only one with no skill in any Dark Art and no particular talent. Except, perhaps, the ability to find and get talented people together and get them working together on a common cause. And money. And connections.

* * *

><p>Lily handed James' mirror to Erwin. "Can these be keyed to more than one person?"<p>

"Nice," said Erwin, appreciatively. "Where did you get it? It looks like it dates from pre-Seclusion days."

"James gave it to me. He has another one."

"And here's mine," said Severus, pulling out his own mirror. "It's keyed to the other one at home with Dad."

"Ah," said Erwin. "The Slytherin set."

"So what did James give me? Half of the Gryffindor set?" asked Lily. "We'll never get them to key to each other then," she joked.

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Erwin, taking her seriously. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were great friends. They had their falling out about Muggle-borns, but that was resolved and Slytherin returned to Hogwarts."

The Hufflepuff gave Severus a strange look. "In fact, during the time he was gone from the school, it was a Muggle-born Wizard who headed Slytherin House. Named Josiah Snape."

Severus was surprised. He knew the story about his ancestor, of course, but he had never been quite sure whether it was really true or not. He'd certainly never heard it outside the family before.

"But I can't tell if your mirror was from the Gryffindor set without some other tests," continued Erwin. As you can see, the frame has been lost - only the mirror itself is left. Does James have more left of his mirror?"

"I don't know. I haven't it seen it yet. Does it matter?"

"Not really. And to answer your question, yes, I can key your mirror to Severus' mirror, too."

* * *

><p>Spring break.<p>

Lily was visiting Spinner's End. Tobias took tea with Severus and Lily, then retired to his bedroom, exhausted.

"James has asked me to marry him," Lily said, wondering how Severus would react.

"It would be a very good match," the Slytherin answered matter-of-factly.

"You know, you're the first person I've told who hasn't asked me if I'm in love with him," Lily said, with a ghost of a smile.

"Then I'm the first Slytherin you've told," came the reply. "A marriage is an alliance. James Potter is rich, pure-blood and ... he's turned out to be decent." It took some effort for him to say that last. "If you stay away from the Dark Arts. And Sirius Black. And he's fancied you since Fifth year, at least."

"But I thought you didn't like him," she said.

"Can't stand him," the Slytherin agreed. "Fortunately, I'm not the one he's asking to marry. And it has come to my attention that other, apparently sane and reasonable people, are quite able to like people I dislike. Difficult to imagine, I know, but still true."

Lily chuckled. "Imagine that." She paused. "I don't know whether I really love him or I'm just scared to be a Muggle-born in a world with madmen like ... . "

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be safe, Lily," Severus interrupted. "You don't have to _not_ marry him to prove you're brave enough to stand alone. Standing alone - especially now - isn't brave. It's stupid."

"You stand alone," she said.

Severus just stared at her. "I've never stood alone, Lily. True, I haven't always had friends, but I've always had allies. And a patron. Who do _you_ stand with?"

"You."

"Wise. You get not only my excellent spellwork but my connection with Evan Rosier."

"Then I should marry you?" she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked straight back. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't marry everyone you stand with. Who else?"

"The Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore."

"Another wise choice. Head of the Wizengamot, powerful wizard. I stand with him as well. And no, I don't suggest you marry him either. Who else?"

"James. James Potter. I stand with him, too."

"That's a hat trick, then. Him you _could_ marry. Do you want to?"

"Well, when you put it that way. ... You know, James would never believe you're taking his side in this."

"And he would be quite correct. I'm not. I'm taking _your_ side. What do _you_ want, Lily?"

"I want a world where I don't have to worry about my children being attacked because they have Muggle relatives. That's what I want."

"Then marry him, Lily. He'll help you get that. Or don't marry him, if you don't think he will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The story about Josiah Snape is in my one-shot, "The Second Head of Slytherin House."


	46. Graduates

**Graduates**

Severus graduated in June of 1978 with eight NEWTs, all Outstanding, in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He immediately started at St Mungo's as a trainee Healer.

Evan got "Exceeds Expectations" in his five NEWTs: Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Divination and History of Magic. He took up a position as Assistant to Septimus Weasley, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He planned to rotate through as Assistant to each Department Head.

* * *

><p>It was a week after graduation, and this would be Evan Rosier's first visit to Spinner's End. Tobias had insisted on wearing his Wizard's robe and Sissy had been allowed to go to town enlarging and furnishing the sitting room. They didn't consult the Sunday paper adverts this time.<p>

Severus thought his dad's robe was ridiculous. It was one thing to wear it to Diagon Alley, where it was not wise to look too obviously like a Muggle these days and it was actually possible for someone to mistake him for a Wizard. But at home? With someone who knew quite well that Mr. Snape was a Muggle? Severus thought his father looked like a child playing dress-up. A rather tall child, with five o'clock shadow and quite a bit of grey framing the gaunt face, to be sure.

Evan Apparated to the back garden. He was vaguely disappointed as Severus immediately swept him into the house, through the kitchen and into the sitting room. He'd hoped to see a Refrigerator and maybe even a Dishwasher, but instead he just felt the tell-tale magical signature of the cooling cabinet and saw the last of the dishes washing themselves.

The sitting room, obviously furnished with Transfiguration spells, was nothing spectacular either. That wingback chair that Mr. Snape was sitting in looked like the twin of one he'd seen in one of the Malfoys' smaller sitting rooms. The floral-patterned sofa where he was directed to sit, along with the matching overstuffed chair where Severus had settled, could have come from Professor Slughorn's parlor. And the tea was arranged on a sturdy, marble topped coffee table that looked like a replica of one he'd seen visiting Erwin in the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you in person, Mr. Snape," said Evan, shaking his hand firmly but carefully before sitting down. "The Snapes are quite an old and illustrious line. Severus tells me that you have a lore-book."

Tobias looked at Evan proudly. "Severus, Summon the book, please," he said, as if he could have Summoned the book himself, but preferred to have his son do it. "It came to Severus when Marcia Fudge passed on, God rest her soul. It comes to the oldest living wizard or witch born a Snape."

"Amazing," Evan said in unfeigned appreciation when Severus, not without some pride of his own, passed the book to him. Every pure-blood family had a lore-book, of course, that was passed down from father to son, or in some cases, mother to daughter. It was much less common among Half-Bloods. But the Snape lore-book actually came to Muggle-born Snapes from time to time - Marcia Snape Fudge being the most recent example. Since it appeared only to Magicals, it sometimes disappeared for two or even for three generations. But so far there had always been a Snape witch or wizard eventually, whether Muggle-born like Madam Fudge, or the child of a Muggle Snape married to a witch, like Severus, to make it appear again.

It was blank, of course, when Evan opened it. The pure-blood heard the quiet muttering of a Spell as Severus gave him access to the part of the book he wanted to show Evan. Words began to appear on the first page: the inscription from Salazar Slytherin. The book had been a gift from the Hogwarts founder to Josiah Snape. Then, the line of descent began to become visible. There were no other Snapes that Evan recognized in the list until the names of Madam Fudge and Severus appeared. He would not have recognized even the name of Josiah Snape, if Erwin hadn't told him the story of the Muggle-born who had succeeded Salazar Slytherin as Head of Slytherin House. The Snapes had always been literate, but mostly they were skilled laborers, shopkeepers, or in some Muggle generations, manual laborers. Or more recently, factory workers. Which reminded him of the reason he was here.

"Mr. Snape, your son is a very gifted Wizard," he began, reluctantly setting the lore book aside for now. "It was a pleasure to recommend him for the Healer Trainee program at St. Mungo's."

"Much obliged, sir," Tobias said, softly. If he spoke too loudly, it would set off a round of coughing. "I know he'll do you proud."

"Yes, and I want Severus to focus completely on his training. So I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Snape."

"If it's mine to give, you have it," he answered steadily, knowing what was coming.

"There is a hospital in the United States that is experimenting with methods to provide care to Muggles without breaking the Act of Seclusion. I realize it's quite a lot to ask, to be a sort of guinea pig. And you would have to move to the States for an extended period of time."

Tobias looked solemnly at the young man. Severus had prepared him for this, but it was still a wrench to agree to leave Spinner's End and all his family for an indefinite stay in America. He had always wanted to travel, but he had always imagined coming home to his place, his people. It wouldn't be so hard if Eileen were still alive.

"And there's no such ... research ... here, I take it?" he said, keeping the tacit agreement to talk around the real issue. There was no way Evan was going to be able to get him into St. Mungo's. Not a Muggle. Not now.

"I'm afraid not," said Evan, looking genuinely sorry.

Tobias didn't want to leave his home, his brother, his nephews and nieces, his son. He didn't want to be a stranger somewhere far away, alone and unconnected to anybody. But he was getting worse. And Severus, level-headed as the boy was, wouldn't be able to work at St. Mungo's, seeing the means to heal his father, without eventually taking a risk he oughtn't.

"As I said, if it's mine to give, you have it. When do you want me to leave?"

* * *

><p>Sirius received five NEWTs, all Outstanding. They were in Astronomy, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. He rented a flat in London with the money he got from Uncle Alphonse while he tried to decide what to do with his life.<p>

Remus had three Outstanding NEWTs: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts; two Exceeds Expectations NEWTs: Herbology and Runes; and one Acceptable NEWT in Transfiguration. Sirius offered to share his London flat with him while he figured out what he wanted, scratch that, would be allowed to do.

"So here's what you do," Sirius had said, waving his arms. "You can't teach children, so you tutor adults - private sessions. Charms and Defense - lots of people could use refreshers in that. And they're practical: everyone wants to get better at Defense these days with Lord Moldy and his Dung Eaters on the loose."

* * *

><p>It was a month after graduation, and the team was once more assembled in Evan's sitting room. Florence arrived via Portkey this time.<p>

"If you want to figure out how to defeat your enemy, you need to know what he wants and what he's capable of," said Evan, starting the discussion. "Severus and I think the Dark Lord's main goal is immortality. Any other ideas?"

"Really? That's the first I've heard of that," said Erwin. "Whatever happened to magical purity and all that nonsense?"

"Pure-bloods have money to burn and a chip on their shoulder. He gets resources and something to organize around," said Lily, thinking out loud.

Erwin MacMillan looked dumbstruck. Severus glared at Lily. "That's quite an over-generalization, don't you think?" he said, smoothly.

"Of course it is, Sev," said Evan. "Lily's put it a bit bluntly but it's basically what we came up with ourselves. There's a ready-made alliance of pure-bloods in Slytherin who see this as a chance to grab more power. And in a way, Lily is right. It's not that pure-bloods generally have more money ..."

"Hear! Hear!" interrupted the Hufflepuff.

"... but just that there are long-standing alliances amongst the wealthiest pure-bloods. Targeting the pure-blood supremacists makes sense."

"Then you think he doesn't believe his own propaganda?" asked Erwin.

"Hah," said Lily. "Does any Slytherin?"

Erwin glanced at the Slytherins with a worried expression, but Severus was totally unmoved and Evan actually laughed.

"Precisely," said Evan. "One plays the pure-blood card when one can, but why would a Slytherin risk anything of value for it? It's a resource, not an end in and of itself."

"I beg to differ," said the Hufflepuff, stiffly. This came perilously close to saying that family and clan didn't matter.

Lily rounded on Erwin. "So blood _is_ an end, in and of itself, is it?"

"In a manner of speaking. I trace my ancestry back one thousand years," he said.

"So do I," said Severus calmly, wondering where this was going. In seven years of Slug Club meetings, he had never gotten the impression that the Hufflepuff pure-blood cared so much about blood status.

"There. You see," said the Hufflepuff. "Blood matters to Severus."

It did, of course. Severus sometimes thought his whole life had been determined by his blood status. He didn't think that was how MacMillan had meant it, though.

Evan was calculating how to deal with this unexpected break in his team. The last thing he had expected was controversy on this issue, of all things.

But Florence interrupted his train of thought to make her first contribution. "Define 'blood purity'," she said simply.

"Ancestry. Family. Clan," Erwin stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is Severus' blood pure?" she continued.

"So to speak. Apparently the Snapes are a very old cla-, I mean family."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Evan, your family only goes back - four hundred years, is it? It appears my blood is purer than yours."

"Pure-blood, with a hyphen, Erwin," said Lily, figuring it out about one second before the Hufflepuff. "Does that matter to you?"

"The original usage of the term pure blood referred to clan status," said Erwin, haughtily. "A MacMillan is a MacMillan. Magical status is irrelevant."

"Ah, not pure-blood then," Severus said, wryly. "Pity."

* * *

><p>Lily graduated with eight NEWTs: Outstanding in Potions, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration, and Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Astronomy. Professor Slughorn pulled strings for her with his old friend, Augustus Rookwood, to get her a position in the Department of Mysteries.<p>

James got Outstanding NEWTs in Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. His only immediate plans were to marry Lily and help defeat Lord Moldy.

* * *

><p>Lily was on the sofa with James in his sitting room at the Potter Mansion. Her own rooms were on the other side of the building, close to those of Mr and Mrs Potter. She had moved in after graduation.<p>

They were squared off with each other as if they would pull out wands at any moment and start to duel.

"I don't want you to work with Dark Magic. Can't you do something else?" he asked.

"Look, James, I'm getting sick and tired of your ranting about the Dark Arts. You're an Animagus, aren't you? That's Dark magic."

"Come off it, Lily, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there isn't," said Lily. "That's my _point_. 'Dark' doesn't mean evil - it just means 'not completely predictable' or 'wild'."

"Well, I guess turning into a stag is 'wild', but it's completely predictable. Or are you saying one of these times I'll turn into something else? Like maybe a bat?" It was a jab at Snape, but a good natured one. More or less.

"Probably not. But did you know what you'd transform into the first time you did it?"

"Er, no. Nobody does."

"Sounds pretty unpredictable to me. Not even knowing what species you're going to end up being the first time."

James was silent.

"And ... do you know what the consequences are of maintaining your Animagus shape for extended periods?"

"No, but since I don't do it for extended periods, who cares?"

"_I_ do. Because nobody even knows what 'extended periods' means, James!" she said in exasperation. "Is it one month, one week, one hour? Maybe you've already transformed for extended periods!"

"So Dark magic doesn't have to be evil," James said. "Fine. But even you admit it's dangerous. And I still don't like the idea of you working at the Department of Mysteries. I love you, Lily. Do you think you can manage to stay alive at least until after the wedding?"

"Just until after the wedding?" she asked, scooching close to him and leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh, maybe a bit longer," he said, when they broke off the kiss. "Like two, or three, or a hundred years."

Severus was wrong. Marriage was more than just an alliance. And yes, she did know what she wanted.

"I love you, too," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"All right, then. Ways to become immortal?" Evan posed to the group.<p>

He already had the most obvious answer, "Philosopher's Stone," on the blackboard.

"Unicorn blood," offered Lily. She'd found the reference in some advanced Potions books. "I mean, it can prevent death. I'm not sure it would exactly count as 'living' though." The dangers of harming unicorns had come up in her "Care of Magical Creatures" classes.

Evan shuddered and Erwin looked a bit sick at the idea. Severus remained impassive, as usual.

"You don't think what's-his-name would consider it, then?" asked Florence. She said 'what's-his-name,' not to avoid saying his name but because his name had honestly slipped her mind for the moment.

Evan gritted his teeth, but waved his wand and "Unicorn Blood" appeared on the board as well. In an attempt at levity, he turned back to the Ravenclaw and asked her, "So how would a Muggle engineer go about attaining immortality?"

"I suppose I'd design a robot to house my soul," she answered, perfectly seriously. "As it wore out, I'd just replace it."

Evan was about to ask what a robot was when he saw that Erwin had gone white. "A Horcrux," whispered the Hufflepuff.

Evan had heard the term. He knew it was something dreadful, but not what it was.

"Is that like a magical robot?" asked Florence.

"I don't know what a robot is," answered Erwin. "But a Horcrux is an object that contains part of your soul. Normally, your soul is released from this plane of existence by the death of your body. If you have a Horcrux, though, that's not enough. You have to unmake the Horcrux to release that part of your soul as well."

Severus was starting to have a bad feeling about this. So was Lily.

"So how do you do that?" asked Florence, oblivious to the reactions around her.

"First you prepare an object to contain the part of your soul you're going to split off. That's why I know about it - a Horcrux is a Dark Artefact. There are several items in the Clan's collection that were used as Horcruxes at some point."

"So there were MacMillans who wanted to live forever, too?" asked Lily.

"No. Of course not," said the Hufflepuff hotly. Then he realized he was overreacting. "If there had been, I might have thought of this sooner. The head of the clan occasionally created a Horcrux - temporarily - before going into battle. One of them did it because the Saxons attacked and he hadn't assured the succession yet. Another did because he was the only one that both the clan and the English would recognize to sign a treaty, and the only leader the clansmen would follow into battle. He couldn't afford to die during the battle.

"It requires human sacrifice, though, to split the soul. Not only that, but the entire soul of the sacrifice victim is bound to the Horcrux, along with the part of the soul split off for the Horcrux's owner. That's why it wasn't just rare, but also temporary. The soul of the person who volunteers to be the sacrifice can't become a ghost or move on until the Horcrux is unmade."

"Someone has to _volunteer_ for that?" asked Lily. "Where's the Dark Lord going to find that?"

"I would imagine that the version of the process Erwin describes did require a willing sacrifice," mused Severus. "But the Dark Lord may have modified it so it would work with an unwilling victim." Severus was familiar enough with creating and modifying spells that he even had an idea of how that might be accomplished.

Evan added "Horcrux" to the board.

* * *

><p>Peter, as usual, had the worst scores of the Marauders, but they weren't bad. He <em>had<em> passed every NEWT he'd taken. He had two Outstanding NEWTs; the one in Muggle Studies hardly counted, given his background, but he was rather proud of this Outstanding in Potions. None of the other three had continued in Potions at all, let alone received an Outstanding. Then he had achieved Exceeds Expectations in two other NEWTs: Transfiguration and Herbology. That meant he'd actually done better than Remus at Transfiguration and just as well as Remus in Herbology, while James and Sirius hadn't taken NEWT level Herbology at all. And lastly, he had two Acceptable NEWTs, one in Defense Against the Dark Arts and one in Charms.

Not bad, not bad at all. Too bad he wasn't likely to need much of it as a junior flunky in the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Regulation. And he was still living at home. He wasn't poor enough to inspire Sirius' charity, like Remus, or rich enough to be able to afford his own flat. Like Sirius. Yes, it appeared the good times were over with his graduation from Hogwarts. He was actually jealous of Remus again, like he used to be - all right, still was, from time to time. To be invited to stay with Sirius, to have the chance to work for himself, maybe even to be a spy and important to the war effort.

Yeah, right. Not him. Not Peter Pettigrew, Floo Regulation Wizard, last class.


	47. Business

**Business**

It was strange to walk into the sitting room at Spinner's End.

Dad had been moved to America, which had been no mean feat, given that Muggles could not be moved by Side-Along Apparition, Portkey or Floo and Tobias was definitely not up to riding on a broom. Especially not across the ocean. Evan had actually enjoyed planning the Muggle transportation, via plane, train and then bus, that had gotten the man to Iowa City in the States. It had been Florence's suggestion to move him to the teaching Magical hospital there, instead of a regular hospital in New York city, Chicago or San Francisco, so he could stay with the Andersons.

Sissy was gone as well, having chosen to stay with Tobias. Which was a relief, really. The Andersons were Muggle, after all, except for Florence, who no longer lived at home. Severus felt better knowing that Dad had a Magical around him at all times.

Still, the house had never been this empty before. Mum several years dead, Dad in America, Sissy with Dad, the entire Prince side of the family afraid to visit.

And very soon, Uncle Rafe would be furious with him. Severus and Evan had planned to have Tobias "die" while he was in America to have his brown lung treated. None of the Muggle Snapes would be able to afford the trip to America for a funeral, or the expense of bringing the "body" home. Uncle Rafe already blamed his nephew for failing to get Toby into that "special" hospital sooner. Severus could just imagine his reaction to finding out his brother had "died" far from home, across the ocean.

Well, perhaps once his father was "dead", the Princes would stop being afraid to visit. Although Severus had come to prefer his Muggle cousins over the magical ones, because of the Princes' treatment of him and his father after his mum's death.

* * *

><p>When Remus walked into the room, everyone yelled, "Surprise."<p>

He had thought he was just checking out a potential location for tutoring Charms and Defense in Diagon Alley when he walked into the large, gym-like room. Bookshelves lined one of the five walls, behind a desk and sitting room area. The rest of the room was almost empty. Or would have been, if not for the crowd of people arranged in a circle. James and Lily were there, Sirius and Peter, Andromeda and Ted Tonks with five-year-old Nymphodora, Mum and Dad, Poppy Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid and his favorite teacher: Filius Flitwick.

"Mum and Dad would have come, too, but they've got dragon pox," said James.

Sirius snickered at the thought of adults with a children's disease.

"It's not funny," snapped Lily. "Dragon pox is _dangerous_ for adults."

To her utter disgust, Sirius merely put on the obviously fake polite face he wore when his mum yelled at him and apologized with a similar lack of sincerity.

All the significant people in the werewolf's life were either there or accounted for. Except Severus, whom he couldn't really fault for not walking into a roomful of enemies, and Albus Dumbledore, whom he didn't like very much, for all the Headmaster had been responsible for getting him into Hogwarts.

Remus grinned. He grinned even wider when he looked into the center of the circle to see a stack of gifts. "What's this? My birthday was in March and graduation was in June," he joked.

"You've heard of a house-warming party. This is a business-warming party," said James. "It was Sirius' idea."

"Yeah, and a brilliant one it was, if I do say so myself," interjected Sirius, his face lit up at the obvious delight on Remus' face.

"Which you do," said Lily, but it was a good-natured jab and everyone laughed.

Professor Flitwick conjured an overstuffed armchair and Remus sat down. The teenagers, Hagrid, Andromeda, and Ted arranged themselves on the cushions which suddenly sprouted all over the floor, while Filius and Poppy conjured wingback chairs and the Lupins provided themselves with a settee.

"I'm going first." Sirius said and Summoned a small box from the stack of gifts.

Remus opened the box to find a roll of parchment, tied with a gold silk ribbon, lying on red velvet. He untied the ribbon and opened the scroll.

"One year's rent, paid in advance, on number 39, Diagon Alley," he read, eyes widening. No one had ever spent that amount of money on him before.

"That's it, mate," said Sirius with mock sternness. "Just a year. Think you can make a go of it?"

"I guess I'd better," Remus said solemnly.

James, not liking the change of tone, waved his wand and suddenly the air was full of paper airplanes, whizzing around the guest of honor. "I didn't get around to wrapping my present."

"Erm, paper airplanes," Remus laughed. "How could I ever run a tutoring business without them?"

"Open one, you prat!" Another wave of James' wand and all the paper airplanes except one unfolded and stacked themselves neatly in a pile. Remus picked up the one which had settled itself on his lap, unfolded it, and began to read out loud. "Lupin's Tutoring Service: Learn what you slept through in school. Self Defense and Charms, now that it matters."

"Those are self-copying pamphlets. You won't ever run out," explained James. "And there's a year's worth of ads in the Daily Prophet as well."

"Thanks, mate," said Remus, solemn once more. He was getting overwhelmed, so to cover it up he joked, "Ever thought of going into advertising?"

"Why, yes," replied James. "It's my life's dream. But the old lady here won't let me."

That earned him an _Augamenti_ from Lily, which dumped cold water on his head. "I'm not old, I'm not your lady and at the rate you're going, I'm not likely to ever be yours, either," Lily retorted, but the laughter in her voice set off everyone else again.

"Here's mine," said Peter. "It didn't seem to make much sense to wrap a briefcase."

"A sensible Gryffindor?" said Madam Pomfrey. "Clearly, you should have sorted into Hufflepuff, like me."

"A sarcastic Hufflepuff?" Remus countered. "Clearly, you should have sorted into Slytherin!"

But somehow, that joke fell flat as everyone thought of the Slytherin who wasn't there. Remus covered the ensuing awkwardness by admiring Peter's gift. "Whoa, Professor Lupin, is it?" he said, seeing "Professor R. J. Lupin" stamped in golden letters across one corner. "Thanks, Peter." Although it was not the most costly gift, by far, it was the one that made him feel most like a real teacher.

"Open mine, open mine," said the five-year-old. Nymphadora had waited as long as she could, but the grown-ups were getting boring again.

"Nymph, what a beautiful sack," Remus said enthusiastically, of the obviously hand-decorated gift sack.

She beamed. "Open it, open it!"

Remus peeked into the bag. "Oh, Nymph, is it really ... ?" Then he announced to the entire group, as if it were a matter of great import, "This bag is completely full of Chocolate Frogs!"

Everyone applauded. Nymphadora's hair turned her favorite shade of pink.

"Nymph, do I have your permission to share these with everyone here?" Remus asked.

"It's your present," the little girl answered with equal seriousness, but hope in her eyes.

Remus handed the sack back to her. "Nymphadora Antigone Tonks, I charge you with the responsibility of fairly distributing these Chocolate Frogs."

The little girl's hair turned a determined shade of navy as she carried out her task.

"My gift isn't wrapped either," said Lily, waving her wand at the ceiling. When everyone looked up, it had been transformed to a cloudless blue sky. "This is the same Charm used on the Hogwarts ceiling," she explained. "It's good for a year, which should give me the chance to teach it to you before it wears off."

"And we have something for you, too, Remus," said Andromeda. "The chocolate was from Nymph." Another box floated over to Remus, containing another parchment scroll. This one, however, was tied with a silver silk ribbon and laid on dark green velvet.

"My first customer," Remus said, glancing over the scroll. "A Mr. Fudge, junior minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Thank you, Ted, Andie."

"Remus, lad, I think you best get to mine next. They seem a bit restless," said Hagrid, and sure enough, there seemed to be something knocking against the sides of the largest box in the circle.

"Hagrid, I don't mean to spoil your surprise, but maybe you should tell me what's in there before I open it?"

"Firecrabs. A male and female. I thought yer could use'em for defense practice or summat like that."

Remus opened the top of the box and carefully lifted out a transparent cage that expanded to the size of a small pond ringed with pebbles and tall grass. Along the edge of the pond, the gaudy male spread out on a flat rock. The plainer female, the jewels encrusting her tortoise shell mostly amber in comparison to the bright red, yellow, blue and green jewels catching the sunlight from the male's shell, dove into the pond. A few seconds later, she re-appeared on a small island in the middle of the pond and stretched out herself, on a log.

"An' the Headmaster asked me to give yer this," the half giant said gruffly, reaching yet another box containing a parchment over to Remus. This one was tied with bronze silk and rested on midnight blue velvet.

Remus would have preferred to unroll and read the scroll somewhere else, fearing what it might contain, but everyone, including Hagrid, was looking at him expectantly. He sighed with relief when he realized it was just a letter of reference.

He got a formal duelling set from Flitwick, a set of teacher's robes from his own parents, and a year's supply of the pain potion he used after his monthly transformation from Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>The "business warming" party was over and everyone had left except Poppy.<p>

After she had made sure that she and Remus were alone, she waved her wand and said, "_Finite Incantatem_," removing the Disillusionment Spell that had hidden a crate set against one of the walls, far from the party circle.

"From Severus?" Remus asked. "But why wait until after the party to show me? I opened the Headmaster's present, after all." Everyone in that room knew why Remus appreciated the Slytherin, who had kept his secret, although nobody but Peter really understood why the werewolf had fallen out with the Headmaster.

"I am honoring his request," the nurse said simply.

Remus removed the lid from the crate to reveal twelve bottles and Muggle notepaper, folded in half. He opened it to reveal neat writing in blue ink from a Muggle ballpoint pen: "Murtlap salve, modified with dittany, to prevent scarring. In hopes that it will be necessary." There was no signature, but then, there didn't need to be.

The werewolf sighed. "I'm sorry I can't share this note with you, Poppy," he said. "But I see why he wanted me to open this in private." Severus didn't know that Remus had been controlled by his Animagi friends. He knew only that, for a time, Remus had not stayed put in the Shrieking Shack because he had come to the Infirmary without the usual injuries. The Slytherin didn't approve of werewolves roaming at large during the full moon.

"He told me you wouldn't want to." Poppy stood there for a moment, hoping the werewolf would reconsider before she, too, left.

Remus sat alone in the detritus of the party. "It will be necessary, Severus," he spoke to the empty air. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The description of travel by Apparition, Port-key and Floo in canon makes it sound like they would kill a Muggle. Also, I'm not aware of anyplace in canon that shows Muggles travelling by any of these means.

Once again, I picked Iowa City, simply because I can write about that without doing much research if I have to, having gone to school there myself in the seventies.

Nothing in canon says that Remus was ever friends with the Tonks family, but I don't think anything prevents it either. Nymphadora would have been about 5 years old in 1978. I've decided that she was called "Nymph". Canon later calls her Dora sometimes as an adult, but that doesn't rule out a different nickname as a child.

As far as I know, canon doesn't say who Remus' favorite teachers might have been. Since there are hints in canon that he wasn't very good at Transfiguration, I'm assuming McGonagall wasn't one of them, even though she was his head of house.

JKR has told us James' parents died of a Wizarding illness, sometime between when they took Sirius in and when Voldemort was defeated at Godric's Hollow.

Remus' birthday is March 10.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is at Number 93, Diagon Alley. I transposed the number to get the address of Remus' business.

Peter's gift is the same briefcase we see with Lupin, much the worse for wear, on the Hogwarts Express in PoA.

Canon doesn't give Nymphadora a middle name. I just liked the way Antigone sounded with Nymphadora and Tonks.

Remus' first customer is indeed Cornelius Fudge, future Minister of Magic. According to canon, Fudge was a junior minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes when Peter killed all those Muggles and framed Sirius.

The Firecrabs are described in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." The idea that the jewel encrusted shell of the female is plainer than that of the male is mine.

I am hinting that Albus Dumbledore was in Ravenclaw. All we know about his House affiliation is that Hermione, before being sorted, had "heard" Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. He is hardly ever shown in canon rushing into hasty action; in fact, he is much more likely to delay too much than to act too quickly, which seems more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor to me.


	48. Autumn

**Autumn**

It was decided. Evan Rosier would make his move to contact the Death Eaters at The Party this fall. Although no longer students at Hogwarts, he had finagled an invitation through Horace Slughorn for him and Severus.

Regulus Black entered his seventh year at Hogwarts, where he was the ranking Slytherin. Regulus had no use for any Malfoy, Abraxas or Lucius. He took the unprecedented step of refusing to attend The Party. Barty Crouch, Jr, now a sixth year and his long-recognized lieutenant, also stayed away.

* * *

><p>James' parents died of dragon pox that summer. James sold the Potter mansion and used part of the money to buy a pleasant little cottage in Godric's Hollow. The rest of the money, by far the greater part, he added to the Potter vault at Gringotts.<p>

Lily's parents also died that summer, in a car accident. Petunia kept the London flat until she married Vernon that September, when she left the hated place with no regrets and no looking back, to move into her perfectly normal middle-class house in perfectly normal middle-class Little Whinging with her perfectly normal middle-manager husband.

In the aftermath of so many funerals, Lily and James were married in a small, quiet, very un-Gryffindor-like ceremony that October. Sirius was best man.

* * *

><p>Severus waited with Evan in a sitting room that had become as familiar to him as his own in Spinner's End. He had never worn such fine robes in all his eighteen years. The silk-lined velvet robes were rich plum with silver embroidery at the collar, cuffs and hems. Instead of plain rope, the belt was leather with a silver buckle and a silver clasp held his hair back instead of the usual rope tie.<p>

He had actually gone to Twilfit & Tatting's rather than Madame Malkins and paid for them with his own money. It had seemed for a while that Mr. Twilfit would never get around to letting him pay. Severus had started with black, of course, then the darkest green he could find, but the Wizard refused to sell him anything that would "reflect badly on this establishment". Finally, Severus took the darkest robes that the man proclaimed wouldn't make him look sallow. His pay as trainee Healer was not much, but his dad's pension still paid for Spinner's End and he had never had so much Wizarding money at his disposal.

Last fall, when he had attended The Party for the first time as Evan's lieutenant, his patron had paid for his robes and he had entered with the upper class Witches and Wizards for the first time. He had drifted away as soon as they had entered, though, uncertain of protocol and uncomfortable with the gifted robes. This time, he planned to stand with Evan, even though only the pure-blood would be announced. For the first time since he had attended The Party as a naive eleven-year-old, he was actually proud of his appearance.

* * *

><p>"Dad's forbidden us to talk to you," Jenny said, her voice completely unconcerned, as she sat down at the cafe table across from Severus.<p>

"That may make our conversation somewhat one-sided," her cousin answered with a smirk.

"Just reporting the news. I'm a bit past the age when Dad can tell me what to do." They both ordered tea.

"Dad thinks you're eldritch and can do anything, so if Uncle Toby died, it must be your fault."

"What do you think?"

"You're strange, that's for sure," she said admiringly, her tone drawing a smile to his face. Leave it to Jenny to make that a compliment. "But no one can do everything. If you could have saved Uncle Toby, you would have."

Severus didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he let it out. Uncle Rafe was shunning him, along with most of his family, which was rather safer for them than otherwise. However, he was surprised to discover that it would have hurt to find out that even the strangest of his Muggle cousins, with hair purple as a Metamorphmagus, blamed him as well.

"So, d'ya wanna go to Wigan Casino?" Jenny asked, reverting to her usual Mancunian now that it seemed the serious talk was over. "Flo is just looking for someone tall, dark and ugly ..."

Severus started, then realized that of course she wasn't talking about the Ravenclaw. Florence was a common enough name, after all.

"Jen, I appreciate the offer, but I think it's best if you don't set me up anymore. In fact, I think we'd better stop being seen together at all."

"Look, Sev, you don't really think Dad can make me - "

"Of course not, Jen. This has nothing to do with Uncle Rafe. I'm glad you realize I can't do anything I want to, but do you believe I'm eldritch? Do you believe there is such a thing?"

"I'm not sure ... Oh, all right, of course I do. I'm a Snape, yeah?"

"Well," he said, lapsing into a Manchester accent himself, "let's just say there's an eldritch mass murderer out there who's got a problem with people that aren't eldritch. And it could be dangerous if he finds out he can get to me through you. It's really good for him to think you all hate me. That I don't care whether any of you live or die."

Jenny was appalled. "Sev, whatever you think you're getting from this guy, it's not worth it. Get out."

"I'm not _with_ him, Jen," he hissed. "I have a chance to ... help ... stop him."

"Oh God, Sev, you're not trying to be a hero, are you?" she said, sounding even more appalled. "You're a Snape, yeah?"

"Nah, Jen," he said, leaning back. "There's other folks stepping up to _that_ job. But there's no neutral, you see? If I'm not for him, I'm against him."

"Shite," his cousin replied. "That sucks."

"Yeah," agreed Severus. They both lapsed into silence, sipping tea.

* * *

><p>"It's arranged," said Evan.<p>

He and Severus were back in Evan's sitting room, just back from The Party.

"I meet Lucius this Wednesday and he'll take me to a Death Eater meeting. This time next week, I'll be one. Wish me luck."

"I'd rather give you luck. This is what the Felix Felicis was really for, wasn't it?" countered his lieutenant.

"Indeed," answered the pure-blood. He poured them each one last drink before Severus Apparated back to Spinner's End. "To luck," he said, raising a toast.

"To Felix Felicis," said the half-blood.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

My daughter tells me that the fact that Severus looks sallow wearing black identifies a palette of colors that he would look better in. I chose one of the darkest among the range of colors she gave me that didn't obviously go with a different House.

I really wish I knew how to write a Manchester accent.

"Mancunian" is the adjective form of "Manchester", as in "Mancunian accent", or the term for someone from Manchester, as in, "Severus and Jenny are not actually from Manchester, but people from other parts of England may consider them to be Mancunians."


	49. Marks

**Marks**

It was a place with a Great Hall. Lucius and Evan entered through screens at the foot of the hall. Late afternoon daylight flooded through the two wide windows, two stories tall, on their right.

On their left, the stone wall was draped in tapestries, also two stories tall, woven in greens and golds of every hue which looked as vibrant as the day, centuries past, when the thread had been dyed, which no doubt they were. Brilliant golden candle-holders and candelabras reflected the sunlight from the windows, contributing to the brightness of the hall by drawing in the radiance of the sky outside, while later that evening candles would appear to provide light. Wooden benches, strewn with cushions in black and yellow livery, were set against the wall beneath the tapestries. That was where the other Death Eaters sat - some two score of them.

And yet, the hall was not large, as such places go. The entire length and width of the hall would have fit on the platform containing the teachers' table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was a nobleman's Great Hall, not a king's. Not a Malfoy's or a Black's.

The dais at the far end of this hall was empty of furniture, but there was a large hearth, ten feet wide and six feet high, set into the wall there, a bit closer to the windowed side of the hall than the tapestried wall.

Above the fireplace, a mantelpiece soared to the ceiling almost a dozen feet above. On either side of the mantelpiece an alabaster Egyptian witch stood, sandaled feet sculpted out of the stone of the fireplace itself, rising nearly eight feet before raising her outside arm to form a support for the ceiling. Her inside arm she extended at waist height toward her companion on the other side of the mantel, but each stone witch grasped not the hand of the other but one side of a bone white skull, whose pate nearly touched the ceiling itself. The eye sockets of that skull glowed a heatless red and from its grinning mouth an awful tongue twisted and tasted the air around it. It was a strange tongue: green, not red; and round, not flat.

Then Evan saw that the "tongue" had yellow, black-slitted eyes and a forked tongue of its own. A snake. The pure-blood watched it, mesmerized, trying to determine whether it was an enchantment or a real, living creature. He did not notice when Lucius abandoned him at bottom of the dais.

The hearth fire changed from yellow to roar green for a moment. A tall figure, robed and hooded in black, stepped out of the fireplace and lifted its wand toward the snake in the skull's mouth.

Compared to the oversized statues and skull, the snake had not seemed overly large. But as it slithered down the airy path traced by the Dark Wizard's wand, its true size became apparent. The snake's body was nearly as thick as that of the Wizard himself and looked as if it reached easily from the ceiling some 20 feet above them to the floor.

"Nagini, welcome our guest," came a voice from inside the hood. The huge snake slithered to where Evan stood and coiled itself loosely around him, not actually touching him, reaching as far as his waist.

"I welcome you, Nagini," Evan spoke politely to the snake, as if she were the Dark Lord himself. "A fitting companion for a Slytherin Lord."

"You were wrong, Alecto," said a cold, amused voice. "He did not faint with fear. As were you, Morgan. Nor did he fight."

"Lucius?" He summoned Evan's erstwhile guide, who returned to the foot of the dais and knelt, pressing his forehead to the top step of the dais. "Yes, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord threw back his hood, for the first time showing Evan his face. The skin was the same bleached white color as the skull, still held aloft by the two Egyptian witches. His features looked indistinct, as if they had been molded in clay by a sculptor who had only just marked with rough indentations where the eyes and nose and mouth were going to be. His eyes were red, like the skull's, with vertical slits, like the snake's.

Now, those eyes turned on Lucius. "Look at me," he ordered. The voice had the same amused coldness as before, but also something else. Was the Dark Lord angry at Malfoy?

The Malfoy heir remained kneeling, but lifted his eyes to those of his Lord. No words passed between Lord and liege, but the dangerous moment passed.

"You have been proven correct, so far, and Alecto and Morgan have been proven wrong. If you continue to be correct, you shall be allowed to chastise them for their failures."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius said, lowering his eyes and once more pressing his forehead to the top step of the dais.

"So, another pure-blood Lordling wishes to join my ranks." He looked straight into Evan's eyes, though he had raised his voice and seemed to be addressing everyone in the Hall. "And you are not afraid of snakes."

"I am not afraid of snakes, my lord," Evan answered, suddenly knowing the right answer to make. "But I am afraid of you, my lord. And of your lady, Nagini."

"My lady, Nagini," said the Dark Lord and the gash that served him for a mouth split in a ghastly smile. "Indeed, she is my lady." He turned to Nagini and hissed. The snake hissed back, seeming to converse with him, then unwound herself from around Evan and climbed up the Dark Lord's body to his right arm, which was once more raised, wand aloft. Again, as if there were an invisible pathway in the air, she climbed to the skull and once more took her place as its tongue.

"You please my lady, Lordling," said the Dark Lord. "She has declined my invitation to make you her next meal."

Evan's blood went cold and for the first time that evening he was truly terrified. Amazing how careful training in manners and protocol made it possible for him to keep his feet and command his tongue. "Your lady is gracious," he said, bowing. "As are you, my Lord." Once more, he suddenly realized what he ought to do. He lowered himself to his knees and took up the same position, forehead to stone, that Lucius had maintained.

"You now have a choice, Lordling," came the cold voice. "You may submit to Obliviation. We are rather thorough - you may find you have trouble remembering so much as your own name. Or you may take my mark and join my Death Eaters." Although he paused here, his tone did not seem to indicate he was finished, so Evan did not answer immediately. Once again, it was the right thing to do. "Or you could chose death, of course. That is always quite entertaining. Although you might not find it so."

"I beg the honor of taking your mark," Evan said, sick with dread at what such a "mark" might be.

"Lucius, do you stand for Evan Rosier?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"I do," answered the Malfoy heir, daring to actually stand but keeping his eyes cast down.

This had gone all wrong.

Lucius had been sure that, not being forewarned about any of the ceremony, Evan would fail to make it this far. He had counted on the Rosier heir being fed to the snake or Obliviated or somehow becoming other sport for the Dark Lord. If he refused to stand for Rosier now, could something like that still happen? One look at those deadly eyes, though, and he realized that, as usual, there was no choice.

Lucius went over to Evan. "You've done it. You're in," he said softly, touching the other's shoulder. When Evan didn't move, he added, "Get up, keep your eyes down and follow me to the fireplace."

Evan felt like someone else was commanding his body, because he was certainly too terrified to move. But however it happened, he entered the hearth with Lucius, which was large enough to accommodate not only a sizable fire but also benches along the three inside walls. Lucius left him sitting on one. Once again, he missed the moment when Lucius left because his eyes were on the eyes of a snake; only this time the snake was the Dark Lord himself, not his lady, Nagini. Voldemort stood inside the hearth, across the fire from him, moved his wand in a peculiar way, and intoned _Mors Mordre Signum_. His last thought before he passed out from the pain in his left forearm was an irrational relief that if he had to loose his left hand, it was a good thing he was right-handed.

* * *

><p>For one instant after Evan Rosier stepped out of the Floo, he looked his usual urbane and amiable self, if a bit tired. Then he collapsed onto his knees on the carpet, his torso tipped forward onto his forearms, and sicked up.<p>

Severus immediately dropped to his knees next to the barely conscious Slytherin. The important thing just now was to keep Evan's head upright so that he didn't choke on his own vomit.

Lily knelt on the other side of the semi-conscious man and looked across him to Severus.

"Hold his head up. I want to run some diagnostic spells," said the Trainee Healer, simply.

Florence stood as if petrified, eyes wide, next to the Floo, where they had all waited to greet Evan. Erwin MacMillan was crumpled on the floor against the wall furthest from the Floo, pale and shivering, but silent.

After a pause, Severus gave them the results: "No physical damage, some Cruciatus after-effects. He's in emotional shock."

Marcus was not sure of the girl, but he knew Severus. "Marcus can clean up Master Evan? Master Evan not poisoned?" the house-elf asked him.

Severus nodded and the elf quickly and unobtrusively cleaned up the mess.

"How do I take care of shock?" said Lily. "You need to find out if we're in danger." Unfortunately, their best Legilimens and their best Healer were both the same person.

"Keep him warm, comfortable and head slightly elevated. And breathing."

Lily levitated him to a couch and Summoned some cushions from the other chairs, which she transfigured into more comfortable pillows. Before she could transfigure something for a blanket, though, Marcus had already produced one somehow and was arranging it around Master Evan.

Meanwhile, Severus cast _Legilimens_. Occlumency he could do silently and wandlessly, having years of practice. He was not so good at Legilimency.

No signs of blocked or altered memories, good. Yes, Cruciatus or something like, but only for a few seconds. There was terror, yes, but not at being discovered. Terror and disgust, in equal measures.

"He's stopped breathing," Lily announced. Severus immediately stopped his probing, certain at least that no one knew about Evan's team and that no one would be following after him.

"_Flatus Obtineo_," he cast and the pure-blood resumed breathing. The question was how to deal with shock, which required stimulating the body's systems to keep them from shutting down, while treating the Cruciatus after-effects, which indicated a Calming Draught. Well, the Cruciatus effects were minor and not immediately life threatening.

He retrieved a small flask from the medical supplies he had brought with him. "Evan, drink this," he said, carefully pouring a few drops of the Restorative Draught into his mouth and waiting for him to swallow. He continued in this manner until Evan was recovered enough to drink the rest at a reasonable speed, so long as someone else held the vial.

Finally, Evan opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "That was quite ... informative," he said quietly and with great effort.

Severus looked his patron directly in the eyes. "Are we in immediate danger if you don't tell us something?"

"No," he breathed.

"Then I would like to give you some Dreamless Sleep. You need to rest."

The Slytherin nodded and obediently opened his mouth to let his lieutenant administer this second potion. Then he lay back onto the pillows, closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

That seemed to be the trigger that brought Florence back to life. "Should I transfigure something more comfortable?" she asked. Severus nodded a quiet yes, and the couch was replaced with a comfortable bed with soft sheets, feather pillows and a warm blanket.

Meanwhile, Erwin had also recovered the ability to act, and was thoroughly ashamed of his terrified uselessness. He had disgraced Hufflepuff and the clan MacMillan. Though he wanted nothing more than to be as far from the scene of his disgrace as possible, honor required him to offer what he could now. If anything.

"I regret my shameful inability to act before. Is there any way I may be of service, now?" he asked stiffly, crossing the room to the others.

"You would just have been in the way, Erwin," Lily said with her usual tact.

"Why do you think Marcus thought of poison?" Florence asked the room at large.

Severus and Erwin both started to answer at once, then the Slytherin yielded to the Hufflepuff.

"Poison is a risk for wealthy pure-blood families," explained their historian. "Other siblings want to inherit, or other pure-blood families want to remove someone competing for the same pure-blood mate. There are lots of reasons someone may want a pure-blood, especially an heir, out of the way."

"But why didn't Marcus think he shouldn't clean up if it were poison?" the Ravenclaw continued her questions.

Severus sat by Evan's bedside, his back to the others. Without turning around, he said, "The best way to identify a poison is through a physical sample, which the vomit provides without requiring any additional trauma to the body to extract a blood or tissue sample. Such samples also tend to be highly useful in creating an antidote."

* * *

><p>Even asleep, Evan's right hand clutched his left forearm. Severus was still running diagnostic spells and trying to figure out what to do about it, when Florence simply pulled Evan's right hand away, saying, "I wonder what this -"<p>

Severus immediately grabbed Florence and side-alonged her to the next room. Lily hit the floor, simultaneously throwing up a Protego shield. But Erwin remained standing and motionless, a look of utter concentration on his face, his wand still and pointed at Evan's left forearm. He had experience dealing with unexpectedly triggered Dark spells through his training with Dark Artefacts.

In the next room, Severus pulled out his mirror. _Please, let Lily be all right and let her have her mirror out._ Green eyes appeared in his mirror. "False alarm," she told him and pointed the mirror to show him Erwin sitting in the chair Severus had abandoned at Evan's side.

Relief gave way to fury and the look he turned on Florence made her flinch and step back. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he said, voice starting out barely audible and ending on a roar. His wand was out and pointed at the witch, though he didn't seem quite aware he had drawn on her. "Do you ever think about what you're doing?" he snarled, with somewhat more control.

Florence went still once more, eyes wide. When Severus suddenly realized that she was afraid of him, he felt a pleasant thrill and his tight-pressed lips relaxed into an ugly smirk. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her own wand, but said only, "Severus?" His eyes went cold and his face became a mask as he got himself back under control.

Lily looked up when Severus and Florence returned, through the door this time. "Erwin knows what's going on. You've contained it, haven't you?" She stood next to the Hufflepuff, staring at the shape which she could now make out to be a skull and snake.

"I would have, if there had been anything to contain," answered their Dark Artefacts expert. "There's no violent or propagating charm to contain. It's a binding mark." Erwin muttered the countercharm, and the translucent barrier disappeared.

"You're kidding," said Lily. "That's a marriage thing!" At Severus' raised eyebrow, she continued, "James wanted a binding mark rather than a ring, if you must know. I insisted on rings."

"There are more kinds of bindings than marriage, Lily," Erwin explained. "Although, I guess other than marriage, none of the others are still in common use. This one looks like - " He muttered another spell, then nodded. "Yes, I thought so. It's a liege bond. Evan has literally bound himself to the Dark Lord as, well, his lord."

"That doesn't sound good," said Lily, watching Erwin and Severus exchange meaningful glances.

"You seem to know more about this than I do. What is he bound to?" asked Lily.

"Obedience, normally. Until death, including dying for his lord, if commanded. Or killing for him. The liege-mark normally included some sort of summoning or communication charm as well."

"And if he disobeys?"

"I'm not sure. If a witch or wizard fails to keep the marriage bond, the marriage is dissolved. The witch or wizard chosen to be the next leader of the Macmillan clan normally takes the liege mark of the current clan leader. Failure to keep that bond requires selection of another successor to the current clan leader. But in the oldest traditions ... " Erwin broke off, as if pondering what he would say next.

"Oh, I think I can figure that out," Lily said coldly. "If the liege disobeys, he dies, right?"

"Or she. But no, not necessarily. It depends on how the bond-maker sets things up. In the oldest traditions, breaking the bond did kill the liege. But there have been other penalties, as well. The bloodiest required the death of all the liege's blood kin as well. Total Obliviation has also been used. But I don't have any way of telling what the terms of this bond were, so I don't know what would happen if Evan broke any of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

I made up the spell Severus uses to get Evan breathing again. Flatus Obtineo means "breathing continue/maintain" according to the online Latin translation application I found.

I've based part of my description of the Great Hall on Muchalls Castle in Scotland.

en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/Muchalls_Castle

Voldemort is speaking to Alecto Carrow, the sister half of the two Carrows, and Avery, Snape's one-time head Slytherin at Hogwarts, whom I decided to give the first name of Morgan in an earlier chapter.

I'm basing the look of Voldemort's face on the description of his appearance when he applies to Dumbledore for the DADA position after some ten years away from England. His face is said to resemble "molten wax."

I made up the spell that inscribed the Dark Mark on Evan's forearm. It starts with the spell in canon to send the dark mark signal, mors mordre, which means: death bite. I added the third word, "signum," meaning "mark," again, according to the online Latin translation application I found.


	50. Baiting

**Baiting**

Aberforth Kendrick Modred Giles Dumbledore was standing behind the bar at the Hog's Head as usual. Also usual, if not nearly as common, were the three young men, not a year out of Hogwarts, sitting on stools on the other side of the bar, and for the four of them - gray-haired barkeeper and young men - to be the only ones in the bar, which was closed, it being considerably past closing time.

"Where's Remus?" Peter couldn't imagine why the werewolf hardly ever seemed to make these meetings. One of the few advantages to working at the Ministry was that his parents had stopped telling him what he could and couldn't do. It helped that he was letting the upstairs flat from Aberforth, too, of course. He was finally completely on his own, away from his parents.

"Paranoid, of course," said Sirius. "Afraid of questions if he got caught here."

"I still don't get it," muttered Peter. "He's not underage, or anything. It's not against the law. Why would anyone ask him questions?"

"Yeah, well, he's really not in on this anymore," said James. "He's going to have enough trouble making it as it is."

"If this is just a social call, I'll thank you to conduct it elsewhere," the barkeep growled, leaning heavily on the bar.

"Right," said James, unfazed. "There was a new Death Eater inducted this week. Evan Rosier."

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had taken to patrolling Diagon Alley. If the Death Eaters wanted to harass Muggles, they would have to deal with Potter and Black. Remus tended to be busy with appointments, but it wasn't as if he'd join them anyway. And Peter and Lily were usually at work.<p>

* * *

><p>Nineteen seventy-nine started out well enough for Horace Slughorn. Newt Scamander was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for his contributions to the field of Magizoology. He was barely into his eighties, and already he had written the best-selling common reference book on magical creatures (1927); created the Werewolf Registry (1947); and written the "Ban on Experimental Breeding" (1965). Most of his years at Hogwarts had overlapped with Horace Slughorn, although they had shared few interests and Newt had been a Gryffindor. Still, Horace had connections and managed to finagle an invitation to the ceremony at the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Lily worked at the Ministry. Professor Slughorn had gotten her into the Department of Mysteries by pulling strings with his old friend, Augustus Rookwood. It had taken some doing, since Augustus didn't approve of Muggle-borns. Another day of reading books, cataloguing ingredients and cleaning cauldrons. The books were okay, but as for the rest, it was like Hogwarts with all the fun parts taken out. One thing, though. At least she had access to dragon's blood.

* * *

><p>It had happened again. Remus had arrived at Number 39, Diagon Alley, to see "Werewolf: registration number 128232" scrawled in large letters and numbers over the door.<p>

He was in the Werewolf Registry, of course. Had been, ever since he'd been turned at the age of eight. Anyone who wished to look it up was perfectly free to do so. Just go to the Ministry of Magic, fill out the necessary paperwork, pay the necessary fee, wait the requisite four to six weeks, and you could find out if any particular witch or wizard were on the Registry.

The purpose of the Werewolf Registry was to compile statistics on werewolves and incidentally, to determine whether a werewolf accused of a crime were a renegade or not. By definition, any werewolf not on the Registry was a renegade and could be destroyed like any wild beast for any reason whatsoever. A werewolf on the Registry, however, had the same rights as any other Witch or Wizard, consistent with public safety, of course. Which, depending on the state of public opinion and paranoia, could end up being scarcely different from the treatment of a renegade.

There was talk about requiring werewolves to identify their status and provide their Registry number to any employer or client. "Thanks again, Greyback," Remus thought to himself as he scrubbed the graffiti from the door. That kind of talk came up every time Greyback attacked another child.

* * *

><p>Petunia didn't know how she had ended up in the middle of a circle marked with one-inch blue flames with three other people, but she knew where she was. She had accompanied Lily to Diagon Alley with her parents, back when she had still thought she might turn out to be a witch herself. If she hadn't been scared out of her wits, she would have sniffed at the thought that she had ever wanted to be as freakish as her sister.<p>

Speaking of freaks, one of her companions in the circle was a girl in dirty jeans with purple spiked hair and a torn band T-shirt. That one wouldn't look at all out of place in a garish robe and pointed hat. Petunia half expected her to pull a wand from her back pocket.

Purple Hair looked about curiously, sniggering when the uptight matchstick in the fashionable but appropriate mini skirt stepped back from her, affronted.

Then a young man seemed to appear out of nowhere to join them in the circle. He, at least, looked respectable in his button-down shirt and slicked back blond hair, so Petunia ventured a smile at him. He didn't spare a glance at her, though, instead grabbing Purple Hair like a drowning man reaching for a life preserver.

"Jenny! Where are we? How do we get out?" he stuttered, when he finally released her.

Jenny looked up at the huge marble edifice near them. "Sev's school, maybe?"

Petunia harrumphed, despite her fear. "That is not Hogwarts," she said scornfully. "It's Gringott's."

A middle-aged man and woman who had been huddling together, silently, in the circle, spoke up at that. "That's where Dirk works, isn't it?" said the woman, half to her husband, half to the rest of the circle. "He's at Gringott's Bank. But this doesn't look like Manchester."

"We're in the eldritch part then, yeah?" The young man turned to the middle-aged couple and offered his hand. The older man took it. "You from Manchester?" he asked. "Me and Jenny, we're from Bolton. I'm Joe."

"Bill and Agnes Cresswell," the man answered, somewhat stiffly. "Yes, we're from Didsbury."

"For your information," sniffed Petunia, feeling ignored, "we are not in Manchester. This is Diagon Alley in London."

"Do you know why we're here, then?" Agnes asked hopefully, turning to Petunia.

Petunia's fear had faded almost completely away. She was feeling extremely pleased to be the only one of the motley group that seemed to have a clue. "No doubt this is my sister's idea of a joke. Or perhaps her layabout husband's."

Joe stiffened at "layabout." Zeke had managed to find a job and so had Jenny, but he was still looking. He'd been the only one at home when he was grabbed. "Right. I'm laughing, yeah?" he said, moving around the periphery of the circle as if he expected someone to appear out of nowhere. "So call your sister and let's go, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Peter looked up from his desk when the green fire flared in the second fireplace from the right. He was dying of boredom. It wasn't too bad keeping track of the ten fireplaces during morning rush hour and then again, over lunch. At least things were happening around him then, even if he hardly ever had any actual work to do. So someone Flooing in during the dead time of mid afternoon was more than welcome.<p>

"Pettigrew," said the figure stepping out of the Floo. When the owl had reached Severus at St Mungo's, informing him that magic had been done at his uncle's home, he was ready to suspect the worst. He had Floo-called both Lily at the Department of Mysteries and Evan at the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

A second later, Evan and Lily stepped out of the second fireplace from the left and the fourth fireplace from the left. "They're in Diagon Alley," Lily said, pointing at a piece of parchment.

"They?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Petunia's gone missing too," said Evan. "We've got unauthorized use of magic at her flat in Surrey. There have also been incidents in Bolton, Wigan and Didsbury in Greater Manchester. At least four Muggle relatives are unaccounted for. Rookwood in the Department of Mysteries had a way to trace them, though. He's sending some people over from the Auror office. He still thinks we should go ahead and pop over ourselves, first."

Peter watched the three of them Floo out. Neither Evan nor Lily had acknowledged his existence.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were nearing Gringott's when they saw Evan Rosier casting a spell on a circle of fire and Snape pointing his wand at a couple of Muggles hanging upside down in the air.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lily saw Petunia hanging upside down in the air, she carefully levitated her over the circle and cast <em>Liberacorpus<em> to return her to the ground. Her mini skirt had actually been so tight it had not been able to fall and reveal her pants, so her sister was really none the worse for wear. But she was hysterical so Lily gave up on the idea of providing any further help than getting Petunia out of the way.

Meanwhile, Severus had brought the Cresswells down without first moving them over the flames. They would not believe they needed only to step over the harmless blue flames, so Evan took the task of removing the flames while Severus directed his wand aloft once more to bring down his cousins.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius raced towards the circle.<p>

Severus saw them but had to choose between letting Joe and Jenny drop six feet unimpeded to the cobblestones and taking the hex. They touched ground just before he fell to the ground himself, bound in ropes.

Evan, meanwhile, simply Apparated away. He couldn't afford to have his Dark Mark revealed.

No Aurors ever arrived, but there were plenty of photographers.

* * *

><p>The next day, James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black were on the front page of the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, under the headline "Muggles Rescued from Suspected Death-Eaters."

Over the next few days, Evan discovered which Death Eaters had actually pulled off the episode and Obliviated them, so that he could convince Lucius that he and Severus actually had been responsible for the attacks on the Muggles. Meanwhile, he avoided actually being called in for questioning by the Ministry by insisting that Snape had acted on his own. Severus spent two weeks in Azkaban for Muggle-baiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I've selected Aberforth's three middle names to both contrast with and mirror those of his brother.

Albus is: white knight, mighty wolf, hill, noble, father's son.

Aberforth is: black river, greatest champion, clever goat, mother's son.

Albus [white; also a term for Scotland] Percival [knight of the round table; also their father's name] Wulfric [mighty wolf; an animal reference] Brian [hill; high, noble; geographic feature]

Aberforth [mouth of the Forth; mouth of the black river; color and geographic reference] Kendrick [greatest champion; male version of Kendra, their mother's name] Mordred [knight of the round table; skillful and clever] Giles [goat; an animal reference]

Although the name Mordred sounds like it has a reference to death, the name is not from the Latin but is derived from Welsh, where it shows no relation to the Welsh words relating to death. The earliest accounts of Mordred (Medraut in the earliest versions) and Arthur describe them both dying in the same battle, but don't identify them as enemies. Also, in these earliest accounts, Mordred is described as knight of the round table, as noble as any other knight.

According the HPL, Newt Scamander was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for his contributions to the field of Magizoology in 1979, at which point he was in his eighties and was responsible for the book, registry and ban. His time at Hogwarts could have overlapped with Slughorn's, although we don't know for sure because we don't have a birth date for Slughorn. Since Newt is also described as involved with dragon research, I decided to make him a Gryffindor.

The number I chose for Remus's Werewolf Registry number, 128232, is the number actually tattooed on the forearm of Solomon Radasky, a Holocaust survivor of Auschwitz.

www dot holocaustsurvivors dot org/

According to HBP, Slughorn was friends with Death Eater mole Augustus Rookwood, who worked in the Ministry of Magic. It is reasonable to assume he used his connections to help Slug Club member Lily Evans Potter.

We know that James and Sirius were independently wealthy and didn't need to work. As James' wife, neither did Lily, but I assume she was more motivated than he was.

I am accepting the idea from Deathly Hallows that Petunia originally hoped she would turn out to be a witch too.

Dirk Cresswell is mentioned as the head of the Goblin Liaison Office and former member of the Slug Club in HBP. I postulate that he spent some part of his career working with Goblins at Gringott's. I accept the idea from Deathly Hallows that he was Muggle-born. I've made up the name of his parents and where they live. I've placed the Cresswells in Didsbury, which I understand to be a rather posh community in the Greater Manchester area.


	51. Connections

**Connections**

_Author's Note: I'm finally getting back to this after giving up on it about four years ago, after the 7th HP book came out. I'm only trying to be compliant to the canon as it was before the 7th book came out, and I don't consider anything Rowling's said since the last book was published to be canon._

* * *

><p>Petunia and the Cresswells were allowed to retain their memory of the event, being immediate family of a witch and a wizard. But Joe and Jenny were only cousins and with Snape already taken into custody, there was no one to vouch for them. Their memories were Obliviated.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was sick with fear and dread. Few creatures terrified the wizarding-raised quite so much as a Dementor. When the awful creatures came to escort him to the courtroom for sentencing, he had withdrawn completely into Occlumency. But while he felt the chill and uncleanness of their presence, he was surprised to find he didn't feel much more than that. He relaxed a bit, wondering if their reputation had been exaggerated.<p>

The chill became bone deep. _Evan's plan isn't going to work_, he thought. _They're going to send me to Azkaban for years, not just a couple of weeks._ Memories drifted through his mind. Standing in front of the whole school, apologizing to Bertha Jorkins. Still in front of the whole school, but now outside and hanging upside down. Squirrels outside. Avery like squirrels. The fifth year boys' dorm, getting ready to cast - .

_No!_ he thought, as his reflexes kicked in. _Mind clear, shields up._ He was still cold and still felt like he was slogging through polluted air, but the despair was gone. Which, now that it was gone, was what he had been feeling, he realized. The effect of the Dementors. So Occlumency was a defense!

The young half-blood sat down in the witness chair before the Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten, flanked by two Dementors. He shivered as chains slithered over his arms and legs to bind him, but he knew he could do this.

* * *

><p>Horace was sitting at his favorite table at The Leaky Cauldron with one of his ministry contacts, Augustus Rookwood, and one of his Slug Club graduates, Ludo Bagman. He was in a very jovial mood. It was usually difficult to maintain his ties with the dour Department of Mysteries official, but Horace had finally found something to interest Rookwood. He'd have gotten Augustus together with Ludo much sooner if he'd known he was such a Quidditch fan. And Ludo had even been taken on by the Winbourne Wasps, Rookwood's favorite team.<p>

Peter was alone when he entered The Leaky Cauldron. He didn't much like to be, but he'd been stood up by James and Sirius again and he was damned if he was going to eat at his desk this time. He scanned the room to see if there was anyone he recognized and his eyes lit on Ludo. They'd been classmates, though from different houses, and Ludo was actually going to be playing professionally. Maybe he could talk himself into a place at their table.

Ludo loved a crowd, the more the merrier, so when he caught sight of Peter making his way over to the table, he waved and said, "Grab a chair," before Slughorn or Rookwood could do anything about it. Peter was ecstatic to be invited to sit down, by Ludo no less, before he'd even said a word.

Slughorn was in too good a mood to mind that the plain little nobody had joined them. Rookwood, however, examined the boy under veiled eyes. _Peter Pettigrew. Floo Network Monitor, half-blood (Muggle maternal grandfather), two younger siblings._ Augustus made it a point to know at least the basics about everyone who worked at the Ministry of Magic.

Ludo, of course, hadn't the least idea of his former classmate's name, but he managed to remember something as he stood up and offered his hand to the other boy. "You're one of James Potter's friends, aren't you? I must say, I'm glad I won't be facing him on the Quidditch pitch."

Peter got the hint that Ludo didn't really remember his name, but he didn't mind. It was worth it just to be recognized as a friend of James Potter. He took Ludo's hand and answered, "Yes. Peter Pettigrew. I can't believe he passed up his chance with the Montrose Magpies. They could use a Chaser like him."

Rookwood perked up as Pettigrew talked Quidditch with Ludo. It appeared the boy really was a friend of Potter's and not just a name dropper. He was also a friend of Sirius Black's. The Dark Lord hadn't been best pleased to find James Potter and Sirius Black interfering with Rosier and his half-blood. This was the second time now for Potter. And his little mudblood wife. Augustus had been more than happy to inform his Master that the Lily Potter involved in the Muggle rescue was the same person as the Lily Evans who had captured a Death Eater before she'd even graduated from Hogwarts.

"... really don't see how Rosier managed to get off. I actually heard him talking with Snape about where the Muggles were." Peter decided not to mention Lily. She'd clearly been duped by the other two and had come to her senses as soon as she'd realized what was going on and James and Sirius had shown up.

"Really? Why would they talk about such a thing in your presence? Are you friends?" asked Rookwood, suddenly interested.

"Friends! With Snape and Rosier! Snape's had it in for me since we started Hogwarts and Rosier's never given me the time of day." That last wasn't quite true since Rosier was usually polite to everyone, but he had ignored Peter the other day. And now, knowing what the pretentious pureblood git had been on his way to do ...

Rookwood continue to look at Peter, who suddenly realized he hadn't answered the rest of the questions. "Oh, they came through my section of the Floo Network. They met up there before they left to get those Muggles."

"What an observant fellow you are," said Rookwood. "Why ever are you being wasted as a Floo Monitor?"

From that day on, Peter had a new friend at the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>Septimus Weasley, Evan's current department head, invited him to the wedding of Frank Longbottom, the grandson of his wife's older sister. Frank had met Alice at the Ministry, where they were both Aurors under Barty Crouch, Sr, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. Weasley was related to Crouch, too. Barty was the son of his wife's younger sister.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Courtroom Ten was where Harry was tried for the Patronus that saved Dudley (and himself) from the Dementors.

The Montrose Magpies were the most successful team in history and have won the British and Irish League thirty-two times. I just decided they'd offered James a position.

Augustus Rookwood was a friend of Ludo's father, so Rookwood probably already knew Ludo before Slughorn got them together.

I think Septimus, Frank and Barty are related through the three daughters of Arcturus Black (son of Phineas Nigellus Black, the former Hogwarts Headmaster).

Eldest: Callidora. Married Harfang Longbottom and had a son, who I propose married Augusta, and a daughter. Frank was Augusta's son (Neville's father) and Callidora's grandson.

Middle: Cedrella. Married Septimus Weasley, a blood traitor, for which she was blasted off the Black family tapestry. I propose she was the mother of Arthur and Bilius.

Youngest: Charis. Married Caspar Crouch and had one son and two daughters. I propose her son was Barty Sr.


End file.
